<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Cycle by MephilestheLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837772">Breaking the Cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephilestheLight/pseuds/MephilestheLight'>MephilestheLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both of the have powers, Branding, Character Death, Dark, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Mono and Six do whatever it takes to save the other., Mono has PTSD, Mono is violent, Redemption, Romance, Six is violent, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephilestheLight/pseuds/MephilestheLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mono has once again fallen and grown into the Thin Man. However instead of turning into the hate filled being he was. He has instead contemplated his life and realized who his true enemy is. The Tower sensing this put an effort to end him then and there. The Thin Man taking a huge gamble has sent his consciousness back in time to save both himself and his friend Six. The Tower however has others plans...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE TOWER</p><p>Confusion…<br/>This is the sensation Mono felt when he was let go. Like the one he tried to release from her twisted nightmare let go of him. It was only moments ago when he tried to save her from whatever torment the Thin Man put her through. Every time the hammer swung down and crushed that infernal music box even more so; Mono could feel his friend becoming freer and freer. At the same time, however, Mono also noticed his environment degrading as lumps and mounds of grayish flesh started lining the walls. It was only until the music box was destroyed that the flesh truly acted. Chasing both Mono and Six through that corridor. Mono seeing the screen at the end of it all. Freedom, at last, he and Six would finally be free of this nightmare. Free to leave the Pale City and the nightmarish abominations that inside. Free to have some smidgen of hope that it was all over. Although unfortunately for Mono’s case hopes were meant to be crushed. As he made that final leap to the other side his loyal friend catching him and getting ready to pull him up. But Six didn’t pull Mono up, she hesitated. Mono looking up with hope and joy that they had won looked into Six’s eyes. They were not of joy and hope as he had. They were looking down in confusion, realization, and then anger. Before Mono could ask what was wrong, he felt the sensation of falling and then…</p><p>Darkness…<br/>When Mono woke up, he noticed a couple of things. First, he was unfortunately still alive; he was hoping the fall would have put him out of his misery after Six’s betrayal. The second thing he noticed was the ground under his feet was moving. It took a few seconds to realize that he was standing on the pulsating mass that chased after him before. Why it was supporting him he didn’t know but that wasn’t going to stop him from achieving his new goal.</p><p>Goal…<br/>That word left a sour taste in his mouth as he remembered. At first, he only had one goal which was the destruction of the signal tower. He hid away in the woods after a freak accident involving a broken tv and a viewer. He supposed that was the first time he ever used his abilities, hiding like a coward and running away. He survived in the woods for an exceptionally long time usually relying on the branches of the trees to evade the hunter who seemed only interested in the most dangerous game. It was only until that one night when he finally saw her. It was another night for the Hunter to scope out the woods trying to find a victim to add to his horrible habits. Mono knew to take to the branches again. He knew the route the Hunter would take so he knew how to avoid him/it. However, it was this night that Mono realized he was being watched. Turning his paper bag-covered head, he looked down to see a girl looking back up to him. The girl just watching him almost dumbfounded and Mono staring right back. He watched as the girl took a couple of steps forward only to be seen and caught by the Hunter. By that point, Mono had already disappeared into the foliage still spectating. Mono then had a second goal, to find, and rescue the girl.</p><p>Though that decision REALLY worked out well for him. Shaking his head from those memories he started to walk on the flesh. The sting of Six’s betrayal causing tears to spill from his eyes. It felt like he was walking for hours, his feet aching needing a break. It was given to him for out in the distance sitting on top of a taller mound of flesh was a chair. Mono, dead-tired and ready to collapse slowly clambered up to the chair and took a seat. Mono catching his breath looked up to see the walls around him and lining those walls were dozens of eyes. Some of them glaring, others just staring, and the rest gleeful as they got closer and closer until they perfectly molded a square room with a small light, a tv, and a chair. Mono didn’t even notice because by that point he was so lost in his thoughts about his previous adventure… his previous nightmare.</p><p>5 years later</p><p>A lot had happened since that fateful day well a lot happened to Mono. What only felt like hours were in truth days and what felt like days were in actuality years. Mono had grown up to a tall individual. The tower provided a change of clothes and the room transformed to fit his now large yet thin stature. Despite that, he never forgot that day. He never let go from that day. He was contemplating everything he went through. Trying to understand what led him to his fate. What had he done to Six that was so bad that she would leave him to die?</p><p>Whilst doing so realized a few more things. One, the tower in of itself was a sentient creature. Where it came from Mono didn’t know but he did know what its intent was. Survival and Mono wasn’t sure what that exactly meant for him. Though he did know the tower wasn’t going to let Mono leave for every time Mono approached the doorway the tower growled and pulled the door away from him. The walls changing back to eyes and flesh glaring back at Mono. Mono closing his eyes and covering his ears as a thousand voices wailed and screamed at him for trying to leave. Mono tried to use the tv to get out but to no avail.</p><p> Instead, the tower appeared to only use it to taunt him showing his previous adventure. As the tv flipped through the different moments of his life Mono had the unfortunate realization of who he truly was. He was the monster that he had released from the door at the end of the hallway. He was the monster that kidnapped Six twice and put her through her torment before Mono could release. He was the monster that died by his own hands, he was the Thin Man.</p><p>He then noticed all the wonderful times he had with his friend. The times on the playground where they had a small game of soccer with Six usually getting the ball into the goal. When Mono had rescued Six from the bullies and that truly began their bond. Every time Mono was sucked into a tv it was always Six who pulled him out. Six was a true friend to him and it was only his choices both past and future that led to her “betrayal.” He destroyed the only thing that gave Six any remaining comfort whilst in that monster state. At the end, when Six caught just as they had reached freedom, she had then saw his face and felt fear.</p><p> “What have I done?” he wondered. It appeared that in a way it was his own choices that led him to his fate. “No, that can’t be true, I would never have done that to Six.” Mono decided at that moment that it was not Six’s fault that he was left here. It was ironically his fault, his actions that lead to his fate.</p><p>The tower sensing his emotional change grew to fury and hatred as the room once again attacked Mono with cries and fury. The eyes staring him down this time with malice and hunger. Mono found himself slowly sinking into the tower’s floor. </p><p>It was then that Mono realized who his true enemy was. The tower always wanted to survive, to be eternal. To do so it had to feed on something or rather someone. That was his fate to be eaten by the tower to be just another meal before moving on the next. “My previous self must have realized this too, however, he desired revenge on Six.” Mono realized. “The original plan of my predecessor had to have been leaving Six here to be absorbed into the tower drawing out her life to be a painful one.” </p><p>Mono decided then and there he wouldn’t let the same thing happen to him. As he was being absorbed, he saw the tv flicker one last time to where he had started his journey. Mono with the last of his strength reached out to the tv remembering that his predecessor had reached out to him similarly to free himself. “I will not lose myself to this fate.”</p><p>Mono then began transforming his consciousness into a signal. “I will save both myself and Six from this fate.” Everything that was Mono’s mind began to get sucked into the tv.</p><p>Before Mono was completely gone from his body, he decided to leave one thing behind. The hatred he had of Six for so long; wouldn’t serve much of a purpose to him anymore. “Hold on my friend I’m coming.” As Mono’s consciousness disappeared completely the mass of eyeballs noticing the now comatose old man being dragged into the floor. The eyes shifted their gaze to the tv and began to drift towards it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Corruption and Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corruption and Reunion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hunter was making usual rounds around the forest searching for new treasures to add to his collection. He had already found one precious material a little girl whose interest was in an old rusty music box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather bland in his opinion something he needed to change when he began to perfect his work. To perfect them from the boring living breathing creatures they once were to beautiful everlasting works of art. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalled when he made the perfect family at the dinner table. Although unfortunately, Uncle John lost his jaw and Timothy had already lost his eyes. Aunt Rachel was so degraded the Hunter had to put her into the attic. There was no need for imperfections like himself. Not when everyone else had fallen prey to those televisions. When everyone else had left him isolated in the forest with remnants of an old house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he would remake them to be better than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the Hunter made his trip around the forest checking traps and looking out for new materials. He fantasized about his interesting hobby that he had not realized he walked away from his usual path. The Hunter looking at his surroundings found himself in the middle of discarded TVs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and started to walk away when suddenly one of the tubes turned on. Cautiously he approached it aiming his gun at it preparing to blast it apart. Then the TV started to make this blaring sound the hunter covered his ears and shied away from it. But then, the TV started terrifyingly changing screens. Bolstered the Hunter grabbed his shotgun and lantern to turn the infernal thing off for good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he pulled the trigger, the Hunter saw the screen turn into something beautiful. He lowered his shotgun and reached out towards the screen. Just as his fingers brushed the static screen a massive mound of flesh latched onto his arm. Panicked the Hunter recoiled trying to pull his hand away from the flesh. The amalgam of meat refused it clambered up his arm searching his clothes or equipment for any area of access. The only point of access it could find was the poor Hunter's mask and when it met the Hunter's skin it was agonizing. The Hunter howled and writhed and screamed as the monstrous flesh covered his entire body. Cocooning him and suffocating the Hunter. It lasted only for a few minutes when the Hunter was no more, and his dead body lay still upon the forest floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crow flew down to the body for a fresh warm meal when the Hunter's hand shot up and choked the bird. Rising from the ground the Hunter reached for his lantern, its light now blinking in the night. The Hunter tore off his mask and hat now with determined thoughts and increased rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FiNd HiM! KiLl HiM!" The Hunter paused in his rage if only for a second when he remembered something important. "ThE GiRl LiVeS! KiLl HeR!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hunter furiously grabbed his shotgun and light and ran into the night back towards his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>In another section of the woods</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Ugh, my head' Mono thought as he slowly came to consciousness. Slowly rising from only took look around and notice the world was larger and that he appeared to have shrunk. Reaching up he felt the crisp paper bag he had worn so long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he done it? Had he managed to go back in time? Taking a few steps forward he felt the dew of the grass from the recent storm, the cool brisk air chilling his bare feet. The brightness of the moonlight shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the mask, Mono was beaming from ear to ear, crying tears of joy. Mono was young again and he retained his memories of his previous life. He had done it and he was not going to let it go to waste. He was going to stop the tower, break whatever loop he was caught in, and save… Mono paused for a second realizing something. 'Six is it possible you remember all this too?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not considered the possibility of Six remembering anything because he didn't have time from that moment of desperation. Besides even if Mono had forgiven Six for what she did it possibly did not mean the same about Six's thoughts for Mono. Shrugging those thoughts to side Mono began to trek to the Hunter's house pausing one more time to consider one last thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more reaching his arms up he pulled off the paper bag mask he had worn when he was a child and stared at it in his hands. He wore that thing to hide from the rest of the world. Now that he had seen what the world had to offer; he no longer needed the security of the paper bag mask. Besides on the off chance Six did not remember anything from the previous adventure he did not want any distrust between them from this point on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the mask in his hands one last time he dropped it on the ground and truly began his journey. The paper bag lay on the ground as a single dewdrop fell on the mask giving a little water stain streak under the right hole. A sad farewell to an old friend; an old life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'This is practically child's play at this point 'thought Mono as he practically danced around the traps expertly ensuring not even one of them was set off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono had begun humming the music box's theme as he tossed pinecones into the gaping maws of the bear traps. Although that huge bundle of caught and killed humans did somewhat deter him. Of all the senses Mono missed when he was locked smell was not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Mono came upon the Hunter's house and that is where his good mood dissipated replaced one of growing dread. 'I am not as ready for this as I thought I was' Mono considered just leaving the house merely walking around and just leaving Six alone. 'No, I won't abandon her again, hold on Six I'm coming.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clambered through the window of the house into the kitchen. The stench of cooked yet rotting food filled his nostrils and he fought the urge to gag. He listened closely to ensure there was no one in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard ever so quietly he heard the tune of the music box playing. Once more calming himself he made his descent into the basement looking to the right first seeing the planks of wood. He made his to the left room and once again saw the ax lodged in the wooden crates. Once again jumping to pull it down and use it to free his friend. He slowly dragged the ax to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he began chopping, he knocked on the door and the music box suddenly stopped playing. "Excuse me I came to help get you out of here since it's kind of my fault you got caught by the Hunter. I just need you to stand back while I get the door open, okay?" There was not a response so Mono reared the ax back and started chopping the door down. Then the door was clear of debris and Mono calmly walked in to not scare Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to find that Six was not hiding under the bed like last time. She was kneeling in front of Mono face down and shaking. She looked up to Mono and he only saw tears dripping down her face and the words she said broke him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mono, please forgive me."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are spoilers concerning the secret ending of LN2 you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Upon hearing those words Mono dropped the ax and started to walk to Six. Only for Six to recoil and scramble back to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed as she collided back to the wall like a cornered animal. "Six… what's wrong? It's just me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst-case scenario that Mono figured would happen if Six remembered things from last time would have that Six would actively try to kill Mono the second, she was freed from the door. That image just dissipated in his mind as this new turn of events happened. Six was frightened of him for reasons he may have some inkling about why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't tell me you don't remember me Mono" Six accused. "Not only did you know my name from the get-go just now, but you also just let me know before you chopped down the door. You didn't do that last time." Six now pointing accusingly at Mono. "You're also not wearing your bag hat. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono sighed now realizing the cat was truly out of the bag, so he started to walk towards Six. Six immediately tensed so Mono paused looked around his surroundings before his eyes laid upon a small cylindrical object. Walking over to it he picked up the music box and brought it over to Six, sat down, and started winding the crank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the music box played its tune Mono said, "I'd been trapped in that tower for a long time Six. I had plenty of time to think about that day when you let go." Six opened her mouth to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't interrupt. Anyway, there had come a day when I was being forced to review our previous adventure and it was playing through the time when I had released the Thin Man from the TV. Having years of rewatching this over and over not by choice I had a pretty horrid epiphany."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono raised his hand and stared into his palm, the faint buzz of static emitting from his hand. "I am the Thin Man. I was the one who kidnapped you. Who put you in that wretched tower. Who died at my own hands." A tear leaked out of his eye as he put his hand back down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upon that realization, I made the connections. Frankly, I do not blame you for what you did that day. And when I made that decision, that change in emotions caused the room around shifted back into flesh to consume me as it had done to so many viewers and Thin Men alike. In the last few moments, I looked to the TV and in an act of desperation I attempted to broadcast my consciousness to my younger self hoping to rectify what I did wrong both to you and me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mono explained this Six began to calm down sitting in a more relaxed position to which Six asked, "And the shades you kept sending after me? To torment me. What's your reasoning behind them?" To which Mono looked confused, "Shades? What are you talking about?" Six pondered that for a moment and then started to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Flashback: Right after Six dropped Mono.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Six tumbled out of the screen rolling on the floor before coming to a stop landing on her stomach. 'Why…?' Tears rolling out of her eyes as she laid there for a few seconds. 'Why did he look like that thing? Oh God, why'd I drop him?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She curled into a ball and started sobbing reminiscing all the good times she had with Mono. He was the one who rescued her from the Hunter's house albeit rather violently at first. He also rescued her from the bullies and was next to her ready to help her up off the ground. There was that time when he and Six were half fooling around half working with the x-ray machine in the hospital trying to find the right toy. And then she remembered the last time she saw Mono. His face as he fell one of shock and confusion yet so close to the monster that grabbed her in the first place. Shaking her head of those thoughts she picked herself off the floor and wiped her face with her sleeve when she heard static coming from elsewhere in the room other than the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to the parallel wall of the TV Six saw it. A shadowy static figure emerging from her own shadow looking exactly like her. With a twisted smile, it spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, WaSn'T ThAt FuN SiX. AfTEr EvErYtHiNg, I dID FoR YoU. EvEry DrOp Of BlOoD SPiLt. EvErY PoRceLaiN HEad CRaCKeD OpEN." It faked to smell the air, "I CaN SmELL ThE GoOD DoCToR's AshEs oN YOUr COaT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six unwillingly took a step back in unease' What was this thing?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SuReLy yOU ReMeMBer ME SiX. AllOW ME To JoG YouR MEmORy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure then took a spin and in its place was a kid wearing a trench coat. It was Mono but mangled, limbs torn in ways no human could ever accomplish with ease or without serious injury. His neck bent at a horrifying angle and his eyes appeared to be dripping something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YoU KilLed Me AnD FoR ThAT I sHaLl NeVEr LeAvE YoUR SidE. YoU ShALl WaSTE AwAy By YoUR HuNGeR. LuCKiLy FoR YoU, I KnOw JuST ThE PLaCE YoU Can GO FoR THAT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shadow now turned into Six again gestured to a piece of paper laying on the floor before dissipating into nothingness. Right when it left Six doubled over in pain as her stomach growled. As if a massive void formed in her stomach. Six now weak walked over to the flyer on the floor. It was depicting an ocean resort called The MAW, a place where "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You Can Eat To Your Heart's Content To The Point You'll Never Want to Leave"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>3 years later in the Maw</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Six had just escaped the Janitor her stomach once again causing her pain as her hunger erupted. Weakened she saw a rat still alive caught in a trap. Acting out of desperation she sunk her teeth into its neck. Tears billowing out of her eyes out of disgust and despair as the animal's struggling lessened. When Six rose to her feet she heard clapping and when she turned around there was the figure once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BrAVo, yOu cHoPPed a BliNd mAN's ARms oFf aNd sUNk yOUR tEETh iNto aNOthEr cOwarDLy crEATure. I neVEr suSPEcted YOu woULD gO FOr CANNIBALISM sO eARly. CatCH yOu LAteR YOu RAT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The static shade disappearing again and Six just falling to the floor eyes flooded with tears of regret. 'M-Mono I'm so sorry I did what I did back then. If I had the chance, I would go back in an instant and pull you up.'</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>The Lady's Quarters Post-Confrontation</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Six had done it she had weakened the Lady to the point where the Lady couldn't move. When suddenly 'No… not now.' Her hunger exploding once again this time never-ending. As she walked towards the crippled woman she was thinking 'I'm so sorry but I can't help it' Six approached the geisha and like with the rat and poor Nome from before she devoured her. Afterward, Six felt emboldened as dark energy from the Lady fell under her command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WELL dOnE iT SEems mY sUPerVISion iS uNEeded NOw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six once again turned around to see the static figure now appearing as mangled Mono giving her slow round applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SeeINg aS THat's thE CAse yOu caN Do wHatEVEr yoU WAnt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to leave "JUST WAnt To lET yOu KNow I'll KEep A SPOt wARM fOr You IN HELL!" Cackling maniacally as it disappeared one last time. Six glaring at the spot that was once occupied turned her attention and hunger towards the elevator leading to the guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>2 years</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rough transition from what the Lady's powers did to her. They put an incredible amount of stress on her body turning her from a child into a young adult. The MAW was her domain, and she was the Lady now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shade no matter how much she hated it was right. The MAW was the perfect place for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a rat hiding from the rest of the world like a coward. Honestly, she couldn't even look at herself anymore, so she broke all the mirrors. She hated herself for what she had done and was still doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one day she wandered off toward the nursery for the children if only for a change of pace from her quarters. She was passing by the Janitor's old lounge room when the TV suddenly turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled all her attention was on it because unlike all the channels this one caught her eye. It was the adventure of a girl and a boy in a trench coat running from a man with a shotgun. It was their adventure so long ago and that brought back the tears. Six reached up and pulled the mask off to wipe her tears off remembering the friend she had cast away. The friend who haunted her for three years. The friend she would do anything to have back. The emotions she felt went away as she felt something else. A tugging in the back of her mind, she felt herself fading away as if she were dying. Six so sad at this point let go letting this mysterious force drag her away. Away from her powerful form away from her guilt ready to end it all. Darkness consumed her vision, and she knew nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the light began to filter through and she realized two things. One the world had for some reason grew larger and her smaller. The second realization was that she was back in the Hunter's basement right next to the music box as it played its calming tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>End Flashback</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"And after that ten minutes later you knocked on the door and broke it down." Six finished explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono was shell-shocked, to say the least. "Six I never did anything to you after you dropped me, I swear. Whatever that shade was it wasn't me I can promise you that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono rising to his feet as the music box finished its tune walked over to Six. "I know I can't take away what I did to you as the Thin Man, but I can promise you this. I will get us both out of this horrid cycle and we will both walk our path free." Mono crouched down extending his hand to her. "Will you come with me one last time? To escape." Six slowly reached out her hand but just before their hands touched a noise could be heard on the upper floor. Mono looked up at the ceiling and then back to Six in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had come home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Predator Gives Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not taking his eyes off the ceiling he wondered in that period 'What's going on? First Six remembers both me and her previous life. And now this?!' The Hunter shouldn't have been in the house during this. He should have still been in the shed skinning off his fresh capture.</p><p><br/>But before Mono could think about it any further, he heard the footsteps of the Hunter get closer to the top of the stairs leading to the basement. In a frenzied panic, Mono snatched Six's hand and pulled her out of the room behind and underneath the various bags of hopefully animal skins.</p><p><br/>"Mono what's going on?" Six whispered.</p><p><br/>"I don't know Six, I couldn't have done anything to set him off. I don't understand why he's -"</p><p><br/>Mono was caught off as a blast from a shotgun ripped through what used to be the door leading to Six's prison. Mono pulled Six closer to shield her from whatever madness had overtaken the Hunter by using his coat as a form of camouflage. Peering through the small cracks of light the pile of bags provided Mono saw the Hunter put down the lantern and stomp towards the room. He heard nothing for a couple of seconds when the Hunter let out a bellow of pure rage.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"WhErE Is SHe!?"</p><p><br/>Mono couldn't see what he was doing only hearing wood breaking and objects crashing into the floor. Then Mono noticed something else. The lantern, despite the fact the Hunter set it down and was still in the other room, its light was moving. Scanning the entire room looking for something.</p><p><br/>'No looking for someONE' realized Mono. Glancing down at Six who was trembling at the sounds in the other room. Mono pulled her ever closer to try and calm her down, so she didn't give away their location. Then something small and metal bounced out of the room. The music box clanging out its last couple of chimes before the Hunter once again let loose another round of shotgun shell leaving a hole in the floor.</p><p><br/>"I KnOw YoU'Re StILl HeRE GiRl" the Hunter called out. "CoMe OUt I CaN'T GuArAnTEE I'lL LeT YoU Live bUt I cAN PrOMiSE YoU a QUIcK DeATH BeFOre A SiGHt BeFOre My GlOry!"</p><p><br/>With the Hunter moving closer to the center of the room. Mono got a better look at the Hunter… only to see that it was NOT the Hunter. At least not the Hunter he remembered. Firstly, Mono saw his face without the mask getting the revelation of exactly why the Hunter wore it in the first place. The Hunter's face was scarred down the left side of his face. As if a massive creature just raked its claws over the Hunter's eye. The wound itself was still fresh as if he were only clawed just a few hours ago. Whilst studying this pursuer Mono made another horrifying note. Surrounding the scarred wound on the Hunter's face was a circle of flesh. Like an outgrowth, a tumor of pulsating greyish flesh.</p><p><br/>'Oh no.' Were the only words going through Mono's head as he continued to observe. Looking at the circle of flesh Mono saw trails of flesh lining down parts of the Hunter's body. One of the trails of flesh connecting itself to the lantern to which Mono noticed was warped. The lantern was jagged at all corners and the bulb, 'Oh God,' the bulb was an eye with a gray pupil frantically searching for any kind of movement. Something had caught the eye's attention, a small mouse looking for scraps in the basement. When the eye-lantern focused on the mouse it was an almost instantaneous transformation. The mouse froze up and tried to run away only to be petrified into rock.</p><p><br/>'Right don't get caught by the light too much. Not a good way to go out.'</p><p><br/>The last detail Mono noticed was shotgun. It was fused to the Hunter's arm as if muscle and sinew gave way as metal and wood replaced his hand. Almost giving the appearance of an arm cannon to this thing. Although looking at it closer the Hunter still needed to reload it like normal. Was it even right to call this thing the Hunter anymore? IT was monstrous, it was crazy, it was doing everything it could to find Six.</p><p><br/>'This isn't the Hunter, this… this is a predator.'</p><p><br/>The newly dubbed Predator then snapped his head upwards as if remembering something. With a snarling grin, the Predator grabbed the lantern and dashed up the stairs. Mono and Six laid there as sounds of furniture being tossed over and maniacal laughter cackling as the Predator prowled the house. Suddenly the noise stopped, and the Predator spoke up once again.</p><p><br/>"WeLL, NoW GIRlIE It SeEMS yOUr'E In QuITE SoMe TRouBlE. If My HuNCh Is RigHT ThE BoY ShOUlD hAVe GoTTEn YoU OuT At THiS PoINT. HoWEvEr, BeIng ThE CoWArdLY RaTS YoU Are yoU'vE HiDDEn YoURSeLveS In A wAY ThAt I Can'T FiND YOU."</p><p><br/>The Predator growling before letting out a small bark of laughter, "So I OfFeR YoU ThIS ULtIMaTuM. If MY HunCH iS CoRRecT ThE BoY sHOuLd Be IN ThEre AnD So I TeLL yOU tHIs. If YoU KiLL thE BoY And BRiNG Me HiS BoDY I ShalL LeT YOu LiVE. YoU HaVE OnE HoUR To DEliVeR." With that, the front door to the house shut and silence once again filled the cabin. Distraught both Mono and Six left the pile of bags gasping for air from that incredibly tense situation. Mono after hearing that offer immediately turned to face Six in case, she decided to accept the Predator's offer. Six however put her hands to calm Mono.</p><p><br/>"Don't worry Mono I don't plan to listen because I realized something about that thing. His voice is the same tone those shades that cursed me always making me feel horrendous. That thing out there? I get the feeling it's just gonna kill me the second I walk out there anyway."</p><p><br/>Six began to walk towards Mono her outstretched palm facing upwards. "I noticed the way you tried to shield me from being spotted. It felt nice to be able to have that kind of trust in someone and I wanna keep it that way."</p><p><br/>Mono looked at Six only to find a smile on her face. "So yes, Mono I will travel with you again. To break free of this cycle to truly find freedom." Mono returning a smile of his own grasped Six's hand and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for dragging you into my problems." Mono apologizing. To which Six replied by saying, "And I'm sorry Mono I never should have never dropped you when I did." The two hug each other for a few seconds before separating.</p><p><br/>"Now we should find a way out of here that doesn't involve our untimely demise."</p><p><br/>Mono and Six took turns looking around corners just to ensure the Predator wasn't trying to trick them by hiding around the house. Finding it safe they made their way to the dining room only to find it completely wrecked. While it was rotting with the family slowly falling apart during the first run through this house, the room was destroyed. The table and benches splintered into thousands of fragments all over the floor. The once taxidermized people now lay in shambles. The furniture was also shot to smithereens which was the problem seeing as their way out was now inaccessible. This wasn't just rage this was calculated, it was planned.</p><p><br/>"How are we supposed to get out of here now? Even if I tried to boost you up there Mono how would I get up there?" Six said comparing the height of the vent to Mono. Mono looked back towards the hallway and thought of an idea. "Give me a minute Six I'll be right back." Mono wandered back towards the foyer checking drawers and cabinets for anything he could use to get up there. Although all he found in the foyer's various compartments were a couple of fishhooks, a box of matches, and a pocketknife. Stuffing all that in his pockets his hand lingered on the pocketknife, holding it in his hands like a sword. Pulling out the blade and looking at his mirrored image in the blade. His mind going to the transformed horror his gaze went towards the door. 'At least with this if all else fails I could give Six more time to escape.'</p><p><br/>Sighing he collapsed the blade back into its slot attached to the ring on his coat and walked back to the dining room. Eyeing the fish hooks he looked at the patchwork bodies that once made the vision of the Hunter's "work."</p><p><br/>"Why do you have a knife Mono?" Six had attempted to stack pieces of wood up like a stairwell to the vent with minimal success. "Because Six, it's clear things are going to be different with the tower flesh affecting things. I'm afraid we'll run into a scenario where we must run or fight hence the pocketknife. Hmmm, I just had a rather interesting idea," Mono said.</p><p><br/>He began pulling yarn from the clothing of the dead bodies. When he felt he had enough he pulled the fishhook of his pocket and began tying the yarn to the end of it. When he was done Mono managed to create a makeshift grappling hook. Although it took a few tries to get it to stay on the wall Mono managed to get it to stay latched. "I'm going to go up first Six. I want you to hold on to the other end of the rope so that when I'm up and over I can just pull you up." Six nodded in agreement. Overall, it worked perfectly despite the yarn having a weird chemical smell. Satisfied Mono bundled up the rope and hook and attached it to his coat for later use. This time Six offered to give Mono a boost to reach the rope to pull down the attic door. Giving her a nod of approval he with her help pulled down the door to the attic. After climbing up the ladder Six stopped Mono for a second.</p><p><br/>"Mono listen while that fishhook idea was great, I don't appreciate you just leaving me while you went to go scrounge about." In truth, she was worried about the possibility of either of them being snatched away because the other wasn't there to watch their back. "So, I think I'm just going to stick with you unless you think it's better otherwise." "Okay Six I'll try to be more mindful of that."<br/>With that, the two worked their way through the attic seeing the lady in the chair with the crank in her hand. Mono went to go pull the crank from the lady's arm while Six went to go look out the window. The Predator was still out there but it was clear it was getting impatient with that growling sneer of it. It was pacing right outside the front door when it paused and started to raise the lantern towards the attic window. Six ducked down just as the beam of light shone through the window.</p><p><br/>"It's getting impatient out there we need to move and fast if we're gonna get any distance away from it." Six said worriedly.</p><p><br/>Mono quick to agree to grab the crank and running back towards the machine with the key winding it up so that the key could be lowered enough that Six could grab it. With it, they hurried down the ladder to the back door unlocking it as fast as they could.</p><p><br/>"Should we even bother to go through the shed let's just go around," Mono suggested. Six just nodded and they both ran away past the shed. Just as they ran past the boxes they heard a scream in the distance. "Guess it knows our decision now." Mono half-joked. Six just kept running with Mono following suit. Just as they reached the rabbit hole, they felt the light of the lantern hit the back of their legs causing them to collapse into the hole. Picking themselves up from the ground they heard it shout again.</p><p><br/>"sO YoU'VE MadE YoUr ChOICe RaTS? YoU WaNT To MaKE THIs HArD On YoURSelVEs?!" It paused for a second before shoving the lantern into the hole.<br/>"VerY WeLL LeT THe GAmES beGIN!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The eye-lantern was shoved into the hole its light filling the cavern with a harsh glare. Six and Mono both diving to opposite ends of the cave to avoid being petrified. The gaze of the lantern darting in between the two just barely missing either of them offering no reprieve no break to leave the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I SeE YoU!" The Predator sang tauntingly. "It'S OnLY A MaTTEr Of TiME BeFORe I Get YoU GIrLiE. ThEn I CaN ClAIM My PRiZE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing this made Six's blood run cold she froze only for a second. Unfortunately, that was just enough time to catch her in sight and she began calcifying. Mono using this chance pulled out the knife from his coat and made a mad dash for the eye. Swinging as hard as he could the knife slicing through the air dead set into the lantern. Only for it to just crack the glass that was covering the eye. The lantern withdrew as the Predator once again began laughing like a hyena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT'D WORK?! I SpeNT SO MuCH TiMe ANd SaCRiFiCED FlESh TO GeT THiS FoOL tO WoRK. AnD EvEN THEn-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono not really listening to the Predator, dashed towards Six to make sure she was okay. He made the slice just in time as Mono feared if he had not. Well, he would have had to leave a statue behind. Offering a hand to Six he asked, "How do you feel? Are you doing, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine that lantern of his though, it's just like the eyes back on the MAW. If you so much as stick a finger out your body just starts turning to stone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono sensing a pattern could not help but say, "What is with this world and eyes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six rolling her eyes gestured towards the exit of the cave and started crawling through the burrow. Mono following suit still wondering about the Predator that was still mocking the two of them. 'The flesh only existed within the tower only altering it to comfort its meal. I thought it couldn't leave the tower and that's why it kept using me.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During Mono's time as the Thin Man in the tower he could remember blacking out for periods of time. Whenever he woke up, he always noticed one prominent detail, fresh blood on his hands dripped to the floor of the tower. He also felt the Tower's radiant joy like it finally got something it genuinely wanted. It was like a tyrant using his servant to do his dirty work. It sickened Mono to his core that he had been forced to murder. Clearing his head of those thoughts he followed Six out to… the broken bridge with the gap in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono taking a glance at Six he walked over to the post with the rope and began to pull up the opposite planks. Nodding back at Mono, Six took a running start and jumped over to the other side. Taking a few steps before she turned around walking back to the gap and held out her hand ready to catch Mono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono… he halted. The memories flooding back to the Tower chasing the two of them. Mono leaping to grab Six's hand, the pause, the confusion bubbling up within him, and the fall. Mono may have forgiven Six but the memories the stress it came flooding back. Falling to his knees with tears billowing from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six I'm sorry but I can't do it." Six looked downcast when he said that but then she looked back up. "Mono look at me," he looked to meet Six's eyes. "Remember back at the cabin I told you it felt nice to be able to have that kind of trust in someone and I want to keep it that way. I trust you to keep me safe now I ask you to trust me." Tears beginning to slip from her eyes as well, "P-Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono slowly rose to his feet still looking into Six's eyes taking a deep breath as he started to run to the bridge. Making a choice, taking a chance he leapt off the bridge reaching out for Six. She caught him and Mono looked up. He didn't see any anger or signs of betrayal. He looked up and saw his friend, he saw Six smiling back at him this time shedding tears of joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as a shotgun blast ripped through the support plank Mono was hanging right next to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six quickly pulled up Mono and they began running for the barn. Crates and junk alike exploding as the Predator wordlessly fired shot after shot after the two children. It was clear now the Predator was not playing around anymore it wanted its prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mono and Six climbed up the TV cable up the barn it flickered only for a couple of seconds in pink static as Mono passed. Mono not really paying it much attention clambered up the rope even faster pausing to pull up Six through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Predator at the exact same time burst through the wall furiously holding up the lantern not withdrawing his shotgun aimed at the ceiling. Light filtering through the floorboards slowing their pace combined with Predator firing his gun nonstop did not make easy. They had almost made it to the window when the Predator fired the gun one last time. It blew a hole in the boards right in front of Mono. He fell right into the grasp of the Predator who grinned as he pointed the shotgun right into Mono's face. The light glinting off the Predator's sharpened canines as drool dripped out of his mouth in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GoOD NiGHT BoY. ReST ASSuRED I WoN'T LET ThIS HaPPEn AgAIN. ThE CyCLE WILl CoNTInuE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono with his free hand pulled out the pocketknife and with all his might jabbed into the Predator's wrist. Howling in pain the Predator let go of Mono. Shaking off the haze, Mono ran out the door leaping onto the crates looking for Six. After some searching, he saw her wading in the marsh hiding behind some pieces of fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi Oi" Mono shout whispered to Six. Six turned around looking relieved that Mono was okay. Mono then pointed out towards the shack where the spare shotgun they used to kill the Hunter last time was. Six nodded back and started moving as fast as possible to prepare their move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Predator then burst through the door knife in hand outraged and saw Mono standing on the crates. Charging right at him raising the knife the Predator just letting out an animalistic scream. Mono realizing that this thing had clearly lost its sanity jumped down into the marsh and started making his way to the shack as well getting ready to aid Mono to finish this monster off once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Predator aimed his shotgun arm throughout the marsh trying to find that accursed boy when a thought transpired through his head. Abandoning the boy for a second, he raced for the shoreline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six and Mono had reunited on the edge when it felt like all their hopes shattered. For standing in front of the shack holding the other shotgun was the Predator with a twisted grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GaMe OvEr ChIlDRen!" as he unloaded the shells from the spare gun and pocketed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NoW aRE YoU GoING TO BEhAVE Or WiLL YoU CoNTiNUE ThIs MeANiNGLeSS ChArade." The Predator throwing his arms out in an open welcoming gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono holding Six's hand looked around trying think of a way to stop this thing from following through with its threat. He looked backed and realized that the tree they had used as cover the first time was still standing. Without a second thought Mono began pulling Six back through the marsh. The Predator's grin quickly morphing into a snarl giving pursuit to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the plan Mono? That was our only means of stopping him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't, when he gets close enough to the tree we push."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six considered this for a few seconds before nodding her head. The two clambered up the small outcrop of land waiting for the Predator next to the tree with the heart carved into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS YOU TWO." The Predator screamed grabbing his lantern and chucking it onto the outcrop of land next to the two. Using his other arm to aim the shotgun preparing to blast their stone carcasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOW!" Mono and Six pushed at the tree with all their might. The lantern landed next to them the eye glaring deeply with burning hatred. They were so close now hearing the fibers of wood creak and snap just as their limbs were turning to stone. The Predator with the same glare prepared to fire the shotgun when the tree snapped and collapsed. Caught unaware the Predator attempted to catch the falling tree only to fail to remember important detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only had one hand the other was a shotgun merged into his arm by the flesh. So, the Predator couldn't do much as the log fell right on top of him with its weight pulling him headfirst into the marsh. The harsh tug also pulled the lantern into the water. Mono and Six stood by as they watched as the Hunter struggled in the water trying to free himself so he could breathe. They watched as the lantern started to flicker right until the light inside went dead. It was done the Predator was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono and Six both collapsed onto the forest floor any adrenaline now leaving their body. Panting Mono looked over to Six who looked right back. "Hah so, there's a chance that everything is going to be different now huh?" Six said wiping her face of the sweat that was dripping off her face. "This wasn't just a special case or a one-off thing." "I'm afraid not Six, the Tower has apparently chosen us both to continue this perpetuating cycle." He paused to catch his breath. "Until we get out of the city or find some way to get rid of the Tower forever it will continue to hound us." Six dusted herself off, "Well there's no one I'd rather go with than you Mono." Holding out her hand Six smirked down at Mono. Smiling Mono took her hand, and this time was the one pulled into a hug. Keeping that embrace for a couple of seconds they let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now let's go we have a door waiting to take us to where we need to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>In the Pale City</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>In a quiet room of the school the teacher was preparing materials for the next dissection lesson. Whilst doing so she couldn't help but wonder about the outside world and whether it would ever be safe to leave. She enjoyed keeping the students in check, but she couldn't stay here forever. She also wasn't willing to leave seeing as what the signal tower and the TVs did to her. She remembered the day she was almost pulled inside the TV. She tried to struggle and pull her head out as hard best she could. It didn't come without sacrifice or in this case silver lining. The force she used to pull her head out resulted in her neck becoming stretched out to the point she looked like a snake with a human body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head of those memories she reached out for the last scalpel only to find the drawer was empty. As she wondered where it disappeared, she felt a sharp pain in her ankles. She collapsed to the floor and the last she saw were a dozen shapes descending upon her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Parasites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Having a nightmare in a boat</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono sat up with a jolt looking around realizing he wasn't on the door with Six anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Come with me oh no, no, no</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Six scream from behind him and turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>He's gone He's gone He hung.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand grasped onto his legs and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Don't leave me.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono was dragged through the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>No more bellman among the sea</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono was furiously thrown to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Hello, Hello We're lonely</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up he was surrounded by the Porcelain Bullies.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Help Her Help Her And We'll See</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Six was then thrown to the floor bound and gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>My Way, My Way</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bullies began to chortle and laugh at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>And You'll See</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>They then started to kick Mono repeatedly in the ribs, and stomp on Six's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>A Halo Ascending Him Above Our Sea</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Various hands reached up and pulled Mono to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Come, Fun.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A leader of sorts, a taller Porcelain Boy separates the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Here Comes Veronica</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked down at the broken battered form of Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Come, Come!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The Porcelain Boy started to pull something from out behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>He Cut Veronica</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a butcher's cleaver sharpened and ready for use.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Run, Run!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Six squirmed frantically to escape her bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>He Cut Veronica</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The cleaver fell with a resounding THUNK.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Send A Ferry Upon Our Sea</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>And the dolls finally let go of Mono and disappeared into the dark. Mono crawling on all fours desperately towards Six's corpse. Cradling her body, he wept. Then he heard footsteps behind. Then the fuzz of static starting to cloud his vision. He pulled up to the grasp of something with its other hand being planted on Mono's head. Mono felt his head forcibly twist and then felt nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MONO WAKE UP PLEASE!" Six furiously trying to get Mono to wake up. They had only just left when Mono decided to take a small nap as they drifted to the Pale City. It didn't take long when Mono started trembling in his sleep. Trembling turned to vigorous shaking and the wails he let out. Desperate Six, cupped her hands full of water and splashed it onto him. Mono's eyes shot open, and he sat up straight incredibly fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mono it's okay you're okay." Six putting her hand on his back as he gulped huge lungsful of air wiping the perspiration off his face. "You were just having a bad dream." Mono still looking around finally looked towards Six and just gave a small cold chuckle. "It sure didn't feel like a dream Six." "Well do you want to talk about it? We still have time before we reach the shore" Mono was about to when he recalled the last couple of bits of that little nightmare was him holding Six's cold body. "I'd rather not." They both just sat in silence after that until they reached to white beach before the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just looking at the city already they could tell something was wrong. During the last time while the buildings were slowly deteriorating, they still stood tall over the two of them. Now? the city appeared to be crumbling quite slowly. Just off in the distance the two of them watched as a skyscraper slowly tilted away from the group of buildings falling slowly picking up speed as it crashed into the sea. "What's happening?" Mono raising his hand to stroke his chin. 'Could this be the result of what we did? Just how powerful is the Tower's influence over this city?' Mono just gave Six a glance as one other thought filled his head, 'And how far is it willing to go after us?' Six looking back at Mono just said, "Have I got something on my face?" "No, I'm just thinking about our next step and how the Tower will react Six." "Well, it's clear that it only wants you judging by the fact that the Predator referred to you as its prize. So really our plan hasn't changed we just leave the city and get as far away from here as possible." Nodding at that Mono and Six then jumped off the door the piece of debris no longer serving a purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then started to walk into the buildings their only way in illuminated by a light. They of course had already seen the imagery the city had to offer. Mono remembered the first time he had seen the clothes left by the forgotten. The poor people who had fallen prey to the devilish deal the Tower offered them. Blinded to the truth of the world praising their TVs like it was their righteous god. As they walked into the alleyway Six started to fall behind him in pace. Mono stopped and turned around only to see Six shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you cold Six? Do you want to take a break really quick?" Six nodded and Mono took her by the hand and led her into the diner. Leading her behind the counter Mono then pulled out the box of matches and said, "Here this should keep you warm for now." Striking a match, he handed it Six who put her hands near the flame to warm herself up. Satisfied for now Mono then looked further behind the counter to try and find something to eat. With a small amount of luck, he found a small tin of Vienna sausages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With vigor he dragged the tin back to Six still warming herself by the matchstick. Mono with all his strength pried the tab of the can open and pulled out another match lighting it up and began to warm the sausage. He noticed the edges of Six's mouth beginning water at the smell of warm meat. Smiling he handed the piece of meat of to Six who began to bite into it gingerly. Mono warmed one up for himself and planted himself a seat next to Six who was quietly chewing away at the food. "I figured it's been a while since either of us had anything to eat." Mono taking the first bite into his food and he almost wept tears of joy. Due to being under the Tower's influence and power it had quelled his need for hunger, but it did not take away his desire for taste. Digging his teeth into that piece of meat was a moment of bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono was so caught up in the moment he almost didn't notice the small amount of weight pressing up against him. Looking down to his left he saw Six leaning up against him looking back up towards him with a small smile on her face. He smiled back pulling her into a small embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still cold?" Mono asked. "A little bit" she replied. Mono pondered this for a second before undoing the button on his trench coat. Removing both the grappling hook and the box of matches from it before clasping it over Six. "There that should keep you warm and dry till we find your raincoat" The coat was a little big for her but if she didn't fully button it down it wouldn't prove to be a hindrance. Helping her up to her feet Mono began leading Six further into the city. Upon taking up the lift ever climbing the stairs Mono and Six entered the small hallway leading to the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TV… Mono couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it when it turned on. He turned to face Six when he noticed it looked like Six was moving farther and farther away from him despite her standing still. That's when he realized Six wasn't moving, HE was. The TV slowly dragging him in with a pinkish static instead of its standard white hue. As Mono started to back away, he saw something else in the TV screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger tapping the screen but there was something familiar yet off about it. 'There's no way it's the Thin Man after all I was the Thin Man. I already left my body giving this Mono my consciousness. So... what is that?' The tapping stopped when that horrible sound of static screeching in his ears as something began pushing its way out of the TV. All at once the Tower, that mass of flesh, started pouring out of the TV. Six grabbed Mono's arms, knocking Mono out of his stupor, and pulled him out of the room. The Tower's mound of flesh filling up every corner of the room before following the two. Each of them running for their lives not wanting to be caught by the flesh. The two of them leaped out the window, landed on the dumpster and just kept running. The avalanche of flesh just plopping onto the hard concrete not wanting to stop with its meal so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mono! The bed sheets! Climb up the bed sheets," Six gesturing towards the bedsheets hanging out of school's window. Mono following Six's lead clambered up the bedsheets up to the window. "Quick help me untie it!" Their hands fumbling over the cloth trying to get it undone when the cloth finally fell to the floor. The mass, still pouring out of the window, began to encircle the school trying to find any means of access. Ever glaring at the two of them disappointed it didn't get them yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six being the first to get sick of staring at the grey flesh blob responsible for their suffering turned around only to be looking right back into a pair of huge eyes. She screamed and Mono turned around getting a better look at whose eyes they belonged to. It was the Teacher's dead body her neck extended towards the window. Her body lined with what looked like suction marks on her arms, legs, and neck. Her face instead of the usual creepy smile she wore was one of absolute horror. The one a cornered animal has when it freezes realizing it can't escape and accepts its fate. Her body also looked drained like she had been sucked dry of blood. Before Mono could investigate any further a horrible drinking sound was heard. Pulling Six behind her again Mono could only watch and listen as the sound of glass on the floor tinkled got closer and closer. Climbing up the teacher's body on all fours was a Bully but just like the Hunter this thing was messed up too. The torso of the body looked fine but its face. It was segmented in four pieces and when it caught sight of Six and Mono those plates in its face opened to reveal the fleshy mass inside. The mass itself had three eyeballs and tube-like mouth that was surrounded with sharp teeth that dripped with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took one long look at Mono and Six before it squealed and leapt towards the two of them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Leeches Of Violent Extremities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize to book lovers you have been warned. I have no hard feelings against them this just made sense to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Mono and Six dove to opposite sides of the hallway to avoid the pouncing porcelain parasite. It landed with a squeal from its mouth. Its eyes darting to and from Mono and Six deciphering which should be the better prey. Making its mind up it ran toward Six appearing to be the weaker of the two. It grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. Its mouth creeping forward ready to drain her of her vital fluids. Serrated teeth pulsing in and out ready to puncture her pale skin when a hook was suddenly stabbed into the side of this Parasite’s mouth. Mono, face filled with rage, pulled back on the piece of rope yanking the creature back towards him. Six now free looked around for any means to attack the creature. She saw it, in the teacher’s hand was a wooden ruler.<br/>
Not wasting any time Six heaved the ruler over her head and began to slam it down on the Parasite. As it tried to pick itself up from the floor the creature looked up only for a few seconds when its head was slammed into the floor. Shards of porcelain dispersing over the floor, its eyes rolling backward in its head as it lost consciousness. The mouth however was still moving. Mono still holding onto the rope began pulling on it again. The mouth of the creature began to slip out. Right until a mass half the size of Six poured out of the thing’s face. The black mass then stood on two legs and began charging back towards Mono and Six still thirsty for more.</p><p><br/>
“RUN!” Mono pulling on Six’s arm getting them away from the bipedal leech at the cost of his grappling hook.</p><p><br/>
Seeing the painting covering the hole in the wall Mono with Six’s help chucked the ruler at it. Luckily, it hit with enough force to knock it down. Not wasting anytime Mono boosted Six up and Six held her hand out for Mono to climb up and over into the hidden room with the hatch.</p><p><br/>
Dusting themselves off Mono said, “So… the Teacher’s not a threat so at least there’s that. Are you doing okay there Six?” Mono held deep concern for Six to the point that he had a nice fuzzy feeling about it. “I’m fine Mono just a little rattled. I was not expecting part of that thing to still be alive. Why’d you even pull it out to begin with?” “Honestly, I was kind of hoping that the mouth was connected to something vital. By pulling the mouth out I wanted to see if disconnecting it from the body would stop it.”</p><p>Mono eyed Six over just checking for any injuries. Other than a bit of redness around her wrists from where she was grabbed.</p><p><br/>
“So… what’s the plan?” Mono paused before answering, “Well for right now we need to just watch each other’s backs. The second one of us sees any of those things we bolt for the next area. As of right now we don’t have many means of defending ourselves.” “What about your knife?” “I don’t have it anymore I used it to escape the Predator’s grasp by stabbing his wrist and then It tried to use the knife on me. After the Predator was dragged into the water by the tree, I couldn’t see the knife anywhere.” “Our best bet right now is to stay quiet and quick. If we get caught by one, we try to subdue it but if there are more than one, we run, okay?” Six nodded in confirmation with a determined look on her face.</p><p><br/>
Accepting that Mono gestured towards the hatch in the floor and jumped on it a couple of times to get it to collapse. Crawling out of the vent after helping Six to her feet they walked back-to-back keeping an eye on anything and everything. Both on edge as they heard quick steps on woodwork and in the plaster of the ceiling overhead. They heard a squeal coming from the end of the hall and they saw another Parasite charging right at them. Tightening his grip on Six’s arm he glanced over with a small questioning look. Six looking right back towards him understanding his intention she nodded. Facing back towards the Parasite they charged it. Their arms still locked together as the clotheslined the creature knocking it onto its back. As it was getting back up Mono and Six grabbed either side of its head and proceeded to slam it right back into the ground repeatedly until the Parasite’s head cracked open. Not wanting to be around when the leech slipped out Mono took Six’s hand and led her down the hallway to the locker trap. Just when two more Parasites lurked out of the lockers. Running back towards the intersection of the two hallways Mono made a circular gesture pointing back toward the suspended locker. Splitting up at the end circling around the monsters running back towards the window. The monsters oblivious to their surroundings chased their prey until they heard a click, looked up and saw no more.</p><p><br/>
Mono and Six gave each other a small high five right before two black lumps started wriggling out from under the locker.</p><p><br/>
“OH COME ON! What’s it gotta take to kill these things?” Mono complained as they leapt up into the vent leading to the next hallway.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s just get out of here as fast as we can the sooner the better.” Six said as she offered her hand to him.</p><p><br/>
Leaving the vent and looking at her surroundings Six realized that this was the hallway that she was captured by the Bullies in the previous run.</p><p><br/>
“Mono about this the room.” Six started to say but Mono put a calming hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes. “Don’t worry Six I remember I won’t fall for it this time. Let’s just keep an eye out.”</p><p><br/>
Upon saying that they heard more skittering around they decided to run for it. This time however the locker didn’t fall and the skittering still growing ever closer. When suddenly, the Parasites ran right past encircling them and running forward again. Six not realizing why until she looked down. Tied to each leg of the parasites was an end of a rope. That circle around them was to get the rope lassoed around them. Six had jumped out of the way and was about to reach for Mono. Just as the rope went taut and began pulling Mono away from Six.</p><p><br/>
“SSSIIIIIXXX!!!!” Mono cried as he was pulled away further into the school leaving Six by her lonesome.</p><p><br/>
Six began to run after Mono in the hopes to rescue him when a sharp pain struck in the back of her head.</p><p><br/>
“WaKeY WaKeY.” A voice said in a singsong tone.</p><p><br/>
Six opened her eyes to once again find herself locked up in the bathroom tied right in front of another Parasite however this one was different. For one this one didn’t have a porcelain head. It had the body though it was dressed up more in a suit than a schoolboy outfit. The second thing she noticed this one didn’t have a leech where its mouth should have been just a hole. Six struggled in her chair and immediately got socked in the face for it.</p><p><br/>
“You’ve seriously pissed me off you know that.” It said in a quiet voice.</p><p><br/>
“I do admit killing off my creation by drowning him with a tree was pretty creative but that’s just slicing on the cake of pissing me off.”</p><p><br/>
Six just glaring back at it in defiance. “The fact that you refused my little bargain despite giving my word and I don’t even understand why you keep insisting on helping the little boy. After all the hard work I kept sending my little shades to taunt you making him think he was dead.”</p><p><br/>
Six raising her head at that, “And why exactly why did you send them after me?”</p><p><br/>
The eyes on the fleshy mass gleeful when asked that, “I mErELy nEeDEd tO DEteR yOu; To KeeP YOu fROm COmINg baCk tO THe TOWEr. I dIDn’t wANt To HaVe tHe chANCe oF loSINg My lItTle battERY To mY IMmORtaLity.”</p><p><br/>
The Parasite chuckling to itself as it turned around looking at something in its hands. Sounding like the impact of wood but then the clinking of metal?</p><p><br/>
“BUT tHEre’s oNE thING I JUst cAN’t uNDeRsTAnd abOUT yOu TWo. I fiGURed yOU wOULd At thE vErY lEAst bE cAUtIOUs ArOUnd hIm AnOthEr bUt yOU twO hAvE bEEn clIngIng tO EAch OthEr lIkE A pAIr of mAgnEts. Why?”</p><p><br/>
The Parasite turning around to face Six directly in the face as if trying to decipher it. Six turned away trying to avoid its gaze. And then the three eyes widened in amusement and it exploded in laughter. “ThAt’s trUly hIlArIOUs. AbsOlUtElY hYstErIcAl!”</p><p><br/>
Before the eyes looked upon her in malice, “YOU lOvE hIm; And nOw thAt yOU’vE bEEn gIvEn thIs chAncE tO stArt frOm whErE yOU lEft Off. HOpIng tO lEAvE thE cIty wIth yOUr hAppIly EvEr AftEr.” It glared at Six who only glared back.</p><p><br/>
Wiping tears from its three eyes it said, “WIth thIs InfOrmAtIOn I cAn EAsIly brEAk thE bOy And brIng hIm bAck UndEr mY cOntrOl. MY TOwEr wIll bE brOUght bAck tO Its rIghtfUl glOrY. I cAn End thIs hErE And nOw bEcAUse I knOw yOU cAn’t EscApE. EvEn If thE bOy mAnAgEs tO frEE yOU frOm thOse bOnds And dEfEAt thIs shEll And mY crEAtIOns; yOU twO stIll hAvE tO wOrrY AbOUt mY mAss sUrrOUnding thE schOOl.” Then the Parasite raised its fleshy hand as it shifted and warped into knife.</p><p><br/>
“BUt fIrst I’m gOIng tO hAvE A lIttle fUn wIth yOU gIrlIE.” As it inched closer and closer starting with her arm, lifting the trench coat sleeve.</p><p><br/>
“I wOUldn’t wOrrY tOO mUch It’ll OnlY hUrt A LOT.”</p><p><br/>
Mono was dragged through the hallways his mind full-blown concentrated on Six’s outreached arm and wondering where these two Parasites were pulling him. One of his thoughts were answered as he was pulled into the teacher’s classroom. Just when he tumbled to a full stop an arm grabbed and put him back towards the wall. Not being given any time to recover a metal bar was shoved towards his throat. Straining to open his eyes hit the open face of another parasite using a key to choke him. The eyes of the monster looking at him in victorious glee. Darkness clouded his vision Mono only had one thought.</p><p><br/>
‘Is this how I die?’</p><p><br/>
He thought about what had led him to this moment thinking about how he had tried to save himself. How the Tower was unrelenting in its desires. About how fruitless his efforts were in saving in Six. Pausing on that Six Mono reflected deeply. He remembered how they interacted in their reconciliations, their regrets, their forgiveness, their embraces. He realized he wasn’t ready to die yet because she was in trouble. He was going to save her not just because Six was his friend. No, she was more than that; Mono loved her and he was not going let the Tower kill her just to mess with Mono.<br/>
Feeling a surge of anger and taking a chance he focused his energy on trying to blast the Parasite. His hand glowed as static rose from it like ash from a new fire. The Parasite hesitating as it saw this new development. Before it could react promptly, with a loud pop, the Parasite flew backwards dropping the key and into the chalkboard cracking it in two.</p><p><br/>
Not wasting anytime Mono grabbed the key, wielding it like a battle axe, and swung it at his captors breaking both porcelain heads. Remembering what the Bullies used to do to the frogs with keys stabbed the leeches before they started crawling out of the Parasites’ mouth. When that happened, the flesh became inert unanimated. Satisfied Mono carried the key to the elevator and went to the next floor.</p><p><br/>
Upon entering the second floor Mono headed to the right with the knowledge of the vent in the storage room. Before that he came upon the room that usually contained the Dunce Bully. This time the room was empty with the chain still on the floor. Mono decided to drop the key he was using as a weapon and took the chains instead. Six still had his coat and thus he didn’t have the pocket space to carry a massive key like that. He ended wearing the chain like a sash. Feeling better equipped he moved onto the storage.</p><p><br/>
Preparing to climb up to the vent he heard the sound of glass breaking. Peering over the edge and saw the source. Five Parasites down below were breaking their hands. Sharpening them so they were riveted and able to puncture. They then faced the wall and began sinking their arms into the wall and began climbing up the walls. Not wasting anymore time Mono began to quicken his pace around the storage room climbing up higher and higher to reach the vent. The parasites becoming ever closer with their squeals of anger. At the top Mono had almost reached the top when one of the Parasites had climbed up from under him. Mono frantically kicked the thing in the face knocking it off the platform falling a couple of stories with a small crash. Mono could tell from the fact that the leech inside wasn’t moving that it died immediately from impact.</p><p><br/>
The library seemed empty, so Mono was able to quickly move through it. Just as he was about to leave a thought crossed his mind.</p><p><br/>
‘How are we going to be able to get out of here?’</p><p><br/>
Even if he rescued Six from her captors how would they leave. Considering the last time he saw the mass of Tower flesh it was STILL coming from the window entering the schoolyard. Who was to say it hadn’t surrounded the school already waiting for them on all sides? If they were to leave Mono needed a way to get rid of it. As Mono pondered it he stared at the books. All beautifully bound and well organized. The contents of all that paper most likely filled with a lot of important knowledge.</p><p><br/>
‘Wait.’</p><p><br/>
Mono reached into his pockets and pulled out the box of matches. Looking back at the books and the matches a crazy idea went through his head.</p><p><br/>
‘It’s not like anyone important is still alive in here, this city’s already dead, I will have Six out of here before it gets too bad.’ As he eased himself into doing this.</p><p><br/>
He began by tearing page after page out books placing them in select areas under bookshelves. Lighting one of the matches he lit all the papers on fire and watched. Each one of them successfully managing to get quite the blaze going.</p><p><br/>
Mono satisfied at that left the library quickening his journey to save Six. Not wasting time, he solved the chess puzzle with relative. Although he did imagine the king and queen were him and Six while the checked King was a cowardly Tower with a quivering eye. Grabbing the key, he returned only to see the fire was growing a lot faster than he anticipated. On the plus at the same time, he heard a loud roar of pain outside the school.</p><p><br/>
He smirked to himself ’Checkmate Tower.’</p><p><br/>
Leaving the foyer room and the ever-growing fire he entered the kitchen. One of the Parasites noticed him and screamed. All noise in both the kitchen and cafeteria stopped as they turned to face Mono every single one of their eyes turned to burning rage. Mono simply unwound the chain as he faced the crowd.</p><p><br/>
“It was a mistake not to possess the Teacher who like the Hunter would have been a bigger challenge to hide from. Now? You are delicate and it won’t take long to beat all of you. Now get out of my way or burn like the rest of this school.” Mono said eyes crackling full of static and ready to save the one he loved.</p><p><br/>
Rising to the challenge a wave of Parasites came out of the crowd the faces open and mouths ready to latch onto this foolish boy. Surrounding his fist with the chain Mono reared back and socked the monster in the face effectively knocking it down.</p><p><br/>
Just for the next two monsters two come up and shoved Mono down to the ground. Mono rolled out of the way and undid the chain this time using to trip the two of them. Their heads bursting apart as they hit the floor.</p><p><br/>
Three monsters this time one of them being from the Parasites that had broken their hands. Another one of them carrying a butcher’s knife. The unarmed one attacked first attempting to tackle Mono to the floor. Only being knocked down Mono looked up to see the one with the butcher’s knife raise it ready to chop off Mono head. Struggling Mono instead pushed the pinning Parasite up towards the knife instead. Still down on the ground Mono once again focused a lot of power into his hand. The sound of heavy static filling the area before Mono pushed out his energy into the Parasite. The monster dropped the knife and went flying taking a couple Parasite body with him. Exasperated at the sudden expense of energy Mono picked up the knife and faced the last one with jagged limbs. With a horizontal slice he cut that flesh monster’s head off.</p><p><br/>
Turning to face the crowd he said, “Who’s next?” The crowd of monsters just rushed towards him and all Mono saw, was red for the next few minutes amongst the sounds of panicked and enraged screams.</p><p><br/>
When his vision he was standing over a pile of broken glass and leeches. Staring at the knife in his hand he realized that he’d broken the knife. Chucking the broken handle, he left the cafeteria still determined to find Six. He breezed past the last few rooms knowing full well at this point where Six was being held. Coiling the chains around his bruised fist he quickly dispatched the last remaining Parasites.</p><p><br/>
He entered when the bathroom where one last Parasite was kneeling over an unconscious.</p><p><br/>
“YOU,” Mono shouted in fury. He charged towards the Parasite repeatedly punching it in the face. Its eyes full of terror when it saw the look of anger the boy had towards him. Of course, that vision did not last long as Mono punched out its eyes and it too collapsed to the floor. Mono stood over the monster’s corpse with only ebbs of anger quickly replaced by fear and desperation as he ran over to Six.</p><p><br/>
Six… Six was in rough shape. She was breathing shallowly, bruises lined her arms and legs, her face was red while she also had a black eye. Mono gently went to pick her up when he realized something horrid. Her back was bleeding. Mono carefully turned her onto her back and lifted her shirt up. Mono gasped, before he had killed the last Parasite it had sliced wounds on her back in the shape of an eye.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry Six I’ve got you now. No one’s going to hurt you right now.” Mono said as he gingerly picked Six and bridal carried her towards the exit of the school. Six weakly opened her eye and looked up. “T-Thank Y-You M-Mono.” His heartbreaking at that as he looked down. “I love you Six I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” With that the two of them left the school. Leaving it in their past as a loud scream of agony ripped through the night as it and the school burned to the ground.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry I don't plan on killing Six off. I would need a much better reason than just tragic hero didn't get there in time cliche.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Setting Up Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mono had just run away from the school carrying Six in his arms. He had just rescued her from the clutches of the porcelain Parasites. The school a smoldering wreckage slowly being put out by the rain while the flesh surrounding was a charred black. Clearly dead Mono didn't give it much thought. He didn't give anything much thought other than getting his friend out of there. Friend… was it even right to call her friend anymore? He just confessed that he loved her after ripping that last monster a new one. For all he knew Six was only thanking him for rescuing him out of fear. Fear that maybe if she decided to turn away from him that would happen to her. He'd cross that bridge when he got there. For now? Six's injuries were the focal point of his feet carrying them elsewhere. Mono seriously considered going to the hospital alone just to try and find some medical supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No, I can't do that. If I venture in there alone there isn't a guarantee that I'll come back, and she'll die as a result. Even worse still the Tower may have already set up camp in there too. It knows every monster in there it'll be better to just set up camp, make sure Six is well rested, and ensure she's healed up a bit. Then we push through the hospital. Oh God that's going to be nightmare.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the shallow breathing girl in his hands he hurried his pace. When he found her, he was reminded of his nightmare. Heck the entire school reminded him of his nightmare. When the two monsters had lassoed him pulling him away from Six reminded Mono of being dragged through the void. Six's tied up broken battered body mirroring her reality of being tortured by that maniac. The Butcher's knife falling was paired up to when that Parasite was trying to kill Mono in the kitchen. One thing he didn't remember happening was when the Thin Man walked up behind Mono and snapped his neck. That gave him some pause because the Thin Man should have been dead. Because that WAS him. Before his consciousness was sent away that was his body. A body that should have been rendered useless when it was brain dead. And then a thought passed through his head that gave him true dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What if that's how the Tower flesh is getting out? It's possessing the Thin Man and through him it's able to send its mass. Like how it corrupted the minds of the Pale City's citizens. Only now it's using its shapeshifting powers to physically corrupt them.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An involuntary shudder passed through Mono as he neared the ravine dividing the street. The wooden bridge gone as it had been crushed by another fallen town building becoming the new bridge. Setting Six down gently he went to access the roof hatch. Opening it he checked for any hazardous materials such as broken glass that would or could interrupt their journey onward. Seeing none he carefully picked up Six again. Only this time she reached her hands around the back of his neck and faintly whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't leave me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono stoic-faced continued through the wreckage of the building. Furniture had been thrown violently and to Mono's satisfaction a shattered TV that had landed right on top of a Viewer. Walking through the floors the rain had caught up to the two of them. The rain pattering upon the glass windows still attached to their frames. Mono using a drainpipe finally clambered out of the building bridge. Not looking back Mono took Six up into a familiar room. A room filled with luggage and suitcases. There it was laying as it had been forgotten, Six's jacket. Gently laying Six down on a suitcase he took a quick look around just to make sure the area was secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be gone long." He whispered to her patting the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing up the suitcases he looked outside the fence and to his relief, nothing. He couldn't see any vengeful Parasites coming after them, no TVs so the Tower couldn't see or watch them, and by that extension no viewers were in a mad state around them. Climbing back down Mono finally went over to check on Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing had calmed down from the panicked hard gulps of air she was taking when he first found him. The bruises from earlier were already starting to fade a little bit. The scratches were a different story. Mono once turning Six over onto her stomach started to lift the shirt up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Six it won't be long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wound on her back, the brand the Parasite carved into her, the accursed eye staring right back at him as blood slowly dripped out of the wound. Mono took his trench coat off her, not caring as he tossed it away. His mind going over to one of the suitcases he popped the lid open. Several clothes and assorted jewel lay inside. Not interested in the regalia he grabbed shirt and planted his foot holding it to the ground. He tore off a couple of shreds and began wrapping them around Six's lower torso covering up the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There that should give it time for her blood to clot up and keep the blood in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assured of that Mono then began working on making a shelter. He took a quick inventory of what he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So, I've got the chains from the cafeteria fight, the matchbox, and…' He went through his trench coat that lay on the floor, 'one other fishhook, all the way from the Hunter's cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulling over it he eyed the suitcases including the one he already popped up and had a brilliant idea. He started by emptying the clothes from all other suitcases. With some effort he pulled the suitcases so they would stand up in a line. Grabbing the chains, he tied it in between the handles of the suitcases so they'd stay close together and used the fishhook to ensure they wouldn't separate by any means. He then grabbed some of the clothes from the pile and spread them out all over the floor creating a comfortable cushion. He picked up Six and brought her inside the makeshift shelter. Grabbing her yellow raincoat off the floor and used it to blanket her body. He then took one of the other open suitcases and placed it outside of the shelter filling it with a small amount clothes. Mono struck a match and then placed it into the metal suitcase effectively creating a firepit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his work he took a seat on one of the closed suitcases and watched the fire. Feeling warmth and comfort from it like he had when he and Six had that small meal. Also feeling bolstered by it when he had fought all those Parasites in the cafeteria. Especially those times when he managed to get his powers to work without a hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Wait a minute.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humoring his thoughts, he held up one of his hands towards a small can that lay on the floor. He tried to focus the energy like he did when he attacked the Tower infested creatures. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't get the static to form like it did earlier. Shrugging his focus returned to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frankly did not enjoy using his power. Granted it did feel good when Mono had finally taken down the Thin Man. But it wasn't him more like it felt somewhat alien to him. The only reason he accepted using his power like that was out of desperation. Desperation to save himself from dying and to save Six from the horrors of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He tensed slightly until he heard Six say, "Thank You Mono."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Six in her true colors. Wearing that spectacular yellow raincoat with its hood up but he could see her smiling warmly towards him. She was a little hunched over most likely due to her small injuries but recovering quite quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling Six?" as he moved over for her to take a seat over by the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from the pain in my everywhere. I'm fine" She made a small crack to her injuries and the smile faded from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono got up and started walking away. Six looked up in concern, "Mono what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to face her, "How can you honestly stand to be around me right now? After what I did. You can't tell me I scared you when I suddenly barged into the room and pounded that thing into dust."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono looked lost and afraid, keeping his distance away from Six as if worried he might blow her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a chance Six walked up to Mono. Taking his hands in hers she looked them over. His hands were bruised and calloused most likely from all the work he had done to find and save her. To put this shelter so that they could feel safe for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mono look at me please." He looked back to face Six as she smiled back at him. "Nothing you could ever do would make me afraid of you and do you know why?" Mono looking a little confused shook his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled a small bit, "Well its mainly because of what you had told me when you rescued. It filled me with because in truth Mono I feel the same way about you. When I had dropped you out of fear it had put two holes in me. One a void in my stomach that could never be satisfied and one in my heart leaving cold to the world." She inched closer to Mono, "You are my source of warmth Mono. You complete me in a way that no one else ever could. I wasn't lying when I said I would go on this journey with you. Heck I'd go to the ends of the Earth as long as it was with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mono calmed down and inched closer raising his hands to Six's hood. Gently pulling it down revealing her face. The light reflecting in her eyes creating a dazzling effect as they both got closer and closer. Until their faces embraced in a kiss holding it there for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six smiling started to pull Mono back towards the tent so that they both could rest up before they had to continue their harrowing journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far off in the center of the city the Tower had slowly been losing its signal. The light ever shining up above was starting to dwindle. Having lost that incredible amount of flesh thanks to the boy's arson around the Tower began to feel rage at its own failures. It LOATHED itself after the way it reacted to the boy as it charged him and killed the mastermind of those Parasites. It was slowly dying; time was catching up to the Tower and it showed. Ever slowly small cracks began to form up the Tower's exterior. It needed the Boy and fast but first it needed to crush his spirit. It remembered that the two of them had formed a relationship. It supposed it made sense in a way. Their adult minds had transferred both their memories and feelings towards one another from the last cycle. With a sadistic thought the Tower hatched up a desperate plan. Calling upon its servant it turned its attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'YOU wIll bE mInE BOY'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Hospital the Doctor was fleeing from an unseen force. It had scratched him twice trying to get a grasp of him. Blood already dripping down his back onto the creature below. The Doctor hugging the ceiling as his life depended on it. Doing so he remembered why he even took to the ceiling in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beginning of his career, he always had patients wishing to improve themselves. Always wanting to be as perfect as the people on the TV screen. At the time he was always such a helpful man and did his best to improve them to the point where they asked for new arms in place of disfigured limbs from defects or injuries. The demands kept stacking higher and higher to the point he was the only Doctor left. To the point to where the demands just dragged further into depression and insanity. Solitude was his only friend and anyone who dared enter the hospital again was murdered and added to the menagerie of "Perfection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he held onto the he felt something else pull him down. A hand but it did not feel like flesh or wood. Crashing down into the ground the Doctor quickly looked up to see his captor. His eye widened in fear as he saw the silhouette of a very tall, very thin man. Looking down he understood why the man's hand felt like it did. It was bone held together only by a couple of tendons. The Doctor then saw the being behind it. A massive hill of flesh and eyeballs looking down and around the Doctor. The Doctor shied away into a corner trying to get away from these two demons as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thin Man reached down its hands glowing an angry red thrusting toward the scratches made earlier on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor then felt an incredible amount of pain like something had opened him up. It didn't matter the Doctor didn't feel much of anything else as the mass crawled into his torso absorbing anything it felt didn't matter in the long run. The Doctor's body laid there for before a horrible cracking sound could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising its head, the Cadaver simply got up with small effort and walked over to a workstation. It watched as the Thin Man placed a small doll on the table and gestured towards it. The Cadaver went immediately to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creating Perfection.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before anyone assumes they did anything other than sleep in the shelter. I hate to tell you this but this isn't the story for that. There may be someone out there writing a story concerning their relationship going that far. I am not and I apologize if that's what you want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Facsimile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six and Mono were walking through the hospital carefully and quietly as to not attract attention. They had already collected the fuses needed for the elevator and took it. They were on their way through the lower levels, and they had not seen the Doctor anywhere. While looking out for anything suspicious Six heard something coming increasingly closer.</p><p>Static and the slow footsteps that were all too familiar. Tugging on Mono’s sleeve she gestured from where the sounds were coming from. Nodding he took Six’s hand and led her into the morgue. There they opened one of the lockers and hid away inside. Steps got closer and closer. Six retreated into Mono’s protective grasp as she did her best to stay silent. Unexpectedly, the door was ripped open from its hinges and a decayed hand reached deep inside. Mono pushing Six out of the way as the hand clasped around him. He screamed out for Six as he was taken back the way they had come. Six without any means of attack followed the Thin Man as carefully as she could. Hoping she could find some way to free Mono.</p><p>The Thin Man had walked back to the elevator and took it back up. Six following went back into the lobby only to find that the Thin Man was gone. Instead, the only source of life and light was the static TV and the huddled figure in front of it. Six looked in joy to see that it was Mono clutching his hand as it shimmered with fuzz. Turning around he saw Six and went to go embrace her.</p><p>Right when a red-hot chain encircled his chest and he pulled upwards. Higher and higher until Six saw his captor. A figure covered only in static and shadow as it pulled out a knife from its back. Drawing closer and closer, the knife curved in a smile across the figure’s head. It was about to strike Mono in the face when something else had caught her attention. The sound of bones cracking, and plaster being stabbed through. She didn’t have time to react when felt something massive stab her from behind and darkness fell upon her.</p><p> </p><p>Mono had woken up after getting a good night’s rest. Remembering that the previous night before he smiled. Six had also expressed her love to him and he felt complete. That he would do anything to protect her. He’d ensure that she would never cry again. Not by the Tower and certainly not himself. Taking a few stretches, he looked down to see Six’s sleeping form only she was shaking and crying.</p><p>“Six?”</p><p>He knelt trying his best to comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay I’m still here there’s no need to worry.” His words appeared not to reach her as she was effectively sobbing. Wracking his head for an idea he got one. He sat down next to her cradled her head in his lap, started to stroke her hair, and began humming the music box tune. It’s sad, calming, eerie tune filling the suitcase shelter as he slowly held Six in his arms and legs. Her sobbing dwindling down in calm peaceful breathing as she opened her eyes.</p><p>Six was wandering around the hospital after witnessing the horror that happened before her eyes. When she had been stabbed by that enormous creature something had fallen. Six looked down to see Mono’s broken body weakly reached out to her. His face cut up repeatedly. His arms carved with the words FOOL, RAT, TOWER’S SERVANT, and FAILURE. His shirt had been torn off and his body was lined with burn marks of chains being pressed against his skin. Before Six could help him up to his feet the knife from before fell and plunged into his back ending him then and there. The last word that left his mouth enabled her.</p><p>“R-Run…”</p><p>He slumped over and Six just ran. Feeling a chill down her back she was being chased. A black mist chasing her down as the lights flickered whenever the mists drew close. Corridor after corridor she ran trying to find the exit. Then she heard it a soft hum leading her out of this place. Following it she saw it the exit of the hospital bathing her in a light. As mists descended upon her, she finally reached the exit and… she opened her eyes.</p><p>She was still in the shelter Mono had made for them the previous night.</p><p>‘Mono!?’</p><p>She looked around the shelter not seeing him sleeping anywhere. Only then did she notice the pair of legs surrounding her. She felt her hair being smoothed out by coarse hands. Looking up she saw the man, currently boy, she loved. His warm smile down towards her as he was caught up in his humming. He had not noticed she had awoken so Six decided to lay there for a few more moments.<br/>Basking in the moment Six thought about the previous night. About how Mono rescued her and carried her through the night to a place of safety. He carefully attended to her wounds and afterwards he was still concerned about the potential of him harming her. Six thought about she must be one of the luckiest people in the world to have ever met Mono.</p><p>‘This is worth everything we’ve gone through.’</p><p>Deciding to make herself known she let out a massive yawn stretching her arms out signaling Mono that she had left her slumber.</p><p>“Good morning sunshine I hope you slept well.” Mono said to Six.</p><p>Six got up to her feet walked over to Mono and gave him a hug. “I slept a lot better thanks to you.” Giving him a small peck on the cheek she walked outside to view her surroundings. The Pale City was still as gloomy as it was but notably the city was in complete disarray. The buildings that had been part of the outer ring including the school had given way to gravity. Rubble filling the once empty streets. It was clear the Tower had lost a lot of influence when the school took that massive amount of flesh up in flames.</p><p>Mono soon followed her outside and began getting to work on undoing the shelter he made.</p><p>“So how are you feeling compared to how you did last night?” Mono asked as he was still debating whether they continue moving onwards through hospital. Mainly being dependent on whether Six felt confident she was going to be okay in there. Six did a physical checkup of herself. Checking the makeshift bandage, she saw the wound completely hardened and no pain emitting from it. Same could be said for the bruises on her arms as they had almost completely faded. While her eye still had a dark ring around it, she could see perfectly fine.</p><p>“I’m fine Mono as long as we stick together, we should be fine.” Mono looked down at her for a second before pulling out the fishhook he used to keep the chains from falling apart.</p><p>“Just in case Six I want you to have this just in case we run into a fight.” Mono handed her the fishhook and she put the hook in her pocket with the handle sticking back out. Mono put his trench coat back on, pulled the chains off the suitcase and wrapped them around his shoulder and patted the pocket that had the box of matches. He hesitated before pulling out the matches and held them out to Six.</p><p>“We never know what the Tower has done to the mannequin puppets, so a little extra light never hurt anyone.”</p><p>In agreement Six took the box of matches and placed those in her pockets. Both peeking at their little campground they left. Mono straightening his collar and Six pulling her hood back up they traveled to the Hospital. It was still the drab building appearance wise on the outside but inside? It was very much dark and very much trashed. It was clear the Tower had already been here for much longer than they thought. It didn’t take long for Mono to notice why when he looked up and grabbed Six’s attention. Panels in the ceiling had moved to make footholds and handgrips for a special someone.</p><p>“So, there’s a good chance that the Doctor’s also been taken and turned into an even greater monster? Well, that’s just fantastic.” Six said as she and Mono crept down the hallway Noting the bloodstains here and there as they reached the double doors. Although this time they didn’t need to push as they were already open. Looking towards one another they began their ascent to the higher floor. Just as Six was about to take the last jump towards the fuse opened door Mono pulled her back. Wordlessly he put a finger to her lips and then pointed downwards. Looking down over the edge of the it was clear what Mono was so quiet about. Sticking from the wall, his back facing them, was the Doctor only he wasn’t using his arms or his legs to climb the surface. It looked like he had something coming out of him stabbing the walls as the Doctor climbed down into the abyss below.</p><p>The message was clear STAY QUIET. Six then jumped up onto the hallway with Mono following suit. Mono then pulled the fuse out of the socket and began walking toward the other socket with the door. They heard a skittering sound coming from one of the hallways that was locked by a jail style door. Plugging the fuse into the socket Mono and Six wasted no time prying the vent open so that they wouldn’t fall with the elevator.</p><p>Leaving the vent, they entered the darkened rooms of the hospital. Mono seeing an old friend walked over to the flashlight and picked it up. Seeing Six start to pull out a match he held a handout.<br/>“It’ll be better to wait in a moment of crisis rather than using them all at once.” Mono halting her. Six nodded and put the matchbox back for now.</p><p>They entered the waiting room of the hospital when Six’s stomach growled a bit. Mono having a small chuckle at that said, “Well it has been a while since we had some grub. Luckily for us though there is some food nearby.”</p><p>He walked over to the vending machine and pulled on the lever a few times. The machine dispensing a couple of drinks and a bag of snacks. Mono walked over to a wall and slumped down patting the ground beside. Six beamed and sat down next to him leaning on him. He handed one can of drink over to her and opened the bag of snacks. They both sat there for a while taking a small break from the little marathon, they had running all over.</p><p>“So how much further do you think the Tower is going through with all this Mono?” “I’m not sure but if I’m honest I think its little plan was doomed from the start.” “Why do you say that?” “Because to be honest I don’t think it ever had to deal with rebellious people like us. It always had us going with the flow. So, I think without a doubt that the two of us will be leaving this city leaving it in shambles. After that I think I’ll let you decide that Six. I trust you as much as I love you.”</p><p>Six’s face turned red after hearing that, but it was quickly replaced by a look of suspicion as she heard something. Mono heard it too turning around facing the doorway of the hallway. Sneaking closer and closer they saw it. The TV screen had turned on instead of white or pink static was now a harsh red. Still watching from a distance Six and Mono watched with abstract horror as a fist began slamming against the TV screen from inside. Sensing something strong Mono grabbed Six’s arm and led her far away from the room. Right when the TV broke apart and turning the corner right behind was the Thin Man.</p><p>The Thin Man was much more horrifying than it was last time. They couldn’t see his face as it covered by a mask resembling that of a red skinned Tengu. Portions of its body were devoid of flesh only bone remained. It looked half eaten yet somehow filled with vim and vigor. The amount of static rolled off him like waves of lava. This was the Thin Man that Mono left behind. Leaving behind only hatred for Six and in doing so made an immensely powerful enemy.</p><p>“Six RUN! I’ll do my best to hold him off while you hide.” “Mono I am not leaving you alone to do this!” “SIX PLEASE” he shouted at her.</p><p>“I SAID NO MONO!!!” she angrily screamed at him while the faintest of black smoke phased off her fingertips.</p><p>In that moment of pause the Thin Man held out his arm and then pulled in Mono. It turned and started walking away from Six. Six gave chase which was hard to do considering the slowed time the Thin Man had part in doing. She watched as the Thin Man walked over to the further elevator and chucked Mono in activating the elevator to go in descent. The Thin Man the glowered towards Six and started to stalk her. Before reaching her though the Thin Man clutched his head and suddenly the elevator came back up.</p><p>There he was Mono, his eyes crackling full of static thrust his hand activating his powers. The Thin Man in this moment of weakness unable to defend itself as it disappeared from the sheer awesomeness of Mono’s power. Panting heavily Mono fell to one knee with Six rushing to his side.</p><p>“Mono are you okay?” “Yeah… yeah I’m fine. It turns out there were some of those hands down there. They… they took my jacket I lost the chains and the flashlight, so it looks like we’re going to have to rely on those matches of yours.” Six did take a quick look over and Mono did lose his trench coat. “What were the hands like?” “Well, the good Doctor has given them an upgrade. It seems they are more armored, and they’ve been weaponized.” He gestured to an open hole in his shirt. “One of them landed on top of me and I felt something metal stab the shirt and slide next to me.” Finally catching his breath, he picked himself up.</p><p>“No sense on dwelling on the past you and I should work together on getting out of here, okay?” Six nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Just stay close.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blood Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono and Six went towards the X-ray room and the toy room. Remembering they needed to find a key in one of the stuffed animals. Six wasted no time in pulling out the fishhook and began tearing holes in the stuffed animals. Tearing apart the rabbit the hook latched onto the key. Mono giving Six a nod of approval picked up the key and wordlessly gestured for Six to follow him.<br/>Upon approaching the locked room Mono turned to face Six.</p><p>“Now a word of caution when I was sent in the room with the elevator I was attacked. The hands have been seriously improved from the last time. Do you want to come with me in there while I get the fuse?”</p><p>“Mono do you even have to ask? It’ll be better if we stay together.” Nodding at that Mono gave Six a boost over the side of the door. Six grabbing some nearby rope tossed it over the side of the door for Mono to climb up. Once he was up and over, he searched around grabbing a hammer and an axe. Holding out the hammer Mono said, “Make sure you hit them HARD they’re armored this time.” Six holding its heavy weight began following Mono who held onto the axe. Taking their approach slow they heard the quick skittering. Suddenly two made their appearance known.</p><p>Like Mono said it looked like they had armored up with wood. The first of the made their move toward Mono. Extending their middle finger, a metallic needle poked out with fluid dripped off it. Pouncing in the air Six swung the hammer horizontally batting it away. Mono slammed down the axe cutting it in two. Turning to check on Six’s welfare the other hand landed right on top of him. This time swinging the hammer upwards Six knocked the hand onto its back. While Mono was still getting up Six slammed the hammer down crushing the hand twice to ensure it wouldn’t get up. They continued like this until they got in the room with the fuse on the table. Six went to go pick it up as Mono went to go chop down the door.</p><p>Picking up the fuse they moved to the other side just wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Looking at the bars Six got the great idea for them to squeeze through. In doing so they noticed something peculiar. The patients that were the result of the Doctor’s handiwork were gone. Rather their limbs were gone but the fleshy torso just laid on the floor truly dead. Six looked over to Mono who just wordlessly shrugged.</p><p>“Guess we don’t need to rely on your matches after all. This is going to be a piece of cake.” Right when Mono said that the air froze. Then there was a small sound the sound of footsteps. Six froze and turned around to see off in the distant hallway they came from was the flickering of red static. Mono seeing Six’s gaze of fear turned and saw it as well. Mono hadn’t gotten rid of him. Mono in his fear pulled Six further into the hospital when an angry yell rang out.</p><p>Once again running away from the Thin Man was a difficult maneuver due to the slowed time. Six looking over her shoulder realizing something very terrifying and very wrong. The Thin Man was not slowly walking like last time. It was in a full sprint very quickly and catching up. In that moment they had reached the end of the hallway with the asylum dorms and Mono had grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“Sorry about this Six.”</p><p>“Wha-?” and that was the last word she was able to say before she was thrown violently down into a nearby air duct. Tumbling a couple of times before landing on her she quickly got up only to see Mono preparing to fight back. Six looking in admiration turning to shock and horror as this the Thin Man managed to overpower Mono and capture him. Mono concerned about Six’s safety quickly put a finger to his lips as he was being carried away. Six could only watch as the Thin Man once again pulled her love away.</p><p>Mono didn’t know how much time had passed since he was captured. He did know he wasn’t dead when he woke up as a searing hot pain was being pressed into his torso and arms. The pain incredibly intense to the point he could only hold open his mouth in silent scream. Agonizing as the links of metal melded into his flesh as it lasted for what felt like hours.</p><p>“YOU know It’s qUItE IrOnIc YOU hAd chAIns bOY.” That familiar voice said behind him.</p><p>The pain so extreme he couldn’t reply back as the Tower spoke to him. Trying to get away Mono realized he couldn’t as his arms and legs were fastened to the table. The only part he could only move his head upward and saw the Doctor’s hunched form over him. One of his hands held the trench coat he had lost earlier and the other was under Mono most likely pulling the chains closer.</p><p>“ThEY ArE AftEr All A sYmbOl Of sErvAnt And mAstEr. YOU sOUght tO brEAk thOse bOnds bEtwEEn Us bUt I’vE pUllEd them bAck tOgEthEr. And nOw…” the Doctor pulled out a mirror. “…thE mArk wIll fOrEvEr rEmAIn On YOU.”<br/>The Doctor retracted both his hands and the chains were slowly and agonizingly pulled off Mono. A mirror was held up above Mono and he saw. Angry red marks were burned into his arms and chest. The fresh wounds bleeding a small bit as the pressure was released. Mono finally being able to breath started taking deep gulps of breath. That was when he noticed what the Tower did to the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor was dead his limp body clearly being proof of that. Arms and legs dangled from its body only moving if the Tower needed them to. White spikes extended from the Doctor’s torso holding him up to the ceiling and turning him around to get a better look at Mono. Mono took a sharp inhale of breath. Not spikes, those were ribs. The Cadaver’s ribs caused the body to flip in the air till his front dangled over Mono. Cracking and extending, the ribs lowered till the Cadaver was face to face with Mono who still recovering from being branded. There was a massive cavity in the body and inside was a massive eyeball.</p><p>“YOU ArE fOrEvEr mInE bOY.” The Cadaver chuckled heavily. “In trUth YOU lOst thE mOmEnt YOU EvEn trIEd tO EscApE this pErfEct cYclE Of mInE. In trUth I hAvE In A wAY EnjOYEd this lIttlE shAkE Up Of EvEnts.” The Cadaver then glared at Mono.</p><p>“bUt EvEn I hAvE mY lImIts. And this lIttlE gAmE Of YOUrs mUst cOmE tO An End!” The Cadaver picked up a scalpel next to the examination table Mono laid upon. Hesitating the Cadaver snapped its fingers and the Thin Man appeared. Picking up Mono’s trench coat he passed it to the Thin Man. “DrOp thAt In frOnt Of thE ElEvAtOr shAft. I wAnt tO brEAk hEr spirit bEfOrE EndIng hEr.” The Thin Man took it and quietly shambled away into the dark hallway.</p><p>Mono still recovering from the branding looked around trying to find any moment of escape. He saw it a vent cover still open. He didn’t know where it would lead to as long as it was far away from here. Struggling he bit back a yelp of pain as his burns rubbed against the bonds holding him down. Self-reflecting, he realized what he needed to do to get out. As much as he didn’t like using his power both he and Six needed to get out of here. So, he would use it for her. He concentrated bringing his focus to try and get out of there. The walls around him warped and the lights started to flicker. Mono wasn’t only the table anymore he was standing up on the floor. Wasting no time, he began to weakly walk toward the vent.</p><p>“WhErE dO YOU think YOU’rE gOIng?!”</p><p>The Cadaver pursuing him its ribs extending up and over Mono with his hand still holding on the scapula. Caging him Mono took a last-minute chance and tried jumping and diving for the vent eager to get away from this thing.</p><p> </p><p>Six took a second recovering from Mono’s harsh toss into the vent. While she had time, she thought it over and had an epiphany.</p><p>‘Why is he always the one mostly saving me?’ It’s true it felt there was never a moment in this time that she wasn’t being rescued or following his lead on something. The Predator both hiding her and having the idea to crush it under the tree. The time when the first Parasite attacked them, when she was knocked out and tortured. He bandaged her up and scared her nightmares away. Now Thin Man captured him twice and it due to either Mono trying to protect Six or hiding her.</p><p>‘He’s done so much for me. It’s time I paid him back for it.’ Six bolstering herself left the vent and continued her way through the derelict hospital. Slowly making her way through the once again empty rooms listening for the Thin Man’s footsteps. Not hearing any she made a mad dash for the shock therapy room. She threw the switch down and ejected the fuse. Six picked it up when she heard the footsteps again quickening their pace. Six tossed the fuse into the drawer quickly squeezed through the bars and pulled on the slot. The fuse popping out of the drawer she picked it up when she heard and angry sound. The Thin Man with burning rage began running towards her. Frantic Six quickly ran to slot inserting it and hurried to the elevator. Before entering someone grabbed her shoulder. Turning she saw Mono concerned for her. Giving him a quick look over she realized he found his coat this time.</p><p>“Six are you okay?” “I’m fine how on earth did you get away?” “When the Thin Man took me away to the Doctor, I managed to use my abilities to teleport away near one of the nearby vents. I found my coat and then I made my way back up top hoping I could find you and get you out of there.” “Mono if you used the vents to get back up here why not just use them to get back down.” “Simple I feel it would be better for all of us if you gOt OUt Of thIs lIfE.”</p><p>Mono flicked his wrist and something small and metallic poked out of his palm. Thrusting his hand forward he pierced Six in the shoulder and pushed her towards the elevator.</p><p>“DO tEll thE gOOd DOctOr I sAId hEllO.” This perfect replica of Mono said before turning on its heel and walking away. The elevator doors closed as Six grasped her arm. Her vision getting blurry as the elevator descended.</p><p>“I hAvE A gIft fOr YOU bOY.” A voice roused him from his exhausted sleep. Mono woke up to find himself in the cremation room right next to the furnace. He was dangling from chains manacled stretching him out so he couldn’t move. His chest ached as blood dripped down from six cuts in his chest. The Cadaver’s slumped over form as his hands held a small figure and the mass in the torso eyes wide with teasing hatred. Mono’s eyes widened as he saw Six in its hands. Wriggling and squirming trying as best as she could to get out of the Cadaver’s grip.</p><p>“It’s fUnnY bOY. thE whOlE rEAsOn YOU stArtEd thIs whOlE EscApAdE wAs fOr thIs gIrl. SO, I can’t Help bUt wOndEr whAt YOU’ll dO whEn I dO THIS!!!”</p><p>The Cadaver chucked Six towards the wall. Not giving any time for her to recover the Cadaver pounced on her. Rib after rib slamming into her body. Mono screaming crying and begging for it to stop. Mono helpless as the Cadaver picked up Six’s body again this time throwing her in Mono’s direction. She landed in a crumpled heap not able to move. After a few seconds Six slowly reached out to Mono.<br/>“M-m-mono p-p-lease h-help m-me.” Right when the Cadaver slammed its foot down on her.</p><p>“DO YOU SEE NOW BOY?! IF YOU HAD JUST LET THINGS BE THIS WOULDN’T BE HAPPENING TO HER. SHE’D LIVE OUT HER LIFE AWAY FROM YOU. ADMITTEDLY I’D HAVE SOME HELP IN HER SUFFERING BUT EVENTUALLY I LET HER BE.”</p><p>The Cadaver picked up Six’s battered slow breathing body. “BUT IN TRUTH THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE THINGS HOPE.” It threw Six into the furnace, slammed the door shut, and pulled the switch down.</p><p>“THEY BURN!!!”</p><p>It broke Mono to hear Six still screaming for him as she tried to get out. It demolished him when those screams finally gave out and silence filled the room. The Cadaver walked over to the furnace and reached in pulling out a handful of ashes.</p><p>“HErE I’vE hEArd in sOmE cAsEs thAt whEn A pErsOn gEts crEmAtEd…” It pulled on a switch that released Mono from his chains. He collapsed on the floor a shuddering silent wreck. “… thEY rEqUEst thEIr AshEs ArE spread On thE thIng thEY lOvE.”</p><p>The Cadaver heartlessly sprinkled the ashes all over Mono. The powdery essence covering Mono in a thin blanket. Mono didn’t react, he didn’t breathe, he didn’t say anything. He just… laid there broken and defeated. He failed, and the Tower knew it. Knowing this the Tower left the Cadaver’s body. The corpse no longer serving a purpose as it slumped to the floor a broken shell. The Tower slowly surrounding Mono, cradling him as Mono laid there.</p><p>“DO YOU UndErstAnd nOw MOnO? ThE cYclE mAY bE hArsh bUt brEAkIng It wIll bE EvEn wOrsE fOr YOU.” The lights started to flicker as the flesh drew closer and closer. A tendril poked out of the flesh and gestured towards the chain marks on his body. “OnlY bY sErvIng mE MOnO shE lIvEs, And nOt jUst lIvEs shE thrives.” The lights overhead flickered faster and faster threatening to burst. “SErvE mE AgAIn And thIs shAll nEvEr hAppEn AgAIn. I’ll nEvEr tAkE YOUr mEmOrIEs AgAIn And YOU cAn AlwAYs rEmEmbEr thE gOOd tIMeS YOU--”</p><p>The Tower Flesh was cut off as the lights suddenly popped and filled the room with darkness. The Tower turned to face the doorway and Mono looked up. This time his black and white eyes widened with shock and joy. Six was standing in the doorway but there was something surrounding her.</p><p>10 minutes ago.</p><p>Six still groggy from whatever the fake Mono had injected her with. Trying to shake off the effects she only had one thought.</p><p>‘If that’s the fake Mono where’s my Mono?’</p><p>Still fighting off the effects the elevator doors opened to reveal a horde of small dolls. Each one of them a replica version of either Mono or Six. Some of them dressed up as Mono with his various hats. There were Monos with coonskins, aluminum cans, soccer balls, bandages, a tree trunk?, a rain hat, teddy bear heads, postman uniforms, and one wearing a fedora. Each one of them armed with either a scalpel, hammer, axe, and syringes. The versions of Six were either wearing raincoats, her shirt, and shorts, or just painted solid black. They all started to corner Six overshadowing her as they started to rush her.</p><p>On the floor in front of her was Mono’s trench coat with a stab wound in the back. Six was immediately reminded of the last portion of her nightmare. Mono lying dead on the floor when a knife stabbed him in the back telling her to run. Lost in the dark trying to run from her horrors trying to remember how she woke up. Then it hit her, and she knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes remembering Mono and her desire to find him no matter what. Then what she did next put a halt in these perfect clones in their pursuit. Six started humming letting her hatred of the Tower and her love for Mono fill her with purpose. The light in the elevator flickering until it shorted out. A cold dark wind began surrounding her as she began to walk out of the elevator. The dolls started to advance once again the first one preparing to crush her skull with the hammer.</p><p>Then just before it reached her it felt something pull in its chest. A tugging sensation and suddenly its chest exploded. Wood chips splintering as the flesh giving this thing life scrambled out desperately trying to get away. It didn’t get far as its essence, its soul, a black shadow floated out of it into Six. Six not sparing it a second glance as she calmly walked towards the rest of the crowd. Still humming her tune, she only looked at them. Every single one of them charging her hoping to kill this demon before she took them out. Every single one of them getting too close as they too felt the pull. Scrambling to get away as each one of the dolls burst open. The flesh occupying them collapsing to the floor as their essence too was absorbed into Six’s being.</p><p>Six only eyed the pile of useless wood on the floor grinning inwardly as she saw the dolls that resembled that shadowy version of her. Finally conquering her nightmares, she walked onward to her love.<br/>She entered the cremation room to see the Tower Flesh cradling Mono as the furnace was cooling off. The lights fizzled because of her power. The Tower Flesh also began charging her not wasting any time. This time Six had to hold out her hand as she began to absorb this portion of the Tower’s collective souls. A massive black cloud began to pull from the lump of flesh. She heard the voices of so many depressed and agonized souls. Six didn’t care the clear and present now was getting rid of this lump and getting to Mono. As the last shreds of this portion of the Tower was absorbed into her, she cancelled out her powers and ran to Mono.</p><p>Mono looked terrible. His shirt had been torn apart and his body was just as bad if not worse than Six when she was captured. Six small scratches had been made into his chest like tally marks. Marking every time, a cycle had been run through. But those paled in comparison to the brands on him. Encircling his arms, chest, and back were burn marks made by chains. She pulled Mono up to his knees and they embraced. Mono crying into her shoulder and Six wrapping the trench coat around him and fastening it where it belonged.</p><p>“I thought he killed you,” he said “I thought I had lost you because I too weak. I couldn’t get away even with my power. I want to still stop this cycle Six, but I don’t think I’m strong enough.”<br/>“Shush Mono” Six dusting ashes off his hair. “I’m here, you’ve been fighting to save me so many times. I haven’t been there to fight with you. I’ve been there alongside you, and now.”<br/>She flexed her palm and black smoke poured from her palm, “I’m fighting with you.”<br/>Mono and Six looked back into each other’s eye before breaking the distance with a kiss.</p><p>Their reunion solidified after seeing each other after the nightmare of betrayal and loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breaking their kiss Six stood up from the floor offering a hand to Mono. Mono still gathering his breath took her hand a took and got up from his resting position. They looked at their surroundings with Six noticing the Cadaver on the floor.</p><p>"So, what had happened to him? We saw he wasn't climbing the walls normally." Six questioned to which Mono said. "The Tower was essentially using him as a puppet transforming and lengthening his ribs to climb and only used the limbs when needed. I'd rather not discuss it anymore, than we need to. Let's just get out of here."</p><p>Hand in hand they both walked into the elevator. Mono still wincing from his injuries took off the trench coat. He then tied the trench coat sleeves around his waist.</p><p>"As comforting as the coat is my burns still hurt from when he branded me." He said as Six looked at his change in attire. Six giving a once over understood why. He wasn't bleeding but she could see through the small tears in his shirt that the skin was still raw.</p><p>"We need to leave the city." Six said abruptly. Mono looked up seeing her eyes filled with worry for him and her. Mono walking over to her placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.</p><p>"I know Six I know. When I was the Thin Man, I got to see all over the city through the TVs and aside from how we got into the city from the Hunter's woods. At the edge of the city there's only one way in and out. A bridge we cross that we should be free of the Tower's strong influence. On the outside world there aren't as many TVs."</p><p>"So, there's a chance it could still find us."</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes, but that's not the worst bit Six. Despite what the Tower has done in this city, you know as well as I do that monsters still rule this world."</p><p>Upon finishing that statement, the elevator doors opened and Mono lead the way out. Heading out into the lobby Mono was immediately pounced on. Six didn't recognize what it was until it lifted its head. It was the first fake Mono who was now restraining real Mono. Six began running up to the two of them preparing to attack when fake Mono flicked his wrist and a needle popped out of its other arm.</p><p>"Ah Ah Ah, I wOUldn't mAkE AnY sUddEn mOvEmEnts GIrl." It said as it brought the needle closer to Mono's neck. "AftEr All ThIs Isn't AnEsthEtIC."</p><p>Six at the implication activated her powers and started drawing in on the doll's soul. Mono at the exact same time felt something drawing on him. In a similar fashion to how Mono first transmitted his consciousness to the past he felt it slipping away. Six unknowingly or rather unintentionally was killing him so weakly he said.</p><p>"S-six p-please s-stop."</p><p>Six immediately canceled out her abilities now seeing what she was doing. The doll's chest had already burst open now keeping a much tighter grip on Mono. Looking back from Six and Mono the Flesh looked on in glee. Mono trying to bring in as many lungsful of air as his chest heaved.</p><p>"Ah nOw Isn't thAt IrOnIc? YOU sO desperately wAnt tO sAvE hIm, bUt YOU cAn't." The Flesh began walking back toward the exit Mono in tow.</p><p>"ThE cYclE wIll cOntInUE As plAnnEd And I'll lEt YOU lEAvE gIrlIE." The Flesh knowing full well that at this point it was now or never. He needed Mono alive to put his consciousness back into the Thin Man. From that point on the Thin Man now with a shorter leash would bring the next girl back to his domain. The next Mono would kill this Thin Man, break the girl's music box, and fall exactly as planned. He would then curse the girl with hunger and send her to the MAW to become the next Lady. Everything was all coming together. At least until Mono caught his breath.</p><p>Mono leaned his head forward and quickly threw it back hitting fake Mono in the face. The Flesh quickly moved its hand up to restrain the head better this time injecting Mono with the anesthetic. Drooping slightly Mono pulled his arm out and quickly elbowed the Flesh in the chest where it resided. Fighting the pain, the Flesh desperately held onto Mono when something else flew into the fake's face. Mono was let go as he fell to one knee fighting off the effects. Six then charged the fake into one of the nearby chairs. The Fake then flicked his other wrist with the deadly needle and began thrusting his palm towards her. It cornered her preparing to euthanize her when a pop of static occurred, and the Fake's hand was grabbed.</p><p>Mono, eyes black and white, began tugging on the arm away from the Fake. As it was distracted Six grabbed the other end of the fake's body and pulled as well. The Fake desperately trying to stab either one of them with the anesthetic when a wooden pop signaled that the Fake's killing arm popped out of its socket. Wasting no time both Mono and Six grabbed the arm and jammed it right into the Flesh's eye. It writhed and wriggled before the flesh melted into a puddle. Seeing the effect, it had Mono flung the arm away and it shattered into the wall slowly melting the area around it.</p><p>Mono and Six looked at each other before giving a small high five.</p><p>"So, you think that's the last of them."</p><p>"One can hope Six after all," and he cupped her face, "there's nothing that could be more perfect than who I'm looking at right now."</p><p>Six blushed heavily at that and moved in for a kiss when a small quake erupted through town. Concerned Mono looked out the window to see what had happened. Eyes widening, he dove for Six as the world suddenly exploded around them.</p><p>
  <strong>Just after the Cadaver's flesh died.</strong>
</p><p>It was dying The Tower knew that. All these efforts to catch Mono and get rid of the stupid girl finally took their toll. The Tower could feel it, the stable structure of stone cradling its form was on its last moments before crumbling. It turned to its last servant the Thin Man who was holding to two objects. An old worn fedora and an old rusty music box. The Tower just looked at the two objects rage building as it grabbed the two and flung them against the wall. It was dying because a child had a revelation. It was dying because that child kept resisting and fighting. It was dying because that child fought tooth and nail to save the one, they loved. Now it knew there's no going back from this even if it could get Mono back it already spent so much trying to get him back. So, it too had a revelation.</p><p>If this truly was the last cycle where the Tower would die, then it would take those two with them. Turning its attention back to the Thin Man it began to transform him. Turning its consciousness into its own after it did not need the mind of an old man so bent of the revenge of just one individual but two. The Tower Flesh that held up the Tower's structure let go and it began to fall. The Flesh then cocooned the Thin Man encapsulating him. It began to turn him younger his nails became sharp as knives. The Thin Man retained his height, but his clothes changed now looking more like a suit and cloak. It no longer needed to hide his jawless face as it regenerated bone, muscle, and sinew. His skin becoming gray with purple veins. His eyes gray pupils with purple light filtering through.</p><p>The Tower Man flexed his fingers and turned his attention to the brickwork that laid before him in ruin. Only having a thought, he raised his arms, and the stone blocks began to rise. Expanding his arms, he let them fly far away into the city. He didn't care now as long as he got the two bastards. Listening closely, he could still sense two heartbeats synchronized in the now damaged hospital. Sneering the Tower Man eyed a nearby TV and dove for it. Disappearing in the static as it still had a job to do.</p><p>
  <strong>Back with Mono and Six</strong>
</p><p>Mono had just dived for Six when the bricks pelted through the walls and glass. Six laid under Mono strong grip as the dust settled. Quickly getting up Six looked outside and what she saw shocked her. The initial blast from the Tower heavily damaged the surrounding building and it was taking its toll. Several buildings collapsed, many with Viewers standing right on top. Mono just joined her and saw the resounding chaos as well. They shared a look that they both understood.</p><p>'We need to get out here, RIGHT NOW.'</p><p>Not wasting anymore time they ran out of the hospital only to be halted by the flickering of static. A nearby TV let a screeching wail as a pair of sharpened hands pushed against it. Mono grabbed Six's hand and began running away from the TV and center of the city.</p><p>"COME ON, the bridge should just be down this road. We get there first and then deal with him." Mono hoping to get away from the TV before the Thin Man could get out.</p><p>'If we can even deal with him' Mono thought to himself.</p><p>Suddenly the Tower Man shot out of the TV quickly getting back up. It started to pursue the two when it noticed a Viewer on the ground. Reaching down it grabbed the Viewer by the throat. Eying it over for a second before elongating his jaw and snapping it shut on the Viewer's neck. Using his powers to absorb the Viewer leaving behind only the Viewer's clothes. Fueled the Tower Man gave pursuit to his world enders.</p><p>Six felt like she had been running forever when a thought struck her. Spotting a TV Six started pulling Mono in that direction.</p><p>"Mono use your powers to get us far away from here."</p><p>Mono nodded as they approached the TV. Just before Mono could activate a hand shot out of the TV trying to swipe at them before beginning to pull itself out of the TV. Instead, Mono grabbed Six by the waist and focused. He could just barely see the archway of the bridge and envisioned being over there. With a heavy pop Six and Mono tumbled on the road of the bridge.</p><p>Not having any time Six dragged up Mono to his feet and started leading him across the bridge. They had just reached the end when a massive flesh wall of vicious, bloodthirsty eyes was erected and glared at the two of them. They turned around only to see an army of Viewers taking up the rear. The Tower Man parading this massive crowd before it stopped and looked at a car. Raising its hand, the car rose into the air, and when the Tower Man threw his arm, the car sailed right in their direction. Both split up as the hunk of metal and glass impacted the ground. The wall of Flesh slowly inching its way towards them with the crowd of Viewers also walking forward. Slowly encircling them, slowly trapping them. The Tower Man smiled darkly as he extended his hand palm up. The Flesh of his hand slowly turning into a music box that played such a calming tune.</p><p>"Ah, a beautiful tune, a beautiful trinket if I remember you would listen to it for days on end girl. So much to the point that you had fallen in love with it and defended it with your life."</p><p>The Tower Man crushed it in his hand letting the metal mold back into his flesh.</p><p>"Defend it you did, right up until you were released and got revenge by dropping HIM." He gestured to Mono who was still standing protectively in front of Six.</p><p>The Tower Man then started to squat down as the flesh from his legs extended and warped into a wooden chair.</p><p>"And then there's you Mono. The boy who so valiantly rescued his friend only to be dropped by her in the end. I offered you a home and asked you for one thing in return. Find her and Bring her. Thus, a beautiful cycle where I would live forever began to roll."</p><p>Eying Six over he then said, "I believe we were on our Sixth cycle. I was already getting prepared for the next pair of fools when a thought struck that stupid little head of yours. A thought of Freedom." He spat that word out with contempt for these two.</p><p>"Now we stand here on the edge of the city all of us here with a death sentence." He gestured to himself. "You've done enough damage to me that I will fall no matter what." He gestured out to the crowd, "When the Signal dissipates, they will tear each other apart and the city will fall." Then he gestured to the two of them, "and before I go, you're coming with me to the next world." He started advancing on the two of them his hand shifting into a blade before charging.</p><p>Mono took one last look at Six before gesturing toward the wall of flesh. Six understanding got a good distance away from Mono before activating her powers once again near the flesh wall. Mono then turned to face his old shell turned monster. Focusing heavily on keeping the Tower Man away he let the static erupt from his palm.</p><p>The Tower Man didn't stop the charge as he commanded the Viewers to attack the Mono. Six began eating the wall of Flesh with her power slowly draining it of life as she saw the crowd. Ignoring the wall for now she turned to face them slowly walking toward them. The Tower Man drawing closer and closer trying to slice the boy's head of as he was repelled. Static flying off him and pain flaring through his body he commanded the wall of Flesh to begin attacking the bridge. It then shapeshifted his right arm into the Predator's shotgun taking aim at Six. Mono seeing this teleported tackling into the gun making the Tower Man miss. Shifting his arm back he grabbed Mono and threw him to the ground preparing to stab him.</p><p>Six was still walking towards the Viewers as they stampeded across the bridge. Preparing to let out their sonic screeches as they got close. Too close when Six started draining them of whatever miserable life they had left. It didn't even last a minute when the last Viewer had fallen to the ground. Six feeling quite full from her meal looked backed to see the Tower Man preparing to stab Mono into the ground. Six let out her powers again to start pulling on the Tower Man. Mono rolled out of the way before the blade struck him and once again began letting out the static to finally end the Tower for good.</p><p>Being pushed and pulled like this the Tower Man started to glitch out. Its skin starting to turn to ash and static as it flew off his body. Collapsing to his knees as his body started to shrink more and more. The body of the Tower Man getting younger and younger but losing what little physical form it had left. Right up until the point where the flesh began to disappear from the bridge as well leaving a static figure. It was child whose skin was pale, wearing a trench coat with a key ring attached, it glared hatefully at Mono before placing its own paper bag hat on its head. After that it turned and walked away not being to do anything else before dissolving into smoke as a black wind carried it away.</p><p>Mono and Six both looked at each other. A look of victory and relief washing over them just as the bridge began to shudder. Cables went flying, the concrete cracked, and it started to collapse into the river. Six and Mono began running away from the collapse. Six quickly taking the lead as she jumped the quickly forming gap between land and bridge. Not wasting time Mono leapt over to the other side reaching out for Six's already outstretched hand. Grasping it Six winced, it appeared the fight had taken a lot out of them already. As he was dangling, he noticed the foundations of the bridge on Six's side were starting to crumble. If she was tired already what were the chances, she could both pull him up and they both got off the bridge? Looking down and then back up he quickly came up with a decision. Looking back up into Six's pleading eyes as she realized what he was thinking he said with a sad smile.</p><p>"Goodbye Six," and he let go.</p><p>Satisfaction…. This was the sensation Mono felt as he let go of Six's hand. As he looked up to the one, he loved and protected throughout the Pale City.</p><p>It was just moments ago they put an end to the monster that set them up to die over and over. Freedom was there at the end only for that monster to have one last card to play. Yet he was satisfied as he plummeted down to the water because they had won. He fell with knowledge that Six would live even at the cost of his own.</p><p>That was the thought he had before seeing a small patch of yellow in his vision before hitting the water and all fading to black.</p><p>Six had just watched Mono let go and in that moment, it felt like all time had slowed down. She was brought back to the moment where Six had dropped Mono back in the Signal Tower. When she had dropped him then his face was full of confusion and terror. Now? He was smiling as if he was happy to fall. Looking back even further she looked back to The Nest when she first had a friend. A friend who she thought Six had rescued but was for naught. She remembered the raincoat girl's look of terror as she fell. A tremor shook her out of her thoughts Mono was still falling. Looking back down Six tugged at her sleeves. She lost a friend once she wasn't ready to lose her love as she dove off into the water after him.</p><p>It took a few seconds for her vision to clear as she saw him drifting away unconscious and submerged. Using all her strength she pulled him up to the surface and began swimming to the shore. Mono still wasn't moving. She put a finger to his neck and felt for a pulse.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Biting back tears not ready to lose him yet she began compressing into his chest. Over and over as many times as she could desperately trying to bring him back.</p><p>A flashback to the time they had first met with him breaking down the door.</p><p>The first time they had ever held hands.</p><p>When they brought down the Hunter together.</p><p>
  <strong>Still no pulse she began breathing air into his lungs.</strong>
</p><p>The times when Mono rescued her from the Bullies.</p><p>When they had found the raincoat together.</p><p>The time they fooled around with the X-ray.</p><p><strong>Still nothing but she didn't give up</strong>.</p><p>Defeating the Doctor together.</p><p>Mono pulling Six out from the wreckage.</p><p>Mono pulling Six out from the darkness.</p><p>
  <strong>Breath after breath she kept compressing.</strong>
</p><p>When Mono restarted everything just for her.</p><p>When Mono shielded her from the Predator.</p><p>When she regained Mono's trust again the hope filling his eyes.</p><p>"<strong>COME ON, PLEASE!" tears filling her eyes.</strong></p><p>When he pummeled that Parasite when he saw her.</p><p>That first kiss they shared together.</p><p>"<strong>P-Please come back" she shook Mono her voice quivering.</strong></p><p>She pulled Mono's still unmoving body crying into her shoulder. Her face cradled into his shoulder as she wept. And then the faintest sound reached her ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Heartbeat.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly cried when I was writing the end of the story. I was writing this in the beginning for fun and I never thought I would have shed a tear or multiple tears. I apologize if it made you cry as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono opened his eyes at last, but he did not know where he was.</p><p>He was underwater, yet he was falling.</p><p>Not sinking falling but even then, he was rising.</p><p>Breathing but not needing to.<br/>He looked at his surroundings and saw he was underwater but also in the starry sky.</p><p>Deciding to only focus in one direction he looked up. Up and up, he saw a wall, not a surface. Silver and glassy, then soft like fabric, and rippled and watery.</p><p>He noticed as he moved upwards more and more there were objects floating past him. They looked like stars that turned to polished masks, brilliant crystals, beautiful eyes, and back to stars again.</p><p>Not having much time as he passed them flying or rather floating higher and higher until he hit the surface.</p><p>The sound of ruffled fabric, broken silver glass, splashing water, and whirling wind.</p><p>He laid on his back turned upright and blinked the material out of his eyes and then he saw it. What a sight to behold as he felt all his worries wash away. A pale light shone up above, yet it was not a cold or warm light. It merely guided him to the beautiful sight before him.</p><p>Calm waves gliding over a beautiful white shore. He began to swim towards it when he looked down and realized. There was ground below his feet supporting him to be able to walk. The only thing weighing him down was his coat. He unclasped it and began to walk to those beautiful shores leaving the old coat to rest upon those silent waves.</p><p>Walking turned to running as the land called to him, he heard whispers in the wind. Telling him to take his time but there was another voice in the wind. It sounded so vaguely familiar like calling to him from far away. He shrugged them off for the time being wanting nothing more to feel the sand on his feet.</p><p>He reached the shore and collapsed out of exhaustion. Exhaustion that did not last long as he felt revitalized despite what happened….</p><p>What did happen before?</p><p>He could not remember only hearing the voices in the wind telling him to leave it behind again. Shrugging it off in agreement Mono began to continue walking alongside the shoreline basking in the beauty. He walked over the hillside of pearly sand and he was greeted with a beautiful view. A far green country with that pale light welcoming him into. He started to walk forward when he noticed he was not alone.</p><p>A group of figures walked towards him. Some tall some short and some of them his size. Of the group he saw four thin men stiffly walking towards him, four women bashfully hiding their faces, and little girl wearing… was that a raincoat?</p><p>The four thin men each in their business suits merely looked down at him. Their faces tightly closed blind to the beauty surrounding them and yet there was relief. The corners of their lips slightly curved up in a small smile. They each tipped their hats to Mono. A sign of silent respect offered through gesture. Rising back up they split two to each side before extending their arms out toward those grassy meadows. As if to welcome him home.</p><p>The four ladies were all dressed in beautiful robes each of them still hiding their faces. They all looked familiar but Mono still could not pinpoint why. They turned finally removing their hands from their faces. Mono could see they were elegant and fay. They had an aura, but it was not of kindness. They projected more regret and sadness than anything else. They looked upon Mono with a look of pity and sadness as they too took up sides alongside the men as if to also welcome Mono.</p><p>All that was left was the little girl who slowly walked up to Mono. Mono wracked his head trying to figure out why the raincoat girl looked so familiar to him. The girl stood only a few feet away from him as she lifted her hood. She was a pretty girl with brown braided hair, a red ribbon tied in her hair, and dazzling brown eyes. She gave Mono a sad smile and he wondered…</p><p>Why…?</p><p>Why did she look so familiar to him and yet… there was something so wrong about her? He wondered why her hair was not short and black. Why did she not have her beautiful scarlet red eyes? Why did he not have a sense of longing for… her? Why she was looking at him as if he were the loneliest creature…</p><p>Alive.</p><p>"Oh God Six!" he remembered all at once everything that had transpired before he arrived here. The fight on the bridge. His static reflection glaring at him before flying away. The bridge beginning to collapse and them running to land. Six catching him and then him letting go. He remembered the fall and then he ended up here. In a land welcoming him and telling him to let go of the pain.</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized what he did. In the moment it felt so right to let go to do his best to save her. Realizing now that he did exactly what she did to him the first time around in the tower.</p><p>Abandoned her.</p><p>He fell to his knees the tears soaking the ground. Realizing something he looked up to the figures again. Four pairs of Thin Men and Ladies. No… not just that, pairs of Mono's and Six's each of them holding hands still awaiting him to come forward. Looking at him with sad eyes silently telling him to come forward. Leave his worries, his pain, and his regrets behind.</p><p>He tore open his shirt and looked down. Sure enough, all the scars and wounds from the brands and wounds were gone. He was untouched, a clean slate, nothing to go back to.</p><p>The Raincoat Girl was still standing there with that look of pity on her face. Glaring at her Mono then heard those voices in the wind. Still telling him to forget but then he heard one voice. He listened deeply on it.</p><p>"COME ON! PLEASE!"</p><p>He followed it abandoning the group of people still awaiting. He did not see it, but the Raincoat girl finally sent him a small smile before returning to those beautiful plains of paradise.</p><p>Mono ran and ran back over the hillside following her voice. The voice that comforted him, called out for him, begged for him, and cried for him. The sky starting to gain a couple of clouds in the sky and the waves began to pick up speed as he grew closer to them. The trench coat now floated onto the shore and grabbed it and put it back on. He began to run out into the water only to find there was no land no ground supporting his choices now. He dove into the water and the skies tore apart in storm. The waves furiously pushing against Mono's advances back towards the ocean. Mono did not care as he pushed further and further slowly gaining water.</p><p>The waves suddenly rolled out harder and harder almost restarting Mono's progress. He had given up all hope of seeing her again until he heard her sad voice again,</p><p>"P-please Come Back."</p><p>He heard her sobbing and it bolstered him. He was not going to let Death hold him back from her. He was not going to be held back from wiping her tears. He would do whatever it took so he once again focused out towards those deep waves. With a pop he felt something leave him, but it did not matter to him. All that mattered to him right now was getting back to her and holding her again. He dove down into the depths again passing all the stars turned eyes. The eyes were looking back towards him not out of hatred or malice. It was a sad acceptance to him leave for now. Mono looked backed down towards the depths. Not stopping not giving up he looked down and he saw a light an image.</p><p>An image that depicted Six holding Mono's body in her arms crying in his shoulder. Determined Mono kept swimming his arm outstretched toward the light.</p><p>Then he felt his heart beating, coarse sand under his legs, a weight pressed up against his chest, something holding him up from behind, and his shoulder getting more and more damp.<br/>He was back. Mono was alive.</p><p>Six was still crying into his shoulder believing she was not able to bring him back after all.</p><p>'Why must I be left alone in this world? Mono, please come back' she mourned him in her head. The fact that she would never grow up with him. The fact that she would never see his smile. She would never feel his warm welcoming embrace. She would be alone in the world all over again. Clenching his clothes as she sobbed heavily into his cold shoulder. Then she heard it…</p><p>A Heartbeat. And then she felt it.</p><p>A hand slowly rubbing her back in warm comfort. She pulled back looking into his face, his closed eyes.</p><p>His eyes opened looking back into her scarlet eyes. Tears of joy filling both their eyes as Mono weakly said.</p><p>"I'm back."</p><p>Six tackled him in a hug launching him backwards as Six landed on top of him. Mono beaming from ear to ear as Six embraced him not letting go for a long while. Mono completely returning with a mighty embrace of his own. They looked back into each other's eyes when Six noticed there was something off about him.</p><p>"Mono what happened to your eyes?"</p><p>Mono looked into Six's eyes and saw what she meant. He could see his reflection in her eyes and his eyes. They lost the black and white static that used to fill. Now? One of them was a deep-sea blue and the other was a glassy silver. Now self-reflecting he realized he could not completely feel his powers. He could still generate static from his hands, but he could not feel his ability to teleport. Not that he wanted to anyways he did not want to leave who was right in front of him.</p><p>"Six what happened to me is not important right now. Six I…" and he sat up to look at Six face to face. "I'm sorry for leaving you and I know just telling you just that isn't going to cut it," he knelt on all fours in surrender. "Six… Please Forgive Me."</p><p>Six looked down in shock of all the things she expected for him to do when he woke up it was not this. Shaking her head, she sat on her knees as she gently grasped his head. Gently pulling him up she stared into his heterochromatic eyes and said, "Just as long as you promise me one thing Mono."</p><p>He stared back into her eyes, "Anything Six, Anything."</p><p>She smiled as she said, "Never leave me again as long as we walk in this world."</p><p>His eyes on the verge of tears as Mono went limp in Six's arms. "Of course, Six of course." He looked deeply into her eyes. "It turns out paradise isn't real without you."</p><p>They looked deeply into each other's eyes before drawing their faces close into deep kiss. Unlike all those other times in the Pale City this one was different. It was a relationship that could never be broken. An ongoing cycle they both would make sure never shattered. A promise that could never be fractured.</p><p>Leaving that embrace they looked outward toward the Pale City and saw the fruits of their labor. Out in the distance they heard the distress of the remaining Viewers as they tore themselves apart. The city not being supported by the Tower's influence finally began to crumble. They watched as the city that gave them so much trouble from its menagerie of monsters and master finally crumbled to debris. The two of them suddenly blinded as a yellow warm light finally poked out from the clouds.</p><p>Morning Sun a new age dawned on the collapsed city.</p><p>Mono having never actually felt the Sun started to walk out towards the waves. Undoing his trench coat that was tied around at his waist and unbuttoning his shirt he began to bask in it. Six looking at him from a small distance saw him as he reached his arms out towards the view. Six realized in that moment what this felt like to Mono. Seeing the white scars of chain brands, she was reminded of a prisoner. Mono was not a prisoner though he was an innocent man now walking free. Free of the chains that bound him, the master now slain.</p><p>Mono faltered and then looked back towards Six his hand outreached. Six started to walk towards him stopping for a second. She took off the raincoat now in her shirt and shorts and she joined him hand in hand. They stayed there for a good while basking in the light feeling free of the nightmare they had gone through.</p><p>Mono looked back to that place of paradise one last time and had one more thought, "Not yet. Not without her."</p><p>He and Six wished they could stay there forever on that beach, but the storm clouds were rolling in and they would need to keep moving forward. Mono was the first to stand up and reached down to pick up Six with a big grin and spoke.</p><p>"So… What now?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only the end of Part 1. The story is far from over. Please comment I enjoy what people have to say.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Where the Wind Blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six looked up to Mono before grasping his hand to be pulled up. As the last few rays of warm sunshine left her face and droplets of rainwater began dropping down on the two.</p>
<p>“Well Mono, first things first I would very much like to get out of this rain.” Mono only grinned as he pulled her to his feet.</p>
<p>He turned to go and grab his coat when a flash of black hair passed him and snatched up his coat.</p>
<p>“Wha- HEY!!!” Six laughing as she snagged the wrinkled trench coat before slipping it on and heading into the trees. Mono mouth agape at her sudden tomfoolery just shook his head and instead went to go pick Six’s raincoat.</p>
<p>Grasping the material, he looked down at the coat a somber etched on his face as he remembered the green country again. The raincoat girl, without her he never would have been able to remember Six. Without her he would have passed on not caring about anything anymore.</p>
<p>Looking up to the sky he closed his eyes and gave a small nod of thanks. He then turned around to the forest, slipped on the raincoat being a snug fit, pulled up the hood, and then dashed off into the woods after Six. Following only a set of footprints and scattered brush as he left the plateau of concrete rubble behind.</p>
<p>“Six? Siiiix?” he called out a few times after losing sight of her. When he received no response, he began to sneak around the forest. He heard the rustling of branches above him, and a twig snapped behind.  Thought process deducing that Six did not have time to at least climb up a tree. He tensed up slightly at the different sounds preparing his static just in case. His right blue eye starting to flicker with static as he sent a wave of static from above him hitting something. A small rodent plummeted to the ground in a heap.</p>
<p>Looking it over Mono breathed a sigh of relief when the heap was not Six. Although that relief did not stay as something tackled him from behind.</p>
<p>Looking up he then saw a shiny grin and looking up even further his saw those red eyes of Six. Her face in a smug smirk of amusement as she pulled the raincoat hood down. Static fading from his right eye as he gave a small chuckle. Six doing the same as she got up from him though pausing as a small growl sounded out. Both looking around hoping that the little game did not attract any unwanted attention. When the growls got closer, they both looked at each other up until the growls appeared to be coming from Six.</p>
<p>Six looking a little sheepish as she grabbed her stomach. No animal, Six was just hungry after everything that happened.</p>
<p>“Don’t be embarrassed Six it’s been quite a day since we had anything to eat.” Mono turned around to see the dead animal he blasted earlier still laying there. “Besides, I may have already caught us dinner.”</p>
<p>The two decided to set camp near an old road under a large tree providing them with enough cover from the rain. Six, with Mono’s help, carved the animal using the last fishhook they had. Also using the last of the matches, they lit a fire to keep themselves warm for the night. Both taking small bites of cooked meat from the fire they leaned up against each other. Simply happy to have a small moment of respite. Six having a small smile to looking a little down sat up to face Mono.</p>
<p>“So… Mono?” He turned to face her, “I’ve been thinking about where we should go next now that the Tower’s been taken care of. I thought about where the best place for us would be and I only have one place in mind.”</p>
<p>Mono looking a little concerned for Six then said, “Six I’m sure wherever you’re thinking of it’ll be fine. We’ve probably seen the worst the world has to offer.” He then calmly took a swig of water from a nearby hanging leaf.</p>
<p>“Mono I think we should go to the MAW.”</p>
<p>Mono immediately spat out the water from shock. Choking as he tried to control himself.</p>
<p>“THE MAW!? That’s the last place I had thought you would suggest. Is it your hunger? Did the Tower manage to curse you with endless hunger again?” Mono turned from a coughing wreck to a deeply concerned individual.</p>
<p>Six quickly shook her head in disagreement, “No no. I wasn’t cursed by the Tower I’ve just been regular hungry, I guess. Hear me out Mono please. While the MAW was where the shades directed me to go initially there are a few reasons I think it is best we head there. For one it’s a very secluded place with only a few monsters.”</p>
<p>“What about the massive amount of people that travel to the MAW?”</p>
<p>“As long as we stay out of their way, we should be fine. They are, only there for the food. Speaking of which that brings me to the second reason it is a good idea. The MAW is well known for having a practically endless supply of food. As long as we only sneak a few fish and vegetables we’ll be eating like a king and queen.”</p>
<p>“Why those two specifically Six?”</p>
<p>“Trust me when I say that you don’t want to know what they put in the meat.” Six just gave him a look that said if he valued what he just ate he shouldn’t ask.</p>
<p>“Right and what’s the third reason you want to do this Six? Safety, resources, and security are nice but there has to be a personal reason why you want to go back.”</p>
<p>Six looked down at her hand the smallest bit of smoke curling off her fingers, “We took care of one of this world’s problems, it being the Signal Tower, I want to try and fix this world as best we can. Look at us Mono, we could be the only two people in the world with powers. You have said it yourself that you know as well as I do that monsters rule this world. The MAW is just like the Signal Tower an overlord swallowing up smaller prey. What if we took over the MAW Mono? We could make the MAW a haven for other children and us. At the same time, we gradually get rid of the other monsters by using their greed of food. I also want to see if I can get a better grasp on my powers through the current Lady, so I don’t accidentally kill you just because you were closer to me than what I perceived as the worse threat.”</p>
<p>Mono mulling it over in his head finally gave Six a determined look.</p>
<p>“Alright Six if you believe that this is best place for us to be then I’m with you. We’ve been together through so much it’ll take more than a few monsters to tear us apart. Do you know exactly where the MAW is located?”</p>
<p>Six opened her mouth to reply before thinking about she even got there in the first place. Remembering she said, “Unfortunately I don’t quite know how to get there but I do know someone who does. When I was traveling alone in one of the other cities, I was captured by one of the city’s many inhabitants. I didn’t see much of him in terms of appearance, but I do remember they had this massive sagging face. Apparently from what heard from the other children his job is to find children all over the world.”</p>
<p>“Did they have a name or title?”</p>
<p>“Just one the Ferryman, I think the best way for us to be found by him would be to head to one of the larger port cities. So always staying riverside would probably best for us till we hit oceanside.”</p>
<p>Mono gave Six a look of understanding looking back to the slowly dying flames. Six watched as the light flickered in his face slowly turning to realization and confusion. Standing up he began to roll his sleeve of his button down up. Examining it he started to look a little more confused. Six also being confused at what Mono was doing also began to examine his arm. Then she realized what caused the confusion.</p>
<p>Mono, earlier today, was only recently branded with those red-hot chains and as a result his skin was raw and tender. Now? The skin was completely healed over with white scar tissue now outlining the links of chains on him. Mono was poking the areas of skin before he traced the brands not feeling any pain from it. He looked up to Six finally understanding why.</p>
<p>“Six call me crazy but I think your powers don’t just consume people. I think it’s all about intent and what you’re trying to do with your power. You become a black hole when you wish to harm someone, but because you were so focused on trying to bring me back to life, I think your powers became a life-giving spring.”</p>
<p>Mono reached over to give Six a hug.</p>
<p>“Not only did you bring me back from death, but you also took my pain away. Thank You so much Six!!”</p>
<p>Six returned the embrace when she realized what that meant. Through her intent she may be able to master her abilities to control what she attacked. They would still go to the MAW or rather they would find the Ferryman first.</p>
<p>As the last embers of the fire died down Mono stood up from the ground and walked further into the cover of the tree. “I think it’s best we turn in for the night. We can continue on the road when it’s day and dry.” Six in agreement nestled into the curvy roots using the raincoat as a makeshift pillow. Mono doing the same with trench coat. Both of them closed their eyes and zoned off into dreamless sleep. The wind rattling the trees ever so slightly. A small sound of static buzzing in the air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>In a nearby town</strong>
</p>
<p>Quiet and derelict not much happens in this town. Not since most of the populace fell to the whims of the MAW and TVs. In this town lives not much life but there exists a small amount. Those who resisted such desires and evolved due to it. Said monsters also turned in for the nigh as well. Each of them putting down their tools of trade. A craftsman’s hammer left by long spindled fingers, a shiny harmonica begrudgingly dropped by broken fingernails, a knife buried into a poker table, and pair of shears lovingly set aside. Four figures turned in for the night as the wind, albeit softer than the forest, rattled through.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p>
<p>Light filtered through the leaves and branches dancing on Mono’s eyes as they fluttered open. Slowly sitting up, stretching, and getting that oh so satisfying pop of relief. Looking back at Six sleeping peacefully he honestly considered going right back to sleep enjoying the joys of sleep for a little while longer. He mentally disagreed with that and slipped on the trench coat and did a quick inventory check. Like he thought no more matches, but he did have the flashlight. At least that’s what he thought before turning it in his hand and a small stream of water spilled out rendering it useless. Frustrated he flung it away from campfire.</p>
<p>‘Okay so the next town we hit we’re going to have to salvage both food and small essentials.’ Mono thought as he patted his now empty pockets. He turned back towards Six and softly shook her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on Six it’s better we get moving now while we still have light guiding us.”</p>
<p>Six’s eyes also slowly opened as she took in her surroundings. Her hair a curly twisted mess slightly stuck to the side of her face as she groggily looked up to Mono.</p>
<p>“Sleep well,” Mono teased as he held in a small giggle at this somewhat adorable side of Six, he didn’t see to often. Six fake glowered at Mono before grabbing her raincoat and chucked at Mono’s head.</p>
<p>“OK ok, I get it! Take your time.” Mono now struggling to not laugh as he untangled the raincoat from his face. He went to go sit on the side of the road while Six was coming to her senses. He admired his surrounding during the day. A lush green forest emitting an aura so alien to the Hunter’s woods. He could hear life all around him and he couldn’t help the smile on his face as he absorbed. Then there was something else Mono noticed. It was faint but it sounded like a chuckle in the breeze. Mono chalking it up to him coming to his sense shrugged it off as he heard footsteps form behind him.</p>
<p>Six walked up slowly behind Mono stretching off the peaceful sleep she didn’t get to have in a long while. She saw Mono turn around holding out her raincoat. She took it off his hands and wore it with the hood down. She extended her hand and Mono grasped it warmly as they began their trek down the road.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A couple of hours later</strong>
</p>
<p>Mono and Six were taking a small rest for themselves after the ongoing walk with Mono looking out in the distance and Six using her fingers to groom her hair. They were on the edge of the forest now leading into a barren countryside.</p>
<p>“So, Six when we get to the next town over it’ll probably be best if we scavenge it for a while. We’ll need supplies since we don’t know when we’ll find the Ferryman or vice versa.”</p>
<p>Six paused “You’re not going to suggest we split up for that, are you?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not unless absolutely necessary. We’ll need to look for both food and light sources as our matches ran out and I don’t think we’ll always be as lucky when it comes to catching like we did yesterday. Is there anything you might want to look for?”</p>
<p>Six still combing her hair with her fingers said, “I may want to look for a comb or a brush just a small pleasantry aside from you.”</p>
<p>Before Mono could reply to that a voice whispered out, “<em>I think you have more problems than pleasantries to worry about right now</em>.”</p>
<p>The duo tensed up suddenly back-to-back from this sudden mysterious voice. Each of them searching around as the wind picked up slowly growing more and more powerful.</p>
<p>Mono’s blue eye flickering with static as his emitted the glow while Six doing her best to focus as the smoke filtered from her fingers.</p>
<p>“<em>How cute the children wish to play a game</em>,” the voice called out as it jumped from branch to branch.</p>
<p>“LOOK THERE!” Six pointed up towards one of the branches and Mono saw them too. Standing up there was a shadowy figure. It looked to be made of storm clouds but also appeared to be flickering in and out of existence. Mono thrust out his hand sending a wave of static towards this mysterious creature.</p>
<p>The creature simply stood there as the static flew right through it. Mono eyes wide in shock as the figure, unharmed, threw his head back in manic laughter.</p>
<p>“<em>OH, THAT IS RICH! You genuinely believed that would actually hurt ME!?</em>” The wind starting to surround this figure in a dark swirl. The figure then went to regard Six as if she were a small kitten. “<em>And you think your little soul manipulation will be able to kill me? I love to break this to you… I have NO SOUL. Meaning you can’t just inhale me whole.</em>”</p>
<p>A flock of birds flew in their direction towards the forest. The figure merely looked up unimpressed at this flying V. Mono and Six looked up in horror as something began falling from the sky. Bones, several skulls and vertebrae fell from the sky. Both of them slowly backing away from this threat seeing as they were rendered useless against him. Mono once again looking back towards the countryside and saw a few buildings in the distance. The sound of a throat being cleared grabbed their attention and they looked right back to the figure who was now holding one of the skulls.</p>
<p>An eyeball sagged out of one of the eye sockets. “<em>Alas poor Tower I know him well…</em>” it paused as it held out its hand in a grabbing motion. Suddenly a static figure with a paper bag appeared in its hand being held by the throat. Mono startled as he realized what it was. It was the remnant left behind from the Tower Man’s last stand.</p>
<p>“<em>Or at least…</em>” and the shadow crushed his hand,” <em>I did</em>.” The figure fell as it dissolved into static particles carried off into the wind.</p>
<p>“<em>Now onto more personal business. Y’see I have a little wager with an associate of mine. They wager they can save more children whilst I wager, I can kill more children. And well I unfortunately appear to be losing that bet despite…</em>” as he flung out his arm. More bones fell to the ground with Mono holding his mouth. Fighting the urge to throw up as hundreds of skulls fell to the ground. “<em>My rather impressive kill count. So… you two and I are gonna play a little game. Are you familiar with cops and robbers? It’s like that only except I play FOR KEEPS.</em>”</p>
<p>Laughing maniacally the figure jumped off the branch as the beautiful landscape around was suddenly pulverized. Trees torn apart scattered to the winds as the figure turned into a crow halfway through descent. Its talons extended out as it descended on the now fearful couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be taking some extra time writing chapters because I also want to work on some chapter illustrations. If you have any specific scenes you want illustrated please let me know and I'll see what I can do.<br/>Also while I have a few monsters in mind for this part I admit my imagination is also running short. So at this time I am accepting OCs. If you wish to participate I have two rules.<br/>1. No children OCs I'm just looking for monsters.<br/>2. Nothing from the MAW as I already have big plans for that place.<br/>Have fun!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Revenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono yanked on Six’s hand as this horrid monstrosity dove down with its talons. Abandoning all hope of fighting back against this dark cold wind. Still fighting the urge to throw up from the wind’s handiwork. Hundreds of children’s skulls so many lives taken and for what? A wager, a contest against two different forces. What kind of sick monster prides itself in taking the lives of children for fun. Mono realized it acted just like the Tower in its own demented way. Only for entertainment did this Wind take lives. In that moment Mono saw an enemy with no way to defeat it. Now? The only choice was to run in the hopes that they could somehow hide in the town buildings far off in the distance. Testing his luck while they were running Mono tried to activate his teleportation abilities. Focusing on the town entrance he tried so hard only for him to get a splitting headache and a sharp pain behind his left silver eye. Running from this devilish wind he only had one thought running through his head.</p>
<p>‘What wouldn’t I give, besides Six, to teleport right now.’</p>
<p>They both ran through the once yellowed grainy fields now turned dark and gray with the wind literally at their backs. Every step forward, a desperate attempt to further and further away from this thing. The sky turning a dark stormy gray and the fields a lifeless landscape as the wind tore it apart it. Scattering both plant matter and animal bodies flying into dust as the North Wind chased the two of them.</p>
<p> Six took a chance and looked back her eyes widening in fear. Three sharp winds raced towards them. The Wind reaching out trying to shred them with its power. Six pulled Mono to the side as the Wind made contact with the ground separating the dirt and dust. Scars in the grainy landscape. Six in her desperation grabbed Mono and began trying to use her power to do anything against this creature.</p>
<p>The Wind already made it apparent their powers couldn’t kill it. After all Six’s offensive powers only worked on things that actually had a soul, and lives and dies. Wind can’t necessarily die because it was never truly born. It can only dissipate but neither had the ability to make wind do that. Six just wanting to get further from this thing suddenly didn’t feel the ground under her feet. Looking down she understood why.</p>
<p>Black smoke began billowing out from her legs propelling herself forward with Mono in tow. Both racing forward as they evaded the Wind’s continuous slashes. The ground tossed up as the raging tornado behind them only grew ever slowly closer to them. Gaining ground as the duo saw the entrance of the town in the distance. A small archway with a cobblestone road and on both sides of the arch was an anchor. Pushing ever onward Six kept gliding across the ground this time Mono looking behind them.</p>
<p>The Wind dispelled the tornado once again transforming, this time, into a wolf. Its mouth dripping with anticipated drool. It chased them with such vigor as if the two were a meal it hadn’t eaten in a long time. Its eye looking with the intent to destroy, to win, and something else… fear?</p>
<p>Mono only looked back as the two of them crossed the threshold of the archway. Six who was still flying forward when she crossed the entrance was surprised when the black smoke suddenly disappeared sending her tumbling into the streets rolling for a good while.</p>
<p>Mono seeing this immediately went to go pick Six up from the floor before hearing the snarling from behind him. The Wind still in wolf form was making a mad dash and Mono could tell. It didn’t care about Six it only cared about Mono in that moment. Mono paralyzed with fear couldn’t move as the jaws drew closer and closer. He cowered waiting to open his eyes in the green country again. Realizing there would be no happy ending with Six for him.</p>
<p> However, once the Wind reached the entrance to the town it was suddenly repelled. As if it just ran into a glass wall and bounced of it. Shaking its head of the daze the Wind tried again this time as a bird. Same result. Again, the Wind tried slashing into this invisible barrier. Nothing. The Wind tried pulling Mono towards him through the barrier. Its power didn’t answer its request. Angry the Wind shifted into a towering figure. Easily as tall as the Thin Man and made of a red vapor. His head was pointed with two identical horns poking out the side of its head. It desperately reached out for Mono.</p>
<p>“No NO NOO!! Get Over Here You Pestilent Child!!!” Mono taking a step back to help Six back onto her feet. Both watching in both fear and awe as the North Wind struggled to fight to grab Mono.</p>
<p>“Why Am I Being Stopped Like This?!” The Wind looking at its surroundings trying to figure out what was causing this. The Wind turned its head to the side and then glowered. Mono and Six following its gaze more looking on in confusion. On either side of the arch there was an anchor plainly made of wood.</p>
<p>“This Place Bears His Mark? Are You Serious?!!!” The Wind screamed in frustration. Now ignoring Mono and Six to rant to itself. “Why oh why dear Ferryman do you make this harder on us? We had a chance to stop this. Our wager could have finally ended without any CYCLE getting in the way.”</p>
<p>This alerted Mono instantly as the Wind said this, “Wait you know about the cycles?”</p>
<p>The North Wind suddenly stood up straight turning back to look at Mono, “Why yes boy I know about the cycles after all they’ve been resetting the whole entire world just for one creature to attain immortality.” The Wind walking ever closer to the edge of town. Placing its hand on the barrier it shrunk down to Mono’s level.</p>
<p>“And I know exactly what I must do to stop them entirely. You’ve already neutralized the Tower, but I can’t risk the possibility of someone with similar powers doing the same thing. I have to kill you and the girl and trust me if it weren’t for the Ferryman’s nullifying symbol, you’d be dead.” Its arms turning sharp as it tried to stab Mono only to be stopped again. Growling the Wind shifted back into wolf form and started sidestepping the two of them in a semicircle fashion.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter to me seeing as now you are trapped. You have two ways out of there.” The Wind said with a chilling whisper. “Either you leave the city barrier and end up being shredded to death by me or… you can die to one of the monsters in this derelict town. I highly recommend you choose me, seeing as how I still have a wager to win and I’ll at the very least make it quick and painless.”</p>
<p>Six having heard enough of the Wind’s words tried activating her powers to get away from the Wind with Mono in tow. Only to find that the smoke wasn’t pouring out from her body as it did before.</p>
<p> Not a wisp.</p>
<p> Mono seeing this attempted to pull the static from his fingers at the North Wind.</p>
<p>Same result, Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Not even a flicker.</p>
<p>The Wind curled its lip back in smile noticing this, “You didn’t think that rule only applied to me, did you? All creatures whether they be forces of nature like me, eldritch monsters like the Tower, golems and elementals made to serve, ancient spirits of impulses like the Monster, or brats that could potentially start a cycle of madness over again.” All know the Ferryman’s symbol of suppression. We know that near him your powers weigh you down.”</p>
<p>The Wind paused to look down at the two only to look on in confusion. While Six was frantically trying to activate her abilities. Mono… Mono looked relieved in a way after hearing that.</p>
<p>“WHY DO YOU FEEL RELIEF BOY? I know you, you craved power above all else the first time around.”</p>
<p>Mono looked back in defiant calmness, “Because I’ve never enjoyed using my abilities Wind. I only use them to protect Six from further harm. I would sacrifice anything including my powers to save her life. Besides, you said the one who started all this had a wish for immortality. I do not for I have seen the beautiful shores and far green country. I have nothing to run from for I’ve seen what awaits me. I wasn’t willing to stay on the white shores, so I gave up my ability to teleport just to be by her side again.”</p>
<p>THAT gave the Wind pause, the winds slowly calming down. “You’ve seen the fields of Elysium?! The world deemed YOU worthy of peace!?” The Wind pondered on those words for a few seconds before giving a neutral smile. “Then perhaps you are different from your predecessors, both of you. Since I am a fan of wagers, I offer you this. Prove your worth by surviving this town. Take as much time as you need but I have ONE single rule. Don’t kill anyone living or otherwise. If you find a way to escape by other means you win, and the game is up. If one soul here is harmed by your hands, I’ll drag you down to HELL!”</p>
<p>The Wind then took to the skies above as its mass grew larger and larger. A massive hurricane surrounded the Revenant Town. The eye of the storm ever watchful of the two as they made their way inside.</p>
<p>Mono started walking into the center of town with Six quickly following.</p>
<p>“Mono what are we going to do? Without our powers we’re sitting ducks here.”</p>
<p>“Are you truly so dependent on your powers that much Six? Haven’t you learned that you could depend on me to keep you safe?”</p>
<p>“I wish I weren’t so dependent. I liked the ability to be able to fight back.”</p>
<p>“But that’s one of the reasons the Wind chased us. Because our predecessors fell to our impulses and may have started all this. Gained our powers and started the cycle only to be servants of it later on.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that bother you? Knowing that we may have started all this.”</p>
<p>“I doubt it was just us Six and even then, I don’t hate this life I’ve been given. After all, I got to meet you and I certainly don’t regret leaving heaven, Elysium, Valhalla, or whatever it’s called for you.”</p>
<p>Six hugged Mono’s arm, when he said that. Knowing that this Mono, her Mono, would never be the starting point for another set of cycles like the Wind implied.</p>
<p>Mono stopped walking to turn around and accept her warm embrace as she looked up. Eyes full of acceptance and hope as she smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“Now I believe the best thing to do would be to scour the town. We can scavenge for supplies as well as finding another way out of here.”</p>
<p>The two walked into town a nearby sign torn apart with the only letters remaining spelling out the word R-E-V-E-N-A-N-T. It clearly fit seeing as the buildings within looked run down. Barely alive the town was quiet Mono noticed as he looked up to a familiar sight. Clothes hung down from wires and some from out of windows. This town like the Pale City had been affected by the Signal Tower as well.</p>
<p>‘The Tower didn’t actively try to use his power on this town specifically. Only through the TVs was it able to affect people passively.’</p>
<p>His thoughts interrupted as the window in front of them exploded with two Viewers fighting each other. One of them was littered in bruises and the other was missing an arm. Six pulled Mono to the side hiding from their gaze. The Viewers actively screaming in each other’s face. Fighting for dominance as one of the Viewers pinned the other to the wall with its hands grasped firmly at the other’s throat. Mono and Six could only listen as they heard one of screams die down before a small snap. The Viewer victor only looking down at the body for a second before screeching out. It listened for a few seconds before dashing away into an alley. Mono and Six heard a voice in their head as they looked up to the storm.</p>
<p>“I don’t count that against you two. As long as you don’t purposefully kill them, you’re still in this game.” The Wind giving them a cold reminder.</p>
<p>Hand in hand they both walked precariously around the fallen Viewer. Although Six did walk up to its head a gave it a couple of kicks.</p>
<p>“Really Six? Really?”</p>
<p>“Just making sure it was unconscious.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head Mono moved onwards towards the center of the town after Six kicked the body a couple more times. The town didn’t look much better as they went to the inner circle. There was life in this derelict place but it was clear that it was once a bustling crossroads with shops lining the streets. Most likely this was a place that travelers would stop at to get supplies for the long road ahead or to rest before reaching the main city. Mono and Six entered the Town Square and it was horrifying. Bodies littered the ground some of them Viewers others regular people, and some of them… Oh God.</p>
<p>Mono ran forward to cobblestone statue seeing a figure laying on the ground before it. Six not understanding immediately what caused Mono to just dash ahead. That is until she got closer. Cradling in his arms Mono was holding the body of a child. Six stifled a gasp backing up slightly. Six looked up to the sky and Wind only glared back at her and Mono. Not believing they actually cared about a random child. The body in question was without its head blood still fresh from a wound that had to have been quite recent. Six seeing this quickly took note of their surroundings when a sharp shriek pierced their eardrums. Clutching their heads, they listened as what sounded like the banging of a drum as the sound grew closer and closer. Mono wiping his eyes of tears set the body down and ran away back towards the edge of the square. Six hiding behind a trash can got Mono’s attention and pointed at the source.</p>
<p>Standing a good 50 feet away from them was a shrewd figure. Its head was shrewd and birdlike. Eyeball somehow sunken and bulging at the same time. Hands were continuously twitching and groping the air as if reaching for something. Examining the arms Mono noticed the brass the being was carrying. Its slender frame carrying all forms of brass twisted around its arms, legs, and torso. Holes were punctured in the metal and were often covered in flaps. Every step this thing took a paddle would strike the large drum it carried on its back. Reverberating as the creature looked around checking for discrepancies. It took another step towards them the paddle striking the drum again. Mono then realized what it was doing. It’s using the sound of the drum checking to see what the soundwaves encounter. Just as it got closed the same Viewer covered in bruises entered the square. The One Lady Band turned around and gave that ear piercing shriek as all the flaps opened releasing a cacophony of chaos. Dashing towards the Viewer it grabbed a pair of jagged cymbals from the front of its body and began attacking with them. Clapping the Viewers head to discombobulate it and continuously scratching at it. Until it finally got tired of its tirade of musical mayhem and sliced off this Viewers head.</p>
<p>Six and Mono began walking backwards into the shadow as the One Lady Band began searching the body for anything of value. Finally deeming nothing of worth on the body it stood up and began prowling the Town Square.</p>
<p>“Okay so… in the case of that one we just need to give it a wide berth. It’s blind relying more on sound than it is on sight to find prey.” Mono deduced.</p>
<p>“Uh Mono why are you so focused on finding out what that creature is? We should be spending our time finding a way out of here.”</p>
<p>“You’re right Six but until we do so we need to know the lay of the land before doing so. How do you think I knew how to avoid the Hunter before I met you? I scoped out the forest looked for strengths and weaknesses against both him and I. For right now I agree that we need to leave as soon as possible but we should at least find a place to set up camp.”</p>
<p>It took a while for them to agree on a building of rest. They ended up deciding on an abandoned library figuring that the Viewers who were roaming around would not venture to a place with no TVs. Treading lightly the two explored their temporary home. It was a one story building clearly left alone judging by the amount of dirt and dust lining both book and shelf. They opted to hide behind the librarian’s desk giving them a little hiding space. Six decided to try and make the small a little more comfortable while Mono would check for threats. As Mono looked over the shelves his mind couldn’t help but go back to school.</p>
<p>‘Heh, that’s still satisfying to think about.’ Remembering the Tower Flesh’s screams of pain as it burned away, it put a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Nodding those thoughts away he explored the library examining the shelves and books when one of them caught his eye. A small black book perfectly sized for his hands poked out of one of the shelves. Reaching down he pulled it off the shelf. Blowing dust of it he could read the title.</p>
<p>“Greetings of the Flesh and Other Horrors of the World” by one I.D. Hatebreak. He opened it flipping through the pages and much to his shock dropped the book when it landed on a page. The Eye… it was staring right back at him. It shook him when the fact was clear that people knew about the Flesh that warped the world. Picking the book back up he flipped through more of the pages seeing what else this, “HateBreak” knew. Flipping through pages he stopped at another he paused when he remembered something the Wind mentioned.</p>
<p>The image displayed on this page was a humanoid creature, but it was definitely not human. Possibly even worse than any human monster they’d faced. It was also given a vague name for what this creature was, The Monster.  </p>
<p>The page depicted a hunched over figure but not completely crouched over. It stood tall described as being taller than any man. Its head adorned in a bony crown of horns if not antlers. The image depicted it cradling a man. Not out of comfort as the image showed the Monster’s over elongated jaw dripped with blood and meat coming from the man’s body. The man clearly revealed still alive as his mouth was opened in scream. Mono had to close the book after that. Intrigued however he pocketed it for information later. He continued his search to make sure of no threats. He did turn around to head back when he spotted something in the rafters. What looked like threads of an old curtain billowed downwards. Shaking his blaming his imagination walked back towards the camp.</p>
<p>Six had borrowed his coat and her raincoat to make the hardwood floor a little comfier. She laid down patting the ground beside her. Mono with a small smile got the message as he laid down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her he fell into a deep sleep. Six feeling the Mono had started sleeping nestled further into his embrace and closed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them noticed the fleshy tendrils slowly descending upon Mono whilst asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit goes to Pup for creating The Monster a terrifying abomination based on the upcoming movie Antlers later this year and furthermore the mythic monster known as the Wendigo.</p>
<p>So, to clarify a few things The North Wind is NOT a good force or good willed. It is a villain through and through, but it is willing to give Mono and Six a chance to prove they are different than those who started the first set of cycles.</p>
<p>Now I have one last announcement to make. All OCs have been reviewed and I’ve made my selection of your OCs to be put in this story. Those of you who have been selected will of course be credited to your creations. I just wanted to say thank you for your brilliant minds and creative thoughts. No more OCs will be accepted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dreams and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono opened his eyes to find he was not curled up around a sleeping Six in a dusty old library. He slowly blinked a few times to moisten his eyes. Clearing his vision, he looked of his surroundings. It was dark the only things he could see were the few feet in front of him. Rising to his feet he dusted himself off only to find that when he patted his pockets, the book was gone.</p>
<p>Suddenly a noise grabbed his attention to the left.</p>
<p>A Heartbeat.</p>
<p>Squinting in the dark concrete room he tried to see anything move. To his right he heard something different.</p>
<p>Static.</p>
<p>He started backing away from both sounds clutching his head as an electronic squeal pierced his eardrums. Falling to his knees when the screech stopped, and he heard two more sounds.</p>
<p>Six screaming and the slow stepping of heavy stiff footsteps.</p>
<p>He remembered that rhythmic pattern of walking and began following the sound of Six’s screaming. The footsteps drew closer and closer. The static beginning to influence the world around him. The hallway he now stood in grew more and more spacious. The walls beginning to crack and crumble as shifted in and out of itself. Then Mono saw an exit leading into a cluster of trees.</p>
<p>Six’s voice echoed from them only causing Mono to run even faster.</p>
<p>The sound of a heart beating and those footsteps quickening their pace.</p>
<p>Mono ran out into the woods as he spotted Six. She lay on the forest floor beaten and bloodied. Her body lay cornered by shut off TVs. Mono then noticed the static that surrounded the forest. He saw how the Static began to warp the forest. Trees bending in all manner of direction, animals falling to the ground, but they did not die. They transformed into such horrible beasts with disfigurements of all kinds. Changes like elongated jaws, herbivores growing fangs, extra limbs sprouted from their bodies, predators becoming cannibalistic as they tore each other apart, and their limbs bent out of proportion. Mono ignored them for the time being as he kept running to get Six. As he entered the circle of devices a massive bloody claw snatched her up.</p>
<p>Mono could only see the silhouette as it dangled Six high above it and opened its maw. Within a second the creature let her go and she fell into this canyon of teeth. Mono fell to his knees at the loss of Six.</p>
<p>The footsteps finally caught up to him and he turned around. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw the Thin Man as he was before all the changes. The Thin Man slowly glitching his hand and Mono braced for the pain. Finding none he looked up to see the Thin Man reaching behind him. The TVs flickered on and Mono saw the eyes peering at him from behind the screen. But they were not the eyes of the Tower. These screens depicted two different types of eyes: some of them a stormy blue and others a violent silver.</p>
<p>They were his own eyes and upon having that realization the North Wind descended upon him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six sat at a large dinner table adorned with the finest of delicacies. She and Mono had made it to the MAW. They took down the Lady and set out to what they planned to do by making this place a haven. Six was sitting right next to Mono who was giving some sushi a taste. Six could only giggle at the slightly weird reaction Mono had popping a roll into his mouth. Oh Mono, they had been through so much together. Through thick and thin always saving each other always being there for each other.</p>
<p>They were never alone.</p>
<p>Mono excused himself from the table as he walked away towards the kitchens to have a small word with the cooks. The cooks, Six and Mono would need to replace them soon with someone normal who could cook. Just so they wouldn’t have to live the paranoia of having to make sure they don’t become the next meal.</p>
<p>She put away that thought for now she was wondering what was taking Mono so long to get back. She looked out over the balcony of where she sat to see the hundreds of guests who were still suckling and stuffing meat into their mouths. Six shuddered in disgust but remembered that by them doing that…</p>
<p>They were slowly killing themselves out.</p>
<p>So, Six paid them no mind and went to help herself to some of the caviar. Before she put the spoonful of fish eggs in her mouth one of the chefs wheeled out the door. Pushing a cart and a silver platter with a cover on top of it. The saggy faced chef refilled Six’s drink and placed the platter on the table. Offering her a small bow gestured to the platter before grabbing the handle and pulling the lid off.</p>
<p>Six reeled back in shock covering her mouth. It was Mono, all cooked up and served on a silver platter. His skin turned brown and leathery, his head completely scalped, his eyeballs were gouged out, and his tongue cut and set to the side. The chef looked at her questioningly before realizing something and grabbed a pepper grinder from the cart. The chef sprinkled Mono’s cooked body with an assortment of spices.</p>
<p>Six launched back from her chair in disgust as she dashed over to the balcony. Almost not making it in time as bile reached the back of her throat. Releasing what remained of her guts she turned to look back at the chef with tears of angers in her eyes. The chef merely shrugged and with labored breathing grabbed the baked boy and flung him over the side.</p>
<p>The Guests didn’t even hesitate as this new source of food dropped down to them. Six watched in horror as her love’s dead body was pulled apart. Bones snapping and muscles tearing as the Guests grabbed his limbs and tugged. The guests viciously pulling meat from bone cramming their faces full of flesh. They then turned their gaze to Six who slowly took a step back in fear. She then saw something she hadn’t before.</p>
<p>A lone figure standing in the back of the crowd adorned in what looked like a green cloak. It reached a bloody claw up and tore what was in actuality moss from its head. Six’s breath quickened as she saw the horror in front of her. Standing 11 feet tall a slender figure stood in the back. Its head was that of deer with an elongated jaw with sharp gnarled teeth, long arms ended with razor sharp claws, and eyes containing only one thing.</p>
<p>HUNGER.</p>
<p>And then they both woke up.</p>
<p>Mono woke up with a start clutching his chest trying to get grasp on his breathing. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he gulped for air. Wiping his brow, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room but for some reason it was him sized. He could reach up on the bed standing up and reach the ceiling. Getting off the bed he went to go check a nearby vanity with a mirror. Staring deeply, he got a good look at his eyes. Bloodshot, there wasn’t a spot of white in them. He then looked down to see that he’d once again been stripped of his coat. Looking in his reflection he saw a second bed behind him. Turning in her sleep was Six. Without her raincoat, only in the jumper she wore under it. She kept shaking her head wildly tossing and turning as she weakly mumbled.</p>
<p>“N-n-o not Mono.” Tears streamed down her face, “S-s-stay away from me.”</p>
<p>Mono immediately went to her side leaning over her. He began to gently shake her awake slowly humming the music box tune. Six’s eyes shot open, and her head collided with Mono’s. He collapsed to the floor clutching his head in pain while Six reached up to rub head in pain.</p>
<p>Blinking out white spots of pain Six looked down to the floor to see Mono rolling on the floor.</p>
<p>“M-mono are you okay?” Six finally getting up from the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Six I honestly should have seen that coming but I was concerned about you. You were thrashing in the bed like you had a serious nightmare.”</p>
<p>“I did can we please talk about it?” Six just needed to talk it out of her head.</p>
<p>Mono nodded, “If it’s any consolation I had a pretty rough one too.”</p>
<p>Six climbed back into bed with Mono following. They both laid down with Mono slowly combing her hair out with his fingers. Mono began detailing his frightful vision of being chased by the echoes of the Thin Man only to find Six being eaten by something in the woods under cover of darkness. Six attempted to bring herself closer to Mono in reassurance she wasn’t going anywhere. He looked down a small tear leaving his eye.</p>
<p>“Now what about yours Six, how bad was it?”</p>
<p>Six began detailing what at first seemed like a pleasant dream where they had done what they set out to do. Only for it to take a dark turn with Mono being baked like a turkey and being served to Six. Six told Mono she refused rather violently, and the Cook tossed his cooked body to the hungry mass. Lastly Six told Mono about the creature she saw. Some kind of deer, headed creature with bloodthirsty eyes and never-ending hunger.</p>
<p>Mono’s eyes looked up in realization as he remembered. “Okay so I actually may have seen something about that.”</p>
<p>Mono subconsciously reached down to his pocket only to remember he didn’t have the coat. He looked around the room to see the small book that had been placed on the bedside table next to his. He walked over to the book and started flipping the pages. Finding the right pages, he walked back over to Six handing her the book.</p>
<p>“I found that yesterday when I was checking the library for threats. I believed that in this cruel world any information I could gather on monsters will be useful.” Six began reading the entries on the Monster as it was labelled.</p>
<p>“Incredibly fast, High strength, Extreme bloodthirst, Preferred habitat being woods and mountains, Prey: All but has been noted to target people at times.” Six kept flipping through the pages, “Weaknesses: It can take all forms of damage with silver and fire working best, but it has a regenerative rate so this may be considered foolish.” Six noticed scrawled in pen down low reading, “Perhaps poisoning the Monster could work.” Six took a few minutes staring at the image of the creature a small amount of dread building up within her.</p>
<p>‘In another life this was me.’ Looking back on her previous life she remembered the few times she consumed human flesh to survive before she relied on eating monster souls. Both the Lady of the MAW and the Nome. Or rather the child she had consumed. It was one night in her quarters when she saw a Nome running past candlelight. She reached out to grab it when she saw the shadow on the wall did not match the Nome. It was that of a child and Six had the horrifying realization of that day.</p>
<p>When her Hunger called out for the Nome instead of the sausage.</p>
<p>She was taken out of her thoughts when Mono placed a comforting hand on her back. Six was about to say something when Mono quickly put a finger to his lips. Shaking his head, he nodded in the direction of the window. Both walked towards the window and saw their captor. An average sized old man was bent over a table working on something. He was wearing a cobbler, pockets filled with tools, his arms short for his figure, and his legs were still and stiff.</p>
<p>He lifted his arm to reveal he was working on a similar version of Mono’s coat. They weren’t exactly sure what the old man was doing with it. The old man then put the coat on an old wind-up toy. Winding the key up the old man gestured towards the two of them unaware that they were awake. The small toy nodded and began making its way over to the two of them. Mono and Six hid behind the door as the toy walked in. It was a small toy soldier with the coat still in its wooden arms. It turned around to see Six and Mono. The wooden toy dropped the coat and then began shaking. A small bell could be heard from within, and the Toy Maker put down his tools.</p>
<p>The Toy Maker then walked to the kid’s little room and lifted the roof. Seeing the cowered forms of the two children he put his hand up to his chin. Or at least to where his chin would have been if hadn’t lost his jaw and chin a long time ago. Ever so carefully he picked up the two children and placed them in his pocket. Walking back over to his worktable the Toy Maker prepared a small little cushioned sofa and placed the two kids upon it.</p>
<p>Mono and Six were incredibly confused that this monster was being incredibly kind to them. Most monsters don’t do that, this had to be a trick. The Toy Maker reached down and rang a small bell. Through a set of doors leading back to the outside of town a wooden duck waddled over to the Toy Maker. The Toy Maker reached his hand out and his fingers split. The flesh of his fingers splitting more and more into smaller tendrils as they wrapped around the duck lifting it up to the table. In the toy duck’s mouth was Six’s raincoat. Ever so carefully the Toy Maker plucked it out of the toy’s mouth and then began to examine the coat. The Toy Maker began pulling thread from the seams of the coat noticing small imperfections and wear and tear.</p>
<p>The Toy Maker then grabbed some spools of thread and a couple of needles. Using his many fingers, he set to work on repairing the yellow raincoat.</p>
<p>Six and Mono watching in awe of the Toy Maker’s kindness looked around the room they were sitting in. It was an old storeroom in the back of a toy shop. Dust and dirt lining dolls, stuffed animals, toy vehicles, and metal music boxes. It had a sad atmosphere to it. Toys to never be played with, to never create small memories with children, and to never loved and appreciated. Mono and Six understood why the Toy Maker took them like he had. They were children unaffected by the Tower’s Broadcast. Perhaps the Toy Maker’s last chance to do what he loved to. Bringing joy to a child’s face from one of his many creations.</p>
<p>A small groan of joy came from the Toy Maker as he completed his work. Picking up the small cloth he presented it to Six who gingerly took it from his paper dry hands.</p>
<p>She stared at it for a couple of seconds. Remembering who wore this before and how she felt when put it on for the first time. When she slipped it on it felt completely different. It now felt a little more comfortable. Giving her a little extra wiggle room and a few extra pockets for carrying things. She looked up to see the Toy Maker awaiting a response. She smiled and nodded her head in approval.</p>
<p>The Toy Maker clapped his hands and glee when he felt a small object poke him in the leg. The Toy Maker looked down to see that Toy Soldier still holding the coat. Once again extending his fingers he plucked the coat from the soldier and presented it to Mono. Mono noticed that instead of fixing the coat, like it did for Six, the Toy Maker completely replicated.</p>
<p>What was once olive green was now a dark gray. The key ring had also been taken off given extra pockets. Mono held it in his hands before slipping it over his shoulders. Just like his old coat it felt like a wonderful comfort to him. He too, nodded his thanks to the Toy Maker who clapped once again. He then picked up Six and Mono and began walking towards the door to his toy shop.</p>
<p>Before leaving though the Toy Maker heard a small, “Oi!” Looking down he saw the boy waving his arms to get his attention. The Toy Maker then placed them on his counter to see what the boy wanted. When the boy pointed over to one of the shelves the Toy Maker saw what he wanted.</p>
<p>Mono wasn’t ready to leave the shop quite yet when a thought struck his mind. Out of concern for Six he wanted to get her something that would help her sleep. Getting an idea, he got the Toy Maker’s attention. When he was set down, he pointed to one of the shelves that contained many different music boxes. Six looked at Mono in confusion.</p>
<p>“Why do you want a music box Mono?”</p>
<p>“It’s not for me Six it’s for you to calm you down during sleep.”</p>
<p>The Toymaker grabbed what looked to be a sheet of paper and pencil awaiting something from the two. Cluing in Mono began humming the music box’s tune. He got so into it he hadn’t noticed for a few seconds as a second voice joined him. Opening his eyes, he saw Six holding out a hand for him. He took it still humming it as he joined Six in a small waltz. Dancing across the countertop as they let tune carry them in slow embrace. Step by step Six looked in the vast ocean and stormy sky that were Mono’s eyes and Mono looked back into the beautiful stars that were Six’s. Twirling one last time Mono dipped Six down about to give her a kiss when they were interrupted by clapping. They both looked up to see that the Toy Maker was finished and merely watched them dance together for those last moments.</p>
<p>Collecting themselves Mono and Six walked up to the Toy Maker who presented them the Music Box. It was covered in a myriad of vibrant colors. It was engraved, not with eyes, but with a couple dancing the night away. Both smiling to each other they gladly accepted the music box and began walking them to the door. The Toy Maker held the door open for them and waved them off. Closing the door, the Toy Maker wiped his eyes of small tears of joy. He knew he wasn’t going to live for much longer, so he was glad that he got his last request fulfilled.</p>
<p>“So, what now Mono?”</p>
<p>“I’m not too sure Six. I think we should start looking for supplies we can gather.”</p>
<p>“Do you think we’ll meet other monsters like that Toy Maker?”</p>
<p>“I’m not too sure but one can certa-”</p>
<p>Mono was interrupted as the sounds of gunfire rang nearby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Guns, Blades, and Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three distinct bangs rang in front of them, but they were not fired at Six and Mono. Looking at each other for a second they started walking the cobblestone streets cautiously to not gain the attention of whoever fired the gun. They found themselves walking back to town square and the massacre that lay before them. </p>
<p>Two shots rang out still not fired at the two of them but rather at the One Lady Band. Carefully Mono looked around the street corner to see the assailant. Standing on the streets was an overweight man in a torn-up business suit. The man also had one of the largest heads Mono had ever seen on a person. Their eyes massive and bloodshot in crazy red, their ears trailed with blood both old and new, and their mouth in a never-ending sneer. The suit was torn up by all manner of stabs, slices, and bullet holes. In their left hand was a 12-inch blade freshly cleaned and sharpened for use. In their right was the cause of the gunfire. Mono watched in horror as The Goon raised up a Thompson machine gun and unleashed hellfire upon the town square and the One Lady Band. Bullets striking the already bloody massacre that lay on the ground the One Lady Band charged the Goon. Once again pulling out those jagged cymbals she prepared to slice at the Goon’s legs. The Goon seeing this prepared the knife in his hand ready to strike. </p>
<p>The One Lady Band swept low while the Goon leapt up in as attempt to strike from the heavens. The Goon just barely missed as the knife glanced off the brass pipes that surrounded the One Lady Band. This time she reared back both her cymbals and clapped the Goon’s head to disorient him. Not seeming fazed by it the Goon stabbed the One Lady Band right in the shoulder. All the flaps on the brass pipes opened with a nasty screech and she recoiled back. Yanking the knife from her shoulder the One Lady Band chucked it back at the Goon. To back the Goon raised his arms only or the knife to stab him right in the wrist. In bloody anger the Goon released another wave of bullets this time striking true. The One Lady Band turned around to run from the hail of shells when she collapsed on the floor her left leg dripping blood. In a hurried panic the One Lady Band pulled off the drum she used to detect Mono and Six earlier and climbed inside of it. Mono and Six could only watch as the drum rolled away with the One Lady Band inside of it. Seeing the One Lady Band make a retreat the Goon snarled and let loose another wave of bullets. All of them bounced harmlessly off the drum as it continued to roll away.</p>
<p>The Goon seeing it as a waste of bullets ignored the now retreating drum began to turn back inside the building. It paused and turned back around, its eye looking directly at Mono’s face from around the corner.</p>
<p>Mono quickly turned and grabbed Six’s hand when the Goon pulled the knife from out of its wrist and started charging that corner. Both quickly running into an alleyway as the Goon eyes wide in insanity rounded the street corner they were just at. They both dove for cover behind a trashcan as the Goon slowly stalked the grime covered street shops and establishments. His loud breathing sending both in a small panic. Six clenching her fists in tight fear. Mono wiped his forehead as a bout of perspiration rolled off his head. The Goon’s labored breathing drawing closer and closer. Mono and Six could the silhouette of the Tommy gun as it drew closer and closer to their location.</p>
<p>‘Is this it? Is this how we die?’ Six thought to herself as she looked up towards the heavens. The eye of the storm looking back down at them with glee. The North Wind thinking that it won its little wager as it watched the two of them get cornered by this Goon. Just as the Goon was about to see the two of them the Goon arched his back in pain. The Goon turned around and Six could see why. A pair of massive scissors were plunged into the back of the Goon. Mono could see who threw the pair of shears as they exited the barber shop behind them. Standing a little taller than the Goon was one of the ugliest creatures Mono had ever seen. Its face was repugnant wrinkled up in disgust, its eyeballs bulging from their sockets, his eyebrows arched up in never-ending anger, its nose upturned in the snobbiest way, a small little mouth surrounded by flabby cheeks, and its hair was the only that it seemed to care for in split down the sides fashion. It wore a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a wrinkled white apron, and brown slacks. The Barber walked towards the fallen Goon who was now trying to get up from the ground as blood stained the white suit he was wearing. The Barber yanked the scissors out from the Goon’s back and prepared to chop off the Goon’s head.</p>
<p>Mono remembering the wager didn’t want to see if this counted or not grabbed a pebble from off the ground and chucked it at the Barber. It bounced off the back of the Barber’s head and it turned. The pupils of the Barber’s head dilating as it saw the two little children. It looked down at the two of them in disgust. More accurately it was staring at the top of their heads and didn’t like what it saw. It grabbed the shears the Goon’s fresh blood dripping and then began to chase the two of them.</p>
<p>“WAS THAT REALLY THE BEST IDEA MONO!?” Six yelled after Mono as they dashed from this scissor man.</p>
<p>“I REALLY DON’T WANT TO CHANCE THE NORTH WIND HOLDING US RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT ONE.” Mono yelled back. </p>
<p>They ducked down when the scissors began to slice down upon their heads. Running back to the Town Square they looked for any place to hide from the two psychopaths. Six grabbing Mono’s arms pointed at a nearby cracked window. The building that owned that window was called Pale Journeys appearing to be a restaurant of sorts.</p>
<p>“That’ll have to do we got to go.” Mono following Six’s lead as they ran up the stairs leapt to the windowsill and dove inside. The Barber’s blades missing them by inches as they fell to the ground tumbling for a couple of inches. The door was knocked and pushed but the dozens of wooden boards that covered it saw to it there would be no means of entry or exit that way. With a snarl the Barber stalked away. Rolling on the ground until Mono landed right on top of Six they both just laid there for a few seconds trying recover from the minor pain flaring through their bodies right now.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Mono?” Noticing that Mono hadn’t moved at all still pinning Six to the floor with his weight.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine just give me a second.”</p>
<p>Mono slowly got off Six dusting himself off and reached down to pull Six up to her feet. Six accepted the help a small blush dusting her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Six? I didn’t break anything by landing on top of you like that did I?” Mono eying his surroundings as Six dusted herself.</p>
<p>“No no, Mono I’m fine I just wish that we didn’t have to play this stupid game the Wind concocted for us.” </p>
<p>Six and Mono were fine with both running away from and if need be killing monsters. After all that’s classified as self defense but because the North Wind said no killing it put a damper on things. It was clear that the monsters aside from the Toy Maker laid claim to this whole town as their territory. As such they appeared to always fight each other. So, they had to be careful about not getting caught or chased by anyone because they couldn’t let one of the other monsters take advantage of the moment like just now. The Goon almost died from the Barber and the Wind would have put it on them. They were both sure of that.</p>
<p>Putting aside that for now Mono and Six looked at their surroundings. They appeared to be inside of a tavern although it had been abandoned for years. Bottles lined the shelves with dust and cobwebs covering them. Tables had been overturned with bullet holes that riddled and splintered them. A couple of skeletons in clothing slumped over the bar one of them holding onto a bottle of liquor. Mono began clambering up onto the bar using the stools as a set of stairs. Six in the meantime checked the floor behind the bar and saw another skeleton. This one had to be the barkeep as it was dressed in more formal albeit decayed clothing. It appeared to be reaching for one if the bar taps as it clutched their throat. </p>
<p>Mono walked slowly up to the dead body his feet leaving prints in the heavy dust. He examined the skeleton holding the bottle as it slumped over the bar top. The bottle was filled with a greenish brown liquid with grime covering the surface. Mono could barely make out the lettering as it read Speak Easy. Just as Mono turned away from the body he saw the small glint of metal from one of the body’s pockets. He reached down to pluck out a small little box with a hinge on side. He flicked it open to realize it was a small lighter. Flicking the wheel, he found it still had some fuel inside of it. Smirking he examined the outside of it only to find a small eye engraved on the exterior. Growling inwardly, he shut the lighter and thrust it into his pocket.<br/>‘As soon as I’m able I’m scratching out that accursed eye.’</p>
<p>Mono turned around to hear that Six was trying to get his attention. He looked down to see that Six was gesturing towards the bar taps next to him. Just to sate her curiosity he walked over to the set of handles. Each of them decorated in all manner of demonic and monstrous heads. A clown’s head, the Monster’s head, The Tower’s Eye, a Smiling Doctor, and a Starving Wolf. Mono seeing the world’s pattern with eyes vouched for the Tower’s Eye handle. Pushing it down with a clank Six felt the floor shift under her a small bit.</p>
<p>“Down here Mono the floor moved slightly under my feet.” Mono nodding in acceptance took a running start and jumped off the bar.</p>
<p>“WAIT MONO-”</p>
<p> But it was too late as the weight from falling so high caused the trapdoor below the to open and slid down onto the floor. Mono gave a small chuckle as he quickly got up although that was quickly replaced by a small cry of pain as Six slapped him on the back. He turned to see Six trying to keep a straight face as she was fuming at him. Try being the keyword as she was quickly failing when the corners of her mouth trembled into a small smile. Staring at each other they erupted in a small bout of giggles.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t resist jumping off like that could you?” Six slowly recovering from her fit.</p>
<p>“Hey when you’ve fought for a second chance at life for your love, you’re going to want to spend as much time and fun with them as you can.” </p>
<p>Mono pulled out the lighter flicking it a few times before a small flame flickered in the dark providing a small light. Moving around Mono saw the stairs that lead to secret basement. Slowly climbing down Mono and Six fought the urge to gag as the stale and stinky air hit their nostrils. The door above them slowly but surely venting out the gross air. Mono and Six began palpating the walls to try and find any source of light. Six felt a switch and then flicked it on the floodlights above providing a small bit of illumination. The room itself was quite small as it was jampacked with an assortment of stock. On the ground before them lay another skeleton this one wearing a silver suit, black slacks, shirt, and tie. Cause of death was also different from the ones above as this one had bullet hole at the base of the left side of the skull and out the front right side of the skull. Past the skeleton was a poker table with various cards, chips, pistols, and knives.</p>
<p>Mono and Six began looking around the room hoping to find any possible supplies. Six began examining the top of the table. While there weren’t any other bodies around the table there was some dried blood soaked into the green fabric. The Eyes once again making an appearance in the table ‘s design. Upon looking closer Six also noticed on the table next to a box of cigars was another lighter. This one a gleaming silver blank on the exterior. Opening it up she found it also had some fuel to last for a bit. Satisfied she turned to get off the table when she noticed two more things. A small radio that appeared to have been left unused was set on the table as well and underneath appeared to be a map of the state. Looking down at it she realized where exactly they were in correlation to the Pale Pile. Beyond that she could see where a few more major cities were along the sea.</p>
<p>‘This could definitely help us in our journey as we look for the Ferryman.’ She thought as she pocketed the map.</p>
<p>Mono began looking through the different stock noticing something. This place was created to be a safe house as it was well stocked with all manner of supplies such as food and water. The small basement area was also well stocked with various firearms and melee. His eye did catch one object. A small four-inch handle with a button on top of it. Holding it out Mono pressed down on the button and blade switched out of its side. Admiring it Mono began folding it back into the handle and put it in his pocket for safe keeping.</p>
<p>‘Even if we can’t kill monsters, I could still use the knife for other things.’ Mono thought. He saw Six on the table and went over to join her. Before he could completely reach her though he heard scratching along the walls. Quickly turning his head, he saw the largest rat he’d ever seen squirming out of one of the corners in the rooms. Backing up slowly he pulled the switchblade out from his pocket and held it out in front of him. The rat began sniffing the air and then noticed Mono slowly backing up. With a snarl the rat ran right towards its filthy teeth ready to chomp this child. </p>
<p>Mono slashed the knife in its direction slicing the rat’s eye out as it was ready to sink its teeth into Mono’s neck. The rat recoiled in pain squealing out as it lost sight in its right eye. Using that time Mono clambered up the chair and joined Six in panic as they both looked for a way out of this. Backing up slowly their backs ran into the radio that was sitting on table. </p>
<p>The radio fell and a massive wave of sound and static filled the room. A voice could be heard broadcasted but it sounded desperate, “Where’s the Eye?! Where’s the Eye?! The Eye has Fallen! The Eye has disappeared. We must bring him back.” Six appeared to be unaffected but Mono was writhing and clutching his head in pain. He was screaming but it wasn’t his voice that was heard. Screeches of static and signals erupted from the boy’s vocal cords. The rat bombarded by pain and the two different loud sounds fled the room this time taking the stairs to get out of there. Seeing Mono had calmed down after the broadcast turned, she went over to the corner where the rat had come from. She decided to push a crate over the hole so that any other pests couldn’t get in the room. Seeing as that was secured, she ran back over to Mono.</p>
<p>Mono was not in good shape. Whatever the radio had done it caused Mono to fall unconscious, his body convulsing and twitching every so often, his skin turning different shades from normal, to gray, to pink, and red in all different order, and when Six tried moving his eyelid up she gasped in shock.</p>
<p>His eyes were also shifting different colors from the beautiful blue and silver they were, to the static filled eyes he had during servitude to the tower, and finally a harsh gray that was all too familiar.</p>
<p>The North Wind observed high in the sky as it felt the Broadcast through the air. It felt desire to chase it down and stop whatever mad fool was plotting to find and bring back the Tower. It couldn’t see as the origin of it was inside the town. Then it felt another presence, one that was fighting a battle on two ends in the same person. The Wind turned its attention to the tavern in the center of town silently rooting for the small boy to win. One last presence came to the Wind’s attention. Far out in the forest the Wind sensed a being they hadn’t felt in a long time.</p>
<p>HUNGER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has approximately been one week since Mono collapsed from the radio signal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>One week later</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Revenant Town was once a place of bustling business. People would come and go to travel to and from the Pale City. A final stop or starting point for a grand journey through the country. One of a few eye-catching attractions was the broadcast station. Always giving the delightful signal playing all kinds of media, music, and news concerning the wonderful Pale City. To those unlucky few who never owned a TV and only had a radio to spare. Those poor, poor sheep who could never tantalize their eyes with promises of completion or success. Those sad sacrificial people who could never part of something immortal. But the Signal Tower had another plot for those few.</p><p>As of right now the broadcast station was the most active building in town. Barricaded with assortments of useless equipment with three Eavesdroppers standing by for orders. They were standing behind an upper torso sitting in a chair standing before the microphone. This man was skeletal thin with a conglomeration of wires connected to his arms like life support. The microphone was so deeply shoved into this Broadcaster’s mouth he practically swallowed it. He no longer had use for his legs as his upper torso had melded into the chair, he sat in. The Broadcaster was frantically fiddling with an assortment of dials and switches.</p><p>Every so often sending out a message, “<strong>Where’s the Eye!? Where’s the Eye!? The Eye has Fallen! The Eye has disappeared. We must bring him back.” </strong></p><p>Calling out to their king; trying to find their lost god. It had only occurred a week and two days ago when the Tower’s broadcast had disappeared from the world. The Revenant town turned to chaos and madness from going cold turkey on their master’s words. The Town Square massacre was the result for only those who were truly devoted or affected in different ways that survived. Those that weren’t, well the cobblestone didn’t look too bad that day with a coat of crimson red paint.</p><p>Just as the Broadcaster was about to tune the frequency again a quiet voice could be heard, “<strong>brE.. thE… cr…” </strong>The Broadcaster turned up the volume on the speakers.</p><p>“<strong>fre… me..” </strong>The Broadcaster and the Eavesdroppers leaning over the desk in anticipation. Hearing those sweet commanding words of their lord. Hearing such somber tones in their voice as the Tower pleaded for help. Two final words were heard before the transmission cut out.</p><p>“<strong>kIll… rAIncOAt.</strong>” And the static faded into nothingness. The Broadcaster and Eavesdropper doing their best to decipher what their god desired. The Broadcaster began looking at the security cameras surrounding the building. Trying to find exactly what their lord wanted and then he saw it.</p><p>A little kid adorned in a yellow raincoat as she wandered the streets holding what appeared to be small piece of paper being chased by the One Lady Band. Noting exactly where she was in correlation to the radio station the Broadcaster screeched at the three Eavesdroppers and got their attention. Their singular eyes wheeling to the screen with the little girl in the raincoat. They understood as they began shifting equipment that was once their blockade. One of the Eavesdroppers grabbed a fire axe from the wall mount. Another given a small radio to communicate. The three left the building with one directive in mind,</p><p>“<strong>kIll rAIncOAt.</strong>”</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>It’s been a week since Six and Mono had found the bunker below the bar. A week since Mono started having that static seizure. Six had closed down the entrances to the Bunker using it as a temporary shelter. The food and water still lasting them for a good and long while. Though Six was having a little trouble trying to get Mono to eat or drink with all his shaking.</p><p>His condition worsened as he wouldn’t stop seizing. Six had to keep him bound and secured to the poker table to ensure he didn’t accidentally hurt himself. Although that was after Mono attempted to stab himself in the eye with that knife. It all happened so fast when Six saw Mono undo the knife twirled the blade around and tried to stab his left eye, which in the moment was that harsh gray. Six tackled him to the floor pushing the knife out of his grasp. Mono just collapsed to the floor fighting an internal struggle. Trying to pull himself away from Six while at the same time trying to grab. He had wrestled himself into a corner and then turned to face Six with two different eyes. The left holding a harsh glare of gray looking at her while the right held a sad blue crying as Mono said two different things.</p><p>“LEAvE Us!!!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!!!”</p><p>Six resorted to knocking out the tormented Mono and then wrapping him up using belts from the fallen corpses to keep him restrained. But even those weren’t doing much against Mono. A small sphere of static space started emitting from him and everything in that small space started to become warped and bent. The table began curving out of proportions as over the days it started to reach the ceiling. Six at one point tried giving Mono some water to drink and reached over. The effect was almost instantaneous as her fingers started bending in unnatural directions. Out of shock and pain she pulled her arms back. Her fingers returned to normal and she looked at Mono. The water she had spilt from letting go and withdrawing was still falling to the floor.</p><p>‘He’s turning back into HIM’ Six realized. Whatever that radio did to Mono it somehow amplified Mono’s abilities to when he was the Thin Man. Clearly making him much stronger than the Ferryman’s symbol could suppress. However the amount of stress his body was taking from this increase and not being able to let out said power was taking its toll. Six decided that they’d need to find a way out of there NOW. She wasn’t going to let Mono suffer any more than he had now. Gathering up the switchblade and lighter she opened the exit to the bar and walked up the stairs.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon I promise.”</p><p>Checking her surroundings before leaving the tavern she closed the exit ensuring nothing could get into the Bunker and hurt her Mono. She entered the Town Square checking for threats finding none she ran out to the center of the square. Hearing a set of footsteps, she took cover behind the statue. This time it was the Barber who entered the square. The Barber was slightly bloodied from cuts that lined its arms. It staggered into the square hiding right behind the corner they just rounded. Following the Barber was the Goon who was looking wildly as its knife dripped blood. Taking the advantage the Barber squealed as it drove their shears into the back of the Goon. Pained from both the present and past attack on the back the Goon fell to the floor.</p><p>Checking for any distractions beforehand the Barber raised its shears around the Goon’s neck and clamped them tightly. The Goon roared in pain as the shears cut into their neck. The Barber opened the scissors just to clamp them down again this time severing the head from the shoulders. The Goon’s mouth opened in never-ending pain and their eyes rolled back into their head. The Barber satisfied with their work turned on their heel and walked back to their shop. Not giving the useless lump of flesh the time of day.</p><p>Six waited a few minutes just in case the Barber came back. Seeing that it wasn’t returning Six left the Town Square and ventured towards the library again. She figured that would be the best place to look for an escape route for her and Mono to get out of here. She would work out how to get Mono to walk without her touching him. She missed being in his embrace and only felt pity on the poor soul. Taking care of him those past few days, seeing him suffer while she couldn’t do much just struck her with feelings of helplessness.</p><p>Entering the library, she began to look through old records of the city. If the tavern had a secret passageway leading to an underground bunker, it could be possible that there were other ways out of the city. Hours upon hours of searching she looked through many different files. She almost gave when she saw the last file. Opening it up she saw a map of a sewer system.</p><p>This was it. This was how Six and Mono were getting out of here. There appeared to be a way into the sewers from the tavern via a drainpipe in the restroom. Shuddering slightly not looking forward to the smell she pocketed the paper. Turning towards the exit she noticed the fallen librarian. More accurately she was eying the necklace around the dead body’s neck. The Ferryman’s symbol adorned in a silver chain. Remembering the North Wind’s words, she tugged the necklace off the librarian’s neck.</p><p>‘Maybe this will help Mono calm down with two layers of suppression.’ Pocketing the necklace and rolling up the sewer map she left the library in haste to get back to the tavern. Upon exiting the library, she heard a shriek. Turning to her left she saw the One Lady Band had heard her and began charging to her location. Pipes exploding in screech as she was being chased. Rounding corner after corner Six kept trying to hide from the One Lady Band. She heard the clattering of metal as one of the jagged cymbals passed over her head. The One Lady Band furious from Six still alive despite her assault. Six hid down into a trash can as stood completely still. Holding her breath as the One Lady Band passed by. The One Lady Band looking in every direction before sighing and picking up the cymbals. Six watched as the One Lady Band disappeared from view. Taking a few breaths she began walking back toward the center of town when a massive axe slammed down right in front of her. Backing up in fear she looked up to see three figures looking down at her in malice. They looked similar to Viewers, but they retained their eyes. The rest of their face those was a wrinkled mess. Seeing the axe in their hands she ran this time going to the outside of town. She didn’t want to lead them back to the heavily barricaded door of the tavern. With an axe like that Mono and Six would be in danger. Her plan was to roundabout the different alleyways losing track of them and circling back to the town square.</p><p>She ran and ran surprised her legs hadn’t given out from all this running. The Eavesdroppers shrieking behind her with the one holding the axe in the lead. She looked up to see the North Wind wondering what it thought of this. The Wind however wasn’t watching her, it was instead looking at something in front of her near the edge of town. Looking forward she saw what the subject of attention was for the Wind. She almost stopped in her tracks as she saw a canyon of sharp jagged teeth lunging towards. Six quickly turned on her heel and took a sharp right back towards the town not caring at the moment what that was. She quickly ran back to the tavern and slipped inside the bunker. She was startled as Mono was no longer bound by the belts. He leaning over the radio and whispering to it.</p><p>Mono was so entranced in his actions he didn’t notice Six slowly sneak behind him and slip the necklace around his neck. Mono slumped over to the floor unconscious his breathing slowed to calmer and deeper breaths. Cushioning his head with her lap she began planning out a route using the map of the sewer.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>An hour after Six left Mono</em> </strong>
</p><p>“FOOlIsh gIrl As If shE rEAllY bElIEvEs thEsE bOnds wIll kEEp mE still.” Mono began tugging at the belt hearing small tears in the leather as he shuffled about.</p><p>“Please… why can’t you just leave us alone?” Mono appeared to be talking to himself as this part of his body complained.</p><p>“FrAnklY bOY YOU’rE jUst stUck wIth mE fOr A lIttlE bIt.” The more savage side of Mono argued.</p><p>“I cAn’t stArt AnOthEr cYclE EvEn If I wAntEd tO. YOU And thAt gIrl dEstrOYEd mY physical fOrm. jUst cOOpErAtE And I’ll bE gOnE bEfOrE YOU knOw It.” The sad side of Mono just stayed silent after that. Grinning the Tower pulled off the belts that bound him to the table. Standing up and stretching his legs he turned over to the radio he began tuning the frequency to the nearby station and began issuing instructions to any Eavesdroppers listening.</p><p>“jUst bE prEpArEd tO rUn BOY.”</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A few nights ago in a forest several miles north of the Revenant Town</em> </strong>
</p><p>A herd of moose were grazing in a clearing close to a nearby river under the moonlit sky. Their young close by with their mothers watching over them. One of the calves trotted along to the river for a small drink of water. Their passive eyes noticing their reflection in the water as their ears flicked when a crunch of branches caught their attention. The entire herd turning their head to the noise as they tensed up. Letting out small guttural whine they huddled together preparing for what was coming. The moose turning their heads they saw it.</p><p>A bear was running into the clearing straight towards the herd. The herd preparing to defend their young when something unexpected happened. The massive bear ran right past them back into trees. The moose were confused only for a moment when a large cry of pain erupted from the back of the herd. They all turned around to see one of their eldest one the ground. Panting heavily from the pain of three massive claw marks around its neck. The herd in a panic began running away into the trees. The sound of meat and flesh ripping as more and more bodies fell onto the ground. All that was left was the calf from the river who saw the horrifying sight.</p><p>The herd was obliterated, some of them still twitching a small amount, others soaking the ground with their life force, limbs were torn off, others sliced completely in half, and heads laid on the forest floor. Then the calf saw the Monster as it ate gray matter from the open skull of the calf’s mother. Rending flesh from bone as it savagely chomped down on the bodies of the fallen. The Monster paused smelling the air as it detected warm breath in the air. It turned its unholy crowned head as it saw the calf frozen still. It walked over to the calf preparing to slice it open.</p><p>The calf knowing there was no running or fighting this creature merely laid down with its neck exposed as much as possible. This was the alpha and omega predator of the forest. There was no stopping this thing, certainly not as a baby herbivore. The Monster slowly bowed down to the calf lifting its throat up to its jagged mouth. Razor sharp teeth lined the Monster’s mouth savagely sharp and jagged in all angles. The calf closed its eyes as the Monster quickly clamped down tearing a chunk of flesh and viscera gleefully swallowing it.</p><p>Seeing the piles of animal bodies, it left behind the Monster gleefully finished eating the child moose and dove into the pile of carrion. The forest was filled with the sounds of grotesque snapping and ripping. Bones breaking as the Monster began scarfing down every little bit of flesh it could find. Once the skeletons remained the Monster began breaking the bones. Cracking every little bit of bone to find the meat inside if it them. A graveyard of bone fragments and fur littered the once peaceful clearing. The Monster looked up to the sky in anguish. Its hunger never being fulfilled like it once was when it fought the Tower. It hated this little game of hide-and-seek the Tower played. A massive mound of flesh like that could have filled its stomach for the rest of eternity. But the Tower was not the massive mound of flesh it was. Just signals in the wind.</p><p>The Monster was about to resume the hunt when it smelled something else. The smell of a myriad of souls. All collected at one point several miles away from here. The Monster pondered to itself as its mouth drooled in anticipation. A usurper perhaps collecting souls to grow itself. A delectable banquet now replacing the Tower. Not wasting time, the Monster took to the trees leaping from branch to branch in search of its new target. Madness taking hold in the Monster’s eyes as it traveled.</p><p>Several days had passed when the Monster finally emerged from the large forest. The Monster not resting as it ached to fill the massive void that was its stomach. It found the bear it pursued so long ago. The Monster dived plunging its claws deep into the neck of the animal. Widening its arms, the Monster pried neck from torso with a loud squelch. The bear didn’t stand a chance as it watched its neck get farther and farther from its body. The Monster flailing and scratching grabbing huge handfuls of flesh shoving them into their mouth. The animal’s blood moistening the Monster’s lips and throat as it ripped and tore into this small snack. The bear a pile of bones the Monster continued its path. The Monster then saw the town the scent of this mysterious being strong. The Monster barreled forward getting ever closer to the entrance of town. It saw her the little kid with its power. She was being chased by three disfigured humans one of them carrying an axe. The Monster pounced towards her claws stretched out ready to chew. Just as the Monster was repelled backwards from where it came. The three humans paid the eleven-foot behemoth in front of them no mind as they also focused on the girl.</p><p>Confused the Monster tried again and again leaping towards the girl. Time and time again the Monster was flung backwards. Enraged the Monster began clawing and scratching at whatever invisible force was keeping it at bay. The little girl seeing that it was safe clutched a small piece of paper and ran back towards and away from the Monster and three humans. The three humans began to give chase until one of them pulled out a small plastic device and listened intently. The Monster could only hear a couple of sounds when the one person holding the axe began walking to one of the posts that held the Ferryman’s symbol.</p><p> The axe was raised and then swung down. Over and over again as the post slowly began to weaken as the dent in the wood began to grow and grow. The post with one last creak fell to the floor. The barrier around the Revenant town shattered.</p><p>And the Monster began their feast.</p><p>At the exact the same time Six was going over the map when Mono’s back arched furiously. Screaming in pain as a static signal began spilling out of his mouth and retreating up into the air. Six could faintly see a shiny grin in the signal as it flew away. Six didn’t pay it much mind as she turned back to look down at Mono. His skin slowly turning back to a healthy shade of pink, his left eye turning back into silver, and he slowly stopped twitching. Slowly he sat up as he looked at his surroundings. Turning to face Six he lunged to grab her in a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. Six slowly patting him on the back as he let a torrent of held back pain. Calming down he pulled back to look Six in the face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We need to get out of here NOW!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air shimmered for a couple of seconds in front of both the Eavesdroppers and Monster as the barrier disappeared into the air. The Eavesdroppers stood in front of the Monster with no fear for they believed their god with its beautiful vocal tones would protect them from this horror in front of them.</p><p>Unfortunately, their hopes and beliefs fell on deaf ears as the Monster lashed out to the one wielding an axe. Slashing its claws horizontally the Eavesdropper dropped to their knees. The other two watching as the fellow listener’s head slid off their shoulders and fell with a meaty THUNK. The other two started running away only for one of them to look down seeing three massive claws poking through their chest.</p><p>The remaining Eavesdropper turning around to see the Monster slam their comrade into wall. Impaled on a metal pole the second Eavesdropper could only watch as the Monster reached for their arms and pulled. With relative ease the Eavesdropper’s arms were torn from their sockets and Monster clamped their teeth on them. Shredding and swallowing what little arm meat remained on those two twigs. The Monster then reached down to where it originally stabbed the Eavesdropper in the stomach and back and plunged its claws in there. Pulling out the Monster grabbed all manner of organs from the still alive still screeching Eavesdropper. Throwing them down its gullet as their victim continued screeching out in pain. Hearing enough the Monster bit down hard on the Eavesdropper’s neck and with a couple of sickening crunches swallowed the entire head.</p><p>It turned back towards the first of its prey and kneeled down to pick it up along with head. Chucking the head into their mouth and crunching heavily the Monster was still incredibly disappointed.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>Not enough to fill its void.</p><p>Not the being they were craving for.</p><p>Still its hungry so it dove its teeth in the cadaver. Ichor dripping the creature jaws as it saw the mutilated corpse it left behind. Sniffing the air the Monster charged down the street beginning its rampage to the soul keeper. The Monster had only made it into a couple of streets when a large squeal filled its ears. Clutching its ears in annoyance the Monster felt a sharp pain in its leg. Looking down it saw a woman covered in a myriad of metal and a large drum on its back. The One Lady Band looking up at the creature in defiance as it continued to slash at the Monster’s legs. The Monster reared a leg back and kicked the One Lady Band flying backwards into a glass window.</p><p>Seeing as it was outmatched the One Lady Band struggled to get inside the drum and roll away. The Monster however had other plans as it grabbed the now moving drum. Shaking it couple of times the Monster proceeded to slam it against the walls and concrete around it. The drum continuously getting banged up and dented. The screeches from the pipes inside were slowly dying down more and more. Then using a single claw the Monster sliced the skin of drum and the One Lady Band slipped out. Laying in a crumpled heap the pipes around her body both bent out of shape and stabbing into various parts of her body. The One Lady giving out a pitiful swan’s song as they coughed out blood. The Monster cruelly mimicking her squeals as it picked her up by the arms and legs and pulled. The wounds around her waist opening further and further until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. Although she could clearly see them as they were tossed into the Monster’s mouth. Though she didn’t have to have to live with that imagery much longer as said Monster’s jaws were rapidly getting closer to her face.</p><p>The monster continued on its path through town smelling meat inside a dusty old shop. The Monster had to crouch to enter a shop filled with a collection of children’s toys. Dust lining the shelves with broken toys that laid on the floor. Keys separated from their backs their gears no longer turning. The Monster crawled through a door leading to a small bedroom in the back. Laying in bed was an old man not stirring as the Monster drew closer and closer. The Monster sniffed the air near the Toymaker’s bed and hissed in disgust.</p><p>Already dead. Just a piece of cold dead meat slowly rotting away.</p><p>Still meat is meat, and the Monster was still hungry.</p><p>Wiping its mouth clean of the stale blood the Monster sniffed the air and prowled further into the center of town. It’s ear flicked when the sound of metal clacked in front of it. Preparing to strike the Monster stalked the alleyway as the Barber came into view with its massive pair of shears. The Monster pounced upon the Barber breaking several bones from the speed and weight of the larger creature. The Barber weakly raised its scissors to stab this thing in the neck. The Monster merely batted the pair of clippers away clutching the Barber’s head with both hands. Its thumbs slowly raising in arch above the Barber’s small eyes. With a deep plunge the Barber only felt a painful pair of stabs into their eyes and a splitting headache that lasted a second. The Monster licked the cerebral matter from the Barber’s massive skull. Ripping tendon from vein as what once was the Barber lay in a wretched mess.</p><p>Wandering into what appeared to be the center of town the Monster saw the dead body of the Goon. Snatching it up with their teeth the Goon was mainly fat. A big fat snack and in two minutes… a pile of bones. Smelling similar prey from before it turned its attention to the broadcast station and slowly painfully took its time knowing full well its prey knew the Monster was coming.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Inside the Broadcast Station</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Broadcaster had listened to the Tower’s words and brought down the Ferryman’s symbol. In doing so the frequency was much clearer and the Broadcaster got to work. Flicking switches and turning dials trying to do their best to bring back their god. The static began screeching and the room began to darken. Pulling out from the speaker a black cloud of static began forming. Growing arms and legs as it stood as tall as the Thin Man. It held out its hand in front of the Broadcaster. The Broadcaster seeing it as a form of acceptance slowly reached out their hands to accept their god’s acceptance.</p><p>Only for the Tower to grow a fedora and place it on their head. Not paying any mind to the crippled man in the chair before them. It walked through the wall and left no trace. The Broadcaster leaned back a broken man. He sacrificed the lives of his comrades ever waiting for the Tower’s gentle graces. And when the Tower finally appeared before him, he was abandoned by their god. A tool chucked to the side no longer serving a purpose. Just for the door to burst open with the last Eavesdropper quickly barricading the door. The Eavesdropper screeching at the Broadcaster wondering where their lord was.</p><p>The Broadcaster buried his head in his hands. Grieving at what it all amounted to. All the sacrifice and bloodshed. He would never be able to walk again he was forever fused to this machine. All for a bastard monster that used them all as puppets and ran. The Broadcaster looked up to see the camera monitors and started in shock. Right outside the Broadcast station was the Monster slowly making their way to the door. The Broadcast and Eavesdropper both looked at each other as they waited in trepidation.</p><p>With a bang the door burst open, and all the Monster tasted was copper, salty tears, and broken hopes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Six pulled from Mono’s embrace and looked him over. From the small glance she took it appeared Mono was perfectly fine. His skin a normal color, His eyes were their normal heterochromatic shade, the seizures stopped but he did have the occasional small twitch.</p><p>“We have to leave NOW. I don’t why but when the Tower was possessing me it warned me to be prepared to run.”</p><p>“Mono how did you get possessed?”</p><p>“When the radio turned on it let out a broadcast made by a few faithful followers of the Tower. Turns out the Tower was barely alive after the Wind crushed it. Its small amount of static drifting by passively following us. That’s how it was able to get in the town with us. When the radio turned on the signal boosted the Tower’s strength and it joined me. Our minds battled for dominance over my body.”</p><p>“Why did you try to stab yourself?”</p><p>“Honestly, I was just trying to scare the Tower out of me. I wasn’t actually going to follow through with it of course. I don’t want to leave you again.”</p><p>Mono wiped his eye of a small tear that drifted. “Listen Six, the Tower? It can’t do anything anymore. It was struggling just to keep me contained and controlled. It just wants to walk free and it can’t harm us anymore. Whoever they were, if the Wind says that’s whoever started this whole thing. They’re nothing but signal now. The Tower warned me that we need to leave now.”</p><p>And right as Mono finished saying that the sound of wood breaking apart could be heard in the distance. Both of them looked up to the window in fear and apprehension. They clambered up to the window and looked to the building parallel to theirs. An old broadcast station with shadows moving inside of them. Mono and Six watched in horror as a the front window blasted open as a body was flung out. Turning over and over tumbling onto the cobblestone. A broken heap collapsed in glass and flesh. And then Mono and Six saw the monster. Blood draining from their faces white from fear. A tall massive creature clambered out from the window.</p><p>Mono recognized it immediately from Hatebreak’s book as the Monster, but Six recognized it from her dreams as the horror. This was her ugly reflection from her past life. Never ending hunger with no care if it was alive or not, animal or human, and adult and… child. Frankly she was glad she wasn’t cursed with hunger in this body. She could never bare the possibility as a mental picture appeared in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>It was her leaning over Mono’s dead body with his throat torn out and his blood on her hands.</em>
</p><p>Shaken out of her thoughts Mono grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down.</p><p>“So what’s the plan to get out of here Six?”</p><p>Six pulled out the sewer map and gestured towards the center.</p><p>“There’s a drain pipe in the tavern we can follow down into the sewers below the city. The smell will be unpleasant yes, but there are many ways in the sewers we can follow that will take us all to one exit.”</p><p>Six took one last look out the one window only to see a pair of feral crazy eyes staring right back from. Mono grabbed the scruff of Six’s coat yanking her back towards the restroom with drain cover. The Monster thrusting its arm through the window just barely clutching Six’s fabric.</p><p>The Monster began pummeling the window doing everything it could to get inside. This was it, the little girl was the source of food they were looking for. Foaming at the mouth the Monster scrambled to get inside as it watched food and other food lift up a metal grate and jumped down into in. The Monster getting enough room dashed inside the tavern. Its massive body scattering both furniture and bodies as it reached for the open pipe. Shoving its claw down the hole it reached frantically as it touched nothing but air. Roaring in frustration it clawed at its face grasping its antlers in annoyance. But it didn’t notice the floating figure behind as they raised their arms.</p><p><em>“Now… while I don’t normally engage in the affairs of other creatures aside from the Ferryman. This time I’m going to have to make an exception for you.”</em> The North Wind raised its arms and the Monster was caught stuck under the grips of this superior being. “<em>I understand your ceaseless hunger seeing as your one of the reasons this world is screwed up, but I can’t let you off the hook so easily.</em>” The Wind placed one of its foggy limbs on the Monster’s right arm and with a snap pulled off their forearm. The Monster howled as it grabbed it right arm blood slowly leaking from the wound. “<em>Now I have to be off there’s one last thing I must be sure of. I don’t recommend you follow me you could die.</em>”</p><p>The North Wind lifted up into the air and flew off in a direction out of town. The Monster took a sniff of the air and began following the Wind not caring about the threat made against it. The Wind noticed the pursuing creature and smirked to themselves.</p><p>“<em>All according to plan.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Mono and Six were sliding down the pipe going further and faster down. Both of them grasping onto each other tightly as they descended into the darkness. They both looked into each other’s eyes and they closed their mouths. Suddenly they were falling free for a couple of seconds before plunging into water. Mono and Six swimming up to the surface as they gasped for breath. Quickly learning to breath through their mouths for as soon as the putrid stink filled their nostrils making them gag.</p><p>“You alright Mono?”</p><p>“Aside from the possibility of my ability to smell dying I’m fine. We should get out of this water and begin getting out of here.”</p><p>With that Mono and Six began swimming towards a walkway unaware of the large creature swimming underneath them. Mono made it onto the walkway just fine but before Six could make it she was dragged down under the water.</p><p>“SIX!!!” Mono screamed as he flung out his hand trying to activate his powers only to find nothing happened.</p><p>“NO NO NO! NOT NOW WHY?!” he screamed out completely unaware of the necklace around his neck. Bubbles began forming around the water and a shadow slowly floated up to the surface. It was the size of a man’s leg with a head on either end. Two snarling grins and wide eyes slowly losing their glow. Laying on top was Six who had her arm extended as she leapt off the creature’s back and onto the walkway. Mono immediately hugged her.</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t know why but my powers still aren’t working.”</p><p>Six unclasped the necklace around his neck, “This is why Mono. I found that when I was searching for an escape route from the town. I was hoping it would have pacified you until we could find out a way of the sewers. It seems to have worked too well.” Six then pocketed the necklace.</p><p>They then began walking away from the now dead eel when the sound of water rushing caught their attention. Three shadows under the water began rushing towards the two. The one in front of the other two jumped out of the water and began running towards Mono and Six.</p><p>Six and Mono began running trying to get away from all three of these things. One of the two still in the water descended down into the water away from view. From one of the walls one of the pipes covered with a grate began to shudder. Mono and Six made a small slide just as the grate popped open to reveal that snarling grin and glowing eyes from one of those accursed eels. It was knocked back into the pipe by the one that was still chasing the two of them on land.</p><p>Mono and Six weren’t really caring where they ran as long as it was away from these slime covered beings. Dodging and weaving as these Eels continuously tried to chomp and chew the two kids. One of these Eels had enough form the one poking its head from the pipes and took a huge chunk out of their head. The one coming out of the walls laid there as its other half slowly dragged it back into the walls.</p><p>Mono and Six reached a room with a deadbolt door. They both dashed inside with Mono using his static powers to push the door shut. Six at the same time used her powers to turn the locks quickly shut. The door creaked and grinded as the three different Eels were doing their best. Mono took a quick look around the room trying to find a means of escape. Looking down he saw how big the room they were in was. The door they had locked just lead to a walkway overlooking a massive room filled with water. There was only one way out of there the main drain that was continuously allowing water to flow.</p><p>The door dented a small bit as the Eels continued pounding against. Six taking a small step backward as Mono grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>“We’re going to need to jump Six. Otherwise we aren’t getting out of here alive.”</p><p>Six nodded and hand in hand they began to walk over to the edge.</p><p>“On three, okay? One…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t even get to count to two as they were pushed forward by a massive gust of wind. Mono twisting in the air as he saw what pushed them. The North Wind with a massive frown on its face as if it didn’t want to do that. A form of reluctance but for what? Mono couldn’t decipher that as Six and Mono plunged into the water. The current of water pulling them under the water. Unable to fight against Mono and Six struggled to keep themselves afloat. Doing their best to stay in the middle away from any flotsam. Six opened her eyes only to see the current of water quickly slamming her into a wall and all she saw was darkness. Six had fallen limp in Mono’s grasp quickly letting go. Mono just gripped tighter fighting a battle to keep them both afloat.</p><p>Then Mono saw it an exit via waterfall. Mono began swimming towards the side of the waterfall trying to find any means of holding on to. His hand scrapped against the concrete walls until his hand came into contact with a metal pole jutting out the side of the wall. Holding Six limply by the arm in one hand and holding onto the bar for dear life he looked up when heard the sound of clapping.</p><p>“<em>Congratulations Mono you won my little wager. You managed to get out of town without murdering a single person. You’ve proven me wrong in that you’re not like the one who started all this. Who inconsequently made me and the other monsters that plague this world. And yet the Tower seemed to cling only onto you for some reason. I wonder what that may be…</em>” The North Wind looked down menacingly at Mono who stared back in panicked eyes. “<em>So I have another game for you Mono. Survive this night and you shall never see me again. But I warn you boy if I find that a cycle has been restarted all-over again I WILL FIND YOU. TTFN.</em>”</p><p>And the North Wind swept its arm and the metal pole Mono held onto snapped in two. In shock Mono could only look up as the North Wind flew off into the night sky. Questions firing off in his head until he hit the water and saw black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A few hours later.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mono slowly blinked into consciousness as he felt dirt in face. Trying to rise realizing he couldn’t when a sharp pain dug deep into his leg. Looking down he saw a fragment of the metal pole impaled him in the side of the leg. Heart pounding in his ears he started crawling forward away from the water. Looking forward he saw Six. Still unconscious and surrounded by shut off televisions. Looking around Mono saw no impending threats just a singular of boars grazing nearby. He began crawling towards Six when a small thud reached his ears.</p><p>And then another thud followed by another. The boars tensing up slowly backing away from the sound. Mono looked back towards Six and he saw it again.</p><p>Only this time looking much more feral and gleeful. It was missing its right forearm with an already closed wound. Mono still struggled to get up even more furiously trying to use his static powers to get up from the ground.</p><p>To… To… pull Six closer, his head pulsed in pain as he attempted to teleport again, he tried bringing the static up to his fingertips to blast the creature.</p><p>No.. no… the Monster knelt down to pick up the fallen girl. Dangling from her raincoat Six hung limply. The Monster opened its gaping maw. A massive canyon of teeth and drooling flesh as it prepared to eat the little girl.</p><p>Mono could only watch as the Monster let go and swallowed Six whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Eel was on OC animal created by Shadow Phantom over on fanfiction.net. This is possibly not the only time we'll see it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Beginning the Cycle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono fell to his knees as the Monster swallowed Six whole. Pain flaring up his leg as the ground made contact. His hands shaking as they slowly raised up to his hair. Grabbing locks of hair as he began crying.</p>
<p>Despair….</p>
<p>This is what Mono felt as he watched Six die. As he watched helpless as the Monster dropped her down into its gullet. A canyon of teeth and a pit of salivating flesh. He gritted his teeth as the Monster for once looking satisfied for what it did. The Monster paying no attention to the weakened boy.</p>
<p>why? </p>
<p>He wondered why this world was so cruel to them. Why couldn’t he and Six have a happy ending? Why was there always some monster or some god forsaken cycle ruining their lives?</p>
<p>why?</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>He screamed out in anger and despair. The Monster finally taking notice of him as it turned to grab and eat him too. But then Mono’s voice stopped sounding human and more ancient as he screamed. Signal and static erupting from the boy’s throat as he cried out.</p>
<p>Hands clenched to the point where he started bleeding from his palms. Tears flowing out as the irises in his eyes were slowly fading. Televisions all around the forest suddenly flickering on and off. Switching different channels showing different portions of Mono’s life. The air around Mono growing gray with flickers of static in the air.</p>
<p>Why?!</p>
<p>Why!?</p>
<p>His eyes completely blank as static now started filling them. The skin on his body now changing colors between fleshy pink, angry red, and pale gray. The twitch that was affecting him from earlier came back only now that twitch was now a glitch. The pain in his leg subsiding as he yanked out the pole that jabbed him in the leg.</p>
<p>Why!?<br/>WHY!?</p>
<p>The area around Mono suddenly encapsulated in a gray translucent sphere. Slowly growing outwards further and further. The trees suddenly becoming warped and twisted the longer they were in Mono’s range. Animals fell from the branches of said trees, but they didn’t die. Animals both from the trees and on the ground began writhing as reality wrote them a new chapter. They grew new limbs, extra eyes, herbivores became wild carnivores, carnivores became cannibals eating their own kind, and others became docile as they welcomed their master ready to destroy the endless abyss. Boars, rats, moose, and bears writhing on the ground in pain from this evil being reintroduced to the world.</p>
<p>WhY!?</p>
<p>WhY!?</p>
<p>TVs around Mono finally decided on one of two different channels. A brilliant eye displayed on the TV screen, either that of the darkest coldest ocean blue abyss that you would never escape from or the sharpest silver from an axe right before your head was chopped off. It was clear what the eyes meant for whomever entered their vision.</p>
<p>THEY WERE GOING TO DIE.</p>
<p>All around the entire world both Viewers and Eavesdroppers were strangling and killing each other when TVs all over the world starting flickering with those eyes all over the screens. Both Viewers and Eavesdroppers ceasing their fighting as they watched the TVs again. A pacifying effect filling them with sensations of being complete.</p>
<p>Mono finally stopped screaming as he turned to face the Monster. His hands covered in static holding the switchblade imbued with power. His irises returning from the static however this time they were not the blue and silver Six had fallen in love with.</p>
<p>They were hateful gray, as if everything that had filled the boy with joy was sucked right out of him. His skin turning a grayish blue as he began walking towards the Monster. He could sense her Six was still alive. He could see and sense everything around him. He could see throughout the woods through many different points of view. He could sense the beings that inhabited this forest. He saw their suffering but cared not for them, only for the Monster that swallowed his love.</p>
<p>Step</p>
<p>Step</p>
<p>The Monster bared its fangs as it sensed this boy’s familiar power. It smelled the Tower in this boy realizing it was only using him as a puppet. And yet it was also not the Tower, similar but not quite. The Monster then realized who this boy was, and it bared its fangs in even further defiance against them. Only for the Monster to suddenly be flung forwards in the direction of the boy as they pulled their arm back. Static billowing back towards the boy as they flickered changing forms like a TV channel. Like their body was aging at a rapid rate from a little child to a small adult, and back to child again. Regardless of whatever size they chose would be inadequate to be any huge threat to the Monster, yet all its instincts were telling the Monster to run.</p>
<p>The Monster using the opportunity lunged its claws out to tear out the guts of this imposter usurper. The Monster quickly passed Mono its claws contacting flesh. It turned quickly only to look in confusion that its enemy was still standing. Mono only flinched as he looked down at the tear in his shirt with blood spilling out. Mono reached into one of the nearby TVs and grabbed one of the animals writhing on the ground. Holding it up by its tail Mono’s hand flickered with red static as he held his hand near the squirrel’s head. A small strand of black static pouring out from its head began floating into Mono’s body. That same static surrounded the cuts the Monster made to kill Mono. Before their very eyes, the slashes from the Monster quickly healing themselves leaving behind no scar no existence.</p>
<p>Anger…</p>
<p>This what Mono now felt towards this unholy Monster. A consumer of flesh and hopes. He looked down to his palms to see they were no longer bleeding. Just lines of pixels slowly repairing minor injuries while quickly regenerating major wounds. Mono then clenched his fist looking straight at the Monster with a cruel smile and crazy gray eyes on his face as he roared.</p>
<p>“YOU cAnnOt kIll mE!!!!”</p>
<p>The Monster then roared again, charging once again preparing to swallow this little parasite as Mono flung out his arm again. The Monster was then thrown in the branches of a tree. Splinters and branches impaling the Monster as it collided with the tree trunk. As the Monster fell to the ground Mono let out another scream of static and signal. Animals on the ground stopped writhing in pain as they heard the call. Their creator filling their minds with a target to slay. A singularity of boars with six long legs, jagged tusks, and four eyes answered the call as they stampeded over the fallen Monster. Some of them encountering the Monster’s arms and legs goring them with their massive tusks. The Monster slowly rose to their feet and faced the horde as they came in for another charge. With a swipe of its deadly claws the Monster sliced through the entire horde. Picking up one of the massive creatures tearing into its throat. Piles of boar settled into the ground save for one that wisely turned from the attack. It stood at a height of one meter and two meter long. It glowered and prepared to charge the Monster again when the sound of static sounded through the air.</p>
<p>The boar backed off and instead ran around the Monster towards Mono. The Monster still recovering from the grievous number of cuts, impalements, scratches, and gushing blood took to the trees as it observed the Boar running to the boy and kneeling. The boy clambered up to the Boar’s back and pulled out the knife kneeling on the animal’s head as they looked around. With another screech the TV screens all around the forest became much brighter almost like spotlights.</p>
<p>Mono was looking everywhere through the TVs trying to find the cowardly creature as it bled. Through his eyes he scanned the entire forest trying to ensure he didn’t hit one of the animals that laid alive. He didn’t want to surprise the Monster at what he was planning. Then through one of the TVs he saw a small trickle of blood. Using his power, he amplified the eyes of the TV and focused them upwards towards the top of the trees. An anguished scream sounded through the forest as the Monster fell to the floor.</p>
<p>An agonizing feeling tore through the Monster’s flesh. As if it were suddenly hardening and it couldn’t move. The eyes were trained on it all around there was nowhere to escape.</p>
<p>This was it.</p>
<p>It was going to die.</p>
<p>Mono still riding the Boar slowly trotted up to the Monster dismounting as they both got close. The Monster’s head only able to move as it snapped at both the animal and boy. Mono once again pushed forward with his power and broke the Monster’s jaw. The Monster could only watch with tears in its eyes as the boy approached with the knife in their hand still brimming with energy. Mono looked deep into this Monster’s hate filled eye as he reared back the switchblade filled with static and signal and then plunged it deep into its eye. Mono didn’t stop there as he placed his hand against the Monster’s skull and pulled not for physical matter and then he found. Pulling back, he felt the static soul of the Monster as he began pulling it into his being. The eyes slowly shutting down, the Monster in its last breaths reverted to soulless flesh but it didn’t truly die until Mono stepped back. The soul of this Monster seeping into Mono’s fingertips as he calmed down. The broken body of the Monster breathing its last as Mono calmed down static only surrounding his palm. Mono let a huge breath of air as the static sphere finally disappeared.</p>
<p>And then Mono started writhing in pain as his hand ached and contorted. The nearby Boar going to go see Mono with concern for their master. Mono clutched his hand as it felt like his fingertips were growing. Breaking the skin bleeding heavily as bone began slipping out. His fingers transforming into a permanent set of claws. Tears and shock expressed in his eyes as he saw the cost of absorbing a monster’s soul. Back in the Pale City he only absorbed the static shades of normal people with no augmentations.</p>
<p>Those “lucky” enough to survive in such a screwed-up world.</p>
<p>Mono examined his hand as he wiped his blood from his hand. Awareness coming to his mind as he reached down to pat down his stomach where the tear in his shirt was.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Mono was suddenly much more aware of his surroundings when his focus was only placed on the Monster and ending it then and there. He looked to the trees to see the were warped. The trunks bending towards him and away from him. Some trees were curved, and others were turned in corners. He eyed over the animals that finally stopped squealing in pain. He saw the horrors that they had become. Finally coming to their senses, the rest of the animals ran away from the glitched clearing in fear.</p>
<p>Well almost all of them, Mono looked up to see a massive head looking down at him. Not like the Boar was about to eat him but more out of concern. Mono was about to reach up a hand to pet the Boar on the snout when he remembered.</p>
<p>“SIX!!!!” he ran the Monster’s chest and tried focusing. A small flicker of static appeared in his eyes as he tried finding Six. Six it turns out was still inside the Monster’s chest she hadn’t even reached the stomach. Mono pulled out the switchblade as he pinpointed where exactly Six had paused in her descent. Then with a heavy shout plunged the blade into the dead Monster’s chest. Slowly but surely carving out the Monster’s flesh carefully avoiding Six. He desperate to get her out to the point he ditched the knife and began using his claws to pull and pry chunks of flesh out. The claws proving to be a much better tool than the switchblade. Finally seeing a hint of yellow amongst the gore Mono hurried his slashing. Then when most of her body was exposed, he grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her out.</p>
<p>“COME ON!!” He strained with all his might as her body came looser from the Monster’s esophagus. With a squelch Six came out and Mono pulled her off to the side into the grass. Quickly examining he placed his head near her chest listening for a heartbeat.</p>
<p>A small thudding could be heard as Mono gave a small breath of relief. She was alive Mono made it to her in time. He managed to rescue her from…</p>
<p>How many times had he rescued her from something? How many times had he dragged her into danger? How many more times would he take her so close to isolation or even death in the future?</p>
<p>He looked Six over her chest slowly rising and falling as he began questioning his own actions.</p>
<p>Is her plan even sound anymore? What if finding a safe place wasn’t the way to go? What if HE was the problem? He wished he could keep her safe but at the same time didn’t want to leave her alone.</p>
<p>As if answering the call one of the TV screens began flickering in a different shade. The Boar grunted and prepared to charge it until Mono raised his hand up to halt it. Cautiously edging further and further forward Mono observed the screen.</p>
<p>Another eye but this one was not of the Tower’s cruel gray or Mono’s own silver and blue. The iris of this eye one of a multitude of colors. Razing reds, calming yellows, cautious oranges, deep blues, pacifying greens, violent purples, and a dark black void within. The eye within began shifting and through images it offered Mono a solution. Mono placed a staticky hand upon the TV as he got closer.</p>
<p>The TV screen told him to focus his power warping reality to construct a dark black spire in the middle of the forest. A dark tower that would ward away all those who would dare harm them. However, doing so would not be enough so he would need to begin finding a means to bolster the Spire. The TV suggested using the bones and tissue of the surrounding wildlife as a form of protective hardened keratin. Using his power to slowly lure in creatures and snatch them soul and all. Mono was also informed that should he follow through with this he would need to find a power source someone with similar abilities to his own. It was a risky endeavor, but it would keep him and Six forever safe from the dangerous world.</p>
<p>Mono looked back down to his clawed hand static once again surrounding his hand as he weighed what he just saw. Flexing and unfurling his hand as the static rolled down his hand like water.</p>
<p>It could work he thought. Forever together forever safe from the remaining horrors in world. However how happy would they be if he followed through with this? He lived for years isolated from the world being a servant to the Tower.</p>
<p>Isolation was not as great as protection. This plan would provide that but how long until they were driven mad.</p>
<p>Mono had another thought as he looked back to the Boar that was licking Six clean of the blood. Its extra eyes and elongated limbs. It didn’t appear to be in pain, but it did remind Mono of how his power could work against other organic beings. If Six stayed with Mono for an extended period she could easily revert to the monstrous form she once took back in the Tower.</p>
<p>Hunkered over a small rusty music box, her only source of comfort, until Mono took a hammer to it many times.</p>
<p>He shuddered as looked back down to Six who was still unconscious before realizing.</p>
<p>“Would Six really be happy with me for doing that? Following through with this plan to make this--”</p>
<p>And then one more thought filled his head as the hand on the TV pulsed with static.</p>
<p>“Why does this feel so familiar?”</p>
<p>The static on the TV grabbing Mono’s attention as an image appeared on the TV. The image appeared to be rewinding back more and more until it became undecipherable blur. Until it finally stopped in a hospital with a figure in front of a mirror. Mono looked as he a man that looked so much like him and yet so different. He had the same condition and color of heterochromatic eyes, but he looked so much older than Mono had ever been. He looked to be a young adult with tears spilling out of his eyes grasping the bathroom counter.</p>
<p>“Who is that?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>FLASHBACK</strong>
</p>
<p>Mono didn’t have much time to ponder as the scene fast forwarded to a hospital room. From the man’s perspective he entered a patient’s quarters. The room had been filled to the brim with all types of flowers. Medical equipment of all types hooked up to a patient who laid unconscious in bed. Mono put his hand up to his mouth in shock as he somewhat recognized the person laying there. It looked like a grownup version of Six only something terrible happened to her. Her body laid there covered in bandages and casts as her body had been mutilated by something horrid. She laid there unconscious as voice could be heard.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hey Una, it’s been a while. I’m sorry I haven’t had much time as we’ve been finding the right means to bring you back. But we are working so hard to find a way.”</strong>
</p>
<p>The grownup version of Mono reaching out to slowly grasp Una’s hand rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.</p>
<p>“<strong>But we are so close we just need you to hang on a little longer. Please hold on.</strong>”</p>
<p>And then the heart monitor began to beep faster and faster as Una’s body began convulsing.</p>
<p>“<strong>Doctor? DOCTOR!?</strong>” The man calling out for help as Una’s body seizing and jerking as her heartrate pulsed harder and harder.</p>
<p>Tears filling up the man’s eyes as he tried to keep her still so the doctor could do something anything to pacify her.</p>
<p>And then the heart monitor flatlined just as the doctor entered the room. Mono watched as the perspective once again this time to the grownup Mono leaning over a desk. His eyes bagged, exhausted, and lost their luster as he scanned every single book. He took a swig of what appeared to be a mix of alcohol and coffee as he leaned over his book. Cross referencing every small bit of information concerning different forms of medicines, science, religions, and even eldritch magic. A man from behind him came into the room putting a hand on his shoulder. And then the grown Mono smiled and grabbed the journal he’d been writing his notes in.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ve done it with this I’ll be able to open the doors to death itself and bring her back to me.</strong>” He noticed the man at last and then smirked. “<strong>Tell me has the Tower been completed according to schedule?</strong>” The man silently nodding yes intimidated by the grown Mono’s manner. “B-b-but sir what shall we tell the media?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Just tell them that this is one of those life after death experiments. People don’t need to know yet that we’re secretly trying to summon an elder god to grant us the ability to tear and shape reality. Are the teleportation devices ready? Having to disguise them as televisions was chore enough not to arouse suspicion.” </strong>The man nodded again, and the grown Mono’s smirk grew.</p>
<p>Fast forward to a scene that showed Mono facing a large screen with him and the ground chanting an unknown language. Mono faced the crowd and the many faces watching this spectacle at home.</p>
<p>“<strong>AND NOW I TEST THE BARRIERS OF LIFE AND DEATH TO BRING THE ONE I’VE LOST.</strong>”</p>
<p>Grown up Mono stepped through the barriers and a shockwave ripped through the entire world. The first step of many leading to the world metamorphosis.</p>
<p>Grown Mono looked around the void he was within and looked up only to see a massive eyeball with a multicolored iris and black void. Grown Mono stood his ground as he wasn’t going to be intimidated not when he had come so close. He proclaimed up to the eye and spoke, “Ḩ̴̰͓͚͈̽͐ͅe̵̬͖̱̅̍͑̕ą̵̣̹̰̣͆͊̌͒͆r̷̭̀̕ ̷̨̩͇̮̝͉̽͐͌̉m̵̙̹͂̏͐͘͝e̶̛̠̘̞͒̇̍͠ ̴̱̼͂̀b̵̙̬̹̍̅l̴̢̜̪̼̫̻͑ë̸̢̼̼̤͇̱́͐̈́ś̷̥͉̥s̶̟͖̹̥̘̩͂̌̄e̶̗͎̹̗͚̔͌͐̇̈́d̶̛͍̻͙͕͊̒̒̊̕ ̸̤̖̭̩͋̉́͋b̶̟͆̌͒̚ě̷̫͍̺̹͑͒̇̔͠i̵̛̠͕͎̽̏̈́̈́͝n̵̩̙̍͑̈͑͝ģ̵̧͕̖̌̍̑̉̍.̴͓͇̝̳̰̈́ ̶̳̳̯̗͉́G̵̜͈̣̩̮̽̄ȓ̶͍̯͙̻͋ä̷̞̯͖̀͗n̶̘̝̫̑̄͝t̵̠͔̃͝ ̴̨͊m̶̯̤̔e̴̢̙̳͎̫͙͘ ̷͍͙̒͐͛̕ṯ̸́ͅh̶͕̳͈̯̅̑͜ȇ̶̺̒̐͊̂ ̶͇̰̖̖̱͐̔̆͌ͅp̴̨̢̺̺̀̌o̵͍̱͙̻͌̆͂͜͝ͅẃ̴̺͐͋̈e̸̱͕̲̓r̷̯̥̍́ ̵͈̼̻͙́ț̵͝o̶͚̍̊̍̈́̏ͅ ̴̡͒͆̊̓ẗ̸̺̯̟̱̼́ṷ̴̏̀́͠͝r̷͇̲̺͇̝̫̿̀̿͗n̴̦̣̐̽̀̀̕ ̶̡̤̬͇̆b̷̮̔̂͝a̷̦̬̣͚̿c̵̫̈́̓͒k̴̹̝̼̟̜̬̍̆͝ ̵̛̳̝͚̘̩͍͊͋̌t̶̛̲̬̠͌͛͝h̶͙͚̍̍̽̚͘e̸̢̹̼̝͙̍ ̶̝̝̠̘̤̍͗̒͊̄͠c̶͕l̶̼̙̻̍ǫ̷̬̻̻̳̂̔͐̊c̸͖̰̠̍ķ̵͙͆̔̎̈́̇͗,̷̪̗̘͚̂͂̾̍͠ ̷̖̭̎̾t̸̡͎̟̮̤̪̚ó̵͔͚͒ ̴̛̙͈̤̭̃̈́̓̆̅t̶̻͐͗̊̏͝e̴̱͚͙̅ā̷̞͐̅̎r̷̤̲̖̺͍͗̌͗ ̵̮̳̭͓̜̽̐ŗ̷̲̰̺͕͋̒͐͂̑͜ḙ̴̢̣̓̈́̋̈́ä̵̡̬́̚l̵̬̽͛͗̂̎͜͝į̸̻̺͔̠̳̌̃̉͠͠ṱ̷̦̭̅y̷̛͈̝̺͇̍̃̽̃ ̷̢̨̬̇̄͗̉͛͜͝ä̵̛̻͎́s̵̖̺̞̍̓͐̍͒͜ü̴̢̯̰n̸̙͆̋͘͘͝d̴̘̾̉͝ę̴̘̙̃͋̈́̉͜͠r̶͚͈̩̓,̴̫̌̉ ̷͕̳̰͌͑͊̊ͅͅa̵̺͒̇ņ̸̗̘̯͎̝̓͛̅d̵͍̙̣͉̗͆ ̷̨͖͖̣̻̐̒̋͒b̴̘̯̖̱͚̓̃r̴̼̳̒i̴͇̙͇͎͆̓̈̃n̴̛͉̹͋͋͛̉g̶̥͙͒̕ ̵̖͍̘̌͐b̴͉̙̰̻̈͒̍̊̌a̴͎̣͔̞̠͚͋̏̉c̸̢̨̦̱͇͑̔̐̃̇k̵̛͎̩͂̍͘ ̴̩̜̑͋̽̎͠ť̴̮̪̘̖̤̍̈́͠h̵͉͓̄͊̽ò̶̼͈̭͔̬s̴̡̹̭̑̀͠ë̵̪͈̩̼̻́̉̌͒͝͠ ̴͖̼̠̾͆I̸̤͎̞͓̣̔̋ ̴̹͉͈̉̒́l̴̺̖͌̔́̈́̒͝ọ̴͐̍͑̔v̶̹̩̣̗̗͑̂e̸͓̰̼̻͈͆͋̄d̵̛͓̬̳̹̟͓̃ ̶̛̠̱͚͉̒͂͝ͅa̴͇̲̺̥̿́̂͘n̶͈̭̯̟̊̾̈͘d̵͈̟̐͑ ̸̡͙̫͇̤̫̆̎̔̿̌l̷͈̜̭̔͝͝o̵̪͔̩̤͎͉̍͑̈́̅s̸̢̢̖͇̪̤̎͘t̵̝̤̳̱͂̂͂̒.̵̢̠̥̇”</p>
<p>The eyeball merely blinked at him once and his vision faded to white. Grown Mono stepped back out of the portal now empowered as small flecks of light. The crowd watched in anticipation as power began flowing back. The Broadcast of their experiment having people on the edge of their seats. Grown Mono smiled as he pulled out of the portal his arm held as a crying Una clutched onto him heavily. Grown Mono had done it he pulled someone back from the brink of death.</p>
<p>Grown Mono was in his own world as he held his love in her arms as he looked into his lady’s eyes. A sadness and longing filling her eyes as he looked back into grown Mono’s. There was something else in her eyes as a frown began growing out of her eyes… Guilt?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Mono didn’t realize what she meant by that until the sharpened claw burst through his chest. Shredding down grown Mono was torn apart his upper torso tossed to the ground as he looked up. An utter Monster standing at eleven feet chomping down on his legs. A figure so close to Six with sharpened teeth and claws. Mono didn’t have much time to process as both Monster and Lady ran away from the crowd of researchers and security running to try and keep grown Mono alive.</p>
<p>Grown Mono realized right then and there he was afraid of death. He had come so close finally achieving his goals of gaining the power to bring his love back. Only for her to betray him and tear him apart. His heartbeat pounding in his ears as flickers of static began floating off his hands. A medic had arrived on the scene to try and stabilize him. Grown Mono with hands brimming with power latched onto the medic and began to pull. The medic began to panic as he felt his consciousness slip away into the dying man he was trying to save. Then blaring pain erupted through both bodies as they combined into one. A lump of two bodies melded together their arms reaching out for more and more. Hands contacting flesh and pulling more and more bodies into the mass. Their clothes no longer serving a purpose as they became part of this mass of carrion. What once was a crowd of people following the orders of their boss was now a massive pile of flesh with eyes that were a collective of colors now turning to harsh gray.</p>
<p>“MOrE I nEEd mOrE flEsh.”</p>
<p>The fleshy mass making the Tower its home as it began warping reality and signal to attract more and more people to its collective. Using the signal to fill those who currently observed through televisions to pacify them and make them forget about the flesh. But to never stop watching the TVs for they showed the world what true bliss was. To always watch for when the bliss will call onto you and give you your chance for “freedom.” It was a slow development as the Broadcast began slowly absorbing people for the Tower to grow its mass. For the world to slowly transform into a world of horrors. The ones who watched the TV from that fateful day began turning into Viewers and those who could only listen turned into Eavesdroppers. Then there were those who didn’t depend on the TV creating abominations who only kept to their deep desires like the Hunter in the Woods or the Doctor who failed to save Una in time. Then the Signal began affecting the air and sky. The reality bending the wind making it awaken. The wind grew a consciousness and began slaughtering the innocent for fun. Making a game of how many skulls he could collect. Until the Wind noticed one day that some things had restarted. For the Tower knew it couldn’t just sustain itself on flesh alone. He needed a source of power that keep him preserved and immortal for the rest of his life. The Tower then realized what it could do.</p>
<p>Using the reality bending powers it had he could send some of his powers into his younger self the night he rescued Una from a kidnapper. NO not Una he didn’t want to get attached the bitch that almost killed him. He decided to name this next version of Una, Duo. Then from Duo became Tri, Four, Cinca, and finally Six. He let Mono retain his name after all. The Tower was no longer Mono.</p>
<p>HE WAS PERFECTION. HE’D MAKE THIS COUPLE GROW ATTACHED AND THEN THROW IN SOME ELEMENTS TO MAKE UNA’S REINCARNATION BETRAY HIM IN THE END. MONO WOULD SERVE NO OTHER PURPOSE THAN LIVING AS A BATTERY COMPLETELY UNAWARE OF THE LOOP.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>Mono reeled back from the TV screen as he hyperventilated. Rain pouring down from the sky as thunder rolled and lightning struck the trees. Mono gasping heavily for breath as he looked through those memories. Collapsing to the ground as this truth was revealed to him. Eyes wide in terror as he learned it was his fault that the world was like this. Maybe not exactly but that he had the potential to do the exact same thing. He panicked he looked down at his hands and saw he clutched them to the point that he was bleeding furiously. Clenched in fists began channeling power through his hands he opened his palms and grabbed the TV. Channeling all his strength he began pouring all his power with one goal in mind. Aside from the TV he was currently using the other TVs began crackling and sizzling with electricity. With the sound of a thousand lightbulbs breaking the screens of hundreds of thousands of TVs all over the world suddenly exploded. Shards of glass slicing up the faces of Viewers and Eavesdroppers as they fell to the ground dead. Those that lived continued to tear each other apart now that their god abandoned them again.</p>
<p>The sound startled Six awake as she wildly looked around. Noticing the giant boar in front of her face she backed up quickly. Quickly getting up she ran into Mono.</p>
<p>“Mono oh my god you scared me.” He didn’t respond he just faced the TV screen not saying a word.</p>
<p>“M-mono are you okay?” Six thought for a second that the TV managed to get a grab of him like back in the city. Mono turned around and Six was heartbroken at what she saw.</p>
<p>Mono looked like he was just told that his pet dog, their litter of pups, and his entire family died all at the same time. He looked like his entire world had been turned upside down. Looking down she saw Mono’s hands were bleeding and one of them was a claw?</p>
<p>“Mono what happened to you?” She reached forward to pull him into a hug, but he did not return it. Instead, he stepped backward avoiding her and then reached back toward the TV again. Using his powers, he began rewinding something whilst also transmitting something in there. When he was done, he gestured over to the TV and then went down to sit next to the Boar who had laid curled around Mono. Six watched the TV seeing what exactly transpired after she was knocked unconscious. The Wind leaving them to die, the Monster swallowing Six whole, Mono unleashing his power beginning to transform the woods around, Mono attacking and killing the Monster with the Boar’s help, Mono’s arm turning into the Monster’s claw, and the entire flashback involving the first Mono, the first Six, and the creation of the Cycle.</p>
<p>Oh No.</p>
<p>Six realizing what Mono was thinking quickly went over to him and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“I genuinely don’t think you would ever do that Mono; you know that right?” Mono stayed silent as he stared off into the night.</p>
<p>“Mono look at me.” He still looked away. “Look at me.”</p>
<p>Slowly he turned his head towards her, “You are NOT the Tower you will never be the Tower because I know that you are better than who the Tower ever was.”</p>
<p>Mono slowly nodded although not agreeing with what she said.</p>
<p>Six believing that the Boar was friendly began curling up into the Boar’s warm stomach patted the ground next to her. Mono still frowning laid up next to her and closed his eyes. Six content with that closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like ages before Mono could move without disturbing her and waking her. Mono slowly sat up and the Boar turned his head toward the rising Mono. Mono silently put a finger up to his lips and told the Boar to go back to sleep. The Boar going back to deep slumber as Mono gave Six one last look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’ll be safer without me. I’m the monster and I don’t deserve her kindness. I’m the one that ruined the entire world. I’m the one that tortured her. I’m the selfish one that brings her into trouble. It’s for the best.</p>
<p>Mono slowly undid the jacket and softly placed it over Six’s sleeping form. He removed the knife and placed it next to her. Giving her one last look of longing he turned on his heel and….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disappeared into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Boar was an OC created by B.E.A.T.N who helped me in the creation of this chapter. Props to them for inspiring me to make this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jabali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six dreamed about walking on a shoddy rotten rope bridge. Hand and hand with Mono as they walked the apparent unending road. The ground below the bridge a pulsating mass of flesh and eyeballs waiting in anticipation for the bridge to fall unto the ground. The sky above a pale gray with mist hanging in the air. TV screens on either side of them flashes with incoherent words or brief images. On occasion only some would light up for longer and both Mono and Six could see what was shown. The first was a memory that took place two weeks ago.</p><p> The Predator's cabin down in the basement where the Predator tried to find Six with Mono trying to protect her. When the image faded the bridge on Six's side fortified itself a small amount. The planks of wood losing some of the rot that had grown and fraying lines from the rope began lining back to the main cord.</p><p>Mono and Six continued on a few more steps until another series of events played. This one involving the bridge with the gap in between. It showed Mono slowly walking away before Six called out to him. He leapt and Six grabbed his hand, the tender moment interrupted as the shotgun blasted the plank apart. This scene faded to black, and both watched as the bridge on Mono’s side began to fix itself as well. This time matching up to Six’s side not entirely fixed but improved.</p><p>The two began walking further and further down this bridge as their surroundings shifted again. The Pale City surrounding them as they walked until they reached a familiar sight. Lockers began appearing and one of them opened to show another memory. It was Mono who just burst into the bathroom his hands bruised and his face filled with rage as he saw the scene before him. Six laid injured on the floor with the last Parasite hovered above her. Mono in his rage obliterated the Parasite repeatedly pounding it in the face. Using the chains began to choke the Parasite to death. When the miserable smashed face fell to the floor Mono grabbed it with both hands and slammed it repeatedly into the ground. Mono then turned towards Six lifting her into his arms and quickly leaving the school. The image faded to black, and Six’s side freshened up even more. The planks of wood turning newer to the point that they appeared a foot never walked over them. The ropes turned to iron chains unbreaking and unending.</p><p>They then walked until they reached an alley filled with luggage and a familiar raincoat lay on the floor. In the puddles they watched another scene unfold. Six taking Mono’s hands in hers examining the wounds of battle he endured saving her. Words silent as Mono softly pulled her hood down before they embraced in kiss. Feelings from past futures brought to younger lives showing the love they felt for one another. As the two turned to a makeshift shelter and the puddle turned to muddy water. Mono and Six watched as the bridge turned to concrete on both sides signaling that the trust between had solidified. But Six did notice there were cracks in Mono’s side of the bridge. Small but noticeable.</p><p>They walked for much longer walking past the hospital and they almost reached the end of the bridge when another image flashed in the reflection of the water. Mono dangling from Six’s hand as the bridge fell apart around. Six who was observing the memory looked down to see the cracks slowly fading away as memory Mono let go of her hand. Falling into the abyss below. The scene played out with Six diving in after him bringing his drowned body to the shore. Trying her best to bring her back and then the scene darkened when Mono was brought back to life.</p><p>They then walked for what felt like eons as Six noticed something far off in the distance. A lighthouse on a small island. It was barely visible like a candle in the darkest void. Mono and Six hurried in their pace as they saw their destination. And then a harsh wind blew another image in front of them and Six saw events that played out. A woman who died in front of his love, a depressed man pulling all stops to bring her back, never resting never stopping, that man in front of a giant portal, the Eye, the Monster and The Lady, the Tower, and those two eyes in the man’s face the same as Mono’s. the scene shifted to Mono who looked like his soul was obliterated and was looking at Six if she were the frailest thing in the world. The scene faded to black as Six turned to look back at Mono and he had the same expression.</p><p>The cracks in the bridge returned and they began to worsen. Six quickly holding her hand out to help Mono to her side.</p><p>Mono started to reach out and take her hand, but then he stared at his own and then looked down to the pulsating flesh. Six looked down at the bridge not understanding what was wrong, they clearly trusted each other so why was the bridge crumbling?</p><p>And then the bridge crumbled with Mono falling into the flesh.</p><p>“MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!”</p><p>And then her eyes snapped open.</p><p>It was morning yet still storming around the forest the little shelter they had taken to slowly but surely gaining water. The Boar lifted their head as water pooled around its snout. Snorting as it rose to their feet and then walking to a nearby stream to satiate their thirst. Six sat up with a jolt from her nightmare. Her eyes blear as she slowly blinked out the sleep from them. Patting the ground around her she did not feel Mono’s sleeping body around. She did feel his jacket around her legs as her vision began to clear. She picked it up looking it over to see that the music box and knife were still in the coat’s pockets. Only his lighter was missing from the inventory. Bundling the coat up she tucked it into one of the roots to keep it from becoming too wet. As much as it provided warmth it was not so good in the waterproof department.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mono probably went to go take a quick look around. Just to make sure there weren’t any threats around us.’ Six thought in her head.</p><p>Although she couldn’t shake the remnants of thoughts from her head involving the nightmare from before.</p><p>‘Why didn’t he take my hand at the end? I know he trusts me but what was I missing?’ Six was shook from her thoughts as the sound of footsteps could be heard from outside. Six tensed up slightly with her fingertips dancing with her power. Only for them to be dissuaded when the head of that Boar from earlier poked his head inside. Only the Boar had a sad look on his face looking down at Six.</p><p>Six slowly walked up to the Boar’s head and the Boar lowered their head so they could be eye to eye with Six.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Six was a little confused despite knowing the Boar wasn’t going to hurt her because the Boar was technically his…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wait…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Mono?” Six looked at the Boar in the eye and the Boar whimpered a small bit as it gestured with it eyes leading outside.</p><p>Out into the storm.</p><p>Out into the forest.</p><p>“No no no no, Mono please tell me you didn’t.” Six hurried outside slipping on her raincoat as she walked into the storm. Lightning and thunder rolling from the sky as Six saw the truth. Footprints going leading in one direction Mono intentionally left her again for the second time. The first being on the bridge to let her live despite the fact she dove down after him. And now? Six couldn’t fathom why Mono left her again. But she was not about to let him leave her again. Quickly collecting the knife and music box she tied Mono’s coat around her waist and pulled her hood up. Then she started following the prints left by Mono. Six could hear the Boar’s footsteps behind her as it slowly trotted up to her. She turned to face it the Boar looking passive as it looked down at her.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong? Don’t you have a family to return to?”</p><p>The Boar then looked a little sad as it eyed the clearing around them. The Monster’s dead body starting to smell sickly sweet as it began to rot. The ground peppered with shards of broken glass from the broken screens. The Boar was more fixated on the bodies of the other boars that lay about. Warriors and victims from the battle the night before. Strewn about and torn in half they lay eternally resting. The Boar looked back at Six a look of longing in its eyes.</p><p>“So, both of us have been left behind, eh?” Six walked up to the Boar as it bowed its head down. Six reaching up to pet the Boar’s head. The Boar closing their eyes in small enjoyment of the sensation of their head being scratched. Six enjoying this as well seeing as most animals in this world have treated her like prey. Never would she have thought that one could be so kind or empathic.</p><p>Slowly withdrawing her hand, the Boar blinked and then knelt to the ground. Nodding its head up toward its back.</p><p>“You… want me to climb up there?” Six slowly approaching the massive Boar still knelt. The Boar giving a small grunt before nodding again. Six slowly and carefully clambered up the Boar’s back. Doing her best not to pull too hard on the Boar’s coat as she did so. Settling between the Boar’s shoulder blades she patted its back in confirmation.</p><p>The Boar slowly rose to its feet as it began walking the tracks Mono left behind. Six determined to find her love and at the very least find out why he exactly left her behind again.</p><p>And at the very most knock some sense into him if it were for a very stupid reason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s reached sunset since they departed from the Monster’s dead body. It wasn’t easy to ride the Boar at first trying to keep her balance riding the Boar’s back. The animal’s continuous footsteps and shifting side to side kept her in continuous sway. It helped that they were essentially walking in one direction. For some reason Mono didn’t turn in any direction he kept going in a single direction. The rain didn’t let up either keeping its same pattern as rain collided with the ground.</p><p>And then Six and the Boar found the first body that lay dead on the floor. A Viewer that had been observing a TV from the night before had gotten too close when the TV exploded. A large shard of glass from the screen had exploded outwards and sliced this Viewers head in two from ear to ear. Six got off the Boar to view her surroundings as well as find some cover from the rain. She took one step only to find herself on the floor. Her legs had fallen asleep from lack of use. Laying there for a bit letting blood circulate more she slowly picked herself up.</p><p> She took a closer look at the TV. A simple black box with the same dials and switches from before but one small change was noticed. In the lower right corner of every TV, she and Mono ever came across there was the Tower’s brand in the shape of an eye. She slowly patted the scar that lined her back from the school. What caught her attention was that the eye had been scratched out rather hatefully.</p><p>She knew that this was Mono’s handiwork, but she could also tell that this wasn’t a recent change. During the time Six was asleep Mono clearly gained a lot of ground. It would take a while to catch up to him. Even then what would she do when she did catch up? She was pulled out of her thoughts when a horrible squelching and crunching sound could be heard. Freezing up at first and then slowly turned around at a rather grisly sight. The Boar was currently shoving its snout into the stomach of the dead Viewer and munching on its innards. Six was glad she hadn’t eaten yet nor had felt hungry because the sight sickened her to her core. Although alternatively if the Viewer were still alive and trying to chase them down, she supposed this was the better alternative.</p><p>She stared down at her own hand as she thought about how Hunger affected this world too greatly. She had a small thought that maybe Mono wasn’t entirely wrong to fear himself. After all they both knew that monsters ruled the world. Even if Mono didn’t necessarily see themselves as monsters before that revelation Six certainly did. Six knew that both her and Mono weren’t normal children even before this journey to end the cycle. She accepted the fact that she was a monster while Mono apparently never thought of themselves as monsters.</p><p>‘Oh Mono…’</p><p>She slowly began to understand why Mono walked away this time. He’s scared of doing something to her that he’d never forgive himself for. That just made Six even more determined to find him and lay his fears to rest. That despite his “good” intentions, isolation is never the answer to a problem.</p><p>Eyeing the storm above she sought a shelter to keep themselves dry from the rainy world outside. Finding a large tree with an abandoned nest close to the roots Six grabbed a couple of sticks that managed to stay dry from the rainwater. Pulling her lighter out she made a small fire and began to dry herself off. After doing so she pulled out the music box the Toymaker gave them by way of Mono’s request. Winding it a good long while she let it play. Slowly succumbing to the tune that produced fonder memories with Mono as she fell asleep. The Boar still having its fill from the dead Viewer.</p><p>At that same time another fire was burning with a small figure leaning over it. The embers lighting up their exhausted eyes. Examining their tired feet as they too hummed the sound of the music box. Staring at their claw one last time they waited till the embers died out. Sighing they rose to their aching feet and continued their way.</p><p>The next morning Six woke up to find Boar waiting for them.</p><p>“Alright I’m up just give me a second.”</p><p>Six rose to her feet as her stomach grumbled.</p><p>‘Right food first then we continue.’</p><p>It took some real searching to find anything edible that she deemed safe to eat. Then she found an apple tree with the most delicious shine to it. She attempted to climb the tree at first but unfortunately, she couldn’t find any good handgrips and the branches were too high. She attempted to glide up into the air but that didn’t work either. Turns out that gliding is only good to cover ground quickly, but she couldn’t exactly fly.</p><p>Frustrated she sat on the ground trying to think of some way to get up there. Then she remembered her time as the Lady when she found an intruder in her quarters. A little girl that she didn’t kill. The regret from dropping Mono still affecting her then. She didn’t kill the girl, but she did remember using her powers to grab her.</p><p>Focusing the black smoke in her fingertips she pulled. It took a good while to pull one of them down. But then one of them snapped and fell to the ground. Though she did have to move as the apple was falling in her direction. The apple was about the same size as her, so she had to pull the knife out. She carved out piece by piece and bit into the sweet flesh of the fruit. The juice of the fruit causing her hands and face to get a little sticky. She wept tears of joy as she savored this succulent fruit. What she couldn’t finish she offered up to the Boar who took it gingerly from her hands.</p><p>A thought occurred to Six, “I can’t keep calling you Boar. If we’re going to stick together, I’m going to have to call you something in case we get separated.”</p><p>The Boar tilted its head in confusion.</p><p>“What about… Horatio?”</p><p>The Boar a little confused about that one.</p><p>“Okay… what do you think about Bacon?”</p><p>Now it looked very offended at that one.</p><p>“Alright not that one… what about Inosuke?”</p><p>It grunted in disapproval at that last one.</p><p>Six thought about it before a thought crossed her mind.</p><p>“What do you think about Jabali?”</p><p>The newly dubbed Jabali seemed to enjoy that one as it gave a small trot giving a small sense of urgency.</p><p>“Alright I get it we need to keep mo- ACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”</p><p>Jabali softly bit Six by the hood and flung his head back. Six found herself flying through the air for a little bit until she landed on Jabali’s back.</p><p>“Please don’t do that again.”</p><p>Jabali huffed sniffed the ground and once again followed the path of their master.</p><p>Six, while mainly focused on finding her love, couldn’t help but appreciate the scenery around them. A genuinely nice change of pace from the depressing city and town they’d been traveling through for a while. The rain had finally stopped making it appear that the forest had woken from long slumber. Fresh dew dripped from the grass giving a pleasant aroma through the air. Light shining through the branches making shadows of both branch and leaves dance.</p><p>The second night Six wanted to make camp but Jabali had other plans as he wouldn’t let Six get off his back. Six relented getting used to Jabali’s movements at this point she was certain she wouldn’t fall off. She laid down on his back and let the movements of Jabali rock her to sleep. As for Jabali he just kept walking off into the night stopping only for water and the occasional food.</p><p>The next two days were uneventful as well which had Six a little concerned for Mono. How was he doing as he ventured alone out there? He managed to hold his own against the monsters of the Pale City but that was an environment that he was used to. Out here in the woods? She wasn’t sure how anyone could survive alone. Placing her hand to her heart she began winding the music box again. Letting the somber tone fill her ears as she remembered the day they danced together.</p><p>She missed him incredibly. He was her warmth and when he left, she just felt empty. That dark cold void in her soul ripped into her heavily. She missed his embrace his protectiveness of her. Only now the protective nature of his is what separated the two in the first place.</p><p>Jabali’s snorting grabbed her from her thoughts as began hurrying in his paces.</p><p>“What did you find something Jabali?” She asked rather excitedly. After all, traveling for four days only stopping for rest, food, and water got rather dull.</p><p>Jabali began running and then Six smelled it too.</p><p>Smoke from a campfire, they were catching up. ‘Hopefully very soon’ Six thought.</p><p>Jabali barreled into a clearing and Six was horrified at the sight before her. A clearing in the forest turned into a graveyard. An entire herd of moose lay dead before her. Their bleached skeletons picked clean of any meat that ever lay upon. Both adult and infant moose bones lay in assortment.</p><p>‘This was the Monster’s handiwork.’ Six thought as she viewed the macabre sight before her. Then under one of the skulls Six saw that someone had recently been there. Getting off Jabali she walked over to a small campfire. She looked around as she saw a rather horrid sight. Small droplets of blood lay on the ground next to the fire.</p><p>‘What did you do to yourself Mono?’ and she noticed what had fueled the fire. Rather she saw what was left of it. Buttons lay in the coals of the fire and remnants of sleeves lay off to the side. Before she could examine any further, she heard something small off in the distance. Closing her eyes, she listened even more intently.</p><p>Off in the distance she could hear the rustle of foliage and branches. Someone was running off in the trees.</p><p>Mono was close.</p><p>“JABALI!!!” He came running as Six leapt up to his back using her powers to scramble onto him. In an instant they were both in pursuit of Mono. The clouds above opening in torrential downpour. Lightning forked out across the sky and thunder rang out. As Jabali kept running Six kept an eye out for Mono in the trees. The rain making it harder to see any differing movement. Then the lightning lit up the forest and then Six saw him. Jumping from a branch and then swung over to another limb.</p><p>“MONO STOP RUNNING!”</p><p>Mono appeared to not have heard her as the thunder clapped furiously. Another bolt of lightning struck a tree close to Mono. The connection setting the tree ablaze and one of the much larger branches snapped off falling toward Jabali and Six. Then a wave of static swept toward the branch knocking it away from both of them.</p><p>Six looked up to see Mono’s face looking back towards them his hand outstretched. His eyes full of concern and worry before turning back around and running again.</p><p>‘So, he didn’t leave me out of hate towards me.’ Six thought as she continued the chase.</p><p>Jabali huffing and puffing as his four eyes remained trained on the retreating figure. Not letting them out of their sight.</p><p>Mono finally landed back onto the ground a good distance away from them and continued running. Though it looked like he was forcefully pushing himself. The forests opened into a clearing again and Jabali had to suddenly stop.</p><p>Right in front of Six and Jabali was a massive riverbank. While the fall wasn’t exactly steep or life threatening the white water below gave concern. Six looked up to see Mono collapsed on the other side of the riverbank. He had used a log that had laid on both sides making an effective bridge over the water.</p><p>Mono slowly rose to his feet and Six saw how this trip affected him. His eyes were bloodshot and flickering as she realized that he either rested once during this trip or he never slept. Looking down she saw that Mono had indeed used his shirt as fuel for the fire and it looked like he was carving something into his skin.</p><p>No, no he was opening the wounds from the brands. Using his claws, he traced the chains on his arms as they slowly seeped blood. His claws were dark and bloodied from both dirt and blood of his own and others.</p><p>Looking down, oh god, his feet were bleeding. Heavily blistered and bloody from the top to the bottom caked in mud as well. He turned to run away again.</p><p>“Mono stop running please.”</p><p>He didn’t turn around, “Don’t you understand Six? Didn’t you see? I’m the one who ruined everything. I’m the cause for your own suffering both as master of this world and unwilling servant.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t Mono. The Tower is the one who did all of this. Just because that “version” of you did this does not mean you will. You’ve seen the consequences of what happens which is why you will revolt against it.”</p><p>“You didn’t see everything Six. You didn’t see or hear my own thoughts when I showed you all that. Six… I considered and almost went with that plan. I almost became the Tower again and you would have suffered for that.” Mono started to walk away.</p><p>“I will never make you suffer again.”</p><p>“Don’t you see Mono you already are by leaving again. Please don’t leave me again. Don’t you trust me? Don’t you love me?”</p><p>Mono paused again and turned as Six saw tears spilling from his eyes.</p><p>“I do Six. I love and trust you with all my heart. But…” and he turned away again, “I don’t trust myself.”</p><p>He began walking away as Six digested that in silence.</p><p>‘No…’ Six thought as her powers flared around her hand, ‘I’m not letting you leave me again.’</p><p>Reaching out with her hand Six pulled back and suddenly Mono stood frigid unable to move as he was slowly dragged back to Six.</p><p>Mono eyes wide in terror began doing everything he could to get out of her grip. Hyperventilating he began closing his eyes and then static began pulsing from his body. With a strangled cry Mono flung his arms out forcefully and static erupted from his body. The log below him splintering apart breaking this natural bridge. He was freed from her powers grasp as she was pushed backwards. Landing on her bottom as she looked up fear creeping in her eyes. Mono didn’t notice that when he forced his way out of her power’s grasp, he was right above the log.</p><p>Not ready for the sudden shift from solid sturdy ground to shifty terrain Mono started tilting as he fell. His clawed hand outstretched as it jabbed into the log. Keeping him there hanging over the white rapid water as he tried to stay attached.</p><p>“MONO HOLD ON I’M COMING!!!” Abandoning all current care for minor injuries she slowly balanced her way to the middle of the log. Crouching down she held out a hand outreached.</p><p>“TAKE MY HAND MONO PLEASE!” Six just barely able to reach him.</p><p>Mono looked up at her hand and then down at the water. Making up his mind he reached up to grab Six’s hand.</p><p>Just as his claw finally slipped from the cracks of wood and he fell.</p><p>“MONOOOO!!” she screamed out. Then she began slipping off the log almost following him into the water. Had it not been for Jabali who reached down with his mouth and snagged Six by the hood again. Six dangled there as she watched Mono’s head poking out from the water as he was dragged further and further. Six was carried off to the ground and dropped gently.</p><p>‘So close.’ She thought. Mono was willing to grab her hand so that meant that she may have convinced him a small bit. Mounting up onto Jabali’s back she patted his back.</p><p>“Let’s go Jabali, we can’t let him get too far again.” Jabali snorted in agreement as he began running down the side of the river.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Mono washed up on the riverside still clutching onto the piece of driftwood with his claw. He weakly took a few steps forward before falling onto his knees. Small bits of static floating off from his hands as they slowly formed to fists. Raising them to his head he screamed having an internal argument.</p><p>‘WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!?’</p><p>“WHY DO I KEEP PUSHING HER AWAY!!”</p><p>“IF I’M A MONSTER WHY’D SHE COME FIND ME?”</p><p>“IF I’M SO KEEN ON ISOLATION WHY’D I REACH FOR HER HAND?”</p><p>“DO I EVEN LOVE HER?”</p><p>That one stopped all the questions in his head as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. How could he ask himself that question? Of course, he did. He loved her with all his heart. He’d give up his heart to save her life in a literal heartbeat.</p><p>‘Then why do you run?’</p><p>Because he felt like the scum of the earth. And he felt scum like him wasn’t deserving of her returned love. That’s why he ran because to him, Six was the purest creature in the world. One who didn’t deserve anything bad to happen to her. One who truly deserved to walk the shores and fields of Elysium when they passed… just… like… HE… did.</p><p>Mono started walking away from the riverside as he contemplated that little nugget in silence.</p><p>If he was such a bad person in a previous life, why had fate or whatever divine force decided he deserved Elysium other than what he assumed the dark alternative? Maybe there was something different about him? Or maybe, and he looked down at his clawed hand. It was because he had been untouched and unknowing of his past.</p><p>Mono walked further and further into the brush still going through the thought process. Almost completing his train of thought as the forest floor suddenly gave way under his feet. Mono slipped and fell onto his back as looked at his surroundings.</p><p>A pitfall and by looking at his surroundings a completely fresh one. No spikes or pointy bits to kill him just a means to keep him contained as he noticed the walls covered in a slick material. Eyeing his claw, he began to walk towards one of the claws preparing to scale it and keep going.</p><p>Before he could though a harsh light shone in his face. Eyes adjusting to the light looked up at the face of the world’s angriest bloodhound in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a feeling at least one of you is smiling at the end. Small foreshadowing but The Butcher and Barksy were created by Angel_Blue_Bee in their own Little Nightmares story "I'd Do Anything For You". Highly recommend you check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Butcher and Barksy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Butcher and Barksy were created by Angel_Blue_Bee in their own story, "I'd Do Anything For You." Again I highly recommend you check it out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono couldn’t see anything past the dog for long as a giant blunt object struck him to the floor. The exhaustion from the past few days finally catching up to him. His eyes closed shut and consciousness slipped from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The dog’s slobbering jaws reached down to quickly snap the child’s neck and swallow the meal. Before it could though, the owner of the light gave a short growl deterring the dog. The hungry dog looked guiltily up at their master. The light reflecting of the tag of the dog’s collar. A name could be seen etched into metal, Barksy. Barksy looked up to their master their tongue hanging out of their mouth. Their master chuckled as they patted the dog’s head and then reached down into the hole. Pulling out the small ragtag boy pulling him up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>They smelled Mono before pulling back in disgust. The boy absolutely reeked of all assortments of smells. He smelled of smoke, blood, burnt flesh, and dung. The Butcher would need to clean the boy before examining him any further. He placed the boy into his ragged pocket buttoning it closed. He then reset the trap by concealing it with new leaves and branches for the next unlucky kid to fall in. He then turned to his other kill of the day. A fox that Barksy so successfully managed to snag and snap.</p><p> </p><p>It also helped that the Monster that lived in the same forest seemed to have disappeared. The Butcher not really caring because it just meant more food for him. A friendlier bark was given to Barksy as the Butcher nodded his head in the direction to home. Barksy following the Butcher as they made their way back to more familiar turf. The once feral and fierce canine calmed down knowing food would come its way soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>The Butcher walked past the trees taking his recent catches through the woods. Barksy walking alongside panting ever so often. The Butcher looked down with a small smile on his face. Ever so happy to have his companion by his side. And then the road turned to a familiar sight as a wire fence came into view. Pausing at the gate he looked at the two main fenceposts for a couple of minutes. The two posts stood strong and firm unlike the rest which were slowly aging with time. The reason behind that being the two anchors carved into the wood keeping them resistant.</p><p>He thought to the past when he first traded for that. He remembered seeing the odd fellow with the massive face. He traded those two posts in exchange for his fresh capture that night. Why the strange man was so interested in the child the Butcher never knew. Still from what the strange man described the posts would do it seemed like a worthy investment. It paid off for the area was never affected by true monsters like the Monster whom he only encountered once. When the Monster stayed outside the fenced area for a week before realizing it couldn’t get in. It had migrated onward, and the Butcher never saw hide nor hair of it again.</p><p>The Butcher taking one long deep sigh began walking into the fenced area. As he did though he appeared to struggle a small bit feeling a small bit of resistance around the pocket where the boy was. Looking into his pocket he checked to see if the food was moving again. When he saw it wasn’t, he continued to his home. The pond next to his house reflected with moonlight and the water within a murky brown. Barksy looked at the Butcher one last time before walking over a doghouse that lay underneath a window. Barksy laid down on the ground, had a massive yawn, and then rested his eyes for a small bit. The Butcher pat Barksy’s head before opening the door and getting ready to prepare the meat.</p><p> </p><p>The Butcher flicks on a switch and turns on the lights in the kitchen. Meat of all types of all species lay in a mess in the room. He turned to his worktable with the carcass of the fox and the child in his pocket. He debated in his head which he should start with first. Since the fox was already dead and therefore couldn’t run the Butcher turned their attention towards Mono.</p><p>Pulling the boy from out of his pocket he placed them on the table. Still unconscious, it didn’t matter to him what the boy had gone through, meat was meat. He began to go grab a rag and bowl full of water. The Butcher would need to clean the boy to ensure that the meat would be at least cleaner than what it was now. Placing the water bowl and rag to the side he grabbed a small knife and then gingerly held above the child’s clothes. Carefully making incisions the Butcher sliced the fabric of the boys’ clothes and took them off. The foul fabric immediately tossed into the fire. The boy left in nothing but a pair of undershorts the Butcher picked them up placed them into the water. Grabbing the rag began scrubbing all the dirt and grime from the boy’s skin.</p><p>Once that was finished, he got a better look of the boy and saw a couple of things. For one this wasn’t a normal child like the rest. Children don’t usually have a massive claw in lieu of their hand. This is also a monster who has been walking for some time. Looking over the monster’s feet he saw the blisters around their feet and the cuts on the bottoms. They would need to be tended to before they got infected. After all, the Butcher did not want to waste meat. Grabbing a few bandages, he began to wrap them around the monster’s feet hoping to keep the wounds covered to avoid any outside irritants. Noticing the monster’s cut arm, the Butcher wrapped that up too. Just in case this monster was feral he didn’t want the creature to kill his other captures. So, the Butcher took an old muzzle he used to place on smaller creatures and grabbed a hammer. A couple of swings and the muzzle was ready for a human face. The Butcher the placed and fastened it to Mono’s face. If the creature didn’t move their face too often, they would be left uncut. Satisfied with his work he picked the boy up and walked to another section of his house. Pulling out a key the Butcher unlocked the door and carried Mono in a room filled with a bunch of cages. Opening one near the locked window the Butcher dropped Mono onto the small rag on the floor of the cage.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Mono wakes up to find himself in that cage. Sunlight filtered through the window as consciousness slowly filled Mono’s body again. Groggily pulling himself to the floor he reaches up to rub his face. Only to be shocked when his hand came into the contact of metal instead skin. Panicking a small amount, he tugged at whatever that hunk of metal was around his face. Whimpering as the metal around his face cut into his skin. Floorboards creaked as Mono heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Crawling backward cowering in fear he heard the latch of the cage being opened. Mono dared to see who his captor was and looked.</p><p>The Butcher appeared to a man in his 30s. His faced lined in scar tissue from many different bite marks and scratches. He wore an apron with pockets filled with different knives each caked with blood. The Butcher reached a hand inside holding something. Turning his fist over he opened to drop a couple bits of meat on the floor. The Butcher then reached for Mono and grabbed him. Mono not even struggling as the Butcher reached behind Mono’s head and undid something. The muzzle falling to the floor with a couple droplets of blood. The Butcher then took the muzzle and then gestured towards the food with nod.</p><p>Mono only stood there looking down at the food before slowly reaching down to take a small bite. The Butcher just standing there watching him as Mono raised the meat to his lips. Mono weakly biting down onto the dried piece of meat. Tearing off strand by strand as the salty meat went down his throat. Satisfied the Butcher went to leave his cage making his way to other cages in the room. Placing meat within those cages as well before leaving the room again and locking the room.</p><p> </p><p>Mono sat there slowly chewing the meat. Mulling what happened in the past few days since he left Six. How he had broken his promise, his word, to never leave her side again for selfish reasons. About how his feet ached from the miles he walked, about how he slowly began to torture himself by reopening wounds, starving himself to death, and arguing with himself. Thinking he should just turn around and just rejoin Six while on the other hand a much stronger thought just telling him to keep going. The sad part? He couldn’t make the excuse that it was the Tower telling him that. It was his own voice clear as day with no distortion. The thought brought a tear to his eye. He didn’t want to leave Six, but he also felt he had no choice.</p><p>Finishing the rest of his food he begrudgingly rose to his feet. Pain flaring as his feet encountered the ground. Seeing how the Butcher left the cage door open Mono saw fit to leave and try to escape through the window. Of course, it was locked so Mono tried using his claw to tear a hole in the surface. His claws only screeching against the surface causing the Butcher in the other room to growl out. Mono considered using his powers to blast open the window only to realize…</p><p>‘What’s the point? He’ll hear me and get me anyways.’</p><p>That along with the fact that the last time he used his powers they landed him in this mess. He was really starting to hate his powers. They were starting to feel more like a curse rather than just a necessary evil. A necessary evil helped him while this was just slowly tearing him apart. Looking out to the window again he figured it may be better to wait it out for whatever sinister plot the Butcher had planned out for him.</p><p>“So, you’re the new one here huh?”</p><p>Mono was torn out of his thoughts when the voice reached his ears. Slowly moving to the edge, he peered over to see five different children of different variety. One of them was skinny just like he was, two of the ones were looking healthier. The fourth was missing an arm whilst holding the fifth one’s arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“Come on down, we don’t bite.” The skinny one paused for a second, “Well not us at least.”</p><p>Mono carefully clambered down a cord attached to the windows to get a better look at these children. Some were older and some were younger. Mono also got a better look at that fifth child to see that the child was missing both a leg and an arm. One of the well-fed ones gestured at Mono’s bandaged up feet.</p><p>“You’re gonna want to rest those feet as much as possible otherwise the Butcher is just gonna cut off the wasted meat.”</p><p>‘Wasted meat?’</p><p>Mono said, “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>The small group of children scoffed as they threw him an old shirt and pair of pants to wear.</p><p>“The Butcher gathers children, not to save their lives, but to fatten us up and eat us later on. He’s very attentive to his food and cuts off the infected meat so he doesn’t accidentally poison himself or his dog.”</p><p>Mono hands immediately rose to his stomach in shock. Did he just consume human flesh?!</p><p>The one with only an arm and leg saw this and chuckled, “Don’t worry the Butcher wouldn’t waste delectable meat by feeding it to delectable meat. The Butcher and his dog Barksy hunt other animals and feeds us the smaller portions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever tried to escape this place? Surely there’s a better life compared to this?”</p><p> </p><p>The skinny one angrily spat, “What life is out there for us? In case you haven’t noticed there’s a bloodthirsty monster out there. Everything out there is trying to kill you. There’s a furious wind like creature out there as well that tears kids like us apart. And food is so sparse sometimes that we’d eventually starve to death. For a world like that out there, what is a safe place for a kid?”</p><p>The one-armed kid patted the skinny on the back to calm him down before looking at Mono.</p><p>“At the very least we have a longer life if we stay here. We eventually die to the Butcher as food but at least we lived a life with warm shelter and full stomachs.”</p><p> </p><p>Mono just froze there in shock and then he started shaking. The group of kids watched as this new kid walked over to a corner and sat down clutching his head in his hands. The kids watched as Mono’s right hand clawed small scratches in his head. Small drops of blood rolling down the side of his head. The two average kids ran forward to grab Mono by the arms restraining him from harming himself any further.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL’S WRONG WITH YOU!?” they screamed at him.</p><p>The Butcher let out another yell getting the kids to shut up immediately. They went to examine Mono. He didn’t scratch too much of his face, but he was bleeding a small amount. They continued to restrain him to ensure he didn’t do that again.</p><p>“What’s wrong you, kid? Why’d you just start scratching yourself like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Mono just lay there slumped over, “You don’t get it… I’m the reason why you’re in this situation.”</p><p>Mono still looking down at the floor, “I’m the reason why the world is so screwed up.”</p><p>The kids just looked over at each other, their faces scrunched in confusion before looking back at Mono.</p><p>“How can that be? We’ve never met you until today.”</p><p>“Allow me to explain.”</p><p>Mono started his story from the first time he awoke in the forest, where he traveled through tricks and traps, rescued a little girl, the two of them working through thick and thin, the mad hunter and his demise, the Pale City, the school with the Teacher and Bullies, the girl getting captured and Mono fighting to save her. Then they reached the part of the story where Six strangled the bully to death.</p><p>“Wait… and you willingly stayed with a girl that vicious, why?” the skinny one asked.</p><p>“Am I really so different? After all the Bullies’ heads I smashed apart.”</p><p>He continued the tale about how he and Six traveled through the hospital, where he had to evade reanimated hands, the Patients, and the Doctor. He then mentioned the part where he burned the Doctor alive and what Six did next.</p><p>“She warmed her hands by a burning corpse?! Surely you left her behind after that.”</p><p>“Nope we were both dependent on each other. We had created a bond as friends and that level of trust.”</p><p>Two of the kids shared a skeptical glance at one another before facing Mono again to continue the story.</p><p>The story went on to where Mono pulled Six from the rubble of a fallen building and not long after the release of the Thin Man.</p><p>“So, you’re telling us that you just popped in and out a TV and then suddenly this incredibly tall thin man crawls out after you? You really expect us to believe that?”</p><p>“It gets even more bizarre, trust me.”</p><p>The tale went on about Mono’s trip through the Pale City avoiding both Viewer and Thin Man pursuing him. The confrontation between child and adult as Mono blasted away the Thin Man. Then came the Signal Tower and Six’s fate. The battle for the music box, the chase, and what happened afterwards.</p><p>“So, you go there to save her life and she shows her appreciation by dropping you. Why?”</p><p>“There’s a multitude of reasons why she let go of my hand. I’m getting to that.”</p><p>Mono then told them of the time he spent as the Tower’s servant, ever thinking of that fateful moment when Six let go, having seen the truth of what he became and what he decided to do next.</p><p>“So, you sent your mind back in time to the point where you awoke in the forest. What happened then?”</p><p>“The Tower wasn’t exactly keen on letting me go that easily. It hunted me and Six using the flesh to transform and warp our previous into more wretched abominations.”</p><p>“Why’d you forgive her so easily and why did you stick around her? Why not leave her like she did you?”</p><p>“Well at first I believed that it was because I cared for her as a friend, but it wasn’t until I was separated from her in the school and almost choked to death that I realized I loved her.”</p><p>The group of kids shared another look of confusion and disgust, “Wait a sec, hold up. How old are you?”</p><p>Mono looked a little confused at this change of topic, “Mentally I suppose I’m in my twenties or thirties while physically I’m ten.”</p><p>The kids shared another look,” Uh-huh… and how old is this Six?”</p><p>Mono still confused, “I’d say about the same both mentally and physically. We both had our minds and memories sent back in time. Our minds matured and our feeling towards one another developed as well.”</p><p>The kid in the back with one arm shrugged, “Alright then. We just find it a little strange is all.”</p><p>Mono continuing his story went on to detail the fight at the bridge and how that ended.</p><p>“Ok now I call bull. Did you just say you died?”</p><p>“Sadly yes, but I lived.”</p><p>He went on to describe how Six saved his life and how he fought the barrier of life and death to get back to her. Afterwards he described the small journey through the woods, the encounter with the North Wind, the Revenant Town debacle, the fight with the Monster, and the reveal of his first life.</p><p>“You killed the Monster? That towering monstrosity is gone.”</p><p>“Yep,” Mono extended his right arm out to the side as he brandished his claws. “A permanent reminder if I ever kill a monster like that again.”</p><p>The one arm and legged kid helped by the skinny kid stood in front of Mono, “and you believe that you’re just like that first version of yourself that apparently caused the world to warp into this massive nightmare.”</p><p>A tear spilled out of Mono’s eye, “Yes.”</p><p>The amputee smiled and said, “Well from what I’ve seen of you and from what you’ve told us. I don’t believe that for a single second.”</p><p>Mono’s eyes looked up in shock.</p><p>One of the average kids said, “Wait a second, you actually BELIEVE the cock-and-bull story?”</p><p>The amputee looked back at the group of kids, “With the things I’ve witnessed I’ll believe anything at this point.”</p><p>They looked back at Mono, “and I also believe that you’re a completely different person from the Tower or first Mono. Unlike them you told us you hate your powers while they embraced them to pursue their means. The Tower as you said is completely cruel, but you appear to have regrets. You blame yourself for something that is not your fault.”</p><p>Mono sank down to his knees as he became a shuddering mess as he realized how badly he screwed. He thought to himself, ‘I’m such an idiot.’</p><p>“I have to get out of here, I need to find Six again.”</p><p>The group of kids looked solemnly at Mono, “I’m afraid there really isn’t a way out of here that easy. The door is always under lock with the Butcher usually keeping the key on his person. You could try the window but Barksy’s house is right underneath it. It may be better to just live here. Here… at least you’re well fed with a roof over your head.”</p><p>“The risks don’t matter to me as long a--”</p><p>The door slams open as the Butcher walks into the room. All the kids except Mono dash back inside of their cages. The Butcher reaches down and grabs Mono carrying him back into the kitchen. Mono looks out the window to see that his story took all day to tell as it is now night. The Butcher carefully places Mono onto a table with his arms and legs restrained. Mono looks afraid as the Butcher examines his blistered feet.</p><p>The Butcher looks down to see if the meat’s feet are healing since yesterday. The blisters look to have faded but not quick enough to his liking. He then took another look at that clawed hand concluding that it would be wasted delicious meat.</p><p>Mono looked on as the Butcher reached down to open a drawer pulling out some string. The Butcher then went over to the fireplace in his kitchen and shoved a piece of metal into the flames. Walking back over to Mono he began tying string around Mono’s wrist and ankles tightly. Mono could feel his limbs going numb from the blood circulation diminishing. The Butcher then pulled out a carving knife and set it down next to Mono before walking back to the fire. The Butcher then pulled out the red-hot piece of metal with a rag as to not burn himself. Holding the hot metal in his left hand the Butcher picked up the knife and then aligned it to chop right on top of Mono’s right wrist.</p><p>He raised up the knife to get ready to chop his hand off, but before he could the Butcher was interrupted by the sound of Barksy barking at something off in the distance. Looking outside and back at the boy on the table he set down the knife on the countertop away from the boy. He then proceeded to dunk the hot piece of metal in water to cool it off. He then grabbed his hunting equipment and went outside to check what Barksy was yammering about.</p><p>Mono laid there in silence with his eyes shut wondering what was going on. And then he heard a small, “Oi.”</p><p>His eyes blinked open to see a small figure standing right above him holding a switchblade unsheathed. It was Six, she managed to find him again.</p><p>“SIX! oh it’s so good to see you. How’d you manage to find me again?”</p><p>Six just stood there with a neutral expression on her face as she held the knife. Her eyes cold staring down at him.</p><p>“Six?”</p><p>Six just rolled her eyes and then lowered the knife toward the ropes binding Mono to the table. Slowly cutting open the ropes as to not accidentally cut Mono instead. Mono only looked on in slight fear and mainly hope as his love undid his binds. He slowly sat up from the table only for something to smack him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground.</p><p>He clutched his face in pain as he looked up to see that Six had slapped him in the face. Her face filled with anger as she looked down at him.</p><p>“Okay… maybe I deserved that.”</p><p>“MAYBE!? MAYBE YOU DESERVED THAT!?” Six shouted at him angrily.</p><p>After chasing Mono as he was swept down the river Six realized that she also felt quite angry at the fact that Mono ditched her. There was sadness and hope to find him again, but there was also anger at this apparent liar.</p><p>“You know this is twice you’ve broken something of mine.” She said quietly.</p><p> Mono looked down guiltily as he knew what she was talking about. First the music box and then the promise.</p><p>“Six I know you want to talk about it, but can we get out of here first?”</p><p>She huffed before sheathing the knife and helping Mono to his feet. He winced as pressure was placed onto his feet as he walked. Both sneaking out of the house and making their way out of the fenced in area. Just as they walked out the door there was a loud bark in the distance. Mono gulped as he turned to look to see a pair of eyes staring out in the distance.</p><p>“RUN!” Mono shouted as he pushed Six forward. Growling out a small bit Six continued forward. Both running past the pond still a good distance away. Barksy’s teeth shining in the moonlight as he drew closer and closer. Mono and Six’s hearts pounding in their chest as they got closer and closer to the barbed fence. Seeing Barksy get too close Mono realized they weren’t going to make it, so he chose differently. He pushed Six even further with Six looking back angrily only for the anger in her eyes to shift to concern and fear.</p><p>Dangling from his shirt Mono was shook furiously from side to side as Barksy snapped him up. Barksy also started jerking Mono against the ground. Mono crying out as his skin scraped against ground. His pain not lasting for long as Barksy let go and flung him into a tree trunk jutting out from the ground. He made an impact and lay there unmoving.</p><p>And then Barksy turned his attention towards Six, his teeth bared and dripping. Six realizing she couldn’t use her powers pulled out the knife. Her fingers trembling with the knife as the dog drew closer and closer growling hungrily. Just as Barksy closed the distance between them as massive shape hurtled into Barksy and sent the dog tumbling.</p><p>Six looked up to see Jabali who just returned from distracting the Butcher and Barksy from earlier. Jabali just seeing his master flung like a toy and was about to devour his new friend wasn’t having any of that. Jabali tackled Barksy as he glowered at the dog. Eyes trained on the foul creature and steam expelling from the boar’s nostrils. Jabali pawed at the ground as he watched the dog get up from the ground. Barksy seeing the prey it was chasing earlier bared his fangs again.</p><p>They both started circling each other, prowling the ground looking for any weak area.</p><p>Waiting for the other to make the first move, the first attack.</p><p>Barksy charged intending to bite into Jabali’s legs to hinder him. Jabali reared back his head in response and butted the dog away. The dog holding his ground still managed to latch onto Jabali’s legs. Jabali responded by stomping the ground around in effort to shake the canine off. Barksy backs off as the boar kicks him off, but now he’s tasted the pig and now wants more. Blood now dripping out of Barksy’s mouth he charges again eager to taste some more.</p><p>Jabali doesn’t waste any more time as he too charges Barksy his head lowered, and tusks extended. The two collide with Jabali’s much larger size proving him to be the victor. Barksy once again tumbles onto the ground in a heap. Struggling to get up when a sharp yelp comes from the dog. For Jabali charged Barksy again this time running one of his tusks through Barksy’s hind leg. The dog lays there as he waits the final blow. Jabali prepares to do so when he hears a roar of anger behind him.</p><p>Jabali turned around to see the Butcher off in the distance, cleaver in his hand and barreling towards Jabali. Six quickly ran up to Jabali climbing his back and patting him on the head. Signaling that it was time to leave now. Jabali huffed in agreement, ran over to Mono, picked him up with his teeth and then started running far away from the Butcher and his cabin in the woods.</p><p>The Boar disappeared from his sight and the Butcher lowered his cleaver. He quickly made his way over to Barksy who lay twitching on the ground. Barksy looked up at him pain flickering in his eyes. The Butcher slowly petting the dog to calm him down a small bit. Looking down at Barksy he remembered when he first met the small dog. Raising a hand to his face trailing the scars and bites from that day. When a pack of wolves attacked him while he was out on a hunt. The desperation he felt that day as he was torn apart. And then he heard another dog barking. And then he no longer felt teeth biting into and he heard feet running away. He remembered laying there as something wet met his face. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into the eyes of a small bloodhound.</p><p>From that day forth both the Butcher and Barksy had lived together, bonded together, hunted, and ate together. He was not ready to lose his friend.</p><p>He pocketed the cleaver, forgot about the escaping boar, scooped the still whimpering Barksy into his arms, and went inside the house to bandage him up.</p><p>From the window inside his house the children watched as the boar disappeared into the night.</p><p>“Well, there they go. Off to take their chances in this cruel world.” The skinny one said as he began to climb down the chain.</p><p>“What a bizarre boy, truly thinking he’s the reason the world’s like this.” The one-armed boy said as he clambered into his cushioned cage.</p><p>“I don’t think he does anymore,” the amputee said as he lay on his good side. “I think he now also understands the absurdity of that being possible.”</p><p>One of the average kids turned to investigate his cage, “Did you really believe that story of his?”</p><p>The amputee smiled and said, “I do despite being a small bit skeptical on parts of it.”</p><p>The amputee then looked up to the window again and thought, ‘Safe travels boy.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After riding Jabali for a good long while she pats the Boar to slow him down. Asking to stop right near a trail and a small stream. Jabali relented and then lay down to lick his leg wound. Small tooth marks could be seen but it was nothing that could be considered fatal. Six then began setting up camp by gathering a small number of sticks before using her lighter to start a warm fire. Taking off her coat she began to warm the palms of her hands before turning to Mono.</p><p>Mono was still unconscious from the impact but from what she could tell he was just a little banged up. Nothing appeared to be broken and any part of his body that dragged against the ground was protected by the fabric. He was perfectly fine all things considered.</p><p>Although was a little concerned what would happen after tonight. If she fell asleep again, would he just disappear again no word and no trace? If he did what would she do? She couldn’t keep chasing after him day after day to bring him back. Then she remembered that he still cared for her.</p><p>‘He saved my life twice since he left.’ The chase during the storm when that branch almost fell right on top of them and then he sacrificed himself to the dog so she wouldn’t get chomped.</p><p>UGH. She was unsure on what exactly Mono felt in that moment or what he felt right now. So, she devised a small plan as she approached Mono with both coats in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later Mono eyes slowly opened. Looking at his surroundings he noticed he wasn’t in front of a snarling dog nor was he in Elysium again. Trying to move he realized he couldn’t move his arms or legs. Looking down he saw the yellow raincoat Six usually wore tied around his ankles. He could feel his arms were also bound by something as well. Looking up he saw Six looking down at him his face neutral.</p><p>“Six? Why’d you mmph-” and then Six shoved something into his mouth preventing him from talking anymore.</p><p>“You finished? Good, now back to what I was saying before we were interrupted by our earlier situation. This is the second time you’ve broken something of mine Mono.” Her hand gestured out towards a music box that lay in front of him playing its tune. “First you destroyed my music box which led to me dropping you which led to you restarting the cycle so we could be free. I trusted you, I believed in you, Mono. That you wouldn’t harm me or emotionally hurt me. I LOVE YOU MONO! And you just walked away from ME!”</p><p>Mono looked downtrodden as he looked down at the ground.</p><p>“You made a promise to me Mono, that you would never leave me as long as we walked this world. Well, what happened a week ago Mono?! WHERE WERE YOU!?”</p><p>Mono started silently sobbing as the truth hit him hard. She was right he did break his promise, and he broke it for selfish reasons. He was sorry and Six could see that he regretted what he did.</p><p>“However, I do know that you did it to try and protect me because you believed you were a monster. That you didn’t want to hurt because you don’t see me as a monster either. The truth is Mono we’re both monsters, but the difference between us and the rest of those living in world is that we actually have a conscience.”</p><p>Mono looked back up at her his tear-streaked eyes lit up in realization.</p><p>“So, I’ll leave the choice up to you Mono. When you break out of those bonds the choice is yours to make. You can either leave once again I left your supplies off to the side so you can take those with you. I’ll never follow you again and you can walk this earth believing you’re keeping me safe or…” and she walked back over to the campfire, “You can stay with me and see the evidence yourself that I’m happy staying with you. See the world together, live the world together, love each other forever, and never leaving each other’s side”. With that Six walked over to the now sleeping Jabali and laid down next to his sleeping head.</p><p>Mono just laid there fidgeting with his hands for an hour. Trying to use his claws to loosen the cloth around his wrists. Getting a small amount of egress as his hands slipped out to reveal his black trench coat had been the culprit. Slipping that back over himself he began to work on the raincoat tied around his ankles. Once he finished, he slowly stood to his feet as he felt irritation as he walked forward, standing in between the slowly burning campfire to his left and the open road to his right.</p><p>As he stood there, he looked out to the right seeing the open world before him he looked down to his right clawed hand. Looking back out there he remembered what the amputee kid and Six told him.</p><p>They were right he wasn’t the Tower, and he would ensure he never turned into the Tower again. The first Mono became the way he was because he isolated himself after the traumatic experience. Isolation was not the key to his problem. The first Mono became a hate filled man and Mono was about to follow in his footsteps. And then Mono acknowledged the real reason he couldn’t do it again.</p><p>Six… he didn’t want to leave her again. He remembered leaving her with the Boar the first time it tore him apart. Those past four days he mentally argued with himself to turn back while at the same time urging him to continue forward.</p><p>He remembered that fifth day when he stopped in the moose graveyard, he began slicing himself as a means of punishing himself, and then he heard Six and the Boar off in the distance. He panicked and ran further into the woods. And then he remembered when he used his powers to push her away and he hated himself even more</p><p>So instead of hating himself any longer he instead chose to do what he felt right. He picked up his lighter and knife from the ground and the turned back towards the campfire. Still holding the raincoat, he placed it over her sleeping form and then picked up the music box and paced it in his pocket.</p><p>He then laid down next to her making sure not to disturb her. Jabali nestled his head further in Mono’s back pushing him forward into Six. Mono looked back to see Jabali looking down at him. A small shudder going through Jabali’s body as Mono realized Jabali was snickering at him.</p><p>Mono turned back around letting sleep overcome him again. But not before one last turn of events as Six turned around facing Mono. Mono checked her face to see if she was just feigning sleep. Not seeing any evidence, he smiled softly and pulled Six closer to him as he fell asleep.</p><p>He didn’t notice Six smiling one last time as she was awake waiting for him. One last thought passed through her mind as sleep took her too.</p><p>‘Good to have you back, Mono.’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And our dynamic duo is back together again and this time nothing's going to keep them apart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Never Abandoned Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono opened his eyes to find that Six was still asleep. Her smaller form still tightly cuddled up to him. He looked down to observe her face hoping that at least today she wouldn’t have any nightmares. Luckily, that seemed to be the case as he didn’t notice any discomfort as a contented look was splayed on her face. Smiling warmly, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before slowly getting up. He slowly rose to sit still doing his best not to wake her.</p><p>Before he could get up any further a pair of arms pulled him back down. Mono looked down to see Six still asleep and very much attached to him. Not wanting to let go just yet.</p><p>A small smile appeared on his face as he decided to lay back down putting his own arms around Six. Humming the music box again he pulled her closer before falling back to sleep for a little while longer. Letting the small inhales and exhales of Jabali to lull him back to rest.</p><p>Speaking of which, Jabali was keeping a close eye on the two of them. All the while keeping an eye out for that Butcher in the case they ever continued their chase. Jabali thought nothing more of it when there was no further sign of threats. Although his ear flicked when he heard a small, “Hey!”</p><p>Jabali looked back down onto the small children. Seeing Mono somewhat drowsy as he placed a hand on his fur. Jabali leaned against the touch as Mono said.</p><p>“Thank you for keeping an eye on her and keeping her safe when I couldn’t.”</p><p>Jabali blinked and then nodded his head. Letting out a small breath laid his head against the ground before sleeping again.</p><p>A while later Six opened her eyes to find Mono still holding onto her as well.</p><p>‘So, he really did stay. I’m glad it wasn’t a dream.’</p><p>Six tried getting up from her position only for Mono to also hold her closer to him. Grunting out she tried getting out of his grip even more. In her movements she slowly roused Mono from his slumber. The sudden awareness making him release her as Six slowly got up to her feet. Looking back down at him she said.</p><p>“So, Finally come back to your senses my love?”</p><p>Mono looked down at the ground and Six quickly shifted gears, “Hey hey, I was just kidding Mono. I know you were doing it to keep me safe. I guess I just don’t understand the why.”</p><p>“Because I was afraid that I would have hurt you because you were close to me. That because if I had followed through and made the Tower again, we both would have suffered. In my willingness to keep you safe I would become that lump of flesh and you…”</p><p>He paused before looking back at Jabali.</p><p>“You remember what happened when you got close to me when the Tower fought for control of my body? You couldn’t even reassure me through touch without getting harmed yourself. I was afraid that if you spent your life with me in there… you’d have just turned back into the monster I had to free you from the music box.”</p><p>Recognition sparked in her eyes as she hadn’t even considered that. Mono still looking down began pulling away from Six.</p><p>“That’s why I left you Six, not out of malice, not out of hatred, not because I hate you, and definitely not because I never loved you in the first place. I was afraid that if I am or could be the Tower, I was afraid at some point that I’d harm or torture you like they did. That what I did for the both of us by resetting this world one last time would have been for nothing.”</p><p>Six reaches out to pull Mono into a hug as she rubbed his back.</p><p>“I know you may hold some grudge over me for doing that,” as he was talking, he dug his hand into Six’s pocket rummaging for something.</p><p>“But I do want you to know that every day, every step, and every breath I regretted it.”</p><p>Pulling his hand out of her pocket and then pulled back to look her in the eye.</p><p>“So now I realize isolation isn’t, can’t, WON’T be the solution there is another alternative.”</p><p>Mono opened his hand and Six saw the Ferryman’s symbol in the palm of his hand. Clasping the chain around his neck he felt his powers slowly fade. They were still there but greatly inhibited.</p><p>“There’s the necklace to keep me grounded and also…” he raised his hand up to her face, cupping it.</p><p>“I have you to keep me grounded, for I realized that without you I’m alone in the dark. You told me once that I was your warmth in this world, and now I’m telling you…” and he leaned in closer.</p><p>Six also leaning forward embracing in kiss. They held that moment there for a few seconds before separating.</p><p>Mono and Six both crying tears of joy as he said, “You’re my sunshine, my light.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Six rose to her feet before helping Mono to his. Mono wincing as pressure lain his injured feet. Six seeing this quickly put Mono back down onto the ground before placing her hands on his feet.</p><p>“How often did you actually rest, Mono?”</p><p>“Uh…. Rest?”</p><p>Six rolling her eyes softly placed her hands on his feet and channeled her powers. Slowly but surely the blisters began to fade from the top and bottoms of his feet. Only leaving behind scars from both blister and cuts. Six then began rolling up his left sleeve to show the scabs when Mono cut open his arm’s scars.</p><p>“And this? Why’d you do this?”</p><p>“A means to punish myself for what I did Six. The Tower was right in some ways I am a slave. Slave to the world and myself.”</p><p>Six shook her head in disagreement, “Not to me Mono, as of this point you are free.”</p><p>Withdrawing her hands revealing the skin had once again been sealed by her magic.</p><p>“Now without further ado we should continue on our journey.”</p><p>Mono about to agree quickly shut his mouth as he thought about something.</p><p>‘I need to make it up to her. We’ve been apart for a while and…’</p><p>He remembered all the times they bonded both in the previous run and this one. Realizing that while they had some good times in the last run, they didn’t have so many moments this time. Six, while telling him everything that happened to her after dropping him, he didn’t know so much about her and what happened before. They barely communicated in the first run only using, “Hey’s” and “Oi’s.” The only thing he truly knew about her was that they both cared for each other. They felt connected and never wanted to let go. Mono was not going to let this go to waste.</p><p>“Hey, uh Six?” Mono called out to her.</p><p>Six looked back at Mono expectantly.</p><p>“Instead of continuing our journey to the MAW, can we set camp up for the next few days? It’s just… it’s been a while since we had a break from being chased by monsters.”</p><p>Six began to disagree when she realized he was right. Now there was no North Wind, Monster, Butcher, or Tower chasing them down. They weren’t in any real rush now so perhaps Mono was right.</p><p>Six smiled as she took her coat off again setting it down to the side, “Sure Mono I think we could both use the break.”</p><p>Mono and Six then spent the next few minutes collecting all the sticks they could before setting them up in a pile. Both simultaneously pulling out their lighters, lit two twigs on fire, and tossed them into the bundle.</p><p>Mono and Six panting from their hard work as they looked each other over. Both their clothes and they were caked in mud, blood, and dirt. Chuckling a small bit Mono looked down at himself.</p><p>“I guess it has been a while since we both properly washed up.”</p><p>Mono began walking to the riverbank not too far from the campsite and then began to shed his clothes. Taking off his clothes he knelt by the riverbank and began rinsing his clothes off in the water. Doing his best to get rid of every scrap of dirt and grime before hanging them up to dry. Just as he turned around to hang his clothes onto a branch a bundle of fabric was hurtled into his face. As he was untangling Six’s clothes from his face, he heard splashing from behind him. Then he heard footsteps coming out of the water as soon as she entered the water.</p><p>Mono turned around to Six hunched over shivering a small bit as water dripped off her.</p><p>“Is it THAT cold?” Mono asked as he hung up Six’s coat by another branch.</p><p>Six nodded and Mono scoffed a small bit.</p><p>“Come on Six I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Mono stretched before he walked into the water to bathe himself. His foot entered the water and a slight chill brushed up against him. It took Mono a couple of seconds to get used to the cold water before taking another step. Finally used to it he began to swim enjoying the water as it removed the dirt from his body. He looked out to the shore to see Six still sitting there watching as Mono swam about.</p><p>“Come on out Six! It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”</p><p>Six still looked reluctant to join him and Mono got an idea. Placing his hands together he raised them up above his before slamming them into water. The resounding impact splashed a heavy amount of water onto Six as she spluttered and looked out towards Mono, who only looked amused.</p><p>Mono watched as the shock on Six’s face turned into a determined look as she dashed into the water after him. Mono’s face quickly turned to one of fear as he realized how badly he messed up. Six dashed through the stream as she dove for Mono, tackling him under the water. Mono rose from under the water only to be splashed in the face. Mono looked out to see Six with her hands shoved forwards with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Mono’s face turned evil, “If that’s how you wanna play so be it!” Right as he lifted his arms again crashed them into the water again. This time Six dodging to the left before pushing more water in his direction. Mono sank under the water as he held his breath swimming right behind Six. Six looking out for where Mono originally went under the water suddenly felt two arms around her waist as she was lifted out of the water.</p><p>“MONO!!! PUT ME DOWN!”</p><p>“Very poor choice of words, Six,” chuckling as he willingly fell dragging Six along with him. Both plunging into the water with Six looking quite upset with Mono. That is until both looked at each other and burst out laughing.</p><p>“So, I suppose that makes me the victor of our little battle?”</p><p>“What? No way! You clearly cheated when you picked me up.”</p><p>Before they could mock argue any further a massive shape descended in front of them. Jabali watching both kids as they bathed decided to join in on the fun. As Jabali did this a massive wave extended out over the two of them. Mono and Six subconsciously pulled themselves together as the wave pushed them to shore.</p><p>Coughing out a small bit of water Mono said, “Okay neither of us win.” Looking out to the water, “The Boar wins this one.”</p><p>Six looking a little bothered, “He has a name y’know? It’s Jabali.”</p><p>“Oh, really? My bad, JABALI wins this round.”</p><p>The Boar in question once again made that grunting sound that Mono swore was Jabali laughing.</p><p>Six and Mono both sat by the fire letting the warm light dry both them and their clothes off. Mono stared at the ashes rising from the fire admiring the swirling colors enter his vision.</p><p>“Hey Six? What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>She considered that thought for a small bit as she finally said,” Blue, mainly because it reminds me of the ocean. I’ll tell you this that despite my regrets when I finally got to the MAW’s shore there was something calming about seeing the ocean after everything I went through. What about you Mono? What’s your favorite?”</p><p>Mono sat still looking into the fire before answering, “I’ve always preferred green, it reminds me of the forests and that’s always made me feel better. Okay so what about your favorite animal?”</p><p>Six gave him a deadpan look before gesturing to Jabali, “Do you even have to ask? I’m quite sure I could say the same about you as well.”</p><p>Mono giggled a small bit, “Yep, you’re not wrong. Alright your turn.”</p><p>Six thought about a question to ask,” Did you ever have a favorite toy to play with when we were traveling through the city?”</p><p>“If I had to pick, I’d say the ball we used to play that game of soccer.”</p><p>“I’m still a little miffed that you placed it on your head and just ran through the goal.”</p><p>“I was just trying to lighten the mood a small bit. Plus, you were way too good at that game.”</p><p>Both watched as Jabali rolled around in the water getting completely soaked from snout to tail.</p><p>“He’s a lot more expressional than I’d expect from an animal.” Six said.</p><p>“He also has a mischievous streak a mile wide. Wonder where he got that from?” Mono asked as he stared accusingly at Six.</p><p>Six trying to look innocent as she looked away, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>The two continued their talk as the embers of the fire slowly died out. As they got up Six’s stomach grumbled, and Mono picked up two sticks that lay on the ground. Using the knife, he began cutting the ends of the two sticks until they were pointed. Handing one to Six he rose to his feet.</p><p>“You ever fish before Six?” Mono asked.</p><p>As she shook her head he said, “I’ll show you come on.”</p><p> Jabali slowly following as they began walking down the stream trying to find a shallower place of water.</p><p>It took a couple of hours but going out into the grassier area they came across a pond. Mono rolled up his pant legs and then stepped out into the water. He turned and then beckoned Six to join him. Six started wading into the water as Mono peered into the water trying to see any movement. Then Six felt something brush up against her leg and immediately plunged the stick into the water. Only for her to realize in shock she encountered something.</p><p>Pulling the spear out of the water she found out she caught quite the huge fish. Easily the size of her foot, impaled through the head, was this fish that appeared to have whiskers on the side of its face.</p><p>“Nice One, Six! That’s quite a large one too. Grab a couple more of those and we’ll be set for today.” Six smiled warmly after the compliment, set the fish to the side, and then raised her spear again. A couple of minutes ticked by as Mono and Six stood back-to-back to one another. Both keeping a close eye on the water below. Six once again plunged the spear into the water this time missing the prey. Mono acted in tandem to this and followed with a thrust of his own this time striking true.</p><p>Another catfish although this one was much smaller than the first one. Mono shrugged and placed it alongside the first one and resumed fishing.</p><p>It’s been a couple of hours since that last catch, Six has gotten quite frustrated with how slippery the other fish are. Mono on the other hand is treating it like a small game between him and her. Now making it about who can catch the next fish first. Then Six sees a nice fat one, she readies her spear, and then plunges it into the water. Feeling it encounter something Six eagerly pulls it back out of the water. Only for the spear to have snapped in two under the water.</p><p>Frustrated Six chucks the piece of wood into the water and black smoke appears from her hands. Staring down at her hands she smiles and then extends them out towards the water and pulls. Mono watches as about five fish get pulled out of the water even having to duck so he doesn’t get smacked in the face. He looks back as Six with a bewildered look on his face.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that. Oh well it was fun while it lasted.”</p><p>Mono pulled off his coat and began loading the caught fish into it. He then soaked the coat in the water to help keep the fish fresh for just a while longer. Jabali then walked up behind them brandishing his tusks down to Mono. Looking back at Jabali’s tusks and the bundle of fish he got the idea. Walking up to Jabali he tied up the coat around his tusks and then turned around to face Six.</p><p>Six watched as Jabali walked right behind Mono with his mouth open.</p><p>“Right so that should be enough fish for all of… HEY PUT ME DOWN!!”</p><p>Jabali snorted again as he flicked his head back sending a screaming Mono flying onto his back. Shaking his head Mono looked around for a second trying to figure out what happened when he looked down.</p><p>“Jabali please don’t do that again.”</p><p>Jabali grunted as he knelt in front of Six. Six patted Jabali on the side of his head before clambering up behind Mono. Jabali snorted again and then turned around. Slowly making his way back to the forest as Mono was getting used to Jabali’s walking. He was holding onto Jabali’s back tightly not wanting to let go. Only when Six reassured him it was fine that he let go. Although Six did have to grab Mono a few times when Jabali swayed a couple times to the side. Mono did wonder why they didn’t travel via Jabali to the shallow water. Their travel time was cut in half riding on Jabali.</p><p>Mono finally enjoyed riding on Jabali just as they reached their camp. Six got off him with relative ease having been used getting off. Mono however, his legs had also fallen asleep not being used to riding an animal like that. He collapsed on the ground as the blood flow returned to his legs. Opening his eyes and looking to the forest canopy to a rather unexpected sight. It was Six leaning over him hands and fingers outreached in a claw-like stature and a predatory smile. Mono didn’t know what she was planning until she slowly descended with her fingers waggling.</p><p>“D-don’t you dare Six. Don’t tickle me. Do NOT tickle m-” his voice unheard as his laughter rang through the woods. He was crying with laughter as Six mercilessly tickled him to death.</p><p>“*Snort* Six p-please stop-p that.” Six’s triumphant unrelenting smirk showing she wasn’t quite finished as she continued. Feeling in his legs returning to normal as he attempted to crawl away. However, this only provided more areas for Six to “torture” Mono with. It only stopped when Mono was completely red in the face and gasping for air. Six sat right next to him a humored smile on her face as she descended for a kiss. Brushing her lips on his forehead she stood up and started gathering more wood for the fire. Mono having caught his breath undid the bag around Jabali’s tusk and began preparing the food.</p><p>An hour later both Mono and Six were laying against Jabali. Their bellies full of the succulent fish they had caught earlier. Jabali had already begun sleeping for the night. Six and Mono looking up to the sky making up constellations based on their adventures.</p><p>“And that one over there has to be the epic tale of how the brave Six rescued Mono from a resurrected Doctor and his look-alike minions.” Mono encircled a patch of stars with his fingers while Six squinted at the sky.</p><p>“I don’t know it looks more like the story of how the courageous Mono saved his love from a bunch of dolls with leeches inside of them.” Mono looked back at her with her eyebrow cocked before looking back at a different patch of stars.</p><p>“You know what that one looks like over there Six?” Six looked over at him in confusion.</p><p>Mono smiled and said, “It looks like the chapter of a boy’s life that fought the barrier of death just to get back with his love.” Six gently squeezed his hand after hearing that.</p><p>Then Six’s eyes lit up before pointing at a patch of stars, “That one, that arrangement of stars, you know what it reminds me of Mono?” Mono looked back at her. “It’s a music box.”</p><p>Mono looked surprised for a second before giggling, “Oh… to think all this happened because of that music box. I don’t regret one second of it…. Well except for leaving you behind like I did.”</p><p>To which Six then said, “Well not because of the music box, in reality it was because of the first time we met.”</p><p>Mono contemplated to himself, ‘If there was any time to ask this, it’s now.’</p><p>“Hey Six? Do you mind if I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course, Mono what is it?”</p><p>Mono sat up as he looked at her, “What was your life like before we met? What did you do?”</p><p>Six sat still not expecting that before answering, “Admittedly I’ve been wondering the same thing about you Mono, So how about this? You answer that first and then I’ll go.”</p><p>Mono swallowed hesitantly, “Oh! Ok I can do that.”</p><p>Mono then began to tell his childhood story. He lived in a cabin out in what would be known as the Hunter’s woods. He was loved by his mother, but his father was an abusive man. An overall hater of his life and he blamed his child for it.</p><p>Then the transformation had begun, those with TVs began turning into Eavesdroppers and Viewers. Mono’s father had blamed him one day for the bad luck they received. One final time Mono let out a shriek that attracted all types of attention. Viewers burst through the walls of their cabin. Mono’s mother telling him to run as the Viewers tore out his father’s throat.</p><p>Tears dripped down his face as he ran, as he heard the screams of his mother die down. The Viewers then saw Mono’s retreating figure disappearing into the woods. Viewers and Eavesdroppers ran through the woods trying to find the boy. Finally stopping him in a corner one of the Eavesdroppers reaches down to grab the kid.</p><p>Mono closed his eyes waiting for the end. Then a shotgun blast rips through the Eavesdropper letting go of Mono. Both Mono and the Viewers see the Hunter cocking his shotgun before preparing to fire again. Using the distraction the Hunter gave him, Mono runs again. This time hearing a scream of agony as one of the Viewers clawed out the Hunter’s left eye. Mono reaches the shore and clambers inside a rowboat.</p><p>Drifting out along the sea Mono cries himself to sleep as his world has been turned upside down. He finds himself in the Pale City hiding in the shadows.</p><p>Then a nearby TV turns on and Mono gets close enough to see what lies on the screen. A giant eyeball only looking at him with malice and hunger. Mono feels himself being pulled into the TV and out of fear reaches out an arm. The TV explodes and he instantly becomes afraid of himself. He runs into an abandoned store as he clutches his face in fear knowing that the TVs will recognize him as he hides.</p><p>Spotting a paper bag on the floor he picks it up and looks it over. Punching eyeholes in it he slips it on and then disappears into the night. Week by week he learns the layout of the city. Learning how to use tools and how to craft said tools. He knows certain buildings are occupied more than others, but he dares not enter. He knows how to defend himself from other small threats using weapons. He also acts as a hero of sorts whenever he sees a child being pursued by a Viewer. He’s built up a reputation for himself and he feels loved and that sense of belonging fulfilled again. Then comes that fateful day when the children and Mono end up being chased by Viewers into an abandoned building. They end up being locked inside the building as a fire begins raging from within. The sprinklers turn on extinguishing the fire but then HE appears, the Thin Man.</p><p>The monster doesn’t even hesitate as it grabs child after child. Mono runs as the Thin Man’s focus turns on him. Mono scrambles up the stairs in an abandoned room with a busted TV. The Thin Man walks into the room getting ever closer. Mono suddenly hears the pop of static and finds he’s no longer in the Pale City but the woods again. Mono leaves the TV sinking to the floor. He cries feeling isolated once again that fear gripping his heart. Mono knows not at first if the Hunter is still alive but Mono still prepares himself regardless. He learns to stick to the trees even going as far as contemplating a treehouse.</p><p>Then one moonlit night Mono is basking in the light and then looks down, and then he sees HER.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mono takes a deep breath, wipes his eyes, and looks towards Six. She nods and then begins telling her tale.</p><p>Six was raised in a village with loving parents. Her family was one of farmers that kept to their own. She remembers being loved and cared for deeply and one day it all gets ripped from her.</p><p>Her village was attacked that night, fires razed the buildings to the ground. Adults were slaughtered instantaneously, and children were TAKEN. Six watched as her mother’s life disappeared from her eyes as she was dragged away. The kidnapped children were divided into two groups. One group was taken to parts unknown, but Six’s group was sent to the Nest.</p><p>Knowing that there’s nothing left for Six at home she decides to try and get out of here. She gets around the Nest mainly using the rafters and vents to get around.</p><p>Then she sees a peculiar girl. One in a yellow raincoat sneaking amongst the floorboards. They both share a glance before going their separate ways. Six not having access to any means of light fumbles around in the dark doing her best to avoid the Craftsman with his long arms.</p><p>She then finds these adorable mushroom headed creatures.</p><p>A little bit skittish but very huggable. Also, immensely helpful creatures as they help guide her through the Nest.</p><p>Using a window on the second floor she leaves the massive house only to be stopped by the gate. Determined to get out she continually pushes against the gate. Hearing footsteps behind her she rams into the gate desperate. Then she looks to her right to see the Raincoat girl from before pushing with her. Coordinated they push through the garden doing their best to get away from the psionic Butler behind them. Six runs ahead only to trip over a rock. Dazed from the pain the Raincoat girl runs past.</p><p>Six pulls herself to her feet and pursues her temporary partner. Only to be locked out from getting in the shed. Not wanting to die yet she scrambles through the bramble finding an alternate path down the cliff.</p><p>She watches as the Raincoat girl is chased down the cliff by the master of the Nest, The Pretender. Six climbs down the cliff as well to try and help the other girl only to end up hanging for her dear life. Raincoat girl saves her and in return Six pushes a boulder to try and save hers. Both look at each other a small bond of friendship begins to form. Six feels a sense of belonging fill her with joy again.</p><p>This could be it. She could have a family again.</p><p> Just as the Pretender pushes the Raincoat girl over the cliff ending both of their lives. Six just kneels there as she mourns the Raincoat girl and then climbs down the cliff to the shore. She sees the Raincoat laying in the water, but she decides not to pick it up from the water. Instead, she finds a small raft adrift against the rocks.</p><p>She pushes it out into the sea and cries herself to sleep.</p><p>Her raft hits the shore a heavily wooded area. Six wanders through the forest as she searches for a place to rest. Just as a shotgun blast strikes the tree above her. Six dashes further into the woods using a pebble to distract the Hunter. Diving and crawling through a burrow she finds herself bathed in the moonlight.</p><p>And then she looks up into the sky and then sees HIM.</p><p>“And that’s it Mono, you know the rest from there.” She says wiping tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Six, I…” and Mono pauses before saying, “I’m sorry for what’s happened to you.”</p><p>“And I’m sorry for what happened to you too Mono. It seems we were both given bad hands in this game of life.”</p><p>Mono walks over to Six offering his hand to her. She picks up as the two of them cry on each other’s shoulders.</p><p>“Well not anymore Six, you and I are the only good thing that’s happened to either of us. I’m not going to let that go. I love you Six and I will never leave you again.”</p><p>“I love you too Mono. Don’t you ever forget that.”</p><p>The held each other in warm embrace when Mono started humming the music box’s tune again. Six joined him in melody as the two of them started waltzing again. Neither of them letting go as they danced around the fire.</p><p>Two survivors, children, monsters, and lovers now understanding what the other meant to the other danced off into the night. The moonlight bathing them in a glorious shine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A ship could be seen sailing out in the open sea. Hundreds of people were piled upon it with rolls of fat pressed up against one another. Their faces plump and sagging. Their skin oily and greasy. The expression on their faces being one of hunger and greed. This boat currently only had one destination. A resort where you could eat all you want, and you’d never want to leave.</p><p>Sitting on the bow of this ship though was a static figure. A very tall slim individual wearing a fedora. The Guests aboard the ship paid him no mind and he them. The Tower only had one thing on his mind right now as he stared at the approaching lighthouse in the distance.</p><p>“You may have defeated me in the city children, but I promised to make your lives hell.”</p><p>A grimace could be seen on his face as he looked out at the MAW.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A kid was wandering through a dark section of the ship. Having finally escaped the shadow kids and gone through the door they let out a sigh of relief. Just as a dark tendril whipped out and grabbed the child. The child was pulled to the air as they trembled. A slender figure in a kimono and a geisha mask glided up to the child. Putting a finger up to the child’s chin lifted it up to show their face.</p><p>The finger quickly turned into a fist as the Lady grabbed the child’s head with a screeching growl. Their fist twisted the child’s neck quickly snapping it up. The Lady looked at the dead child in her hands. The child’s face so closely resembling that of HIS.</p><p>The Lady looked at the dead child in her hands before gliding out to the balcony overlooking the guests. Using her power, she flung the child in the hungry mass. She watched as the boy’s dead body was grabbed by four people at once and torn apart. A devilish grin appeared behind her mask as she enjoyed the view of the child being devoured.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those that may be concerned don’t worry. The child at the end of this is not the Runaway Kid. He’s not dead.</p><p>Anyways please review! I enjoy the feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Goodbye to Old Enemies and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So before we go into Mono and Six's journey there's some lore I need to cover. It's time to reveal the Puppet master.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Elysium, the Eyes watched over the sacred ground and the mortal plane. They were watchers nothing more. Observers but never full-time interlopers. When they did they only appeared in dreams. Only offering drabbles of prophecy, knowledge, and warnings. The Elysium Eyes were in one way guardians of the world. Never seeking to change life in the world until one millennia ago.</p><p>One such Elysium Eye saw fit to change the world at first only having good intentions for the world. That line of thinking, of interference, forced the Elysium Eyes to banish their intentional Eye to a place of darkness. A complete opposite of both Elysium and the world. The once known as an Elysium Eye was now known as the Void. The Void stayed there as it wallowed in the darkness.</p><p>Slowly coming to terms with its new realm. Learning the secrets of the realm becoming a god in its world.</p><p>Time spent there caused the Void to turn hateful of its former brethren and the world it sought to improve. Now? It only wanted the world to burn, to descend into madness and chaos. It filled the minds of the world's inhabitants with nightmares. Doing so caused the world to turn to war until such a time when peace was found. The Void seethed in frustration until it found a man with a dark twisted mind. One I.D. Hatebreak.</p><p>The Void would start small making this man a psychopath. It filled the man's head with all manner of dark gods, creatures, and spirits. Then came a day where the Void asked for one thing in return, the blood of the innocent. Hatebreak entranced by his master snuck out into the night looking for a victim. Then Hatebreak found someone, a woman, who had just said goodbye to her boyfriend before walking home. Hatebreak stalked her until striking. Stabbing, slashing, breaking, and cutting the woman apart. She was not going to make it even as she showed up in the hospital. The Void saw fit to reward Hatebreak for what he did</p><p>but then noticed the boyfriend. Stricken with grief and wanting to do anything to bring her back.</p><p>Oh yes, the Void would be able to work with this.</p><p>The Void began haunting the man infecting his dreams with promises of breaking the barriers of life and death. The man was driven mad with obsession as he got to work. Creating devices that would be capable of transportation between the normal world. Devices are used to broadcast channels and provide entertainment to the masses. But the devices made by Mono's company were so much more. They provided the Void another means to create chaos subtly because they were created to travel to its realm and back.</p><p>Then came the construction of the Tower a large metal framed tower with a massive TV at the top. The Signal being Broadcasted grabbing everyone's attention as Mono begins the experiment.</p><p>Mono enters the Void for the first time and the two meet face to face. Mono begs and commands the Void to grant him the promised power. The Void agrees to give the first Mono to control reality and flesh. Mono then uses his power to pull Veronica out from the afterlife. Not knowing that Veronica was actually in Elysium and pulling her through the Void was the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>Mono leaves the Tower TV with a revived Veronica. He faces Veronica embracing when she says she's sorry. Not understanding why until Mono sees three massive claws come from out his chest. Veronica flees using an ability the Void granted her.</p><p>The ability to bend souls to her will. The Monster tears Mono apart and then flees.</p><p>Employees and medics go to try and keep the legless Mono alive and then chaos ensues. Mono with his new powers bending flesh to his will begins absorbing the crowd into him quickly losing the sense of who he was just that he didn't die. Using the left behind bones the Tower begins building the brickwork shielding itself from the world. The Void has no use for the lost soul after all it's a god in its realm. What more could it want other than entertainment from an idiotic world?</p><p>The Tower then begins using the Broadcast for itself drawing in the people of the Pale City. Most fall under the thrall of the TVs and the Void and Tower work in tandem. The Tower begins absorbing the flesh into their being while the Void uses the Broadcast to transform them into monsters as well. Even those who escaped the thrall turn into monsters thanks to the Void's interference.</p><p>Hunter, Teacher, Doctor, Viewers, Eavesdroppers, One Lady Band, Goon, Janitor, and so on. All monsters from the Void and Tower's work. Only children remain untransformed, untouched their dreams protected by the Elysium Eyes.</p><p>The Tower then finds a way for immortality. Using the ability to warp reality it bends time backward and forwards over and over again. Using the tragedy of their previous lives to fuel the Cycle. The Veronica gets "taken" at first it was an amalgamation monster of flesh. The next Mono rescues the next Veronica and the next Veronica betrays Mono. The Tower then sees what its powers do to the next Mono. Time spent near it and its powers alter and age the boy much faster. By doing so the Tower can feed of the Thin Man's power. At the same time, the Thin Man unknowingly helps the Tower by using its powers to broadcast his prison to the next Mono. And so the Cycle begins. Messing with these forces of nature also causes elementals to awaken. The world is gifted monsters like the North Wind.</p><p>The first Lady flees to the MAW aka Men And Women. A resort for the wealthy, a home away from the rest of the world. She becomes the mistress there. The Tower wanting to get rid of the next Veronica uses their powers to create an unending hole in the next Veronica's stomach. Never hungry always wanting to eat. The MAW receives a cycle of its own Two, Tri, Four, and Cinca. Each sequent Veronica adds a new monster to the MAW. Two leads to the introduction of the Nomes using her powers. Tri nurtures the first two twins helping them grow into perfect monsters ready for killing and preparing meat, Four leads onto hiring the Janitor and the Ferryman, and Cinca promotes the use of children in the meat and the ferocity of the guests, free to give into their feral greedy nature.</p><p>The Void watches on as the world slowly delves deeper into chaos. Able to watch more and more as the affected insane draw eyes on the walls and the Void can see through them.</p><p>And then came our Mono and Six.</p><p>The Void watches as Mono and Six destroy the Tower bringing it to its metaphorical knees. It watches as the two make their journey through the Revenant Town. As the Monster swallows Six whole and watches the most recent Mono uses his powers to utterly obliterate it. The Void then tries convincing Mono to build another Tower to protect Six when in reality it's just to further ensure chaos.</p><p>However, when Mono questions himself on the scene being familiar with the Elysium Eyes finally interject showing Mono the events before. Mono in his fear and rage destroys all TVs in the world limiting the ways the Void can alter the world.</p><p>The Void now realizes it can't seduce Mono or Six to do its bidding so he turns his attention back to the static remnant of the Tower. It turns its attention to the Tower's destination, The MAW.</p><p>The Maw</p><p>All over the prison of the MAW, the Janitor wanders. Its face peeled down from the numerous itches in its skull. The addiction to the TV like a drug to the Janitor. Until about a few days ago when the TV exploded the Janitor clutching his bleeding hand when a few fingers came flying off from a flung shard of glass. He complained to the Lady about it but she couldn't care less. If not, she would've laughed harder now that the TV was destroyed. So he continued his work holding one of the squirming children in his long arms. Getting ready to send it away into the kitchen. Special meat did not deserve to spoil like that.</p><p>In the sublevels of the uninhabitable, The Granny lies in wait. Waiting for a poor unfortunate soul to come see her in her submerged world. One thing of interest happened a few days ago as well. On an old TV, the Granny didn't know where it came from nor how long it stood there but it exploded. The Granny didn't think too much more about it as she returned to her slumber. Eagerly awaiting the day she could spend time with a child again.</p><p>In the kitchens of the MAW, a pair of chefs were busy at work. Both were monsters in their own right as they weren't human. The masks they wore on their faces only a means to disguise themselves amongst the Guests when the need arose.</p><p>They had just received the latest meat from the Janitor and were now in the process of handling the food. The meat screamed for only a second as the cleaver in the chef's hand quickly dropped down with a thunk. Ending the screams of the meat. Then the dessert bell rings and the two chefs look at each other. The Lady has finished early today consuming the Guests' souls now leaving them husks of meat. The twins didn't care much as they respected the Lady for their strength. If she were anything but, the twins most likely would not listen to her.</p><p>The Guests lay on the floor unmoving. Any semblance of life within them disappeared in the calm retreating figure. Every one of them either clutching their chest or their throat before they made that last exhale before leaving the mortal plane.</p><p>The chefs come up and then gradually gather all the plump fat bodies of</p><p>meat on the floor. They'll be taken to the grinder room for the meat to be</p><p>prepared for the next Guests due in three months.</p><p>Taking the elevator Cinca contemplates the most recent news concerning the TVs in the MAW. She restrains herself from laughing too hard when Roger tells her that the TV exploded in his face. Speaking of which Cinca would need to replace his sagging face. She hadn't heard from the hospital in a while concerning the masks she needed for her employees but over the past two weeks, there wasn't a peep from them. The chefs seemed to be acting normal as usual. Same for the Guests, such wonderful entertainment as they tore children apart, but more</p><p>useful to her were their souls. Such wonderful nourishment.</p><p>As she rode up the elevator she was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt</p><p>something. No, more like she sensed something, a presence she's not felt since….</p><p>She immediately tensed up smoke curling from her fingertips as she entered her quarters. Going up the flight of stairs into her bedroom to see a curious sight that filled her with rage. Sitting in the chair next to her vanity was a static version of the Thin Man. Pretending that he was looking at himself in the mirror.</p><p>"gOttA lOvE thE vIEw cIncA! dEfInItElY hAs thE chArm Of A mOnstEr."</p><p>"YOU!"</p><p>Cinca immediately flung out her hand, a dark cloud of smoke appeared around the Tower's body.</p><p>"nOw hOld On A sEc, I dIdn't cOmE hErE jUst sO YOU cOUld kIll mE. I cAmE hErE tO dElIvEr A mEssAgE."</p><p>Cinca didn't let go of the Tower only glaring at him in response.</p><p>"It tUrns Out YOU wErE tAkIng tOO lOng gEtting tO hEll sO I'vE dEcIdEd tO cOmE bAck And drAg YOU bAck mYsElf."</p><p>Cinca clenched her fist as the Tower finished that thought. The Tower felt its static form slowly beginning to disapparate. It knew Cinca wasn't just going to let him walk free, not after the mental torture. He had to finish his warning fast.</p><p>"thIs tImE I'm nOt AlOnE, I'm brIngIng sOmEOnE wIth mE. sOmEOnE vEry sImIlAr tO YOU."</p><p>The Tower wasn't able to finish his words anymore as Cinca made a tearing motion with her arms and the Tower finally dissipated into the air with a twisted grin on its face.</p><p>In the Void</p><p>The Tower looked around at its surroundings only to look up and see the Void Eye staring right down at him. The Void Eye only blinked at him before disappearing. The Tower slowly wandered around the Void as it walked for eternity. Then to their left, they heard a small, "Hey!" and a small, "Oi" to their right. Making a choice the Tower began chasing the small static versions of Mono and Six. Not realizing that he passed the threshold of life and death.</p><p>Not realizing that this was his life forever now.</p><p>Continuously chasing down static versions of Mono and Six the two children that ruined him.</p><p>Back on the MAW</p><p>Furniture could be seen tossed and wrecked as black smoke filled the entirety of the room. In the center stood the Lady who panicked at the mere thought of Mono returning. At the same time hatred filled her with the possibility of snapping his neck once and for all.</p><p>Another kid could be seen crawling out of a hole in the wall. Cinca turns her head in rage and flings out the glass shards surrounding her towards the child. The child doesn't even have time to register this as the shard chops the kid's head</p><p>off.</p><p>Cinca slumps down in the chair that the Tower sat in just a few seconds ago. She plucked the mask off her face feeling her face. The folds of wrinkles lining</p><p>her face, her eyes sunken from time, and her skin the color of chalk.</p><p>'He's back and now he's got an ally. If he's the reason the TV exploded then he must be much more powerful than before. So now I've got two problems to deal with.'</p><p>She was taken out of her thoughts when a small tune began to play around her quarters. Rising from her chair she walked over to her music box only to find that it was inactive. Listening closer she realized it wasn't the sound of her current music box but rather the sound of the one from her "childhood." Following she walked into the stairwell, slowly descending the stairwell placing the mask on her face. She followed the sound to a painting on the wall. One of a massive eyeball that appeared to be… shimmering. Looking closer she could have sworn she could a plethora of colors flashing in the normally black and white painting. Then she heard a voice,</p><p>"Remain calm, this is not the first time this has happened Cinca. You have followed this path to the MAW. Your Hunger allowing you to become stronger than before. You wish to kill Mono and the next you, Six? Merely listen to me and I shall grant you new abilities you didn't have access to."</p><p>Cinca listened intently as the painting spoke in her mind. Speaking of plans, filling her in on the Cycle, what abilities the Void could grant her.</p><p>Internally, the Void smiled to itself using this puppet would be all too easy.</p><p>Outskirts of the Port City</p><p>Mono and Six were still talking to each other as they rode Jabali. Both had completely forgiven each other of all past transgressions were now chatting happily. Still asking questions about each other, the two grow closer with each question asked.</p><p>"Okay so Six, did you ever hate any type of food while growing up?"</p><p>"Vegetables, but that may have been my Hunger always demanding meat all the time. So when we get to the MAW I'd like to see if my tastes are different. Now I ask you the same question."</p><p>"Hmm, I gotta say I've never been a big fan of fish, but I'm always willing to try some on the MAW."</p><p>Jabali was happily trotting along the dirt road path. Enjoying the sun on his fur as the two chatted on and on. The forest they had been traveling through was massive. Mono and Six didn't think their whole trip aside from that one chase by the North Wind would've taken them through the forest.</p><p>"Okay, I've got another one Six, when is your birthday?"</p><p>"That's easy to answer I was born April 28th. Apparently, that's when the stork dropped me off. What is your Mono?"</p><p>"I was simply born February 11th and…" Mono paused for a second, "Stork? What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Oh, whenever I asked my parents where I came from before they told me a stork dropped me off and flew away. Did you never ask your mother where you came from?"</p><p>"I never gave it too much thought. I just figured I was asleep and then I woke up."</p><p>Jabali walked out into a forest opening and Mono and Six could see out in the distance. The ocean far out but right in front of the ocean was a city. This was it they were getting close to their destination.</p><p>"There it is! Let's go Jabali!" Six said patting him on the back. Jabali hurried up their pace to the ever-towering city. Its shadow looming over them as they got closer and closer to the city entrance.</p><p>"So Six, you never told me what the other city was like. Is it about as empty as the Pale City or is packed?"</p><p>"Right so, the Port City is quite full of people. From what I understand the MAW and sequentially the Ferryman show up in Port cities all over the world. Each city, save for the Pale City, is full of the same type of citizens. Those who indulged in their desires mainly hunger. They're a fat bunch who especially love to eat children."</p><p>"Would they eat anything they see on sight that wasn't another citizen or guest?"</p><p>"Yeah basically, they eat citizens or guests if they're dead too."</p><p>Mono kinda zoned out after Six's confirmation ignoring the dead citizen bit. He looked down at Jabali who was still dashing ahead getting closer and closer to the city. Mono fingered the symbol around his neck before looking back up when Six asked him something.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>To which Mono answered by hopping off Jabali, having to take a few steps from momentum.</p><p>"What are you doing Mono? We're so close to the city."</p><p>"I'm not sacrificing Jabali just so we can get there faster. He's done so much for us I'm not letting him die like that."</p><p>Six sat there contemplating his words before nodding as well. She too hopped off Jabali and the boar turned around kneeling for them to hop back on.</p><p>Mono looked into the Boar's six eyes beaming friendliness. Mono shed a small tear as he took off the Ferryman's symbol. Six took a few steps back as Mono's powers flared up around his hand. He walked calmly toward Jabali his hand still covered in static on the Boar's head. Concentrating he began broadcasting his command to the boar. The Boar's eyes also turned to static as the connection was made.</p><p>'Thank you for being a wonderful traveling companion, but now the time has come for us to go our separate ways. I hereby command you to go home, find a new singularity, and live a long life.'</p><p>Mono slowly withdrew his hand watching the static fade away from Jabali's eyes. Jabali looked sad as it walked up to both Six and Mono. The two of them giving Jabali one last pet on his head. Jabali grunting out one last time before turning around and walking back to the forest.</p><p>"Do you think he'll be alright Mono?" Six said while crying.</p><p>Mono looked down at her while he put the necklace back around his neck, "I do Six, Jabali's a survivor any group of boars would be lucky to have him."</p><p>Mono offered his hand to Six who grasped it warmly. Then they both heard the sound of a horn in the distance. Both looking at each other.</p><p>"That was fast, guess the boat to the MAW's already here. Let's go!"</p><p>Six began running toward the city before Mono held her back.</p><p>"Hold on a second Six, you just said these monsters will eat anything on sight. Let's go but let's be careful about it, okay?"</p><p>The two began walking into the city mainly sticking to the shadows as they watched the huge crowd of people slowly disappear from view. Once they crossed the threshold of the city it was like all happiness had disappeared from the world. The shadows filled the concrete roads, only electric lights illuminated the sky above. The black brickwork of the buildings painting an even more miserable mood around them. The one thing they at least considered nice was that no one was around the two of them so at least they weren't being chased by anyone.</p><p>That is until a large meaty hand grabbed Mono by the waist, pinning his arms to the sides and lifted him to their mouth. Mono began struggling as he was being brought closer to the Citizen's plump face. The cheeks dragged down by gravity, their mouth puckered in a weird smile, and their small eyes glittered in greed. Six turned quickly using her powers to begin killing the Citizen. Mono bit the Citizen's hand hard drawing blood. The Citizen didn't have much time to register the pain as their soul left them falling in a heap.</p><p>The two then dive into a sewer grate with Mono catching his breath after being crushed like that.</p><p>"Are you alright Mono?" Six pulled him into a hug using her powers to heal his bruised ribs.</p><p>"Blargh!" Mono heaved over bile erupting from his mouth. "GAH! Remind never to bite into someone's hand like that. THAT… was disgusting!"</p><p>Six looks at her hand still emitting smoke, "You know… what if I just continuously killed every Citizen on the way to the docks? That way we wouldn't have to worry about them."</p><p>"If we do that Six there may be a chance that the ship will just leave immediately along with the Ferryman. I don't think the MAW would come to an empty rotting city."</p><p>Six sighed, "Very well, Mono but at least now that we're down here we should be able to rush to the docks."</p><p>Both of them taking a jog as they walked down the sewers. Taking caution to breathe through their mouths as the rancid smell once again nauseated them. Grime lining the canal of waste, this time however there were no Eels so at least there was that. It felt like an hour to them as they didn't stop running ever onward. The light off in the distance only getting closer indicating they were getting closer.</p><p>Light blinding their eyes as they finally got out of the grate. Standing on the edge of the pipe they saw a miserable sight. The cruise liner responsible for the collection of Guests to the MAW was already out in the distance. While the remaining Citizens started walking back towards the city disappointed they didn't get to go to the MAW this time. Mono got Six's attention as he pointed out in the distance.</p><p>While not as far as the cruise liner was a small rowboat. A massive figure was seen rowing the boat with a large face that reached down to their waist. They could also see another passenger in the boat. A small child couldn't see many details but they did know this. The Ferryman already left with a child. Frantically Mono and Six began calling out to get the Ferryman's attention. Unfortunately either their voices were too soft or he was too far away.</p><p>"So… we missed our chance," Mono said as a small amount of hope left him.</p><p>"Not yet Mono," Six said before gesturing to a toll booth that sat in between the city and the docks. Slowly being vacated by another citizen as they walked back to town.</p><p>"Maybe that booth has a schedule so we can see when the next ship is due."</p><p>Nodding to that they carefully clambered out of the pipe jutting out of the cliff. Carefully shuffling over the rocky cliffside and making back onto stable ground. Both of them snuck into the toll booth. The box was stinking of cigarette smoke and broken wind. Almost as bad as the sewers but not quite. Offering Mono a boost up to the desk Six waited patiently for Mono to find something. Only for a clipboard to come clattering down in front of her with Mono following suit. A frustrated expression on his face as he glowered down at it. Six not understanding why until she looked down.</p><p>The next ship due for the MAW would not be due for another three years. Six weighed the options in her head. Should they just stay here waiting for the next ship or just chance it and leave the city in hopes of catching another city?</p><p>"Well, this was a bust. We're going to have to leave because I don't want to stay in a city where everything's trying to kill us." Mono seemingly already made the decision.</p><p>"Wait Mono, perhaps it would be best for us to stay here and wait. Here, at least we know what to expect as compared to what may be out there as well."</p><p>Mono contemplated the options understanding her reasoning when another thought crossed his mind.</p><p>"Well, then where are we going to stay? Even though the sewers were empty I refuse to stay there."</p><p>"Definitely not Mono, if this is the same city I arrived in after leaving the Tower and…" trailing off looking at Mono.</p><p>"It's fine Six I've been over that for a while now."</p><p>"Right so anyway the building I arrived at was completely abandoned. A little run-down but it can work for a nice shelter."</p><p>"Alright let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you found the reference in this one congratulations. BTW to those that may be confused about this Veronica instead of Una. I decided to change it to Veronica I plan on changing the chapters mentioning her. Sorry for the confusion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. New Friends and Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has been quiet on the MAW. No one has either heard or seen The Lady at all since the last feeding. The twin chefs who so eagerly served their cruel mistress day after day tried delivering her food. Only to find later on when they collected the dishes for washing, not a single scrap of food was touched. At least not by humans, the pile of dung an indication the rats got to it first. The chefs shrugged believing the possibility the Lady was still full from her feeding. They collected the plates this time as they heard the small shriek of a rat before it was cut off. The two chefs stared at each other. The droopy-faced one gestured in the direction of the sound while the lopsided smiling one grabbed a knife from its pocket.</p><p>Slowly walking around the corner getting ready to slice whatever intruder was onboard. Their hand trembled as they finally looked down the hall only to find… nothing.</p><p>Who or whatever was down there and killed the rat it was long gone. At least that's what Loppy thought until a small object dropped down from the ceiling. Reaching down to pick it up Loppy quickly dropped it as soon as they saw what it was. The rat's skull with some small skittering from up above. Loppy looked up but didn't see much. Just what looked like a small black cloud or cloth skimming the surface of the ceiling. Dropping bones as it skittered away. Seeing as it left Loppy pocketed the knife, turned back to Droopy, and collected the dishware to be washed.</p><p>In the dark recesses of the Quarters Cinca was sitting in darkness. The painting of the Eye had been moved from its original position and taken to the dark as well. Cinca was sitting parallel to the portrait merely in silence. The portrait was glowing transmitting knowledge, ideas, and thoughts as Cinca readied her powers. Calling from the shadows she pulled, she called. She'd done this once before now it was time to perfect it. One by one they came, their masks the only visible portion of their body.</p><p>The Shadow Children. Very similar to how the Thin Man and, as the Void informed her, The Tower were able to separate souls from their bodies Cinca was able to do the same.</p><p>However, unlike Cinca the Thin Man/Tower couldn't do much with them. Most of the time the static shades stood still stuck in limbo. The only other thing they could do was communicate or deliver messages.</p><p>Cinca's shades could do so much more. They were capable of movement. They weren't capable of speech but, in all honesty, attack dogs don't need to talk. Cinca enjoyed creating them, finding intruders in her home. They all thought this was the way to get out of their prison only to find Cinca or another Shadow Kid to catch them. When a Shadow Kid caught someone they were immediately killed but when Cinca caught one there was a choice. Mainly dependent on the appearance of the child. If the child were to be normal they'd become a dark servant. If they looked like HIM, she'd snap their neck and toss them back out to the hungry crowd.</p><p>The Void saw so much potential in these servants filling her head with a brilliant thought. One by one the Shadow Kids were snatched up. Cinca with a delicate touch plucked the mask off the children's faces. The only physical tie they had taken off they start dissolving, so Cinca quickly grabs a pair of black buttons and shoved them into where they would have eyes. She needs them to be hidden. She needs them to be darkness eternal. The Shadow Kid loses what composure it has and falls. Then it picks itself up from the floor and then disappears into the ceiling. Its button eyes disappearing into the dark. Cinca smiles darkly and looks down at the rest of them before hearing a knock on her door.</p><p>"Remain calm it's merely the Janitor. We called him here, remember? The Shades will be useful to fortify your home but if you truly want them gone, well just touch my frame for a second"</p><p>As Cinca touched the frame she felt a sharp pain in her head as she collapsed. The Janitor who just entered her storeroom heard something fall and hurriedly walked over.</p><p>Feeling around the Janitor then felt the soft robes of his mistress. Concerned for her well-being he tried finding her shoulders to lift her. He was rather shocked when he felt a firm grip on his wrist. The Janitor writhes still under this iron grip as Cinca rose looking down at the Janitor channeling her energy into him.</p><p>The Janitor felt many sensations as his sides exploded.</p><p>Back in the City</p><p>Mono and Six were going back through the sewers. The sludge dripping out of the pipe as they swung around the side landing onto the walkway off to the side. Six was taking the lead this time knowing that the building she was thinking about was on the outskirts of the city. When Mono landed on the ground he slipped and landed on his back. A groan of disgust escaped his lips as he felt his head come into contact with something wet.</p><p>"Ugh, there are days I wish I kept hold of that paper bag."</p><p>"You've been better off without it. I'm surprised you never put on one of the normal hats and stuck with that."</p><p>"Those other hats were nice, but that paper bag was an old friend. Anyway, about the building."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What is it like?"</p><p>Six was silent for a few seconds as she walked before responding.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that it used to be an apartment building for Viewers before they were…" Six paused, "Eaten? Absorbed? Combined?"</p><p>"Any of those would be fitting."</p><p>"Right, anyway I don't think the TVs were especially popular in this city. Also, I don't think the citizens of this city care much for the area the building is located, so we shouldn't have much to worry about living there."</p><p>The two continue until they reach a ladder going up to a manhole cover. Six once again takes the lead taking the bars of the ladder with Mono following. Lifting the manhole cover she takes a look to ensure there aren't any monsters around. The streets are completely barren not a single thing in sight. Looking down she gave Mono a reassuring smile.</p><p>"It's safe, let's go."</p><p>With Mono's help, they pushed the lid of the cover over to the side. Both of them looking at their surroundings, a street filled with broken streetlights, barren shops, and to Six's joy an apartment building.</p><p>Like Six described it looked completely empty. Not a single light was left on no exhaust from the vents. What was interesting to note is that there were construction vehicles around the building but they were rusted over. Like the building was set up for destruction but something was either delayed or forgotten about.</p><p>Six gestured over to a nearby window that was ajar on the side of the building. Mono nodded walking over to it offering a boost. Jumping off Mono Six vaulted over the windowsill and landed on the floor. The floors were covered in dirt and lacked any footprints. Like she thought no one had been here for a while. Walking over to the locked door she pulled up the deadbolt allowing her to push the door open. Mono quickly goes inside putting a small piece of wood under the deadbolt to allow for easier access.</p><p>They then look at the stairs seeing that they were made more for the adults than children. For adults, it would be easy to climb. For Mono and Six it would more akin to climbing a mountain, very steep. So instead they turn their attention to the elevator.</p><p>With Mono's assistance, Six manages to push the button to call the elevators. The doors creak open their shutters collapsing on themselves. The booth is operated by a series of buttons and a lever. Again with Mono's help Six managed to hit the top button and using her powers pulled the lever. The doors shut with a creak and the elevator slowly rose.</p><p>Mono broke the silence as they rose, "So what should we expect?"</p><p>"If I remember correctly the apartment itself is quite large. There's a kitchen, bathroom, really plenty of room altogether. It should make for a nice place for a while, or at least until the time the Ferryman comes."</p><p>Mono smiles warmly at the thought of them living together like that. His warm thoughts halted as the elevator stopped at the top floor. The door once again creaking open as they stepped out. Six lead Mono to the end of the hall with a slightly ajar door.</p><p>Mono and Six could faintly smell the scent of smoke as they entered. Just like Six thought the TV she had used to escape had also exploded thanks to Mono. The shards of glass lay on the floor between the two sofas. A mask ordinarily worn by one of the guests lay behind one of the sofas.</p><p>"Well Six, you weren't lying about the apartment this is very roomy… Six?"</p><p>Mono turned back around to look at Six who just stood there for a second. That is until she started walking forward to the TV. Mono looking at her with concern at first as she walked in the direction of the glass shards. Coming close but never actually cutting her feet. Then she stopped in front of the broken TV placing a hand on it.</p><p>"Six?" Mono walked up to her. As he got closer he saw she was shuddering a bit.</p><p>"I'm fine." A clear lie Six said as she pulled her hand off the TV.</p><p>"Six stop, what's wrong?" Mono placed a hand on her back as she was shaking.</p><p>"I just… I just thought I was over it. The first time the Tower sent that shade to mess with me. Do you know how long I stayed in this room after it disappeared?" Mono shook his head no.</p><p>"I stayed in here for a week letting my hunger slowly consume me. I was shellshocked in a way from that day. The emotions that went through my head. Anger, sadness, confusion, frustration, and regret all tearing away at me, at my sanity. I was conflicted at the choice I made, at the "choice" I had given you. Then that last day my hunger took the better of me and I left the building. About an hour later I was found by the Ferryman and taken to the MAW."</p><p>"Six stop, look at me." She looked up at Mono who gave her a comforting smile.</p><p>"Don't worry about what happened back then. It will never happen again I… WE will make sure of it."</p><p>Six just rushed forward pulling him into a hug. Mono paused for a second before looping his arms around her back, pulling her in snugly. With a quick lift up, Mono lifted her off her feet carrying her to the middle of the room away from the TV. If he had to shove, he would get that painful reminder out of the building as fast as possible.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to take inventory of what we might have around here. Are you going to be alright if I leave you alone for a bit?"</p><p>"Just don't go too far Mono."</p><p>Mono starts walking to the kitchen as Six walked back to the chairs. Mono took a quick inventory. They had all the means to cook food. Stove, oven, sink, and fridge. Now if Mono knew how to actually cook he could use this stuff. Seems the previous tenant was a cook because they had all kinds of tools. Using the drawers Mono clambered up to the countertop. Water still ran and the stove's still turned on so it appeared they ran on electricity and not gas. Mono clambered down to check the fridge pulling on the latch the door slowly opened to reveal…</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Mono was starting to think that the citizens of this town didn't bother coming to this building because there wasn't food to fill their fat mouths. With a huff, he slammed the door shut and then walked over to the restroom on the other side of the suite.</p><p>Yep, it's a bathroom alright. Complete with a sink, a couple of towels, a toilet, and a shower. There wasn't an easy way to get up to the sink or the shower, so they'd need to find a way to reach those handles.</p><p>Mono walked back into the living room to see Six pulling off the cushions of the chairs using her powers. In a very flamboyant gesture of her hands, she placed the two cushions next to each other in the middle of the room.</p><p>"So Mono, what are we looking at?"</p><p>"Seems the building still has water and electricity. Supplies however like food are completely cleaned out."</p><p>"Yeah, that aligns with what I found, no blankets, no general means of comfort other than ourselves. Not that you aren't enough comfort already Mono, I didn't mean it like that." Six quickly corrected herself.</p><p>"That aside we're going to need to find some means of supplies."</p><p>Both of them looked out the window to see if there was a store or other abandoned building they could scavenge. Six pointed out towards a building a few blocks away. A fluorescent illuminated sign could be seen out in the distance with a couple of people going in and out of it.</p><p>"If I had to guess Mono that would be where we'll find what we're looking for."</p><p>"We can't just waltz in there, we'll need to find a sneakier way in."</p><p>Both of them nodding in confirmation as they left the apartment building. The elevator creaked as it descended. They put a small blockade on the door to keep it open. Then they took the sewers to sneak their way under the street blocks. Taking a risk they lifted the manhole cover. The streets were being used but because it was late night there weren't many. Rather they were inside the store.</p><p>Ushering Mono up they left the sewers and rounded the store to the back. Mono pointed to another vent covering that was easy to access. It took the both of them plus Six's power to pry the cover off. Six took the lead again with Mono following silently. Left and right turns and small hurdles to climb up they gradually started elevating. Till the point, they got to a strictly vertical vent.</p><p>"Well, how are we supposed to get up there?" Six said.</p><p>Mono looked at the walls and then back to Six.</p><p>"Okay, I got a crazy idea. We'll need to be synchronized to do it and we shouldn't rush it either."</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"You and I will walk up the ventilation shaft back-to-back pressing against each other to stabilize. Our arms also have to be locked together as well when we climb up."</p><p>"Alright let's try it."</p><p>Both of them stood in the center of the vent. Mono pulled his arms back allowing Six to hook her arms into his. Both of them pulling into each other as they began. Step after step they walked up the shaft. They got halfway when Six heard something.</p><p>"Shhh… Mono do you hear that?"</p><p>Metal clanging caused them to look down. A large rat was also in the vents. Rather a very large very hungry rat looked up and began to climb up the vent chasing them.</p><p>"HURRY!"</p><p>Both of them rushed they clambered up. Slipping from panic a couple of times but still held strong when they reached the top they unlatched their arms and pulled themselves up. The rat was almost to the top as well when Six sucked the soul out of the rat. They watched as it fell with a clang.</p><p>"That was too close. I don't want to be in that situation again."</p><p>"Let's hope not Mono hopefully we're close to the inside now."</p><p>It didn't take long for them to reach another vent cover this one with sounds of beeps, footsteps, chattering, arguing, and rustling. Both of them pushing this time the vent popped open.</p><p>"You know it would've been a lot easier to open with your powers Mono."</p><p>"Yeah, but you know my reasoning Six. Not unless we're in a desperate situation."</p><p>Both of them walked out of the vent to find themselves on the rafters of the store. Looking down they saw a chaotic sight. Customers walking all over the place, snatching supplies off the shelves, some of them even fighting over what looked like packages of meat. The two continued walking out being completely cautious when an intercom went off. Sounds of communication could be heard as all of a sudden every single Customer in the store shambled off to the meat department.</p><p>"What do think's going on Six?"</p><p>"I'm not sure but I think I can guess." She said as she pointed to the counter of the meat department.</p><p>Mono looked down to see the thinnest man he'd ever seen in his life, and he met his older self. That was saying something. Dressed in black pants, a dirty white shirt, and a green apron was the Manager. His skin was leathery and tight to the point they both could see bone. He appeared to have the physique of a lizard. His eyes were huge and bulbous as he looked out to the crowd. He then smiled with gangly horrid teeth before pulling a cloth off a glass case. Sitting inside was a kid. Mono and Six tried to see the kid but they were too far to see something that small.</p><p>The Customers went wild as they began talking in their language. The Manager seemed to be accepting something as they gestured to different customers.</p><p>"They're setting the kid up for bidding. They're auctioning him off."</p><p>"Mono right now that's not our problem. Don't forget what we came here for."</p><p>"I know it's just I feel bad for – GAH!"</p><p>Before Mono could finish that statement a long tendril of flesh wrapped around him. Six looked back to see the source and saw the horrid sight. That long tendril? Was actually the Manager's tongue sticking out of his mouth. The Manager quickly pulled back reeling his tongue with Mono still wrapped. Six tried reaching out with her powers only to find he was out of range.</p><p>Mono was quickly released from the tongue only to be placed in the Manager's hand who looked down at him with a greedy smile. The Manager then opened the glass case and dropped Mono back in before the cart that held the glass case was wheeled back into the storeroom much to the Customers' dismay.</p><p>Mono finally gets a good look at the other kid while they sit huddled away from him. Mono sees another boy with shaggy hair covering his eyes. He seemed to be as big as Mono almost similar in some appearances. The difference being that this kid wore a blue shirt and dark blue pants. Oddly noted, at least odd to Mono, was that this kid had a cuff with a few links of chains around his leg.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?"</p><p>The kid said nothing still looking down at the floor.</p><p>"Can… can you hear me?"</p><p>The boy looked up to Mono acknowledging his presence for a moment before looking back down.</p><p>'Okay, so he can understand me at least.'</p><p>"I'm Mono, what's your name?"</p><p>"What does it matter we're both dead anyway." The kid rasped out.</p><p>"Not if we work together on this. You and I could get out of here."</p><p>The kid looked back up at Mono before sighing and getting up to his feet.</p><p>"I don't have a name. People called me RK from where I came from." He gestured down at his leg to implicate.</p><p>"Well RK, if we can get out of this glass case we can get out of here."</p><p>At that point, Mono and RK felt the case under them shudder as the case moved slightly.</p><p>"Oh come on, we're probably in the Manager's arms," RK complained.</p><p>"No this is good. Come help me ram the glass maybe we can shake out his grasp."</p><p>Mono and RK began running at the side of the wall. Putting all their body weight into each charge. The Cage seemed to shift more and more with each push. Right till the point gravity seemed to take course and both of them rose into the air for a second. The cage around them shattered into fragments. Mono opened his eyes to see Six relaxing her fingers as the power dwindled from them.</p><p>"Thanks for the hand Six!"</p><p>Before she could reply an angry shriek appeared from the other side of the door. Six taking Mono's hand and Mono taking RK's they ran into the nearby vent cover. All of them prying at the cover as they heard the door swing open. An angry shriek could be heard as the cover fell with a clatter. Mono, RK, and Six rushing in the vent cover. Six tripped as the tongue wrapped around her leg. Mono quickly turned back around and slashed at the Manager's tongue. Mono put a little too much force in the slash as he cut the tongue in two. With a cry of pain, the tongue reeled back in. Six getting back up to her feet pushed Mono and RK forward. The vent went through a series of twists and turns. An opening could be seen and they ran for it. All of them ran out of the vent only to be surrounded.</p><p>The intercom went off again the screeching could be heard. Only this time it was angry and sounded uncaring. It only meant something bad for the trio as all the Customers looked down at them with hunger and malice.</p><p>Six looked at Mono as her powers started flowing from her fingertips. A look that meant something he really didn't want to do. With a sigh, he grasped the clasp that held the necklace together.</p><p>"Just keep me grounded, okay?"</p><p>Six nodded before they both turned to face RK. Mono pulled out his knife and handed it to him.</p><p>"Use that in case we aren't near enough to stop whoever may try to grab you."</p><p>"What are you two doing?"</p><p>Mono begrudgingly takes off the necklace and he feels the static leave his fingertips.</p><p>"Just cleaning a mess."</p><p>Mono and Six looked at each other before walking away from each other. Well, Six walked, while Mono charged into the fray. Six was calmly humming her tune as she walked into the charging crowd. Like the Grim Reaper appeared, the lights above flickered and popped dead, the Customers paying no heed charged anyway for the free sample. One by one the Customers clutched their chests or throats as they got too close. They fell to the ground like dead flies.</p><p>The Manager could see what was going on in the cameras. Panicked they ran to a drawer that was in their office. The Manager shuffled some junk before his eyes landed on the steel barrel of a gun.</p><p>Mono charged as the static flared up from his hands. Thrusting them forward he let out a wave of static that launched the Customers backward. One of the Customers managed to get close, but Mono charged some of the static into his claws and swung. In a similar fashion to the North Wind, three claw marks were made both into the Customer and the shelf behind them. With a shriek, Mono gathered the attention of the other Customers and they charged for him as well. Then the door to the office opened, Mono, Six, and RK looked to see the Manager, whose mouth was bleeding, was holding a revolver cocked and ready. Eying the carnage the Manager picked Six to be the most responsible and aimed the gun at her.</p><p>Six looked at the Manager slightly frozen in fear. She couldn't move as she saw the Manager's finger clench around the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as she felt something push her from behind. Turning around she saw… she saw Mono pushed her out of the way and took the bullet for her.</p><p>His left shoulder was gone, his arm lay on the floor.</p><p>Six looked at him in shock as he slowly raised his right arm to the gushing hole quietly and calmly. Then she heard it.</p><p>A chuckle</p><p>A snigger</p><p>Both Six and RK looked up at his face. A small smile could be seen on Mono's face. A smile that quickly grew into a maniacal grin. The air around Mono started flickering into static.</p><p>A laugh</p><p>A chortle</p><p>The static around his clawed grew with even more intensity. The air was filled with a shriek as the area around Mono turned grey and glitchy. Six, RK, the Manager, and all the Customers clutched their heads as the shriek grew too loud.</p><p>A cackle</p><p>A screech</p><p>Six watched as Mono's eyes turned to gray again as his voice spoke in distortion as he faced the Manager.</p><p>"YOU cAnnOt kIll mE!"</p><p>The Manager pointed the gun at Mono again planning on snuffing out this monster's life. The bullet left the chamber but Mono merely swiped his hand forward. The Manager dropped the gun as it broke. The bullet fired was repelled back breaking the gun in the process. The Manager then charged Mono preparing to choke this thing to death. Mono swiped with his claws and severed the Manager's hand off. RK and Six watched in horror as Mono placed his hand on the severed one. They watched as the flesh and bone from the severed hand started to dissipate and replace Mono's arm. First bone, then veins, muscle, and skin.</p><p>Mono merely looked at his arm with disappointment before turning toward the crowd now panicked from what they saw.</p><p>"That's enough Mono. I think they get it."</p><p>Mono just stood there facing the crowd.</p><p>"Mono?"</p><p>It didn't seem Mono heard her as he started walking forward. To the sound of a clock, each step he took thunder could be heard despite his small frame.</p><p>The crowd of Customers started running for the door. Each of them shoving each other out of the way as they ran for the exit. None of them could leave because the exit was only made for one person at a time. Mono still walked forward with both hands flaring in static. The area around him beginning to slow time in the space. Mono then crossed his arms together, static still building up around him as he walked. Then he flung his arms back out.</p><p>And then everything around him exploded outward.</p><p>A massive shockwave flung everything outward around him. Shelves and aisles were pushed outward. Cans and boxes of food tumbled down to the ground. The glass on the store windows shattered and the Customers bolted. They cared not for the broken glass they just needed to getaway.</p><p>Mono stood there again watching as the crowd of people ran away. Before turning right back to the Manager clutching their arm stump. Mono began walking back to the Manager his arm preparing to separate flesh and soul again.</p><p>"That's enough Mono please stop."</p><p>Mono ignored her again as he walked past her. She reached out to grab him only to gasp in shock as her arm entered his field of static, Her arm twisted and bent before returning to normal when she pulled it out. Mono wordlessly walked forward from the cowering Manager.</p><p>'He's not listening I have to do something else.' Six thought to herself.</p><p>RK started backing away from the two of them.</p><p>'What on earth did I get myself into? What are these things? They are not children like me at all.'</p><p>Mono got an inch apart from the Manager when he felt something latch onto him.</p><p>"Please, please give him back."</p><p>Mono faltered a bit when the hands drew him closer. Pulling him away from the Manager.</p><p>"Give me back my Mono."</p><p>Mono's eyes flickered blue and silver for a second. Six could feel her body shift and crack out of place, her limbs bending in all the wrong directions, but she wouldn't let go.</p><p>"Give me back the one I love."</p><p>The glitchy static around him started to fade away again. Six's body returning to normal as she felt Mono start to collapse.</p><p>"Please, come back to me."</p><p>Mono's eyes completely shifted back to normal, his mouth turning from that crazy grin to a depressed frown. His stature relaxed as he slumped down into the ground. Six holding him slowly rubbing his back. Mono felt bile rising to his throat as leaned there. Pushing Six to the side he let go. Heaving over and over as he felt ill.</p><p>The Manager now seeing these two vulnerable launched themselves forward to crush these. Just as the Manager felt something stab in the side of his face. RK used the switchblade and jammed it into the Manager's cheek before pulling it out and stabbing them in the eye. The Manager stumbled back before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two sets of keys. In his haste and panic, he dropped one of the two sets of keys and then ran to his office and locked himself inside.</p><p>Mono now much calmer turned to look at Six.</p><p>"I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>"No, no Mono you didn't hurt me at all. You scared the hell out of me though."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay you're back now."</p><p>Mono slips the necklace back over his neck as he and Six turned to look at RK who was standing a few feet from them. They both walked back towards him.</p><p>"Thanks for the-"</p><p>"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" RK now holding the knife towards them.</p><p>"What's wrong? It's just us."</p><p>"Yeah, and look what you two just did. Whose children's skin did you rip off to disguise yourselves? What kind of monsters are you?"</p><p>Mono looks offended while Six rebukes, "We're not like those creatures that lie off their greed. What we did for us and you were for survival. We may be monsters but at least he and I have a conscience."</p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that you almost massacred the entire building. I appreciate that you freed me, but I can't stay by your sides without that fear that you'll do the same to me."</p><p>To which Mono said, "Then go, we won't force you to stay with us nor will we make you leave us. You're free to do what you want. Keep the knife you never know when you need to defend yourself."</p><p>With that RK slowly backed toward the exit before doing what he did best. Runaway Kid.</p><p>"Do you think he'll be alright Mono?"</p><p>"I can't be sure Six, people like him prefer to live on their own. To each their own I suppose."</p><p>"And you Mono? Are you okay?" she asked as he clutched his head in pain.</p><p>"It's just a small headache plus my left arm is a little numb. I'll be fine let's just stock up on supplies and get back."</p><p>It didn't take long for them to grab supplies thanks to Mono's static pulse from earlier. They grabbed a cart and filled it with all sorts of canned goods, a couple of books, a small radio, some rope, spices, blankets, a couple of plush toys, fruits, vegetables, some fish, and some soap.</p><p>Mono then walked back to the office door and picked up the set of keys.</p><p>"Now we don't have to sneak through the vents to get in here. Next time let's just wait for them to close the shop and then we'll just scavenge what we can."</p><p>Mono and Six pushed the cart back to the apartment building and into the elevator. The two of them stayed silent as the elevator rose. They left the cart outside of the apartment suite as they emptied. Quickly stuffing all the foodstuff in the fridge. Mono clambered up the countertops and got a pot ready. Looking at one of the recipes in the book he got ready to work on a soup.</p><p>In the meantime, Six was fiddling around with the radio. Tuning it to a good station trying to lighten the mood a small bit with some music. She found one good station, seemed to play some old pop music. She found herself dancing to the tune as she got some furnishments ready for later.</p><p>Mono put the soup to a simmer to cook gradually as he joined Six. She held out her hand and Mono accepted a small smile on his face. The two danced mainly following the beat and moving to the tune. It was too upbeat and poppy to waltz to. It allowed the two of them to shrug off the bad time from earlier as the two leaped from side to side. They shimmied before the music turned into more of a swing-based song. The two just let the tune carry themselves around. They may have been children with adults' souls inside them but right now they were just children enjoying themselves. Letting the weight of the world on them not bother them today. They eventually had to break away though as Mono smelled the soup was close to being finished.</p><p>"Six can you grab a soup bowl?" Mono said as he grabbed a ladle.</p><p>Six grabbed one using a cloth to get rid of the dust that was inside. The soup looked delicious a nice red with carrots, potatoes, and celery inside. They shared the soup using two spoons. It was alright they both thought. Mono wasn't quite a master cook but it was good for a first attempt.</p><p>As they continued eating the warm dish a thought entered Mono's mind.</p><p>"Can I ask you something Six?"</p><p>She looked up as she was biting into a carrot and she nodded.</p><p>"How come you never go berserk while you use your powers?"</p><p>She swallowed, "I'm not sure I can answer that easily but I could say it comes with experience. Back when I was the Lady of the MAW I had to learn to use my abilities effectively and efficiently. I had to, otherwise, I would've been torn apart by the servants. You see, they only respect a ruler with power and the strength to use it. I guess the reason why you might not have as much control over yours is that you haven't been in control of it most of the time. Most of your two lives combined were influenced by the Tower."</p><p>Mono contemplated this for a few seconds, "I don't want to be in a situation where I lose control like that again. I wonder, would you help me control it. Show me what you know. Teach me essentially."</p><p>"I don't want to lose you to your power again. You being unresponsive was scary enough. Of course, I'll help you. You've helped me so much its time I returned the favor."</p><p>Mono held his hand out to her and she grasped it. His thumb running over her knuckles as he smiled at her. They both finished the soup quickly and cleaned up the stove, bowl, and sink. They walked over to the cushions that Six set up for a makeshift bed.</p><p>"Oh, hold on a second."</p><p>Mono pulled out the music box and wound it up for a good while. The music box played its tune again as they both clambered into bed. Mono laying his head on the teddy bear plush while Six laid hers on a fox plush. They both pulled each other closer and fell asleep. Letting the calm music, soft covers, and warm embrace of one another lull them to sleep.</p><p>Far out of the city RK could be seen wandering. He wasn't going to let himself get killed sticking around those two. He did look back though, a small voice arguing that it would've been better to stick with them. Shaking his head of those thoughts he continued. Disappearing into the forest, free to run another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep we've got RK in the story finally. Also The Manager was created by LeafeonLover over on fanfiction.net. Brilliant character idea but I do admit there was some abilities omitted. Perhaps we'll see what those are when we don't have our power couple.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. NIghtmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono was seen walking down a dark alleyway. The sky above illuminated by the full moon with its white light bathing him. Guiding him on his way as he wandered. His eye darting all around as he hunched over. Hiding in the shadows but from what he did not know. Then the sound of metal clattering to the ground caught his attention.</p><p>A small metal can roll to his feet. Picking it up he examined it checking to see what was inside. It was empty the interior walls painted with rust and trickles of red. Mono then looked at the outside of the can. It was and old soup can cover in graffiti. Graffiti that Mono couldn't read and the image of a closed eye on top of the brand. Rotating it a couple of times Mono could read some of the dialogue.</p><p>L#% (,</p><p>The eye was also beginning to open. He turned it a couple of more times and the eye was half open.</p><p>LOO&amp; &amp;</p><p>Two more times and the Eye on the can was glaring at him hatefully but Mono could finally read the full message.</p><p>LOOK UP</p><p>He did drop the can in shock at what he saw. The Signal Tower, it was back its antennae glowing like a beacon as it called its slave’s home. The shadow covering Mono as he slowly backed and then he heard the footsteps. Turning around he saw the world turn to static as he saw the Tower Man begin walking down the alleyway. The walls turning to flesh as eyes protruded staring down at him.</p><p>Mono's heart beating out of his chest as he bolted. Water splashing as he ran through the puddles. Rounding the corner, he encountered a harsh yellow light. He could feel his limbs turning to stone as he looked up. The Predator looking down with a predatory smile as he aimed his shotgun down. The Tower Man catching up shifted his arm completely replicating the Predator's gun also aimed down. With a heavy grunt Mono struggled to get himself out of the way as they both fired. Both stumbling back as the shots rang out. Mono felt the effects of the paralysis wear off as he ran the sweat dripping off his face. He looked back to see the Tower Man still chasing him down. Not realizing that he ran right above an open manhole cover. He fell.</p><p>As he did, he saw the eyes again. He was in that inky black ocean where all sensations were screwed only for a moment. Then his back hit the concrete and he lay there stunned for a bit. Hearing skittering in the darkness he slowly got up. Pulling out his lighter he slowly searched around. Slowly stalking around the sewer jumping at every sound shining the lighter in every direction. Then someone rammed him from behind and the impact caused him to drop the light. He felt glass hands wrap around his throat and in the darkness, he could faintly see the mask of one of the Parasites open. The leech inside dripping with slime as it got closer and closer. Then Mono felt something jab into the side of his shoulder. Looking to the left he saw the fake Mono injecting Mono with the poison. His eyes grew heavy as the leech finally attached itself to his neck. He slowly lost consciousness, and all faded to black. The eyes staring at him again as he fell.</p><p>He woke up sitting in a chair with binds wrapped around his arms and legs. He looked around and there stood an army. Countless copies of Mono, Six, and the Parasites laughing and jeering at him. Then something hard hit him in the side with a crack. He was knocked over onto the floor as he lay there coughing out blood. Something burning wrapped around him pulling him back up to sitting position. Only to be knocked down again and again and picked with the same burning chain over and over. Every time his ribs snapped, his head pounded, his blood splayed on the floor. Then he was released from the chair struggling to crawl away as the many dolls and Parasites repeatedly kicked him down. Looking up he saw the Cadaver holding a struggling Six. He watched as the Cadaver pulled a hatch opening the incinerator before picking Mono up. The Cadaver chucked both inside.</p><p>Mono could only scream as he and Six burned. He watched as Six scrambled to her feet trying to open the door as the clothes burned off her, her skin, her muscles, and bones turned to char. Mono then only saw darkness and then he was back in that abyss. The eyes staring at him again before a light reached him.</p><p>He was back in the Revenant Town protected by the Ferryman symbol. He quickly patted himself ensuring he wasn't on fire. Then he heard Six scream and he ran. To him Six was all that mattered. Whatever happened to him didn't matter, she did. So, he bolted to the sound of her screams. His lungs felt like they were going to give out, but it didn't matter. His feet were bruised and bleeding, but it didn't matter. Sweat stung his eyes but it didn't matter. He reached his destination and saw a horrible sight.</p><p>Carnage.</p><p>Endless Carnage.</p><p>Skulls lay with evil smiles, bones sat in complete disarray. Fingers and hands segmented and severed. Intestines and organs lay in big bloody heaps. Then he saw Six or what she was now.</p><p>Monster Six was back and she was fighting a losing battle against the antler crowned Monster. It seemed they were both fighting against each other over the pile of dead flesh. And then they both smelled the air and turned their heads towards Mono. The Monster looked down in hunger while Monster Six had a face of protection. The Monster started charging for Mono only to be intercepted by Six. Both fighting tooth and nail one to kill one to protect. It ended with Six being tossed to the ground with her neck being torn out.</p><p>The Monster then advanced towards Mono only to be held back as a dark cold wind surrounded the Monster. Starting at the waist the Monster's flesh started to rend and tear. The Monster reached forward grazing Mono's right arm. He leaned back in pain as familiar pain shot down his arm. The Monster torn apart its ribcage being opened in a grizzly fashion. Guts and gore now free as they sank from the Monster's body falling on the floor as well. The Wind then moved onto the limbs as an uncomfortable tearing sound could be heard. The Monster glared down at Mono not even flinching as it died. Mono stared down at his own arm turned back into a claw again. The Monster's head lay on the floor its tongue laying out on the brickwork. The Wind began shredding that too slowly, methodically. Starting with the teeth one by one they were plucked. Each one of them opening a crimson tap that wouldn't stop flowing. The blood pooled around Mono's feet as he took a step back. The Monster's antlers were plucked; each horn torn off adding to the pile of cartilage. The eyes were the last to go each one plucked out their optic nerves dangling out as the skull was slowly disintegrated into dust.</p><p>The North Wind finally made an appearance the pile of teeth and horns beginning to spiral around. A necklace of cartilage began to form around the North Wind's neck. It glowered down at Mono as the winds around grew stronger and stronger. He could hear the Wind faintly in the typhoon.</p><p><em>"You lose, Mono. Her blood is on your hands." </em>The Wind gestured down towards him.</p><p>Mono looked down at his hands. They were completely drenched and stained in blood.</p><p><em>"It's not the Monster's blood."</em> The North Wind laughed down at him.</p><p>"<em>Now it's your turn!</em>"</p><p>Mono ran as the entire town crumbled from the North Wind's strength. Brick and wood fell to the Wind's storm. Pain filled his entire body as Mono felt sharp stabs in his legs. He looked down to see his legs were impaled by the teeth and horns from before. He crumpled down beginning to crawl away. Something smacked him in the face blinding him. He pulled it off his face revealing the paper bag hat only this time it had something written on the side.</p><p>"WEAR ME"</p><p>He put the mask on and suddenly the wind died down. It was quiet and tranquil. It felt like every threat around had disappeared. That the hat provided some amount of safety in this world.</p><p>And then he heard the voices.</p><p>It was small at first whispers in the dark. Incomprehensible at first growing more and more understandable as the voices increased in volume. Children, Men, Women, and Monsters all yelling insults in his head.</p><p>"MURDERER!"</p><p>"MONSTER!"</p><p>"DEVIL!"</p><p>"RAT!"</p><p>"COWARD!"</p><p>"BETRAYER!"</p><p>"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!"</p><p>"THE WORLD WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF IF YOU STAYED DEAD!"</p><p>"SHE WOULDN'T SUFFER IF YOU STAYED DEAD!"</p><p>He tried to cover his ears only making the voices get closer. He tried to take off the hat, but he couldn't, it was stuck to his head. He just cowered as he was deafened by the world's berating. He lay there for hours on end as the voices drew him to insanity. The world didn't want him he was just a mistake the first true monster physically and emotionally.</p><p>The hat was then torn from his head. He lost all sensation as he writhed in madness. He was back in the Butcher's cabin bound to the worktable. The only thing he saw as he tried to get out of his bonds was the Butcher's face as it looked down in disgust. The Butcher then grabbed the largest knife it could find before rearing it up and then it fell.</p><p>Mono was blind to the pain as he saw his legs and waist get pulled away from him. He was picked up by the head before he was placed on a slick surface. Still ignorant of the pain he didn't even realize he was being pan seared alive. He was numb to the pain just wishing he could die. With only one eye working he sees the Butcher pick him up again. He sees the Butcher turn his head before tossing Mono into the air. The last thing Mono sees this time are a bunch of teeth before falling into a gaping maw.</p><p>The Eyes and the light again.</p><p>Mono woke up again this time he was back in the port city he and Six decided to wait in. He began strolling the streets trying to find the building they lived in. Then he heard a shout a squeal of joy. He turned and he saw the huge crowd behind him. The stampede behind him beginning to charge as he ran away. Drool dripping from their mouths they pushed each other to the side as they tried to grab this little morsel. Mono risked diving into the sewers knowing there weren't any creatures down there. His first mistake as he fell on something soft. He opened his eyes to see he was back on the Flesh at the bottom of the Tower.</p><p>"Ah wElcOmE bAck! wE hAvE YOUr sEAt rEAdY." The Tower gestured back towards the wooden chair.</p><p>Mono could see a hangman's noose hanging above the chair. He turned to see a ladder leading back up to the city. The easy way out or the hard road ahead?</p><p>Mono chose the hard road climbing back up the ladder. Clambering back out of the grate he heard slime and a gun cocking. A large tongue wrapped around his frame and Mono saw the Manager. His face gaunt and gleeful as the Manager poked the barrel of the gun in his face. The Manager pulled the trigger and Mono saw the Eyes only for a second as his vision quickly returned.</p><p>This time he wished he were dead for a while longer not wanting to see this right now.</p><p>He was back in the alleyway he started in only things were much worse. His arm was outreached towards the wall clamping onto something.</p><p>No, not something… someone.</p><p>The familiar yellow raincoat was shredded to bits. Claw marks lined her arms and legs dripping blood slowly. Her arms, legs, and head hung limply from his grasp around her throat. Her face purple from lack of oxygen and her eyes bloodshot. Her throat bloody from his clawed hand.</p><p>It was Six, he choked her to death.</p><p>Quickly withdrawing his hand in shock, he watched her body fall to the floor. He looked at his hands covered in blood as the Wind's voice echoed in his head.</p><p>"<em>You lose, Mono. Her blood is on your hands</em>."</p><p>He screamed, he cried, he looked down at his clawed hands, he raised them to his own throat, and then…</p><p>He died.</p><p>Mono quickly lurched forward as he woke up. Panting, breathing hard as he wiped his forehead free of the sweat that dripped down. He placed a hand against his sweat-soaked shirt feeling his heart pound in his chest. He looked over to the side seeing Six still sleeping soundly under the sheets. He carefully got up and off the cushions allowing Six to be able to sleep a bit more. He made his way over to the restroom. Clambering up a rope they tied to the sink he got on the sink and looked in the mirror.</p><p>Yep, the dark circles under his eyes becoming more and more prominent as time went on. It's been a month since that store raid happened. But it's been more than that since the nightmare kept showing up. It got worse every time the encountered a new foe. A new detail to his horrors. He's stayed silent about it because right now the only thing that matters to him is Six. He doesn't want to burden her with his sorrow. His morning always followed the same routine. He'd wake up from his nightmare early in the morning. He'd leave Six still sleeping before going to the bathroom to clean up and apply makeup. On one of their grocery raids he swiped a container of makeup that was close enough to his skin tone. He always applied it under his eyes to hide those dark circles. After doing so he went over to the kitchen and set a kettle up for tea. Pouring himself a mug he walked up the rooftop and the edge. Sitting on the edge he looked over the city view. He enjoyed this sight when the sunrise just starts making an appearance painting the city in a pink-yellow light.</p><p>Taking a sip of the tea he looked down at his hand with the static flickering off his fingertips. Turns out the training wasn't exactly helping like he thought it would. He was improving in terms of what he could do. He could do that static push, he could grab and pull things now as well, he could do the static claw thing with relative ease, he was also able to do that static burst, but it did have a charge up.</p><p>No that wasn't the problem, it was the fact he was having control over his abilities, but he hadn't gone into that state of ignorance. That was his problem he wasn't sure what was the cause or how to deal with it.</p><p>"I hope you're not planning on jumping Mono." He turned to see Six waiting by the door.</p><p>"Of course, not Six. I still have you, a very good reason to live."</p><p>That didn’t make Six feel much better with the way he phrased that. She knew he felt like she hadn’t noticed how he changed, but she did. There was something about the way he walked about. How every time she woke up this month, she was by herself, a damp space where Mono laid. The smell of tea in the morning sometimes with the burner still on. Something was upsetting him, but she didn’t know what.</p><p>It couldn’t have been the training, could it? Both have improved over the past few weeks. Six herself regained the ability to push objects and people away. The catch though was that she had to grab the subject in mind. Her glide ability also improved in strides it just felt more natural to her than walking. Much faster too. She hadn’t told Mono this yet, but she was able to create shadow people again.</p><p>She hadn’t admitted this to Mono but in truth, Mono was much stronger than her. Although there were a few reasons to that. She ran the possibilities in her head as the two of them rode down the elevator. One was the fact that Mono had his abilities his whole life they were just hidden away at first. Another followed the “hereditary” possibility that every Mono passed down different abilities into the next. One followed the Cycle’s creator the first Mono who was cursed with these abilities and used them for his selfish purposes. Whatever the case she was glad Mono was on her side.</p><p>They left the building and wandered to the outside of the city. A few Citizens spotted them as they walked out. Seeing the boy that tore up the store a few weeks ago one of them bolted while the other two just watched them walk on. They left the city the sun shining down on top of them as they continued their trek. Out to an open torn up field, the byproduct of what they did to this landscape.</p><p>“So, before we start practicing our abilities Mono, would you care to tell me why you left the burner on again?”</p><p>“I did? Sorry I uh… I guess I was a little preoccupied.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” She half understood, not really buying his excuse before shrugging and walking to the center of the area. Sitting down she gestured for him to do the same.</p><p>“How does the training feel to you Mono? Does it feel like you’ve improved and have control to the point where you won’t go berserk like that again?”</p><p>“I can’t honestly say yes to that Six because I don’t think I can be put in a situation against you where it could happen.”</p><p>“Well let’s hold onto that statement. Let’s review the last two times where you did go crazy and what could have been the cause for that.”</p><p>The two of them sat still laying there as they reviewed the confrontations between the Monster and the Manager. With the Monster it seems that the origination was the point when the Monster swallowed Six whole making Mono believe she was dead. His emotions and therefore his powers caused him to overload and go crazy. Tearing reality and the Monster a new one and afterwards ridding the world of Viewers, Eavesdroppers, and TVs. The second time was when the Manager shot off Mono’s arm. The pain registering in his mind and then his emotions drove him to madness. Six shivered at the memory of Mono laughing like a maniac as the world around him cracked.</p><p>“Okay Mono I think I get it. I think I know what’s causing you to go mad like that. You don’t need help with your powers, it’s your emotions that are the issue. Whenever you experience extreme pain or emotional trauma you hide behind your powers and grow numb to the world.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case we just need to find what causes the most emotional trauma and I need to nullify my emotions around it.”</p><p>“We’ll start with something simple. Mono what is your biggest fear?”</p><p>Immediately Mono’s head was filled with the nightmares of his past. Every monster they had encountered. Every one of them that had killed him in his dreams. That had killed Six in front of him. That had separated him from Six.</p><p>Six, Six, Six.</p><p>He looked up to her eyes and said, “Losing you is my biggest fear. If anything were to happen to you I… I don’t know what I’d do.”</p><p>Six’s mind flickered back to every morning where he’d sit at the rooftop edge. ‘He wouldn’t… would he?’</p><p>Shaking her head of that thought she looked back towards Mono, “Okay but what about monsters? Is there a particular monster that we encountered that you’d draw the line at?”</p><p>Mono was about to say the Monster or the Tower Man but then he thought about the North Wind. That dark silhouette as skulls rained from the sky at their first encounter. The massive storm that hung above them as they explored the town. When Mono was dangling for dear life holding the unconscious Six and the Wind condemned them. In fact, Mono was pretty sure the only reason the Monster was there was the North Wind.</p><p>“The North Wind, because unlike the Tower and Monster they had physical forms they could actually be harmed. If the Wind ever came after us again, I don’t know what we’d do.”</p><p>Six sat there cross-legged thinking about that.</p><p>“Okay, I think I may be able to help with that. Recently I unlocked an ability that allows me to create figures out of shadows. It’ll help you to be able to fight something that looks like them. To actually beat your nightmares away.”</p><p>“Uhm are you sure that’s a good idea, Six? I don’t want to really go berserk with you nearby in case something goes wrong.”</p><p>“If that’s what you’re worried about Mono then I’ll just go over in one direction a good distance away and then creates the shade and send it your way.”</p><p>“And you have complete control over them?”</p><p>“For the most part. They may act on their own in some ways, but it shouldn’t be too bad.”</p><p>With that Six began gliding in one direction with her palms facing the ground. She grabbed a few blades of grass to use. Focusing her powers, the blades of grass were used to physically tie the shadow person to the world. Thinking about the North Wind she began her work. Creating a wolf that had bird wings, and that spiked head. Still moving in one direction she directed the shadow wolf to Mono who still sat still on the grass.</p><p>“Okay… okay I can do this.” Jitters ran down his spine as Mono summoned the static to his palms. Readying his nerves in case something did happen that he didn’t want. His mind drifted back to his nightmares when his eyes were closed. The voices from before screaming in his head. He starts to panic the static around his fingers fizzling away. Then he hears wind and footsteps. He opens his eyes to see a black figure charging right for him. He braces for impact as the figure gets closer. With a blow to the side Mono is pushed off to the side taking a small tumble. He blinks a few times as images pass by each time his eyes close.</p><p>The North Wind, Barsky, and The Monster.</p><p> He slowly rises to his feet just to be knocked down again with more images passing by.</p><p>The Tower, the chair, the door, the hall.</p><p>He struggles this time the sound of static starting to be the only thing he hears.</p><p>He sees the first time he ever encountered the Thin Man, the Tower, the abominations that were created by the Tower.</p><p>He feels the searing metal against his body.</p><p>He feels himself falling after he lets go of Six’s hand.</p><p>He feels himself dying as the water filled his lungs and darkness taking his vision.</p><p> </p><p>Six must squint to see that something is terribly wrong. Mono appears to be spasming out and he clutches his head. She quickly cancels out the shadow wolf knowing this didn’t work out and she quickly glides over the field to try and comfort him. She remembered the last time she pulled him out it required her hugging. Hoping it would have the same result she reached out to hold him. Hoping to fix this before he began to warp reality again. Before she could though her wrist was suddenly grabbed by Mono. She tried embracing him only to be stopped by a raised palm facing towards her.</p><p>“M-Mono?”</p><p>Mono raised his face towards her, and she saw his eyes enveloped in purple static. That was what she saw.</p><p>When Mono raised his head to look in her direction. Six wasn’t there. Instead, Mono saw the fake version of himself with the needle poking out of his wrist dripping with virulent green poison.</p><p>
  <strong>“NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ME AGAIN.”</strong>
</p><p>Mono charged his hand full of static and then blasted this fake away. Six’s face full of confusion and fear as she was blasted backwards. Making a hard impact with the grassy ground as she tumbled. Quickly getting back up to her feet she looked back towards Mono started walking in her direction.</p><p>In Mono’s mind the fake Mono changed form into the Predator from before.</p><p>“<strong>I will not let you take her from me again.</strong>”</p><p>Mono focused as he envisioned being over there to take care of the Predator. A sharp headache erupted in his head, but he ignored it pressing on. He would not let the Tower, or his creations kill Six he would protect her. As the pain finally calmed down, he felt something return to him. A cold sneer crossed his face as he looked at the now panicked Predator. With a screech of static Mono disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Predator.</p><p>Mono could teleport again.</p><p>Six watched as Mono teleported right in front of her causing her to step back in surprise. He reared his claw back filling it with static.</p><p>“Mono what are you doing? IT’S ME!!!”</p><p>But the words Mono heard were not her own he instead heard the culmination of so many others.</p><p>“YOU foolish MONSTER!!! DO you REALLY THINK you’ll PROTECT HER like this?”</p><p>Mono growled out as he slashed down into the ground. The dirt and dust erupting from all over as Mono plowed the ground where the Predator once stood. A few droplets of blood lay there. He turned to see that the Predator had disappeared only to see the One Lady Band’s Drum rolling back into the city.</p><p>“<strong>Run all you like I will kill you if it means stopping you from harming us any longer.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Six glided across the ground doing her best to get away. She clutched her arm as she did so. The cut wasn’t deep, but it made it clear what was going on. Mono wasn’t seeing Six as herself right now. Whatever had been plaguing Mono for awhile finally made itself known and made her the target. There would be no convincing him, not right now at least. Her best bet would be to lose him in the city hopefully he would tire himself out and come to his senses.</p><p>She entered the city only to be grabbed by a Citizen. She struggled for a few seconds when she heard a squelching noise, and she was suddenly let go. Her vision cleared to see Mono showered in blood as the Citizen clutched their blasted open hand.</p><p>Mono’s vision changed again this time seeing Six as she was grabbed by one of the hospital hands. Teleporting again Mono blasted away the armor as a liquid splattered him in the face. Spitting it out it had a coppery taste to it. Then het turned to check on Six only to see… it was just another doll. Another fake.</p><p>Anger filling his vision as he pulled his leg back. Six looking up to with a small bit of hope that was quickly crushed as she watched him prepare to kick her.</p><p>So instead of running she tried to grab him using her powers. The cold smoke curled around him restraining him.</p><p>Mono felt the cold wet Tower Flesh encapsulate him. Wrapping his arms around his body he charged up his power. Six seeing what he was doing quickly let go and begin to run again. He spread his arms out and a burst of static spread out from all around all around. Windows shattered raining glass down from above, powerlines snapped starting fires, and concrete from the buildings cracked a bit dust spreading around. Six was launched again into the air using her abilities to cushion the fall. Covering her head as glass rained down on top of her. Her arms slightly cut from the fragments above.</p><p>Mono stood there watching as a leech started squirming away from him. Mono began walking after it before feeling something grab him from behind. Looking up he saw barks latching his teeth around him preparing to swallow him whole. So Mono grabbed both and bottom of the mouth and pulsed the static through his palms. The dog’s jaw broken but Mono wasn’t finished grabbing the set of teeth and pulsed again. Putting too much power into it as Mono tore the dog in half.</p><p>Mono turned not realizing he tore a Citizen in half. The sky above letting out a storm down into the shattered part of the city. The fires quickly put out while Mono walked down the street now seeing the Goon run away into an alleyway.</p><p>His vision flickered for a second looking back at the corpse. Confusion filling his mind for a second seeing the corpse switch back and forth into a person and dog. Shaking his thoughts his mind revealed the “truth.” The dog’s corpse lay on the ground as he continued. He followed the Goon into the alley only now seeing the fragments of the North Wind as it huddled into a corner. He walked right in front of the North Wind who now cowered in front of Mono. He paused looking down his vision flickering again.</p><p>The North Wind to Six to the North Wind again.</p><p>Anger filling his vision again.</p><p>“<strong>Are you really trying to trick me again Wind?! No more tricks! No more games! I’m ending this here and NOW.</strong>”</p><p>Six out of breath just sat there, ‘He thinks I’m the Wind?’</p><p>Her thoughts quickly interrupted as Mono held out his hand in a grasping motion. Six felt this once before. Back before the reset, before Mono destroyed her music box, right when they were separated. Only this time it seemed Mono wanted everything as she didn’t feel anything leave her this time. Mono clutched her using his clawed hand before thrusting his arm into the wall.</p><p>She struggled clawing at his hand trying to get him to let go. She struggled for air as he held her up against the wall. She could feel tears coming from her eyes as the pain started to dwindle. She could see her vision beginning to cloud. Her lungs beginning to give out.</p><p>Mono held the North Wind against the wall. Rage still fueling as he pressed his claws into the brickwork binding the Wind.</p><p>His vision flickered as the Wind transformed into many different Monsters.</p><p>Predator.</p><p>Parasite</p><p>Six. Gasping for air.</p><p>Fake</p><p>Cadaver</p><p>Six. The blood dripping down her arm seemed too realistic.</p><p>Tower Man</p><p>North Wind</p><p>One Lady Band</p><p>Six. The tears rolling down her face started moistening his hand.</p><p>Goon</p><p>Barber</p><p>Eavesdropper</p><p>Six. Wait…</p><p>Monster</p><p>Butcher</p><p>Manager</p><p>Six. Oh my God.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant Mono snapped out of it and let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono quickly stepped back from the wall after letting go of Six. Her body slumped down to the floor her legs failing her right now. She started taking huge gulps of air and simultaneously coughing as the pressure around her neck began to dwindle. His chest heaving as he placed a hand over his heart. His inner organs pulsating with a ferocity as they began to slow down. Pulling his hand away he looks down at his palm as it’s stained with blood. Quickly he looked down at Six’s neck giving her a once over. Small scratches could be seen on her neck, nothing fatal, but they were still leaking life fluid. Looking down at her body he noticed her sleeve was torn up. More claw marks and scratches could be seen. Stepping back, he heard the voice in his head again.</p><p>This time however it was not a child, not a man, nor was it a woman’s voice berating him. It was his own calling out to him.</p><p>
  <strong>‘It’s your fault just like it always is.’</strong>
</p><p>Taking even more steps backwards his back hit the opposing wall as he slid down. Not caring as the brickwork of the wall scraping his back. He was in his own self-loathing world. He looked back up to see Six, who was still hacking and coughing. He just sat there watching her, waiting for what she’d do next.</p><p>He was two things: One he was concerned for Six seeing as what he did and two, he was terrified of what it meant for them.</p><p>He feared what would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>Six kneeled down on the ground as she heaved. When she was released, her vision began to clear again. Seeing the regret in Mono’s eyes before he let go of her. Knowing what she did now she was two things. Concerned for Mono’s mental wellbeing and how long has this been so, and terrified wondering how this would continue.</p><p>Six also turned and knelt against the wall opposing Mono. Her heartbeat calming down, the numbness in her arms returning as the small amount of pain came back, and her vision completely cleared. The rain above settled in between the two of them creating a puddle on the ground. Creating two shifty reflections as the rain kept pouring. Both looking at the ground neither of them saying a word. Waiting for the other to do something, anything to go on.</p><p>Then Mono curled his clawed hand into himself and Six watched with trepidation. Just in case Mono did slip into that violent trance again and she needed to run. At the same time though a small part of her wanted to also get closer to him to try and comfort him. Mono watched her tense up and he mentally kicked himself for that reaction. His voice echoing in his head.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Monster.’</strong>
</p><p>Slowly he relaxed his hand and rested it on his knee again as he let the rain soak his hair gluing it to his forehead. Letting the pacifying droplets wash off the blood of an innocent Six and monstrous Citizen from before.</p><p>Six subconsciously began massaging the wounds on her arm enabling the blood to flow. At that Mono flinched at her movements and looked down in guilt at what he’d done. He looked back up and Six could see his eyes filled with concern only for her not himself.</p><p>Neither spoke a word to each other but they both had the same thought.</p><p>‘She/He is afraid of me. She/He still feels concerned for me. She/He still cares for me.’</p><p>In Six’s mind she was concerned for him and herself but with what her mind was going through? She needed some time to herself.</p><p>Wincing from the small amount of pain on her neck and arms she rose to her feet. Mono cowering away from her thinking she was about to pay him back for what he did. Only to look in confusion as she started walking away into the rain-soaked streets. She reached the end of the alley before speaking without even turning.</p><p>“I know it wasn’t your intent to almost kill me Mono, but there’s some things I need to think about. Know I don’t completely blame you for what you did, but I some time alone.”</p><p>Mono mumbled out a small agreement before Six continued walking away. The yellow of her coat disappearing from his vision into the rain. He buried his head in his palms taking a few deep breaths. He rose to his feet and started to walk back towards the apartment building.</p><p>Six is seen walking the streets of the port city with no clear direction in mind. She just seems to be walking towards the sea without even realizing it.</p><p>Mono is seen walking towards the apartment building. His face overshadowed by the buildings above as his foot encounters something.</p><p>Six’s march is abruptly halted by two Citizens leering down at her in hunger. They both prepare to grab and eat her as their mouths soak with slobber.</p><p>Mono reaches down picking up a soup can with some graffiti written on it. A small eye is drawn on the surface; the rain above making it look like the eye is crying. He feels the world is mocking him as he crushes the can and uses his powers to send it shooting away.</p><p>Six is annoyed that these two pigs think they can handle her. With an instant she pulls on their souls and drags them out. Then she lifts their bodies and shoves them to the middle of the road. Pulling her hood tighter as she continues.</p><p>Mono enters the building and uses his teleport ability to climb up the stairs. His own voice still berating him on the events that happened before. He looks at the open door for a second and then looks to the stairwell leading to the rooftop. He goes up to the roof.</p><p>Six walks down the sidewalk recalling the events that just happened. As she walked, she came to the realization that what happened was both their fault. With her power she accidentally triggered that trance too much. Instead of dispelling the shadow she created she should have let it roam. Let Mono destroy it and wait for him to cool down. She thought to herself when this question arose.</p><p>‘Was that really the best way to help him?’</p><p>The number of tense situations between the two were few and far. Often it was Mono who rescued Six whenever they got separated. Due to their enemies Mono suffered more from their foes. She was cut up while he was branded and tortured. He died to try and save her. It broke his heart, but he left her because he didn’t want to hurt her. In the past neither of them was close to anyone other than themselves. So, when the going got rough how would they handle it? Would they break? Would they accept it and move on? How do they react when the pressure gets too much? These were the thoughts that floated in her mind as she reached the docks. She sat sill with her feet dangling over the wooden planks. The view of the sea out in the horizon. Her hand reaching up to her throat tracing a cut. Thinking about the ferocity in Mono’s static filled eyes as he pinned her down. Thinking about how he called her out as the North Wind. Thinking about the possibility that it could happen again, and next time Mono may not stop. The sound of the waves catching her attention as something caught her vision. A small rowboat with supplies inside tied to the dock. She rose to her feet and began walking toward with another thought in her head.</p><p>‘Maybe it was for the best that we never met at all.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mono walked to the rooftop the rain finally clearing up. He looked around seeing the puddles of water soaked into the concrete. A couple of birds perched on the brickwork quickly flew away as Mono approached the edge. He watched as the pair flew away into the cloudy sky above. Cloudy just like the thoughts of self-loathing, hatred, regrets, and isolation. To him, Six was the hero in this story but he himself still saw himself as a villain. There were other bad guys that tried to stop the two in their journey, but Mono blamed himself for putting them in those situations. Now it was even worse because his nightmares, his fear almost caused her death.</p><p>
  <strong>‘She wouldn’t suffer if you had stayed dead.’</strong>
</p><p>Mono was starting to believe that were true at this point. For all the good times they had together there was a mountain of pain and suffering right on top of it. He watched the city below him as the Citizens looked down at the torn apart corpse he made earlier. Some of the hungrier ones shoving fresh flesh down their gullets. He fought the urge to gag as he sat there his mind hating himself. He sat there thinking about his death back in the Pale City. What might have been if he decided not to go against the barrier of death to come back. If he just stayed back in Elysium, he wondered what would have happened next. Would have all the suffering done to Six at this point have happened? What would she have done next? What would he do? How long would he have to wait for her to come? Maybe it would have been better to accept his death and stayed there. He rose to his feet, his toes hanging over the edge as he looked down. He figured it would be a solid ten seconds before he was back in Elysium. He caused her enough pain it was time to return to a place where he wouldn’t do so.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his leg preparing to walk forward back to those white shores.</p><p> </p><p>‘Maybe it was for the best that we never met at all.’</p><p> </p><p>Six sat in the rowboat as she started to undo the rope that bound her to the docks. She figured she had at least a week’s provisions before she’d need to find the MAW. At least there she could hide again. At least she could feel safe knowing what she did now. At least now she wasn’t cursed by hunger to feed constantly. She could hide in the MAW not needing to go after the Lady. She could hide from her shame and her mistakes. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the last loop began to come undone. If she did this now there would be no going back. She looked back to the other side of the city. Back to the building they stayed in for the last month. Giving it one last look before sighing and letting go with her eyes closed.</p><p>Mono looked down at the city edge his foot still raised preparing to descend. This was a lot harder than he thought it was. His conscious mind urging him forward while his body standing rigid and anchored down. It seems he wasn’t as prepared to die and stay dead like he thought he was.</p><p>‘Why? Why do I hesitate now?’</p><p>‘I don’t know why you are hesitating now?’</p><p>Mono turned to his left to see a static figure constantly changing shapes into the different monsters. From the different forms of the Tower, Hunter, Predator, Teacher, Bully, Parasite, and so on.</p><p>“Wh- who are you?”</p><p>The static figure turned to face him before gesturing Mono to get closer. Mono stepped down from the edge before sitting against the brickwork.</p><p>“That is… difficult to explain. I am… breaking a few rules doing this but I didn’t want to see you in our world so soon.”</p><p>The figure’s face changing onto different shapes: a mask, a star, a brilliant crystal, and a sad familiar eye.</p><p>“What we are known as are Elysium Eyes. We are observers and the only time we interact with the world are through your dreams. We aren’t supposed to interact with people normally like this, but I couldn’t stand by and let you kill yourself again. Especially when you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Do you have a name?”</p><p>The static figure threw their head back in laughter. Their voice sounding like a melody.</p><p>“No, I don’t have a name. We are typically nameless other than our brand, but I suppose if you want to put a name to an everchanging face. Call me Angelo.”</p><p>Angelo sat down next to Mono with the light coming from his head dimming a small bit.</p><p>“To explain, I have been watching the two of you on your journey. I applaud you for fighting against the plans of one of my brethren. I applaud you for your selflessness starting all this. I grew concerned for the two of as you suffered. I tried my best to help you via your prophetic dreams, but the Void’s power is strong. As a result, you especially received nightmares that lingered for longer than they should.”</p><p>Angelo reached over to pat Mono on the back who flinched slightly. Then Angelo’s face turned to one of concern.</p><p>“Why do you flinch Mono? You do not deserve such hatred even inflicted on yourself.”</p><p>“But I do for everything I’ve done. I cursed the world, I tormented so many people I’ve ruined lives as the Tower. I--”</p><p>“STOP NOW! It was not you who struck a deal with the Void. It was not you who created the Tower and as a result created the Cycle. You are not the one cared not for the world while you succeeded. I recall that you turned away the Void yourself after seeing the truth. You are not the Tower. Yes, you and that Mono are the same in terms of physical appearance, but your Souls are different. His was easily corrupted while yours held the strong will to go on. For that the Void has punished you since you fell the first time when Six dropped you. Filling your head with nightmares and it’s taken its toll on you. You’ve tried keeping it all to yourself even when there are those who try to help you. Why?”</p><p>Mono looked out into the distance, “Because I didn’t want to burden her with my pain. I was willing to keep to myself.”</p><p>“And in doing so this is where it has led you. Preparing to fall to your death to be free of it. You should not feel like you need to carry the weight of the world on your back. They are not your transgressions. The weight of that and the stress you’ve carried on your back running all your life from abominations will eventually destroy you. Take the help offered by Six she loves you.”</p><p>Mono shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>“No, she doesn’t deserve that pain.”</p><p>Angelo sat there with a frown before rising to his feet and looked down at Mono.</p><p>“Fine, I said my piece. You disagree to the truth, that’s fine. If you truly believe that death is the only answer for you…” and Angelo gestured towards the edge. “Then jump and I’ll take you back myself.”</p><p>Mono stood up and walked back over to the edge. He contemplated the words Angelo said as he raised his foot up. His mental voices urging him to take that step. He urged himself to do it, to take that final plummet…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t do it.”</p><p>Angelo smiled as he started to fade away leaving only the eye behind.</p><p>“Because…?”</p><p>Mono reflected on why he started this journey in the first place.</p><p>Starting back from when he sat back in the chair.</p><p>Remembering why he started the journey was to rescue his friend.</p><p> A friend he had rebuilt trust with.</p><p>That he comforted her.</p><p> Rescued her time and time again because she was worth it.</p><p>That they embraced together.</p><p>That saved him.</p><p>That loved him.</p><p>That didn’t give up on him when he himself did.</p><p>That wouldn’t leave his side no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>“Because…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Six opened her eyes when she could still hear the streets bustling around her. The feel of the sea felt the same under the boat. The seagulls off in the distance signaling she’s still close to land. She looked down in her hands only to see…</p><p>She was still holding the rope. No matter how much she willed her hand to let go, she couldn’t. She couldn’t let go of the one thing that keeping her and Mono close right now. Because no matter how much Mono hurt her, she knew he was hurting himself a lot more. She knew the choices he made were to keep her safe from the world. He sacrificed himself one too many times already for her. She was getting ready to through it all away for a choice she made. One that she didn’t give him much choice in again. Forcing him to fight his nightmares was not the right choice.</p><p>So why did she do it?</p><p>She was mad that Mono treated her like that. Thinking he should take all the pain while she should be untouched. It made Six mad that he felt he should protect her. That she didn’t deserve any kind of pain.</p><p>He was wrong. Six believed she deserved to be hurt as well for what she did back then. The fact that Mono was quick to trust her back when they reunited annoyed her slightly. Only feeling better as time went on as they built their connection, their relationship. Mono took the brunt of the damage while Six was there as comfort. It infuriated her that Mono thought he needed to punish himself. Thought he was deserving for anything bad. Six certainly did not. Up until that alley confrontation she saw Mono as a light in the darkness. Six stared back at the rope in her hands.</p><p>Her mind going back to the day she dropped him.</p><p>When she woke up back in the Hunter’s cabin.</p><p>Where she pulled him up from the broken bridge.</p><p>Mono taking off his jacket to warm her.</p><p>Him coming to his rescue.</p><p>Sacrificing himself twice to save Six, once from the bridge and the other from the dog.</p><p>He loved her, immediately blaming himself for something he had no control over like choking her.</p><p>He returned to her after knowing the mistake he made.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t leave him behind not again because…</p><p> </p><p>Mono and Six both looked up at the same time in realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I still need him/her.”</p><p>“Because I still love her/him.”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to leave her/him behind again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back on the rooftop Mono stepped away from the edge as Angelo stared back. Six quickly tied the rope back around the dock pulling herself onto land. Angelo’s eye turning to happiness before uttering the last words.</p><p>“Then don’t hold things to yourself. Tell her the truth. Trust in each other. Don’t turn away from each other when you need help the most. Learn to rely on one another and there’s nothing that’ll hold you down.”</p><p>Angelo started to blink out of existence before saying one last thing.</p><p>“Don’t worry I doubt there’s much now that could tear you two from each other.”</p><p>With a few more blinks Angelo disappeared. Mono turned away from the rooftop before descending back down the stairs to their apartment. A small look of uncertainty crossing his face as he looked around the room. He walked into the kitchen and set the kettle to boil for tea. Six began running back through the city using her glide to propel herself forward. Mono made sure to turn off the burner this time before getting the tea ready next to the open window. He smiled to himself before looking out the window with a small amount of dread. He quickly pushed it down as he thought.</p><p>‘It was right I’ve let this drag on for too long.’</p><p>Teleporting back down to the floor Mono grabbed a few pillows from the chairs and then teleported back to the window. Arranging them in such a way that it would be nice and comfortable.</p><p>Six was out of breath as she neared the entrance to the building. A small bit of worry in her chest started to grow as she reflected on their last confrontation. Six took a few small breaths before calling the elevator.</p><p>‘Well, here we go.’</p><p>Mono could hear the elevator ding outside signaling that Six had come home. He walked down to the apartment door preparing to greet Six.</p><p>“Well, here we go.”</p><p>Six exited the elevator taking a few breaths to calm herself. She went to open the door just as it opened with Mono looking at her in the open doorway. They both stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.</p><p>At the same time, they both said, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>They looked at each other in confusion as to why. To which Mono said, “Why are you sorry? I’m the one that almost killed you.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have been in that situation if hadn’t just triggered your nightmares like that. Please stop taking all the blame Mono it’s not your fault.”</p><p>Six watched as Mono paused, contemplating whether he should make this next step.</p><p>“You’re right Six I’ve been taking all the blame. I’ve been hiding so much of my pain from you. Perhaps it’s time I talked about it.”</p><p>He gestured for Six to follow him as he walked back inside. Six was honestly surprised that Mono was suddenly so willing to share this.</p><p>‘What happened in the last two hours that he’s suddenly acting like this?’</p><p>Mono reached out his hand offering it to Six. She grasped it firmly before they both disappeared and reappeared on the countertop next to the window. Showing her a seat he let go and prepared a cup of tea for her before doing the same for himself.</p><p>“So… where to start?”</p><p>“Usually at the beginning Mono.”</p><p>“Right so, you and I have been receiving dreams concerning events that take hold later, right? I must ask before I continue any further. How have you been handling everything we’ve gone through so far.”</p><p>Six pondered this for a few seconds, “Concerning what I’ve been through as you know. I’ve desensitized myself to the horrors of this world. They catch me off guard sometimes I admit but I still pull through.”</p><p>Mono looked a little jealous at that, “Then you are braver than I have ever been. Every monster, every creature I have ever encountered has left a mental mark on me. I don’t know if that’s thanks to my ability to take static souls, but I have been tormented by my nightmares every time I sleep.”</p><p>“How long has this been going on Mono? Why haven’t you told me?”</p><p>“I never wanted you to be concerned for me. I care too much for you to burden you with my problems. I’ve had this problem ever since I used my powers for the first time. It changed when I was shown the hallway for the first time. I was hoping my dreams were showing me a way out from my little nightmares. I was wrong it was just on larger nightmare altogether. When I reset the loop, it just got worse. I had nightmares that I had failed. Where I was still sitting in the Tower with it taunting me, I had failed. It used a TV in my dreams to show what had become of you. Sometimes you became taxidermy by the Predator, other times you were blasted open with the crows eating your remains, you’ve sucked dry of your blood by the Parasites, dissected by the Cadaver, burnt alive, choked to death, sometimes you were the one who fell off the bridge, shredded apart by the North Wind, sliced in half by the One Lady Band, shot up in an alley, decapitated by the Barber, eaten alive by either the Eels/Monster/Butcher/Barksy/Citizens, sold as meat by the Manager, strangled by me, and I even had one where RK was the one strangling you after he stabbed me in the back.”</p><p>Six was horrified by the visions Mono had received all this time. He took a sip of tea before continuing.</p><p>“They got worse after the Pale City. I’d have dreams where I died from a monster just to come back to life just to die again. The number of times I’ve died in my dreams, well I don’t think I can count that high. I’ve always done my best to ignore it but then I noticed it started to affect my powers. Putting me in that trance where I become deaf and blind to the world around. As hallucinations turn into those I hate, scorn, and wish to stay dead. That’s why I wanted to start the training. I wanted to see if I could gain some modicum of control. I was wrong, I improved learning abilities I didn’t have access to, but my problem just got worse.”</p><p>“Did you ever consider telling me any of this beforehand?”</p><p>“Once, I thought about it, having a small debate in the bathroom while I was cleaning up. Then the voices started berating me for my decisions.”</p><p>“You really hate yourself, don’t you?”</p><p>“To the point I was going down into a hole I wasn’t able to pull myself out of. Then today someone offered me that rope and helped me out of it. Helped me understand why I did what I did. Helped me understand what I needed to do to help myself.”</p><p>“Whatever you need to do Mono I’ll be there to help you out.”</p><p>Mono stood up walking over to Six offering his hand again. Six took it allowing him to pull her up to her feet.</p><p>“You are exactly what I needed. Someone who is willing to help me. I was a fool to turn you away before, to leave your side, but I will do so no longer. I need you as much as you need me. So, what do you think I should do?”</p><p>Six was overjoyed to hear Mono say this. Both once again understood what each other meant to them.</p><p>“I think we should stop the training. We’ve come a long way running for our lives preparing for a fight we don’t need to yet. We have some time before the Ferryman comes back. We don’t need to be so defensive for a while. Let’s just live life for a while. No monsters, no conflict, just you and I together in peace.”</p><p> Mono pulled Six into a hug but Six grabbed the sides of his head pulling him into a kiss. The two stayed there before heading to bed. Mono pulling Six close as she nuzzled into him. Mono wasn’t completely healed but Six would help him get there eventually. The rope that bound them together growing tighter than ever before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So originally when I wrote chapter 25 I did consider killing Six off. I decided against it when I realized with a friend that was a horrible idea. It would have made no sense considering their relationship. She wouldn't have stayed dead though. Mono would have done everything to bring her back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>